Taste It Rolling On Your Tongue
by no milk left
Summary: Set after Stevie and Alex' marriage. Their married life and the troubles at Killarney and Drovers.
1. Introduction

**o0 TASTE IT ROLLING ON YOUR TONGUE 0o**

_But the search ends here  
Where the night is totally clear  
So hold this feeling like a newborn  
Of freedom surging through your veins  
You have opened up a new door  
So bring on the wind, fire and rain_

**TITLE:** Taste It Rolling On Your Tongue  
**RATING:** M-rated  
**AUTHOR:** no milk left  
**PAIRING:** Stevie/Alex  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters. They belong to Nine Network.

**INTRODUCTION:**  
I wanted something about the present and future (who wants all those Claire/Alex fanfics from the ancient era?). I kinda find this one challenging and hopefully you too as it describes SA as a married couple. It starts with Alex staying in Argentina for some time after their honeymoon, but it stands apart from the show. I just wanna write them married; new to me and hopefully you will enjoy it. But I must say it also involve a lot of other current characters; Marcus, Kate, Moira, Grace, Tayler, Ashleigh etc. So please give some feed back.

The title; I was listening to Missy Higgins and stole some lyrics from 'Steer'.


	2. 01 BRING ON THE RAIN

**01. BRING ON THE RAIN**

Stevie glared to the dark sky, brightened by the reflecting light of the moon. The rain was hitting the small leaves of the nearby plants just in front of the veranda. She inhaled a larger quantity of air than usual, expelling it slowly while she wrapped the brown colored blanket tighter around her. This setting had something oddly peaceful and Stevie doubted if she would smile along with nature's beauty or show that look of a void of knowledge upon her pale female face.

She could drift away upon silent dreams in her restless mind. The circumstances weren't that bad; she told herself, just exaggerating the fact her dream man wasn't around. Letting her fingers run through Turbo's soft dark fur she inhaled another amount of air and wished she could be there laying in his arms, like last week.

Never had she felt so complete and accomplished as the last two weeks. It had felt like a constant bliss and all she wanted for now was to go back; hide in that perfect memory. Just to feel his body warmth, his typical scent, the softness of his tanned skin, and the sweetness of his tender lips. Stevie had never expected it to feel like that; so intense and breathtaking. Their honeymoon had been just perfect until Marcus' phone call.

That call about Ashleigh's torturing presence, undermining Marcus' authority and the state of Bryce after his stroke had made Alex and Nick thinking. She could remember it perfectly as she had walked over the stony pavement on the veranda, seeing Alex looking up at her with his gorgeous smile. 'We've came up with a master plan Stevie', he had told her with an excited tone in his voice. Nick had excused himself a second later and Stevie had felt like taking a seat in a roller coaster as Alex revealed how they could make Killarney theirs, as in Marcus and his.

Passionately he had told her how he could stay here in Argentina and help Nick to get experience in setting up projects that would yield a profit. Marcus would be able to turn it in a business case Bryce simply couldn't ignore, on one condition; Ashleigh out and the two brothers getting full authority. Stevie couldn't remember how long he had been talking, but at one moment he had gazed into her eyes and simply asked; 'what you think?'

Uttering she had tried to find a good answer; something that would fit his enthusiasm, although the only part of the conversation that kept echoing in her mind was 'I will stay here for some time'. She wasn't the one to inhibit his ambitions and plans, surely not seeing his eyes flicker of passion like this. Him working together with his brothers to give Killarney the status it once had, back in the days Alex and Nick were younger and Harry had reined the large fields of his property.

'Sounds great Alex'.

She hadn't mentioned a thing about her own feelings; emotions that told Stevie she didn't want to be away from him for weeks. She had realized how used she was to his presence, even in the times they fought and barely had spoken a decent word, he had been near. Just the knowledge of that fact had always set her to ease. Although she knew perfectly well where he was; it wasn't the same. God, she missed him and Stevie felt stupid to feel that way.

More than once she had told herself it was a great possibility to ensure their future and she could use her energy to make things work on Drovers. For goodness' sake it wasn't even a week ago when they had said goodbye. His strong embrace was engraved into her body, the gleam in his eyes told her how much he cared and all she had been capable to say was; 'please be careful.'

'You're missing him, aren't you?', a familiar voice startled her for a moment, and turning her head slightly to the left she saw Moira's comprehensive smile. Quickly she brushed the back of her hand along her cheek to erase an unnoticed tear. She glared in front of her again, nodding quietly. 'You are allowed to miss him', the older woman continued, while she stood next to Stevie and her eyes asked for permission to sit down. Stevie watched her taking a seat next to her, but didn't feel like talking; she felt like hugging her man.

'He will be back soon', Moira added, trying to be of any comfort to her close friend. But these clichés didn't make it any easier. Breathing deeply Stevie ran her tongue across her lower lip, her piercing eyes staring vacantly at the sight in front of her. It was than that she felt Moira's arm along her shoulder, pulling her slightly closer while Stevie felt her barrier break down and leaned into her friend. For now she couldn't hold back the aching tears any longer.

'Shhhh', it sounded as Moira felt the sobs leaving Stevie's body and let her fingers gently cares her hair back. After a minute Stevie struggled out of the comforting embrace. 

'It's stupid', she breathed out, as she wiped away her tears and glared at her friend. She nearly started to laugh at her own pathetic behavior. Stevie's big brown eyes disappeared behind her eyelids for a moment. 'Like I can't live without him for a week; how silly is that!?'

'It's called love Stevie', Moira told her with a soft smile upon her lips.

'But I never felt like this before. I always had to make it on my own and I did, I did', she repeated, not understanding her own feelings of abandoning.

Moira gave her another smile. 'Well that's what marriage is all about, partnership, not being alone anymore ... you know what? You could just call him. I'm sure he would love to hear your voice.'

Stevie shook her head; 'no no, I don't wanna upset him. It will only make it harder.' It was strange when it came to this she still felt like she had to be the tough Stevie, while Alex knew her better than anyone and knew how soft she was on the inside. She just didn't want him to know she was crying over such a futility.


	3. 02 TO HEAR YOUR VOICE

**02. TO HEAR YOUR VOICE**

'Someone is missing you', Kate spoke joyful as she walked into the kitchen, holding the phone in her hand. She stared at Stevie, while handing over the receiver to her friend who quickly pushed her chair back. Stevie stood up, her fingers clasping around it, feeling her heart beat speed up. The girls looked at her, seeing her act nervous all of a sudden.

'I will take it in the study', Stevie let out, quickly letting her gaze wander over her friends' faces, spotting Moira who gave her a soothing smile and it made her breathe out, collecting her own smile as she rushed out of the room. Grace raised her eyebrows for a moment, watching the kitchen door close while most of the time it was left open. She showed a silly look; 'she is so gonna have phone sex.' It sounded like an undeniable statement.

Kate looked down on the McLeod, who sat at the table, taking another bite of her yogurt like she hadn't said a thing. 'There is nothing wrong with a bit of privacy', she stated, slightly annoyed with Grace's typical reaction.

Tayler was standing against the sink, drying a plate with a tea towel, lost in her own thoughts. 'You know, it must be weird for Stevie with Alex so far away while they just got married', she just stated, while her eyes focused upon her hands brushing along the plate.

Grace swallowed some yogurt away and looked aside to the youngster, pointing her spoon. 'Be glad, he is trying to get Ashleigh away from Pat.'

'And?', Tayler just remarked, handing the plate to Moira.

'Pat should know better', Kate continued with the subject. 'It's written all over her face that she is trouble. And hearing Riley's stories she's even worse.'

'Marcus has a tough job', Grace mumbled, not looking up. Tayler glared at her amused, widening her eyes.

'Come on', Moira finally said, 'those dishes will take ages'. She pulled a plate out of Tayler's hands to dry it herself, earning herself an irritated glare of the young girl.

She closed the door of the study, breathing in deeply as she walked to the desk. Raising the phone to her ear she felt her heart beating down her throat. 'Alex', she said with a small voice, biting her lip after.

Alex pulled up his nose, showing a wide smile upon his face as he heard her saying his name. He settled his back against the wall, his feet crossing each other. 'Hey beautiful', Alex said with his soft delicate voice.

Butterflies were fighting among her stomach, pulling in her belly as a response. She steadied the palm of her hand on the desk. 'Hey ...', Stevie couldn't really make out more words for now, kinda overwhelmed with the loving feeling finding its way through her veins.

'It's great to hear your voice. So how are you?', Alex asked, not able to get that grin of his face. 

'Good', Stevie just told him, blinking her eyes, while she sat half upon the desk. It didn't really matter what he said, as long as she could hear his voice she would be fine. No need to answer that she felt empty without him.

It stayed silent for a few seconds, awaking Stevie from her bliss; 'You? Everything okay there?'

Alex noticed the absent-minded tone in her soft voice. 'Yeah, it's going great here. Nick and I are making lots of progress.' Stevie could hear her husband breathe out, clear and deep. 'I miss you', he added.

Her face showed weakness, her body wanted to move, not sure which way, but it made her restless.

'Stevie?, Alex asked, slightly worried.

'Yeah, things are going well here. We are hoping to make a good sale next week. Marcus will make sure we can use his ordered truck for free so we can make more profit', Stevie spoke, glad she had found words, words that completely didn't connect with Alex'.

He frowned, shifting both feet on the floor now. 'So you're taking advantage of my little brother. Nice.' Alex decided to go along with her talk.

'Well Grace asked, but be sure Ashleigh will fire it back at him', she told him. Stevie glared at her boots, waiting for his reply. Her stomach had calmed down; her heart beat still going strong.

'Right, he's not too eager to talk about her', Alex remarked, remembering yesterday's phone call with Killarney. He could read between Marcus' sentences that he just wanted Alex to return and unite against their little annoying sister. But indeed he agreed on this master plan. This probably had more chance to change Bryce's mind than anything else.

'With reason.' Her voice dropped, leaving an awkward silence at the end of her line. She couldn't be satisfied any longer with just hearing his voice.

Alex turned around, now leaning one hand against the wall, making his mind wonder why this phone call felt so strange. 'Is everything okay Stevie?', he nearly felt the words getting stuck down his throat, while saying it. A gut feeling told him she was far from okay. Missing her cheery, dreamy way she mostly had while talking to him on the phone.

She swallowed, feeling her emotions getting stronger with the second she held her tongue. 'Yeah ...', nervously Stevie pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, blowing out, which didn't go unperceived by Alex.

'You know Stevie ...', he spoke clear, turning around once more, taking a few steps, '... I wish I could be there with you. Really.'

She almost wanted to scream out loud 'please don't say this, it only make things worse.' The inner struggle expanded; making tears settle in his eyes. 'I wish too', Stevie mumbled, feeling a load fall of her shoulders, which caught her by surprise.

Alex smiled softly. 'I would hold you tight'.

A tear escaped and she brushed it of her cheek. A wide smile broke it. Stevie felt stupid and comforted with his words. 'I wish you would'.

He heard her sniff, letting out a small giggle a second later. 'I will be back soon', Alex told her, pleased to be able to see images of her holding the phone, talking to him, laughing and crying at the same time. It reminded him of their wedding, their vows. How perfect and strong she had been; so beautiful and touched.

'I know, I'm just being silly', she excused.

'You're not', Alex immediately replied, taking a moment before he continued. 'This is just something I have to do'. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. It made him feel slightly guilty. Guilty that he hadn't gone with her. That he couldn't hold her in his arms. 'You know when I miss you most?', he now asked. Stevie shook her head, like he could see it.

'When I wake up and you're not there. When I can't hold you, when I can't see that gorgeous peaceful look upon your pretty face. Softly tickling your earlobe so you will turn and I can see you better', he grinned gentle. Alex could hear her join him. 'And when you just murmur my name, tell me you wanna sleep a bit longer and than finally you snuggle up against me. When I realize how blessed I am'. His voice now trailed of, caught by his own words. Missing her more than ever.

Stevie brushed a few more tears away with the back of her hand. 'I love you Alex', she told him softly.

'I love you too, so much', his voice shivered. 'I'm thinking of you. Don't ever doubt that.'

'I won't ...'  
Stevie returned to the kitchen, brushing her hands across her eyes and cheeks. She blow out, inhaled another amount of air and showed a forced smile, making it sincere when she found Moira. The others had left the room and Stevie was kinda relieved.

'And?', Moira asked friendly.

'Weird, good, confusing ...', she sat down, leaning her head upon her hands. 'I don't think I will get used to this'. Stevie turned her face to look at her friend who had taken a seat next to her. Moira smiled softly, patting Stevie on her shoulder.

'Look at it this way; it's good you're missing him'. She gave Stevie a quick hearty nod. 'Imagine you would be glad he wasn't around.'

Stevie softly chuckled, shifting her head further over the palm of her hand. 'Yeah, I made the right choice marrying him.'

'You sure did', Moira pressed her lips together. 'There aren't many out there who are that lucky to marry their dream man Stevie.' Something sad hinted through the woman's words.

'Phil ain't that bad either', Stevie smirked, pushing her shoulder teasingly against Moira's.

Moira gently smiled back, moving her gaze ahead. 'You are right; he ain't so bad.'


	4. 03 THE PIECES OF A MASTERPLAN

_Thank to those who subscribed on this story, or whatever you may call it! Hopefully you will keep reading. I must say I also love reviews. Without them I do get a bit lazy updating, so let that be a hint! Obvious one ;)_

* * *

**03. THE PIECES OF A MASTERPLAN**

The rain was hitting the windows, the sound started to increase. It had been raining nearly all days of the week, but it was typical that it didn't turn into a storm with thunder and lightning. And although it turned the land partly into mud it was better than any drought. As long as the water drenched through the soil it meant wealth keeping the drought away.

Stevie leaned against the window post, peacefully seeing those raindrops mark the glass. She took a swig of her cup of tea, swallowing it slowly, letting it run through her mouth. In silence she heard Alex' voice inside her head. The words he told her, the words he had written down in an email. A small smile crept upon her face as she cling both hands around the cup like it would keep her warm.

She started to feel a bit more comfortable about Alex being away. Trying to focus on the work and the time she spent with the girls made it possible for her to not constantly think about him. Stevie had just written him an email and found out she was enjoying it, ending in way too many words. She just wrote down anything that came to mind and now she just took her time to let the thoughts run.

Still she couldn't get used to the feeling that sometimes crept up inside; missing him like crazy that it drew her to tears. Stevie couldn't even compare it to all those times she had cried over Rose. That was mother and daughter love, but this was different. Not worse, just different. Something she hadn't felt before and it made her realize how much she loved this man. So much that it sometimes scared her.

The palm of her hand now touched the glass; pressed gently against it as her fingers spread. Stevie sighed, wishing she could touch the magical rain that could pour down anywhere, here, there ...

_I wish I were the rain running down your neck and dripping from your fingers  
Then I could be the drops rolling off your back  
I'd love to let it linger  
I'm jealous of the rain_

When it rains on your face  
I almost can taste  
Your beauty, your grace  
I'm jealous of the rain

* * *

Alex' feet were stretched out hiding under the desk. He held a pen, clicking it bored, blowing out. Offices had never been his thing and he wondered how Nick could spend so much time around here and not on the land. For a moment he glared at the computer screen, making him decide to twirl around on his office chair, stopping, pressing his shoe against the wall.

His blue eyes stared out of the upper window, seeing the sun shine brightly through the glass. Alex wished he could go outside, digging some holes for a fence. He started to dream away how he would work in the burning sun, while Stevie would ride up to him. She would show her beautiful smile, mounting off. Standing there for him with the bridles in her hand, Banjo next to her.

He wished he were there, there with her.

_I wish I were the sun shining on your face, caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace  
We would be holding one another  
I'm jealous of the sun_

When the sun is on your skin  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin  
But I'm jealous of the sun

'It's that what they call working?', Nick spoke, kicking his brother teasingly against his chair. Alex turned around, shifting up, his hand palms leaning upon the elbow-rests.

'You know this has never been my thing', he just spoke, pointing his finger to the computer screen, which showed some digital paper about farming. 'Surely not with this weather.' Alex hardly looked up to Nick, who rested his hands in his pockets.

'If you ask me you are just distracted, thinking of someone. I've been standing in the door opening for some minutes mate', Nick grinned softly. He just liked to see his brother like this, the stare the older Ryan gave in response. The fact it wasn't accompanied with a smirk told Nick Alex indeed was missing his wife. He had to admit the thought of Alex married to Stevie felt slightly strange. It wasn't until weeks ago that Tess and he had a chat about it and she told him about the feelings Stevie had cherished for his brother for so long.

Alex glared away, sighing. He didn't want to share his feelings. How she turned him completely into a softy.

'How long you think this will take?'

'You mean when you can go back?', Nick asked, letting his former remark unanswered. He leaned his bum on the edge of the desk, just watching his brother, who nodded absent-minded, before glaring up at him.

'Wouldn't take that long. Reminds me, Carlos will take us tomorrow to a farm in the South. It turns out to have the same amount of land as Killarney. They started a program, which brought them quite some profit. It's a very efficient way of farming.' Once more Alex nodded, while he stared in front of him, not too taken with this news. Nick just continued; 'we might use it, editing it to Killarney's standards. Carlos tries to send me some documents later today. I might send it immediately to Marcus too.'

Alex now shifted his head, his blue eyes looking up. 'Nah, let me check first and I will forward them to him.' But before he could say anything more a beeping noise that came out of the speakers of his computer made him stare at the screen. His eyes lit up immediately. Nick noticed and leaned in to spot the screen showing its email program.

Although his eyes rather would stay glued to the screen Alex quickly switched his head to Nick. 'Hey can I get some privacy!', it sounded loud and completely aware now.

Nick shook his head, moving up. 'You might take the rest of the day off.' He patted Alex quickly on his shoulder, while Alex just couldn't wait for him to leave the room. A huge text had appeared on his screen and his smile grew wide as he read the first lines.

_Hey handsome, the rain is setting in again. Why can't it be just a dry sunny day for once? Just one of course so it won't be too bad for the crops. I feel so dirty working all day in the mud, but thankfully there is surely enough water for a long hot shower..._

* * *

The silence got interrupted with some footsteps down the hallway, making Stevie look up seeing Marcus nearly twirling around to get the raindrops of him. With a grin he took of his light wet hat, running his fingers through his blonde hair. 'Hey sis'.

Stevie nodded sweetly at him, the cup still embraced with her hands.

'You know I shouldn't be saying this as a farmer, but please can it stop raining?' He walked further to her, seeing the outside darkness setting in.

She grinned softly. 'Wait till the drought kicks in, you surely would take those words back. You would like a cuppa?' Stevie asked attentive, but Marcus shook his head and showed a 'thank you' gesture with the hand that still held his hat.

'I just came back from Fisher', he started, which made Stevie slightly raise her eyebrows, her back shifted to spot the look in Marcus' eyes. 'I've been calling some people over the last couple of days. They might wanna invest in Killarney.'

'Do Alex know about this?', Stevie asked interested, but she didn't really have to wait on his verbal answer as his facial expression told her enough. 'Marcus, you do know he doesn't like you doing things behind his back.'

'Shh ...', Marcus replied, pushing his hand low to calm her voice down. 'I'm just doing some research like Alex does too. He has his plan, I might add mine.'

Her lips played along each other, placing the empty cup down upon the sideboard next to her. 'This is a plan of both of you, you know that.'

Marcus nodded, widening his nostrils. 'Exactly, so I add my share.' He turned his hat between both his hands, while he saw Stevie's concerned look, knowing she wasn't completely agreeing on his action. But it felt like he needed to do this to be part of the process. A master plan was great, but not one that was just invented in Argentina. He might not have been a real farmer before, but Marcus was determined to have his share in it all.

'So you just drove the whole way over to Drovers to tell me that?', Stevie now asked with an amused smile, seeing his face turn into innocence.

'Yeah, well, it's not like I feel like bonding with my dear sister.'

Stevie nodded comprehensive. 'But you could try; it might make things easier if you do. Remember you and Alex couldn't get along right away either.'

Marcus looked down, letting out a small sarcastic laugh. 'Believe me Stevie, it's not worth it.'

'Okay', Stevie commented, dropping the subject. 'So you thought; let's visit my dear sister in law.'

'Could be', Marcus let out, seeing Stevie glare, holding her face slightly down, showing a smile that told him she didn't believe it for one bit. 'Okay, well ... Alex kinda asked me to pay you a visit.'

'He what? He asked you to check up on me', Stevie asked a bit surprised, widening her eyes to give Marcus a closer look, and nosy taking a step towards him.

'Well sort of, not in a bad way you know. Just because you sounded a bit down the other day and ... who would have thought he would ever ask me to look a bit after you', Marcus now grinned.

Her eyes rolled up, breathing out with a small smile. Stevie walked passed him. 'Shows how much he trusts you', she teasingly replied, remembering how Alex once had been so scared Marcus would be alone with her, not trusting him at all, or her. Though that time felt like ages ago and she couldn't imagine Marcus as anything else then her brother-in-law. 'You sure you don't want a cuppa?', Stevie asked as she walked out of the study to get the teapot.

'Nah', Marcus shook his head, seeing her walk away, deciding to follow. He settled against the kitchen doorpost, watching her and starting to twirl his hat between his fingers again, a bit nervous. 'Hey Stevie, do you know where Grace is?'

Stevie turned her head, while she had just picked up the teapot. 'Over at Heath's'.

* * *

Lyrics and inspired by: Shania Twain - I'm jealous 


	5. 04 ONE MOMENT IN TIME

**04. ONE MOMENT IN TIME**

Kate walked up to Stevie, who was trying to check the gate, closing it and tearing it nearly apart. 'All is clear in the back', Kate exclaimed, breathing out, as she took her last few typical Kate steps.

Stevie didn't look up at her friend. 'Good', she just remarked, deciding the gate was strong enough. 'We'll be up for some mustering soon than.' She joined Kate walking further to the main house. It made Tayler jump off the fence.

'Hey', she said, trying to catch up with them, 'when is Alex coming back anyway?' Tayler waved an annoying fly away. The rain hadn't stopped them coming to interfere. But a second later she realized it was a raindrop hitting her and before Stevie, who half turned her face to the young girl, could reply Tayler cursed the rain. 'Not again. I hardly have dry clothes!'

'No one has', Stevie replied coldly and undisturbed while Kate quickly looked at her, obviously not forgetting Tayler's earlier question.

'Isn't he planning to come back tomorrow?', Kate remarked, half questioning the fact as she had heard it from Moira.

'If he can get a flight. I first wanna see it before believing', Stevie said looking up to the clouds in the sky. Maybe if they would drift by soon with the current wind the rain wouldn't be of much trouble. She sounded a bit down. Maybe it was Alex, maybe it was Grace who had promised to help but it looked like she wouldn't make it back on time.

Kate just nodded, trying to keep up with Stevie's quick and huge steps. 'Doesn't look like Grace can make it.'

'Let's hope it's for a good cause. If she can talk Heath into a deal it will be beneficial for both'.

Kate let out a cynical laugh. 'She surely changed when it comes to him. We could have made lots of profit from that cattle sale last month if she wasn't so stubborn and would have sold them to him. And now she even wants to do business with him.' Stevie glared at her, asking, wondering what her friend was talking about.

'Cattle sale?'

The girl's eyes widened and Kate swallowed when she saw Stevie's look. 'Oh nothing, I mean we got a good price for it anyway. Nothing special', she tried to make up for her mistake as Stevie wasn't allowed to hear it. She could smack herself across the head for being such a blabber at times. Grace would kill her if Stevie would find out. At the same time she realized that this whole Heath business thing maybe was a way for Grace to make up for the profit they could have made.

Stevie still looked at her, not believing much of Kate's words but a horn and a driving Ute behind her completely distracted her a second later. She turned around and spotted Alex' face behind the dirty car window, hit by the starting rain.

Her brown eyes cleared up, showing an instant smile and grew big in disbelieve. The smile that started to take over her lips showed how a part of her was completely aware of his presence. Stevie spun around and ran to him as he opened the passenger door. Alex didn't even have the time to get out of his black Ute properly.

She threw her arms around his neck and nearly made him fall back against the car, but he managed to keep standing, holding her in his arms, tightly, while she buried her face in his chest. Alex could see the image of her bright smile and perfect gaze printed on his retina, as he smelt her, felt her, closed his eyes to taste this amazing moment which caused an outburst of joy taking over his body.

'God I love you', Alex mumbled as he printed his lips against her hair. Stevie's eyelids were pressed tightly together, just as close as her body was to his. For a moment she wished she would never let hold of him, his words sounding like the perfect melody to her ears.

'I missed you so much', she uttered, letting go of him slowly. It was the only way to see his handsome face. Those beautiful blue eyes, that huge grin. His smile even grew wider and he hardly could breathe seeing those teary eyes of her. Stevie could almost break down crying from happiness, to have him here, sooner than she had expected.

'Hi cowgirl', his delicate voice said as their eyes met, making it seem to held an everlasting gaze. His hand shifted to her face, touching the soft skin of her cheek and she smiled. It made a few tears escape her eyes. In a reflex she tried to brush them away, but Alex didn't let her hand reach her wet skin. He shook his head quickly and Stevie knew it was okay.

He took her face in his hands and leaned in, his tender lips taking care of the salty liquid that covered her cheek. Kate and Tayler watched the two. Although the youngest one took in a tough looking position, crossing her arms before her abdomen; inside she wished she would ever find love like that. Kate got weak inside. Although love hadn't been fair on her and her dream man had fallen of his throne the Manfredi couldn't hold in her smile seeing the two so sweetly together. It was clear to all Drover's girls that Stevie had missed him badly.

Stevie now wrapped her arms around his waist; it felt so good holding her husband, just looking at him. Slowly reality started to kick in, in this blissful moment. 'I thought you wouldn't be back for tomorrow', she finally remarked.

'I managed to catch an earlier flight. I couldn't wait any longer.'

Stevie breathed out slowly, getting weak in her knees. She now started to give him a silly smile like she was a schoolgirl that wasn't able to let out one word that would make sense with her perfect crush standing right in front of her.

Alex bit his lip, amused, just enjoying her beauty. She was so adorable like this. His girl, his wife.

He was about to kiss her when Kate coughed, feeling slightly guilty of interrupting the couple, but they didn't have much time if they wanted to bring the cattle in on time, especially with Grace not attending. It made Stevie slip her heels back onto the ground disappointed, but knowing exactly that Kate wasn't exaggerating things.

There was no time. Alex glared aside to the girls for a moment. The silly thought of not being sure if Tayler and Kate had stood there the whole time crossed his mind; and wasn't Grace among them when he arrived? He slightly shook his head, murmuring a sort of greeting, as he turned his attention to Stevie again.

'Sorry, but well ... we kinda ...', Kate uttered. 

She still looked so sweetly at him, but a part ached of having to let him down. Her hands slid slowly down his jaws. 'She's right'. Stevie sighed, her eyes wandering across his face to memorize it all, hoping it would keep her sane for the upcoming hours. 'We are just about to muster ...'

Alex nodded comprehensive, sawing the quilt already showing in her deep brown eyes. 'It's okay, farm work comes first and beside that I feel a jetlag kicking in.' The lightheadedness already started to torture him on his way to Drovers. 'And I have to pay Killarney a visit too.'

Stevie pressed her lips tightly together in a smile, her thumb softly caressing his skin. 'Do I see you after?', she asked, already knowing the answer. His grin showed that sexy, teasy way. 'Betcha, any problem if I crash in your bed after. It's near midnight in Argentina now and of course I couldn't get one second of sleep on that plane.'

'Thinking of you ...', he whispered against her ears, giving her a kiss upon her cheek. She let her hands slip of him.

'I never would have a problem with you in my bed', she answered back grinning, while her eyes slowly opened again and she caught his gaze. Tayler's foot started to tip impatiently onto the muddy ground. Stevie pressed a quick kiss against his lips, knowing she had to turn away from him a soon as possible, otherwise she would get caught up; dying for a long, fine kiss.

She brushed off her long coat as it made any sense, and cleared her throat, walking away. Completely changing into 'in charge' mote. Tayler raised her eyebrows at her, mumbling something to Kate, who pushed her a second later. 'Wah?', Tayler let out, while Kate joined Stevie's walk, leaving the youngster trying to catch up with them just like before Alex showed up. Like nothing had happened in the meantime. Though Stevie's heart was racing, not surrendering to her change of mote yet.

Alex took in a deep breath, seeing her walk away like that. The typical way of the woman he loved so much. His wife. He still had to adapt to that fact. Opening the door of his Ute, he sat down starting the engine. Alex turned his steering wheel; making his Ute turn easily in reverse.


	6. 05 WAITING FOR YOU

_Did I say I do love reviews?! Anyway thanks for reading; I hope you stick around._

* * *

'Skkkk, skkk ... come on ...', it sounded louder over the fields of Drovers Run. Stevie urged Banjo to speed up to the right side of the cattle. Turbo easily went along in his boss' energy, though Tayler and Kate gave each other another look. It had been like this since they started mustering. Stevie acting like a maniac to get the mob in as quick as possible. Though the cows couldn't keep up with her, which caused Stevie to act a bit irritated. 'Come on, you can do better. You lazy lot.'

Tayler rolled her eyes and shot Kate another look, making her finally give in. In silence they agreed they had to put a stop to it.

'Hey Stevie', Tayler let out, causing the red head to turn her face quickly to look at the two girls behind her, which weren't of much help she concluded. 'They can't move quicker. This is rushing things.'

'With a bit of guidance they can', Stevie just spoke out loud, focusing her eyes on the cattle, obviously pointing at her friends easy work mentality. Tayler quickly stared at Kate for some back up. The Italian girl sighed, knowing she didn't have much choice as Stevie was exaggerating it.

'Steves, they can't. It's no use in rushing them. They will be exhausted and it surely won't do them any good at the sale tomorrow', Kate replied, immediately pleased to see her friend slow down and get to their level.

Kate had a point, Stevie knew. She knew it perfectly, acknowledging her own pathetic state. It wasn't that strange she just wanted to see Alex, was it? Giving Kate a defeated look she decided to give in for now. Stubbornness was one of her strong appearing traits, but even Stevie had to admit she was pushing it too far. Why couldn't it be a few hours later?

Tayler showed a victorious smile, deciding to go to the left, yelling Turbo to slow down. Although it wasn't her dog; he listened quite well. She had a way with animals somehow, and if that could lead her to becoming a vet one day it would be a dream coming through. A dream far away though ...

Holding tightly on to the reigns, letting her shoulders down relaxed Kate just watched the mob in front of her, knowing it wouldn't be of much use to talk to Stevie right away. After some minutes she did, not changing her view. 'You missed him badly, didn't you?', she just exclaimed.

'Yeah', Stevie bit her lip, trying to hold that tough way of hers. Although Kate kept her silence, Stevie knew perfectly well her friend was waiting for more. More that would ease her mind instead of mustering like crazy. 'I'm glad he's back. It's not exactly what I had in mind for our first month being married; an ocean in between.'

Kate now looked aside, showing her a comforting small smile. 'Well I'm sure it's all worth it. And ...', she paused for a moment, 'Alex would do anything for you.' A sad expression showed, she wished she could have said the same about Dave. Not that he wouldn't have done anything; well he wouldn't let go of his dream for her. Not that Kate wanted him to, well maybe she did.

Stevie noticed Kate's thoughtful look, watching her. 'You're managing?', she just asked, Kate knowing exactly what she was talking about as their eyes met for a moment. She nodded quietly.

'Sometimes I wonder; what if Dave and I would have got together sooner. Just here, would it have gone differently? Would we still be together?', Kate said, sighing deeply, her eyes wandering to a moo that nearly lost track, but Tayler already had her eye on it.

Stevie lifted her shoulders, unknown. 'Maybe. I've thought about that too with Alex. You know, all those years. Why did we make it so hard on ourselves? But I guess that's just life and maybe we wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for everything that happened.' Kate turned her face to see Stevie saying these lines. She seemed in control, but there could be something underneath it. The brown haired girl pressed her lips together, a silent understanding before the two drifted apart to guide the mob through the gate.

* * *

Alex drove upon the access route of Killarney. It seemed so peaceful while he knew perfectly well it wasn't. He got out and just glared around. His property, he remarked in his mind. 'Oy, back already?', he heard from behind. Marcus walked up to him and gave his brother a pleased smirk of welcome. He patted him quickly on the back; sharing a short friendly brother hug. Though the two didn't know of each other's existence for long and they didn't have too much time for bonding so far; they were okay. Okay as far as could be. 

'Well, I see you haven't burnt the place down yet', Alex chuckled, while they smiled at each other. Marcus watched the main house for a moment.

'I made sure I kept the matches out of Ashleigh's reach', Marcus smirked. It was meant as a joke, but it was covering much more as the siblings knew. 'Good flight?', the youngest continued, his hands leaning in his pockets, the shadow of his dark blue cap half covering his eyes.

'Could be worse', Alex let out, turning towards his Ute to get some luggage out. He reminded himself of the jetlag symptoms he was suffering of, making a mental note he wouldn't stay for too long. Alex held a bag over his shoulder, walking towards the entrance of the house, Marcus accompanied him.

'So have you seen the latest documents?'

'Yeah, it looks promising. Good to know you didn't spend your days in Argentina lying lazy in a hammock', Marcus remarked, licking his lips.

Alex looked aside, pushing his brother slightly. 'Hold your horses, or I might cut you out of my master plan'. He pulled up his nose in a grimace. Although it was meant as a pure jest, Marcus' face showed some mixed feelings. He wasn't completely happy with how things had gone, but he had to admit Alex and Nick had done some marvelous work. 'So you reckon we could give it a go soon?'

Marcus nodded, widening his nostrils, while they stood still in the hallway near the stairs. Alex placed his bag down upon the floor. 'Let me check some things out tonight and I think we can book us some flights.'

'Good', Alex exclaimed pleased. Things went just the way he wanted ... till Ashleigh came down the stairs.

'Awww, if that aren't my two lovely brothers ...', she placed her heel upon the last step of the stairs, wearing another designers dress, which the Redstaff brothers obviously didn't have a clue of. With her well-known unmeant warmth she kissed Alex upon his cheek. 'Good to see you again Alex.'

Marcus breathed out quite annoyed, while Ashleigh quickly shot him a sanctimonious smile over Alex' shoulders. 'And had a lovely honeymoon?'

'Perfect', Alex smiled broadly, as memories crossed his mind.

'Just a bit strange sending your new wife home alone', Ashleigh remarked, walking past her siblings. 'I guess we will catch up later', she told Alex, spinning around for a moment, before making her way out.

Alex cocked one eyebrow. 'Our sister is surely one of a kind.' She wasn't one to be sincerely friendly and he simply decided to ignore her comment.

'Well you could say that', Marcus replied, while they both watched her leave.

'Anyway, have you seen Rhonda around?', Alex asked, glancing at his brother now. Marcus had to smile, shaking his head slightly.

'I thought you would let Stevie do your laundry from now on', Marcus chuckled, immediately earning himself an annoyed funny look from Alex.

'I think she would kick in my, well you know, if I would even a consider it', Alex now joked, seeing Marcus nodding heavy. 'But mentioning her, you won't mind me giving priority to my lovely wife ... and a bit of sleep', Alex said, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead for a moment.

'Righto, though you might not be of any use in this state', Marcus grinned. 'Jetlag mate?' Alex gave him a stare and nodded.

'Just give me a few hours and I'm as good as new'.

* * *

Alex was glad to find himself on his way to Drovers. He had found Rhonda, had put on his adoring puppy eyes she obviously couldn't neglect and left his laundry at Killarney, packing himself some stuff to crash at the place he wanted to be most; Drovers Run. 

He blew out, stepping into the empty kitchen. No one seemed to be around and he poured himself a glass of milk, leaning against the kitchen sink for a moment. His eyes stared towards his bag upon the table. A smile started to shine upon his tired face when he thought of Stevie, of their reunion earlier that day. Just to hold her again had felt so amazing and he couldn't wait to have her back in his arms, the moment she would return. But that wouldn't be the case for the next couple of hours. So he decided to take a shower.

It was seven minutes later when he opened the door of her bedroom. Just to see those typical things; the painting of the horses above her bed, her collection of boots, a framed photo of Rose. But mostly a new item caught his attention. Framed in something not Stevie-like, a golden frame; a picture of their wedding day. He picked it up with his right hand. His thumb stroked over her image; how gorgeous she had looked.  
_  
... I promise to cherish you  
To laugh with you  
To love and protect you ..._

Alex showed a content smile, placing it back upon her sideboard.

Seated upon the bed he released himself from his shirt, stripping down to his boxers a moment later. Alex settled himself onto the bed, realizing again how he loved her bed. There was something very comfortable about it. He could smell her scent among the sheets and it was an easy way to get rid of his jetlag.


	7. 06 WITHOUT A TRACE

**06. WITHOUT A TRACE**

Her heart started to pump quicker as she caught the door handle of her bedroom. Taking in a huge amount of air, filling her longs, Stevie pressed it down, opening the door. Immediately a broad silly smile appeared on her face. Her teeth bit upon her lower lip, making it seem to try to keep her smile under control. Stevie loved this view. The sight of Alex lying in her bed, all curled up, holding the sheets closely around his body. He was obviously fast asleep. For a moment her eyes wandered to the mess he left upon the floor; his belongings. But she couldn't care, all she cared for now was him; here ... the place where he belonged.

She kicked off her boots and picked the sheets up to join him. Stevie shifted closer to his body, moving against his back, his broad shoulders that she kissed so tenderly. Her eyelids constantly seemed to want to close, her smile playing weakly upon her lips as Stevie felt a content, happy feeling run through her veins. He was home and she could hold him, touch him, and smell him.

Remembering the lonely nights she made a promise to herself to never let him be apart from her that easily.

_You won't talk me into it next time  
If you are going away my heart is coming too  
Cause I miss your hands, I miss your face  
When you get back let's disappear without a trace _

Her lips brushed over the back of his neck. He softly stirred, which made Stevie hold her lips still, forming a smile. She could smell he used her shampoo and it made her aware of the fact she probably smelled like mud and cows. Although it was hard to tear herself away from him Stevie decided to take a shower. She stroked his hair, which started to get quite long. Placing another soft kiss upon his skin Stevie whispered she would be back soon.

She made her way out of the room and a sleeping Alex stirred, turning around to the side she just had laid like he already missed her. Subconsciously aware of her presence.

* * *

Minutes later she sneaked back in, closing the door almost in perfect silence. Stevie tried to dry her hair, ruffling a light yellow towel through it, massaging her scalp. She breathed easily out, content while she could watch him, holding her head diagonal. A moment later she just dropped the towel and let her knees land upon the bed, her bathrobe hanging over her.

Waking him up was very tempting, but he probably needed his sleep and he looked so damn cute like this. Alex slept like he had just answered a prayer, at least the moments when he wasn't lying on his back, which mostly caused him to snore. But for now he lay flat upon his stomach, his face towards her.

Stevie took of her bathrobe, settled under the sheet next to him, her fingers trailing down his shoulder over his upper arm. Her fingertip circled around his tattoo. She kissed it, holding her position for seconds, closing her eyes, while her hand shifted under the sheets, moving over his back. It was too tempting to not touch him, but feeling his deep breath fall among her, Stevie realized he started to arouse.

Leaning her head back, so close to his, she spotted his sleepy eyes. His eyelids opening slowly to close again as a wide smile took over his face. A nice image to dream away with Alex figured as he Alex a bit, shifting towards her.

'Shhh ...', Stevie let out, brushing her fingers through his hair. 'We still can get some sleep. Diner isn't ready yet', she told him.

Alex opened his eyes half again. 'Diner?', he muttered, asking a bit confused. He had no idea of time.

Stevie smiled sweetly at him. 'Kate is making Nonna's special lasagna'. She could already hear him moan in delight. He loved Kate's cooking. She felt his arm pulling her close to him and she kissed his shoulder once more, snuggling up in need for a nice and cozy sleep.

* * *

Kate placed the oven plate with the lasagna on the table. It only would have to cool down for a few more minutes. Tayler had put down the dinner plates upon the table; five to be exact, but staring at it she doubted if it was needed. 'Hey guys, shouldn't we tell Stevie and Alex diner is ready?' 

Grace looked up at her, as she had seemed to drift off into some secret dream of a certain neighbor. 'Go ahead', she just remarked, watching the girl walk into the hallway, as her head leaned upon her hand, her elbow upon the table.

Tayler looked up the stairs, holding its post for a moment. 'STEVIE, ALEX, DINER!', she yelled, shrugging her shoulders when there wasn't a reply. She walked back to the other girls, a bit careless as her look told them she had done the best she could.

They waited a few minutes till the lasagna was ready to be served. Again the girls glared at each other, eyes pointing that someone had to go upstairs and get them, but none of them felt like it.

'Oh no', Kate let out, as both Tayler and Grace stared at her. 'I made the lasagna, I had my share.'

'But you know them the longest', Grace remarked at the same time as Tayler added; 'don't you want them to taste your lovely lasagna?' Kate rolled her eyes as she let the spoon drop a piece of lasagna upon her plate. She now looked at Grace and Tayler was eager to join.

'What?', Grace mumbled with a full mouth, trying to eat her first bite of the lasagna that was still too hot. Blowing out, taking a sip of her glass of water to let her mouth cool off. She hoped this would also distract her friends, but against better knowing it surely didn't. 'Why me?'

Kate was pleased to know the perfect answer. 'Cause you are a McLeod and you live in this house. To be precisely we aren't even allowed to go upstairs'. Kate nearly chuckled at her last remark. She had found it a bit too easy for Grace to get charge over Drovers while Stevie was on honeymoon, just because she was a McLeod. A just arrived McLeod, while she herself had worked here for ages. So it wasn't bad to use that fact against her for once.

Tayler nodded heavily, completely agreeing, while Grace gave her an annoyed stare. 'Oh come on, maybe they don't wanna eat', Grace tried, but of course Kate and Tayler had made their minds up.

'What if they are naked, no way I'm going in their room. Or worse ...'

Tayler tried to hold in her laughter, seeing Grace's drop dead serious look of protest. Kate kept her demanding stare focused upon Grace, also fighting her inner laughter, but she was able to manage. 'Well that's nature; people are naked sometimes Grace.' Kate's lips pressed tightly together amused.

Grace dropped her fork, irritated, getting up. 'For goodness' sake, where is Moira when you need her', she complained.

'At Phil's', Tayler added cheery, knowing it would lead to another grumpy look of Grace, of course not wanting to hear the obvious.

* * *

Grace dragged herself out of the room, up to the stairs. Trying to focus upon noises; she was relieved to conclude it was quiet. She took a deep breath before she knocked on Stevie's door. Silence. 

'Stevie? Alex? Diner is ready ... anyone?' Her eyes rolled up, letting her shoulders down. Why couldn't it just go the easy way? The McLeod brushed her hair behind her ear, deciding she had to open the door. Slowly she peaked through the small door opening. Grace let out a sigh of relief, seeing the two fast asleep, snuggled up together, mainly covered with the sheets. But her expression changed quickly as she doubted what to do next.

'Stevie, pssstttt ...'. No sign of course. 'Oh forget it!', Grace let out.

She nearly stumbled of the stairs, making her way down. 'Let's eat', she breathed out, entering the kitchen, sitting down, immediately picking up her fork.

'Where are Stevie and Alex, are they coming?', Tayler asked curious. At least Grace's face didn't look too pale, so it couldn't have been that bad, Tayler thought.

Grace took a bite. The only thing that was on her mind now was food. 'Nah, let them sleep. They can heat it later.'

* * *

Several minutes later Stevie slowly aroused, turning into Alex' arms. Just enjoying this familiar feeling as it felt like she hadn't have to miss it for weeks. This protected feeling full of love. She hadn't managed to open her eyes yet, but it started to dawn on her what their situation exactly was. Just a nap before diner. Not just, no, as they hadn't been together for some time. 

She looked at him, asleep, reminding herself of how she had missed waking up in his arms. Gently Stevie started to stroke the back of her fingers over his face. She could tell he hadn't shaved for some days. It had something rough and sexy. Stevie finally leaned up, her elbow pierced into her pillow as she tried to look over Alex, up to her alarm clock.

Trying to blink her eyes, like she couldn't make sense of the burning red numbers on its display, Stevie moved further over Alex to see it clearly. 'Shit!', she let out, trying to turn away to get out of bed; realizing diner must have been ready by now. But before she could get to the edge of the bed two strong arms pulled her back.

'Not that quick, missy', a damn sexy male voice told her. Stevie rolled back, no need to hold in her smile when Alex placed her right next to him; facing each other.

'You're awake', she exclaimed, a bit surprised and serious now.

He nodded with a grin. 'Yeah well someone tried to use me as a hand support'. Alex pulled her closer and Stevie let out a soft giggle.

'Sorry about that, but it's diner time.'

'Really?', Alex replied, far from anything serious, cocking his eyebrow teasingly. Strangely enough food wasn't number one on his list. Just spending a few more minutes with Stevie so close was way more tempting than Nonna's lasagna.

'Yeah', Stevie said with a high, small and soft voice. 'So we better ...', she stopped her words feeling Alex' fingers gently starting to massage her lower back. How could she resist that?

Alex pressed his lips together, looking at her sweet face. 'Just a few minutes. I rather have you in my arms, than a full stomach'. She smiled, snuggling up against him, while Alex turned upon his back. She let her head rest upon his chest, his arms crossed over her back, hands still occupied with massaging the soft bare skin they had conquered.

'Just a few minutes', Stevie whispered back, closing her eyes to let herself dream away ...

* * *

Italic text: Vows & Missy Higgins – Ten Days 


	8. 07 TO TEASE AND PLEASE

**07. TO TEASE AND PLEASE**

They nearly pushed each other into the kitchen, giggling Stevie smiled up to him, sharing a moment together without noticing the girls glaring up from the table. Grace was consuming a chocolate dessert, but could hardly swallow as she saw the married couple making their entrance. It looked like there were sparks exchanging between their eyes as they held that gaze.

Finally Stevie and Alex turned their attention towards the others. Tayler raised her eyebrows, deciding to pick up her plate so they could make up their mind where to sit. 'Go ahead', she let out as she stepped towards the sink.

'Sorry, we kinda completely lost track of time. I hope there's still something left', Stevie apologized, feeling slightly guilty as Kate had told her it was the perfect day to make her Nonna's lasagna when they were making their way back towards the stables after the muster. She looked at Kate, who didn't seem to mind and just smiled getting up.

'Just let me heat it up for you guys. Will be ready in a sec. I guess it's not that cold yet', Kate told them, earning herself some thankful words from Alex. He sat down, while Stevie got out two glasses from the cupboard.

Grace took in a more cheerful position as she watched Alex. His hair was a complete mess, obvious the result of a good sleep, or something else she figured. But she tried to skip that thought immediately. 'So you're back Alex. Had a great stay in Argentina?' She asked, while she leant against the backrest of her chair, sitting at the top of the table. Grace showed her typical small chuckle smile as Alex easily told about his stay.

Stevie sat down opposite to him, giving Alex his glass of water, hearing him talk. She realized they barely had spoken a word so far and that Grace knew more within the last minute than she did since his return. But Alex' eyes suddenly caught her attention, with a smile he said; 'But I surely missed my girl like crazy. I'm glad to be back'. He held her gaze and Stevie felt her stomach doing a dizzy dance, making her feel shy all of a sudden.

Alex' grin grew, knowing exactly what the look on her face told him, getting slightly lost in the moment. But Kate placed the lasagna plate back on the table. 'Here you go guys. I hope it still tastes good. It surely did earlier'. She looked around; quite content with herself and just curious if the two would make her a compliment about her cooking skills. 'Right girls?', she added.

Grace was kinda amused with Kate's pleased attitude now. Licking her spoon, to be sure the last traces of her dessert would be removed. 'Yupz, you won't know what hit you Alex. The finest lasagna there is'. She nearly chuckled as she saw Kate shot her a look, like she felt she was made fun of for exaggerating.

'I'm sure it will be good', Alex spoke. Smelling the food made him realize he hadn't eaten for quite some time. He sure could use this.

Tayler started about tomorrow's sales and chatter filled the kitchen, while Stevie and Alex tried to eat in the mean time.

'Don't make it too late you two', Kate said lecturing, with a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. Tayler and she had agreed to go to the quarters. 'We have an early day tomorrow.'

'Joy', Tayler added to Kate's mystified words.

Grace showed a silly smile as the two farm hands left the kitchen, changing her thoughts into noticing that she was left with some newlyweds that hadn't seen each other for weeks. Watching the two gaze sheepishly at each other she realized even more she would be the fifth wheel on the wagon. 'Uhm ...', she broke the silence, standing up. 'Well I might make it an early night. Thinking of it I promised Regan to send her an email so I will head into the study. So if you need me ...' She saw the two change their attention towards the other again after looking at her for a few seconds. 'But I guess that won't be the case', she let out softly and cynical, shoving her chair back to get up.

She was kinda surprised to see Stevie stand up to, picking up the plates. 'That's okay Grace, we'll do the dishes, won't we Alex?' Alex immediately showed her an annoyed look. Why offering that? He could think of a zillion better things he could do now ... with her. But Stevie gave him a stare.

'Oh yeah, no probs. I guess that will mean good night than ...'

'Yeah good night', Grace nodded quickly before she walked out to the study down the hallway.

Alex shifted his view back to his wife, standing up. 'Dishes?'

A broad smile appeared and Stevie let her tongue roll over her lower lip. 'God Alex, you haven't changed a bit. I kinda hoped Tess would have trained you well just like she has done with Nick.'

He shook his head, as she handed him a tea towel. 'If you had your hopes up on that I have to disappoint you Stevie. If you wanted that you should have married my brother.'

'I should have guessed', she remarked back, turning off the hot water pouring into the kitchen sink.

A moment later she gave him a plate to dry, while he leaned back easily, just watching her with those naughty eyes of him. Stevie tried to not let her get distracted. She was surely not into finding the dishes in the morning when they needed to prepare the cattle for the truck that would arrive at nine. But Alex knew how to play her, deciding the plate was dry enough he shove behind her to place it in the cabinet beside her, letting his hand slip over her hip. 'But in the end I'm way more fun, and you know that', he whispered down her right ear, holding on to her.

Stevie closed her eyes and couldn't suppress that grin. That grin that showed she just wanted him to continue his way, but when she opened her eyes again and spotted her hands into the soap, trying to clean another plate she breathed out. 'Just make yourself useful, will yah?'

Alex moved back, nearly disappointed Stevie didn't play along, or maybe she did in her way cause she gave him a look that he tried to neglect badly; don't try to tease me like this. You know I want you desperately. Although he didn't say his thought out loud, Stevie was fully aware of the constant tension. She turned around and considered the fact that talking for now wouldn't be too bad.

'So you haven't told me how things at Killarney were', Stevie said, staring in front of her, picking up another plate knowing she had just cleaned it. She gave it to him and Alex just watched his hands rubbing the tea towel over it.

'Well I just had a quick chat with Marcus. He reckons it all looks good and I even said 'hello' to my sis. Is she really that bad?' He now asked, looking aside to Stevie.

She turned around again to wash the glasses and shrugged her shoulders. 'She kinda built up a reputation since her arrival, but I must say I don't have had much trouble with her ... yet. But maybe that's because I'm your wife.'

Alex nodded. 'Yeah you are'. He now grinned pleased at her, still adjusting to the fact he could call her his wife. 'I'm planning to sort out some stuff tomorrow. Hopefully Ashleigh won't be around and Marcus can take a look at the documents and the plan so far. But enough about that ...'

'... I bought you something in Argentina.'

Stevie's eyes lit up, not just because the dishes were nearly finished. Just the idea of getting a present, especially from her husband, made her very curious. She pulled in her lower lip, staring deeply into his eyes. 'What?' She asked like an excited little kid.

'Can't tell yet. It wouldn't be a surprise, but I don't have it here so I might give it to you later ... if you have been a good girl of course'. He smirked, while she glared at him. Stevie spun around quickly placing the glasses into the cupboard.

'Can I also be a bad girl?', she just remarked, causing her to smile, feeling Alex' arms slid among her waist as he positioned behind her.

'A bad girl hey', Alex said, letting his lips closely wander onto the back of her neck. She hardly could stay calm now, but Stevie was playful. In the end she always wanted to be the one in charge and to be honest she most of the time was. Alex could be completely taken with her moves, mostly unexpected moves.

She looked over her shoulder, spotting his face close, his eyes paying attention to her collarbone that showed from under her top. He planted a kiss on it, while his eyes trailed down low, spotting her showing breasts. It made him want to groan, but before he could she interrupted him with her words; 'What about a nice cold beer on the veranda?'

His eyes were wide, his mouth letting out a 'oh', as Alex moved up. 'Might not be that bad'. He wondered how long they could keep this up. Was she really intending to let him try to seduce her, again and again? He knew her, she wouldn't be able to resist for too long. Surely not after nearly three weeks not being intimate; she needed him badly. Alex could tell; the way she had been looking at him, licking her lips.

'You get the beer', she ordered him, turning around as he let go of her and turned towards the fridge to get out two bottles. Bending down, Stevie had the perfect view on his behind, fitting those light jeans like they were made for it. She smiled widely, biting onto the corner op her lip, her fingers moving to her mouth to press her lip in between. He was fine.

Alex turned around; first not realizing she was completely checking him out, but she hadn't made a move and he stood there, his mouth fell half open, his eyebrows rising. 'You little pervert', he now let out. Stevie started to chuckle; the look on his face was too funny. She kinda expected him to grab her, tickle her, lift her, or something that would make her surrender, but Alex kept hold of the beers and made his way to the dining room up to the veranda. 'If you want a beer, come and get it', she could hear Alex shout.

She frowned for a moment, rushing after him, seeing him sit down on the edge of the veranda, opening the bottles.

'May I join?', she asked. Alex looked aside, seeing her two caramel house boots stand next to him. He now glared up to her.

'Take a seat.'

Stevie took a step lower, sitting down next to him, seeing the night started to fall. It was almost full moon. It probably would only take another day.

'So you promise you will be a good girl from now on ...', Alex remarked with a small grin upon his face, showing Stevie her bottle of beer.

'Depends, if you want me to become a nun I guess I will pass.'

Alex shook his head, laughing, knowing Stevie was joining him. 'A good girl to me', he finally replied, pushing slightly against her. 

She laughed, taking the bottle he offered out of his hand. She took a deep swig, staring in front of her. 'Depends ...', Stevie started again after some moment of silence.

'On what?', Alex just asked. Stevie now looked at him and he could see those brown eyes capturing him completely. God, she was beautiful. 

' ... on you ...', she finished, and her words seemed to linger into the cold setting of the evening. Alex sighed, swallowed, watching how the lights from the dining room cleared up the right side of her face, while the other was half lightened by the moonlight. She was taking his breath away; those asking eyes, something peaceful in her facial expression, but mostly the way she was waiting for him to make his move ... obviously with high expectations.


	9. 08 THE NEED TO LOVE

**08. THE NEED TO LOVE**

Alex watched her in silence and it felt like minutes passed. Stevie couldn't leave his stare. It made her warm and fuzzy inside. She almost wanted to beg him to stop, to make her stop falling and waiting for his touch. Her body started to yearn, her mind couldn't make sense any longer; just those blue gorgeous gazers that made her feel all dizzy. She breathed out weakly, like Stevie almost lost track of how to breathe, seeing from the corner of her eye how his hand reached out to her face.

Immediately she closed her eyes, as Alex smiled gently and brushed away her curls of which he couldn't make out the exact color, surely not with the darkness setting in. The lights from the veranda reflected its dark red glow. His fingers easily slithered down her ear, leaving the lock of hair untouched, her skin being its next victim. Alex could hear another unsure breathe leave her as his eyes watched her attentively, studying her like she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. He trailed his fingers; the tips that stroked down her fine cheekbone, down the soft skin of her front neck.

Stevie leaned her head slightly back, exposing her neck finely to his touch. Alex moved closer and she felt it as his warm breathe fell down onto her cheek. 'You're beautiful', he whispered with a soft, but certain voice. Her mouth let out some moaning noise that would have to go along for a 'yes' or a 'thank you'. She could feel his lips close to her skin, traveling to her mouth, touching her just right next to it; brushing along in torture. Alex' fingers now lifted her chin to let his lips place a soft, light honey tasting kiss upon hers.

She was hardly able to respond; like she had completely forgotten how it felt. Like it was their first kiss, though that one had been completely different. Stevie expected his lips back on hers, but when that held off she opened her brown eyes and gave him a questioning mystical look. Alex swallowed, his face so close to her. She reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights; she probably could say the same about himself.

'What are you waiting for?', Stevie asked, blinking her eyes.

'You', Alex mumbled back, causing a huge smile to appear on her face. Stevie moved closer, in need to kiss him, her fingers touching his face gently.

'I'm ready', she whispered, her eyes catching a glimpse of his desirable lips before she closed them. Stevie opened her mouth, taking possession of his upper lip. Alex replied eagerly, taking in her lower lip. He felt her hand slide through his hair, pulling him closer to taste him and to intensify this moment. He let his fingers roam down her body, starting to stroke her hip. Alex wished he could just pull her over him, feeling the arousal find its way through his body.

Stevie let go of his mouth for just one sec, but sucked upon his lower lip a moment later, causing him to moan. Her body stirred when his fingertips reached under her top; caressing the bare skin of her back. Now she realized how badly she had missed his touch, how badly she wanted him and she completely let herself drift away, consumed by him.

Alex shifted his head nearly horizontal, snogging her deeply.

Breathless they separated. Their lips were swollen and red, begging for more as they tried to let a huge amount of air cross them. Impressed, Alex let his eyelids open, his eyebrows supporting his look. Sighing out; 'I missed you like crazy. Ooh ...', his voice started to sound weak. '... I so want you.'

Stevie slowly started to smile, pulling in her lip between her teeth; glaring seductive at him. Her eyelashes seem to flirt with him and it drove him crazy, wanting to attack her lips, but she placed her hand on his chest to stop him. Alex looked questioning at her.

'We better take it upstairs, don't you think?', Stevie defined, her tongue resting teasingly against the back of her front teeth.

Alex smirked amused, this was one of the many moments he wondered how he ever got so blessed. 'You think?', he exclaimed, lifting himself up, offering her his hand. Stevie nodded as he pulled her up, making her stand right in front of him, leaving two bottles of beer nearly untouched. Alex breathed out, trying to calm down.

She held on to his hand, playfully letting her thumb stroke the back of his fingers, guiding him into the house.

'Is Grace still in the study?', Stevie asked, while she walked backwards, looking at Alex who gazed over her shoulder. The lights were off.

'No', his lips quickly formed, shaking his head slightly. Relieved he didn't have to pay attention to that, or hold himself in Alex felt the irrepressible longing becoming too much. He wanted her now.

Drawing her closer to his body Alex tried to kiss her, moving her backwards to the stairs. Passionately Stevie claimed his soft lips, her hands having a hard time to cover all the spots they wanted to. For a moment she moved her lips of his mouth, breathing out and wet them, glaring down to unbutton his shirt. Skin was all she wanted now and Alex felt the heat risen.

His hands traveled over her back and Alex demanded Stevie to kiss him again. To taste her lips felt like heaven. The tops of their feet were constantly in contact with each other, shifting step by step towards the stairs. Stevie was glad to notice his last button was undone and she moved her hands possessively over his chest, still covered up with his white singlet, shifting the brown plaid shirt of his hot body.

She panted for breath, as Alex let his lascivious lips travel away from her mouth, leaning in as far as possible to kiss her down her neck. Stevie gasped, trying to release the heat that was burning inside of her. Her fingers aggressively moved under his singlet. She could almost curse for the time it took to lift it up.

Alex sighed onto her skin, full of arousal, pulling at her top. Both weren't aware of their exact place in the room. Stevie's heels hit the stairs and although her reflex was to lift them onto the first step she fell backwards, but Alex' grip was too tight to make her fall down. Her bum landed upon a stile and it hardly influenced her occupied way of getting her hands on Alex.

For a second their gazes crossed, only making them crave more. Alex had fallen along with her and now stretched his body to follow up to Stevie's demand to have him naked, his white singlet pulling over his head. Her eyes focused upon his exposing body, his deep breathing and Stevie pulled her husband close, leaning back against the edges of the stair steps. Her lips uncontrollably caressed every part of his skin they could conquer. Alex let his hands move her top over her breasts, feeling her round flesh, her hard nipples through the black fabric of her bra. It was now Stevie who raised her arms, feeling her skin show as Alex pulled her top off.

It landed somewhere near the stairs on the floor.

'Goh Alex', Stevie let out full of desire. Her eyes staring deeply into his, noticing that massive hungry look in them. Again she leaned back, feeling his naked upper body pressed against her. Her legs parted wide, as his knees had settled a few steps lower than she. Alex let his lips play passionately with her, his tongue sliding into her mouth to make her mind spin. Her hands flashed to the front of his jeans in response.

Her fingers loosened its button, as Alex' hand caressed her down the side of her upper body. His fingers played under the edges of her jeans. He felt the excitement getting unbearable, while Stevie shove down the zipper of his jeans. He pressed her down, willingly to just take her right here.

Stevie felt the ridges of the steps mark into her back, causing a sting of pain crossing her so aching body. She tried to bite the pain away, enjoying Alex' perfect touch, his lips tasting the skin down her shoulder. She was fighting a lost battle. Gasping for air, Stevie tried to move up.

'Alex, this ...', she breathed in, '... this is far from comfortable, we can't ...'. God she hated this. Stevie wished she could just shove his jeans and boxers down, do the same to her clothes and let him have her, but that would mean a sore back in the next morning.

'Alex ...', Stevie repeated, as it looked like his brain was far from functioning. Some other part was surely getting more blood supply, she could tell. 'We can't ...'

Finally he moved back, blowing out as his tongue nearly fell over his lip. His eyes searched for hers, telling her it was okay. Alex picked her up and Stevie wrapped her legs around his waist. With all the power he had Alex stood up, just hoping his jeans wouldn't fall down his legs so he could make his way upstairs. She held on to him tightly, not sure if it was a good idea to distract him with her kisses.

When they got onto the upstairs hallway Alex didn't let go. He tried to get to her bedroom as quick as possible, letting Stevie push the door open. Her bed, now ... was all his mind could make out.

He let Stevie fall down upon the bed, moved along and impatiently shove his jeans and boxers down his bum. Stevie nearly panicked when her fingers struggled with the button of her own jeans. She sighed relieved as she felt her hands shifting down the denim over her hips, along with her black undies.

It was hardly seconds later when Stevie felt Alex inside her ... finally ...

* * *

'Awh', Alex breathed out, his mouth wide open. He let himself roll down next to her, completely worn out. It had been quick, but the boosting load of tension inside had found its way out; nearly aggressive. Stevie pushed her head back into her pillow, trying to cool down, to let her mind adjust to the fact it could think again. A shivering tired feeling had taken over her sweat body.

She looked aside, seeing Alex still breathe heavy. He spotted her eyes, a content smile on his face before he swallowed and parted his lips to take in a new amount of air. 'Geesh that was ...', Alex could hardly make sense of it. It still dazzled him.

'Good', Stevie let out, satisfied, nearly chuckling.

'Yeahhh', Alex just added with a smirk, breathing out.

A moment later Stevie shifted on her side, watching him. She moved slightly up to kiss him on his shoulder, seeing how the salty liquid cost by the exercise had settled in the dip between his collarbones. Her right hand moved towards him, touching it with her index finger. She smiled shortly; 'you can remove your jeans now.'

Stevie bit her lip, preventing her to laugh.

'Yeah yeah', Alex mumbled. 'Do so too.'

Stevie snuggled closer and stared into his blue eyes. 'I guess I'm off to the bathroom'. Her lower lip got pulled in, her eyes wandered to her caressing index finger again; seductive she waiting with her second line. 'Might get back for a second round.' She gave him an intense look.

'Uh yeah', Alex exclaimed a bit unsure, hearing his own voice sounding dumb. He was quite taken with her, seeing Stevie get out of bed. Just walking to the door, pulling up her jeans.


	10. 09 DREAMS AND WISHES

**09. DREAMS AND WISHES**

When Stevie returned she was only wearing her bathrobe, but soon that matter fell down her body after she turned off the lights. Her curls moved freely around her head as she shifted back onto the bed, pulling up the sheets to join her husband. Alex had found his way under the sheets, his jeans were now hanging over the bed end. 'Back', she exclaimed, with a cheery, but sexy voice.

She settled easily against him in the darkness of the room, letting her hands explore his body, her lips releasing butterfly kisses onto his neck. 'You're in for more?!', she let out, expecting him to completely agree on that one, pulling her over him. But it stayed silent. And although she was in doubt that he was playing her, Stevie watched his face; his closed eyes and pulled his shoulder back. Just to check ...

A slightly snoring noise filled the room when Alex lay peacefully asleep on his back.

Stevie rolled her eyes out of frustration and annoyance. 'Men!', she remarked in her head. Letting out a deep sigh, half sitting up she let the disappoint fall off her. Her eyes started to glare around the room, than she looked down upon Alex, rolling her eyes once more. She pushed him on his side again to prevent him to start snoring deeply. But the fact it didn't even awake him was probably the most annoying part of it all. 'Well I guess you need it', Stevie mumbled at him.

'Shit!', she all of a sudden let out. Within a sec she had picked up her bathrobe, glad it lie in a ray of the moonlight that peeked in through the window. Stevie rushed out of the room and made her way downstairs, switching off all the lights, closing the back door and the veranda door. On her way back she picked up their clothes. For a moment she grinned softly, trying to shift her feet into her house boots.

It was obvious Alex was home again.

It made her going upstairs with a silly pleased grin upon her face, deciding there were a lot of nights ahead. Oh well, who needed the night anyway, nothing wrong with daytime either Stevie concluded.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Alex just softly let his finger linger up and down Stevie's left upper arm, which kept hold of the sheets. He had been awake for quite some time, tried to catch sleep again, but that didn't seem to end in a success. Not that he mind. The sight next to him kept distracting Alex. It wouldn't take long before the day would start and that freaking beep of her alarm clock would sound. He turned around to see the black object on her sideboard. Remembering that annoying beep Alex decided to turn it off before it could spoil his mood ... their mood.

He would be her alarm clock for today, he figured. Pulling up a grin when his eyes caught sight of his sleepy beauty again, Alex knew perfectly well what he wanted to do. Shifting under the sheets up to her small back, he moved his hand slowly over her hip, onto her abdomen; realizing again how soft her skin was. Alex had always wondered about that, till he spotted all the lotions in the cabinet in the bathroom. Stevie might not look like the girl that cared much about her looks, but she surely knew how to take care of herself. In more than one way.

His smirk was growing again remembering a night not that long ago when he had taken care of her; also in more than one way. Alex nearly chuckled as he could recall clearly how his hands had rubbed in every part of her sexy body with one of the lotions. It made him caress her skin like he was lotioning her again, brushing her hair back out of her neck to let his lips playfully mark his territory. His tongue slid down onto her collarbone as his head tried to lean over her as far as possible.

Stevie started to stir, letting out a soughing sound as her hand reached over his, resting on her stomach. This was surely a nice way to wake up. She lifted and turned her face up towards him, opening her eyes to notice how Alex was focused upon her skin. Stevie now turned her body to him, her arm reached out to the back of his head. Alex stared at her, watching her arouse more, seeing how quickly aware she was of his ways. 'Good morning Mr. Ryan', she teasingly let out, her tongue running slowly over her dry lips.

'Good morning to you too Mrs. Ryan', Alex said softly, a small sexy smile on his face, as he mostly looked seriously tempting at her. Stevie's hand pulled his head down, sharing a sweet morning kiss, pleased to realize he probably had been up for longer cause she could taste Alex had brushed his teeth not long ago.

'Mmmm', Stevie moaned, letting go of his lips to let hers move over each other to show her contentment. 'You've been up.'

Alex nodded slowly. 'I guess I still have to get used to the time difference, but I already reckoned you wouldn't mind.' He showed his smirk and leaned in again to let his mouth kiss her deeply, his hand playing over her back, pulling her close to him.

They got lost in the moment of desire.

'What time?', Stevie mumbled near his ear, her eyes closed, just enjoying his fine touch.

'Still ten minutes left', his mouth released between kisses. 'So ...'

Stevie bit her lip. 'Enough time for me to take a shower and get ready for a tough working day.' She had to smile when she felt Alex stir, stopping with his journey down her neck.

'You're kidding right?', Alex asked, when he moved up a bit and looked into her clear brown eyes.

'Serious Alex, I can't waste my energy now with this important sale coming up. Jim might arrive early and I just want everything to be ready ...'

His face dropped.

'Besides that, I wasn't the one falling asleep last night Alex', she said teasing, pointing it out clearly with the way she used her lips and tongue. Stevie grinned seeing Alex fall back on his back next to her. Bouncy she moved up, her hair falling down when she leaned over him.

'Poor boy', she said with a grin, which he thought was mostly annoying. 'Pity hey, when you don't get what you want.' Her tongue rested against her fore teeth, watching him quite amused. She was so full of herself now, Alex thought, rolling his eyes. Stevie kissed him quickly before she got off him and took a few items out of her drawer.

'See you downstairs cowboy', she said with a high teasing voice.

Alex immediately threw a pillow at her, making her leave the room giggling. He blew out, folding his hands behind the back of his noddle. Now he started to let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. This was one of the reasons he loved her so much; for her typical ways. Though they had driven him crazy more than once and Alex was sure this wasn't the last time.

_An angel in the saddle, that's sweet enough to make every wild-eyed dream you've had come true  
She breaks my heart the way she rides, spurs me up down deep inside  
No one does me quite like cowgirls  
Do what they want to when it feels right, in the middle of the day, in the dark of the night  
They fiddle with your feelings and they tie you up tight, saddle up, tighten up, giddy up,  
Cowgirls do_

* * *

Grace leaned upon one of the fencing posts; her arms folded flat, her chin resting. Stevie walked with big steps towards the railings where the mob was quietly waiting to get checked and transferred for the sale. So far Grace hadn't really done a thing, she just waited for the others; yawning as she saw Stevie walk up to her.

'You're up early', Stevie said, obviously in a good mood. She placed her feet upon the first rail of the fencing and watched the cows.

'Let's say I tried to sleep', Grace glared at her friend for a moment, who simply didn't pick up her hint. It had been over a month not having to deal with Alex sleeping over and although it wasn't really that disturbing; last night Grace had tried to catch her sleep but kept failing. They had been too loud for her clean mind. She thought she had heard Stevie nearly stumble down the stairs later on and not many hours after Grace swore she had heard Alex taking a shower, or whatever he was up to in the middle of the night. Frankly, she didn't even want to know.

'They're looking good', she heard Stevie remark, which nearly made her wake up out of her thoughts. Grace decided to leave it for now. Stevie and Alex were newlyweds, soon they would get in their boring phase of their marriage and everything would be fine ... if they wouldn't already have moved into Killarney by than, Grace figured. Besides that she remembered Regan's words about love and how Grace surely didn't have a clue how real love felt. She wondered if that was changing; she couldn't make out what her feelings for Heath were exactly and he was so annoying her that she didn't really have a clue about his either. She sighed defeated.

Stevie made her round to check upon the fencing, see if the cows were in good condition and if the water supply was okay. Tayler and Kate joined them, and the oldest had her well-known clear energy vibe going around, already making Grace let out another sigh and wishing she could just walk back to the house and get some sleep. Not that she didn't like Kate; but she was most of the time the opposite of her.

'Good morning', Kate exclaimed, while Tayler pronounced the same words in a more 'oh gosh it's still so freaking early' way. 'Seems we have a big day ahead'. Kate continued nearly doing the same thing as Stevie when she appeared. She didn't pay much attention to Grace's mood.

Stevie rested her hands on her hips; staring around pleased. 'I feel like we gonna make big bucks today. This mob is a winner.'

'No wonder where she got her mood', Tayler mumbled towards Grace, who looked up and nodded.

'Talking about the devil ...', Grace said, seeing Alex walk up to the girls. Stevie seemed to be too busy talking through today's schedule, of course accompanied by Kate who almost wanted to write down notes, to notice.

Tayler and Grace were already rolling their eyes when they saw Alex sneaking up his wife from behind, sliding his arms around her waist. Stevie responded a bit startled, but looked up, seeing his loving smile and leaned back into his arms. 'Well better than her freaking out during the muster', Tayler added towards Grace. The McLeod hardly lifted her head to the girl. Her eyes moved to the couple that was so clearly in love. She wondered what it would feel like, what it would feel like with Heath. Would he ever admire her in the way Alex did Stevie?

Alex kissed her cheek, her jaw line, her neck and Stevie chuckled. 'You know I'm at work', she let out softly, not really in the need to let the others catch up their little chat and ways. When it came to that they always tried to hold themselves in. And Alex knew perfectly well so he just whispered into her ear; 'we might finish what we started this morning ... can I count you in for the evening?'

'I guess so', Stevie said, just watching forward, licking her lips tickled. 'You want me to come to Killarney?'

'That would be great', Alex said, placing another kiss on her temple, his hands slid of her waist. 'I'm off to Killarney.' He composed himself and looked at the other women. 'Make it a great sale today, girls'.

'Sure we will Alex', Kate immediately replied, confident.

* * *

Ashleigh walked past her brother. 'Alex is not quite in a hurry, is he?', she said, lifting her eyebrows at Marcus and showing that sure small smile.

He widened his nostrils and wet his lips, glaring at her. 'He will be here soon, don't forget he might suffer some jetlag.'

'Oh is that what it's called; a jetlag ... right', Ashleigh answered with a grin and Marcus couldn't do much else than let out a laughter. His sister surely had her way and not a too bad sense of a humor. Pity she kept playing tricks on him to show he wasn't too capable of leading a farm as big as Killarney.

But Marcus was determined to show he was. To show Bryce he could manage, but mostly Alex. Somehow he felt the need to prove himself to his older brother. More than once Alex had talked about how Nick was dealing things and Marcus was sure he would get more information about that now Alex had visited him. He had seen the documents and was impressed with Nick's work. He just hoped one day Alex would also talk that proudly about him.

Lyrics: Lee Kernaghan – Cowgirls do


	11. 10 TEN WAYS OF MAKING PROFIT

**10. TEN WAYS OF MAKING PROFIT**

Kate's eyes followed the moves of their neighbor at the other side of the cattle fencing. 'Well I guess we don't have to expect a bid from him after last time', she let out to Grace, who hadn't noticed him yet. The McLeod spotted him and immediately poked Kate, who shot her an annoyed look. Grace stared around uncomfortable, glad to see Stevie was nowhere near as she was talking to some possible starter, and couldn't have heard Kate's remark.

Grace walked away, earning a questioning look of Kate and marched through the crowd. Her eyes caught him again and Grace was determined to make sure Heath wouldn't bid. No need for Stevie to find out what happened last time. Pulling him away at his arm, Heath glared at her. 'I guess that was your cattle?', he spoke calmly, not paying too much attention to her odd way.

Her eyes stared at him; 'you're so not gonna bid.'

'And why not ...?' Heath waited patiently, wondering who ever invented Grace McLeod. Though he had to admit; she was quite amusing and interesting.

'Just cause ...', Grace shot back irritated, annoyed with the fact she had to come up with a reason. But before she could come up with a plausible cause, Stevie stood next to her. The red head shook Heath's hand and smiled quite charming. So far she had only seen him once or twice, hardly talked to him cause Grace seemed to do all the talking.

'So Heath, you're checking out our cattle. Quite a good mob I tell yah', Stevie said, quickly gazing back to her cows, her fingers resting in the back pockets of her jeans. She gave him a playful look; surprised it seemed to affect Heath. Grace glared at her with wide eyes.

'No, he isn't. You're looking for some sheep, aren't you Heath?' Her eyebrows shifted up, giving him an obvious stare to nearly demand him to go along with her. But her rich neighbor was surely not the one to play with. He just ignored Grace's comment, looking at Stevie. Heath gave her a slight nod, pulling up the right corner of his mouth; pleased.

'I might. They're looking good.'

Stevie smiled, nearly shifting on her feet. She knew that look; he was pleased with what he saw, not just the cows. Grace just glared at the two in disbelieve, while Stevie decided to take advantage.

'Well they're worth a good price. We might catch up later', Stevie said putting up her high voice, letting her tongue roll against her teeth. She knew that was a way to play it.

Heath kept grinning, while Grace could hit him for being so stupid and she pressed her lips tightly together out of frustration. A moment later Stevie walked away content, with Grace catching up. 'How could you?'

'What?', Stevie let out, not willing to stop or look at Grace.

'You were flirting with him!', Grace exclaimed, still overwhelmed with what she just had witnessed. She wasn't sure if she should be angrier with Stevie for flirting with her crush, or with Heath who probably just did this to annoy her. Like always ... or maybe he thought it was normal to show his interest in a married woman.

Stevie stood still, turned around to face Grace, who nearly bumped into her. 'That's called selling our cattle, Grace'. Stevie spoke sure, nearly spelling the words, knowing perfectly well what she had been doing.

'No it isn't; you were hitting on him. You're married for goodness' sake'. Hand gestures supported Grace's words, but mostly the disbelieve in her bright eyes showed clearly what she was thinking.

Stevie stared away, pulling her lip. She didn't seem to mind much about her friend's accusation. 'You wanna make a profit or what?' Her eyes now looked straight into Grace's, her hands on her hips pointing out the obvious. During her honeymoon Drovers, with Grace in charge, had been far from making profit.

'Well ...', Grace looked away insecure and doubtful. She knew that last time her stubbornness had cost Drovers a few bucks. 'Rather not with Heath okay', she mumbled softly.

Cocking one eyebrow Stevie waited for Grace to say more, but she kept looking away and didn't say a thing. 'You mean you are not just trying to do business with the man ... Do you have the hots for him?' Stevie asked cheery and interested. Now her own love life was settled she had become pretty curious about others. If they ever asked about hers she just told them how great Alex was.

'No ...', Grace immediately said. 'Well yeah ...', adding weakly. 'Oh forget it!'

Stevie grinned amused when Grace took off. She got company from Kate a second later. 'What was that all about?', the little one asked. 'They call it love', Stevie pointed out, just following Grace's moves through the crowd with a smile.

* * *

'I've been adding some details. They might work better when you look at the current Australian market. Besides that we have to think about the juridical possibilities; surely when we gonna sign contracts. It will be loads more than we do now', Marcus rattled on, holding a few papers in his hand. The rest was spread across his desk. Obviously he had been studying on it for the whole evening, maybe even the night, but Alex didn't even dare to ask about that.

Marcus reminded him of Nick; who could have such fun doing the books too. Well fun ... Alex just watched his younger brother, while he kept talking, showing diagrams and even more papers.

'You do know this ís the business plan we gonna offer to Bryce', Alex finally let out, numbers and lines started to circle around his head. He held a document with nearly ten pages in his hand, enough for him. Marcus looked up, to the document, to Alex.

He stared for a moment, thinking if he had been talking for nothing. 'Yeah, I know. I've added a few things; that's what I was trying to tell you.'

'Oh', Alex sounded blunt, pushing his chair back to stand up and walk a bit unsure to the sideboard.

Marcus shifted in his chair, turning towards where Alex was standing. He saw his brother pouring himself some whiskey. Raising his eyebrows for a moment, wondering what was going through Alex' mind, Marcus wet his lips. 'It is a good plan, you know, very solid'. It was like he wanted to assure his big brother.

Alex nodded. 'Want some?', he offered, lifting the bottle in his hand.

Marcus showed a grin and shook his head. 'Nah, I don't drink under working time, but thanks anyway.'

'This just has to work', Alex said seriously, letting his blue gazers stare shortly at Marcus. He knew that Marcus understood, that he understood this was about his past. Killarney was Ryan property; he owed Harry. Inheriting this land meant Alex had to fight for it. It was his future; it had always been his future. Marcus nodded understanding. He already figured Alex was starting to have doubts. What if it wouldn't work? What if it would only work against them?

'It will, I don't see why Bryce wouldn't agree.'

Alex let the whiskey circle in his glass, staring at it. If his biological father would pull his strings out of Killarney it would also mean he was finally released from the memory of his marriage with Fiona. In the end she had all caused this, well honestly he did. Alex shook his head slightly, not really comprehending why he ever had let it get this far. Not that Killarney was out of his hands, but it felt like it was slipping away now Ashleigh had been undermining their authority.

'I think we're quite done', Alex finally spoke, without looking up. 'You will arrange it all?'

Marcus agreed, giving him a nod. 'I'll finish it, make some official copies and I'll book the flights.'

'Perfect!', Alex answered pleased. He was glad he could leave this up to Marcus. 'I'll be out; checking the yards, having a chat with Riley. I guess he will be capable of taking the lead.' He was glad to leave this business thing behind him. Alex had been spending too many hours at the office of Nick's company and he surely wasn't planning to keep doing that now he had returned.

Walking outside, Alex breathed in the fresh air and watched his property. It was worth a try, for him, for Stevie, for their future. Thinking of that he grinned silently, feeling his mood change. He looked forward seeing her again and for a moment he let his thoughts drift away; what they would do tonight.

* * *

Alex was startled when he felt two arms slid around his neck, while he was taking a last look at the business plan. He was sitting at the desk in Killarney's living room. A place Harry had been seated a lot. Alex took a deep breath, turning around in his desk chair to see his wife. Obviously it would be Stevie. If it wasn't in the way she sneaked up from behind, or her typical small hands and tough looking leather wristband, it would have been her scent that would have given away her identity.

'Mmmm, I already wondered when you would come and save me from my boring papers', Alex let out with a smirk, feeling her sit down on his lap, her legs swinging over his left. Stevie still held him in her arms and Alex quietly let his arm support her back.

Stevie's eyes sparkled, seeing him. 'That bad?', she remarked while she couldn't resist letting her head rest against his shoulder. Alex let his chair twirl a bit around with his feet, enjoy having her here. Somehow it always felt sort of new, overwhelming when she would show up and he could hold her.

He nodded at her, seeing her face show something peaceful, knowing Stevie loved having him this close. 'Well, I reckon that's done for today. And you? How did the sale go?'

Stevie shifted her head up and kissed him on his cheek. 'Good, very good', she mumbled pleased, exposing her lips were more into touching than into talking.

'Right', Alex grinned, letting his hand cares her hip. 'You gonna tell me about it?'

'Well ...', her lips brushed down his temple. '... we made a great profit. Enough to pay this month's bills.'

Alex creased his forehead, shifting his face towards her. 'That much? I thought the prices were dropping again.' She started to grin secretively at him, like there was something on her mind that he didn't know. Stevie started to play with the collar of his shirt. She looked at it and licked her lips.

'Oh come on spill the beans ...', Alex let out and Stevie started to laugh, which made him join. 'What? I will bite if you won't tell me.'

'Bite hey?!', she let out, showing another laugh. Alex playfully made a move towards her cheek; teasingly let his mouth make a biting motion. Stevie giggled, as her hand on his chest pushed him backwards.

'Heath bought them', she finally said, chuckling when she thought about what happened earlier.

'You mean Barrow, Kinsella's new owner?', Alex asked. He hadn't met Heath yet, only heard him being mentioned once or twice.

'Well yeah ... and he ...', she played with his collar again, her finger now touching his near skin. Stevie didn't look at him, but still showed that cheery smile on her face. '... has good taste, well at least you would agree.' Alex frowned. Couldn't she be a bit clearer?

'You mean he can discern a good mob?', Alex asked, still not sure what she was talking about. Stevie shifted towards his ear; playfully her tongue formed her next words.

'Let's say I know how men work and it surely worked on him', she whispered into his ear, like that idea would turn him on. It might spice things up when he knew other men thought she was attractive. This all had happened in the spur of the moment and it seemed Stevie wanted to continue today's teasing.

'You didn't?!', Alex stared at her.

She nodded; 'Just some innocent flirting did the trick.'


	12. 11 MISTY ROADS

**11. MISTY ROADS**

'I must hope it was innocent', Alex said with mixed feelings. It was far from typically Stevie. She never really used her charm or looks to get something done. She wasn't really aware of her beauty, a trait Alex loved about her. Maybe Stevie felt more sure about herself now she was with him, he figured. 'It's not really you ...', Alex let out, thinking of it.

Stevie moved back and watched him and for the first time since her arrival she looked kinda serious at her husband. 'You mind?'

'No ... I mean I guess it's good you made some profit. I just hope he doesn't get any ideas.' Alex wasn't sure what to think exactly. He believed her when she told him it was just innocent, although he found it strange that Heath would pay so much more cause of an innocent flirt. Somewhere a jealous feeling crept inside. Just the thought of any other man even having the guts to think of Stevie, his Stevie, made him furious. Though Alex knew it was far from odd; she was a beauty and full with spirit.

'If he does, I reckon you will be there', Stevie said softly, moving closer again. She told herself it was just the moment and taking advantage for once that had made her do it. Maybe he was right; it wasn't really like her, but Alex had made her feel confident about herself. The way he could look at her, the way he called her beautiful. Stevie hadn't been used to that till she got together with Alex and being married, having that final assurance, he could make her feel so good.

She left another kiss on his cheek, hoping Alex wouldn't seek too much behind it. 'You know there's only you for me', Stevie said, brushing her cheek along his now Alex had shaved. He felt so soft.

Alex decided to not waste more words on this silly subject. Who cared anyway, she was here with him, obviously showing her affection. Stevie was his and she had told him in all honestly; not feeling a barrier, which was a good sign, he reckoned. 'Yeah well ..', Alex said, widening his nostrils, licking his lips to have a short break, '... I will make sure you won't ever think about any man except me.'

Her smile grew, her face still alongside his. Stevie was glad to hear his easy reply. For a moment she remembered how he had been acting when it came to Drew and Marcus. 'Well, and how will you gonna do that?', she asked putting on a warm sexy voice. Her ways got slow when Stevie moved back, still looking down before she finally let her eyelids and head up to meet his eyes; her teeth playing with her lip again.

Alex noted again that she was driving him crazy when she acted like this; just drawing the perfect attention to her lips; her deep brown eyes giving a far from being innocent impression now. He wet his lips, preparing for a taste of her sensual mouth, which would make him forget the previous subject.

A moment later they were kissing; soft, slow ... but deep, making both feel the love and desire burn inside.

Stevie slowly parted from him, still sensing his lips on hers. Her eyelids seemed to fight to stay closed, but when she finally opened them she saw his loving blue eyes, to drown in. She let her lips form a smile, staying close to Alex; the side of their noses keeping contact. They just enjoyed a moment of silence.

'I might have a little chat with that Heath bloke', Alex said, making Stevie take some distance. He looked a bit questioning at her, as it was meant as a teasingly comment, but seeing her expression she didn't buy it. 'I mean to do some business. Might fit perfectly in our master plan'. He saw his words made her relax again. 'Well you might come in handy one day too', Alex chuckled, earning himself a poke. 'Ouch!', he let out, faking to be hurt.

'No need to', Stevie replied. 'Marcus has already spoken to him.'

Alex looked at her inquiring. 'Oh ... I should have a talk anyway ...' Marcus?

Stevie stared at the curls in his dark brown hair. It really started to get long. She let her index finger being embraced by one. 'Why don't you let Marcus take care of Heath. I'm sure he will do just fine.'

'Uhm ...', Alex replied thoughtful, considering her suggestion. 'Must say he's doing a good job with this business plan ...'

'See ...', she said, her eyes still focused upon her fingers which got entangled in his hair. Stevie knew Alex sometimes had to be a bit pushed when it came to Marcus. She didn't want the younger brother to feel left out and it surely would do their bond well if Alex left some more responsibilities up to Marcus.

'I must admit I'm glad he does seem to know how to work. I'm sure he will be useful the upcoming week. Oh which reminds I still have to pack', Alex just babbled, thinking of everything that still needed to be done before Marcus and he would leave to Melbourne; tomorrow.

'What?', Stevie glared at him and Alex was quite surprised with the look in her eyes. Surely nothing near pleased. 'Yyyou mean you're going away ... again?' She asked again, wanting to know exactly what Alex had planned ... without her.

'Yeah to Melbourne', Alex respond, showing he completely didn't have a clue why this came as a surprise to her. He felt her hands slip away, no longer claiming him, moving back and just staring at him like she had almost seen a ghost.

'When?'

'You know we have to meet Bryce, see what he thinks, maybe arrange something with the bank ...', he wanted to continue, pointing out the possible actions on his list.

'When?', she repeated, not giving a shit about what he exactly was up to. The only thing Stevie wanted to know now was when and how long.

'Tomorrow'.

Her lips pulled together, letting out a crushed 'Wha?!'. Stevie pushed him and slipped of his lap. She stood up, walking away from him to the couch, in a reflex Alex got up too. 'What?', he replied, not realizing why she acted like this.

She turned around and he was overwhelmed with her gaze; hurt, emotion. A complete mix that nearly frightened him. Stevie tried to form words, but they didn't come easy. Her lips battled, seeing her view being crushed, the prospect of this night, the upcoming week. How long would he be away again this time? 'You just got back and than you leave right away?' She stared blankly at him; questioning, but already knowing no answer would do.

'You knew this was about to happen', Alex said, not sure of his words though. He was scared to say the wrong thing with her sudden mood change.

'No I didn't!', she let out irritated. 'You didn't tell me, you don't even think about what I feel, do you? Not even consider to just talk about this.'

'I thought you ...', but Alex' words got stuck down his throat.

'We're partners Alex. You can't just take off like that, without even discussing it. You have spent nearly three weeks working on that stupid plan of yours and you're back for one day and head off again. Just like that?! If this is what you call marriage, I'm not sure if I want to be married!' Stevie yelled, feeling the hurt rise inside. The frustration, cause she could tell by the look in his eyes he really didn't have a clue how she felt. How much she had missed him, how much she needed this time with him. They were just married, this was the most important time together; thinking about the future, making plans ... together.

'Wow', Alex let out powerful. 'You agreed on me staying in Argentina last time; don't fire that back at me now.'

Stevie shook her head, letting out a cynical smile. Laughter of hurt. She looked at him again, tears setting in her eyes. 'No Alex, I went along cause you were so full with it; excited ... you already had made up your mind. Just like now, without thinking one second of me.'

Alex' hand brushed up his forehead, feeling the emotions run through his veins. He couldn't deal with it; he tried. Hard. Again his eyes met hers as they stood there, just a couple of meters between them but completely out of each other's reach.

'I ám thinking about you. Everything I do is about you. This whole plan; it's for us, for our future. I don't want to worry about Killarney; I want it to be ready for us.'

He breathed heavy, feeling the silence wash over him, staring at her. For a moment Alex thought he was getting through to her, but that hope chattered into pieces when Stevie broke that silence.

She shivered, her body felt out of control and her voice trembled as the tears took possession of her pale skin. It was her typical defense that spoke, wanting to sound powerful, but failing dramatically; 'You have it all set out ... don't think for me Alex.'

'I'm very capable to do that myself.' Her voice was trailing off, like the morning mist blowing away over a wide paddock.

_Suddenly I can't stay in this room __  
__You'll never sway, and I have nothing left that I can think of to say __  
__What do you want me to think of my thoughts? __  
__Bear it in mind, if I cannot believe in me who will I then be? _

Stevie turned around and let big steps take her outside the house, away from Killarney, away from Alex. She had started her engine quickly; feeling her heart tear apart over their first fight.

He stood dumbfounded, staring at the door opening of the living room like she could walk back in any time soon. It was too hard to comprehend it all within a few seconds. All Alex knew was that hardly minutes earlier they kissed and he had held her and it felt all so perfectly and now ... he swallowed, sweeping the tears out of his blue eyes. The color that reflected his inner state. He had meant well; everything he did was for her.

I want it to be perfect, for you ...

Lyrics: Missy Higgins – This is how it goes


	13. 12 STILL LEARNING

_Yeah thanks for my first review! ;)_

**

* * *

**

**12. STILL LEARNING**

Stevie rushed through the kitchen, her hand hiding her face, as it was obviously red from the tears she had let out on her way home. Somewhere she didn't want the world to see her like this, but on the other hand she didn't care. She had always tried to be the tough one, but that wall was breaking down ever since Stevie set foot on Drovers.

Maybe it was Tess who she had first opened up to. Remembering how she told her new friend about Rose; heartbreaking tears had settled in her eyes. But most of all she had opened up to Alex and it was the same way for him. They had seen each other at their weakest moments. Those memories were one of the reasons why they married so quickly after finally getting together.

Kate and Moira looked up, quite startled with the sudden appearance of Stevie. Surely in this state. Just two hours ago they had seen her wide smile, spinning around on her heels cause she would go and see Alex.

'Stevie!', Moira shouted after her, immediately raising up from her chair. Kate sat next to her and looked up, quite worried, wondering what Moira would do.

She saw her friend taking steps towards the hallway, while Stevie made her way upstairs to hide herself in her bedroom. Kate stood up halfway, her hands leaning onto the kitchen table. She doubted for a moment, seeing Moira being unsure too. 'Moira, maybe ...', she looked at her friend, '... we should give her some time alone.'

Moira stood still, stared at Kate and took a deep breath. She pressed her lips tightly together, raising the corners of her mouth. 'You're probably right', she let her shoulders down and walked back to her seat.

'You think Stevie and Alex had a fight?', Kate finally asked after a moment of silence. But before Moira could answer with a concerning look a clueless Grace walked in and took a bottle of juice out of the fridge.

She sat down and lay her feet to rest on a chair half opposite to her. Not noticing the look upon her friends' faces Grace took a huge swig out of the bottle. 'Ahhh', she let out, 'I really needed that.' When the others kept their mouth shut Grace stared at them. 'Who died?'

'Nothing ... I mean no one', Kate immediately replied, her unsure innocence showing as she quickly shared a gaze with Moira who agreed on not telling Grace anything about what just happened. 'No we were just ...', Kate gave Moira another look, hoping she would jump in.

'We were talking about today's sale ... I heard you guys made quite some bucks', Moira said, hearing Kate sigh relieved next to her.

'Yeah well', Grace set up, lifting her feet of the chair, placing them on the floor. 'It's Stevie making the big bucks', she said, sounding quite irritated. Surely she thought it was ridiculous that Heath had paid so much, just to impress Stevie. Obviously this was his way of impressing women, as he had nearly done it to her the first time. Pleased she concluded she still had her proud, instead of a cheap flirt for some money.

* * *

Alex sat on the couch, staring blankly in front of him. Once in a while he lifted his bottle of beer and took a swig, till a few minutes ago when he found out it was empty. He breathed in deeply. It had crossed his mind a zillion times to go after her, but really he didn't have a clue what to say or do and he was too scared to only make it worse. He now had his hope set on those people that always said; 'tomorrow everything will look better'.

Marcus passed the living room, in the corner of his eye catching the image of his brother, which made him stop and take a few step backwards; standing in the door opening. 'I thought I saw Stevie's Ute earlier ...', he stated, looking questioning at Alex, hoping his face would tell more. He turned a bit, but didn't come much closer.

Alex didn't turn his head. 'She left ..', he just let out. He pressed the bottle against his lips, once more noticing it was empty.

Marcus doubted, looking into the hallway, than turning and taking his steps into the living room. 'You're okay?'

'No', it sounded blunt, while Alex looked down.

'Anything I can do?', Marcus asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Alex' eyes, but so far he hadn't watched him. But slowly his older brother looked up and he could see the teary layer that had settled in his eyes, a slight red color embracing them. Marcus immediately realized this was serious.

'Cancel my flight', he just said, staring away again.

'What?', Marcus' eyelids narrowed and he took another step towards him. 'Your flight?' Alex nodded. The blonde guy stared around, unsure what to do. 'Everything okay with Stevie?' Although Alex kept his quiet he felt an inner shiver go through his body hearing her name.

'You can go, I'm sure you know perfectly fine what to do. I first have to sort some stuff out', it sounded quite emotionless, making Marcus frown. It was Stevie's advice and Alex decided to use it for now; knowing at least he was doing something right for the day. Alex just stood up, his hand trying to find support on the armrest of the couch. For a sec the brothers locked eyes. 'I'm gonna get some sleep'.

He just walked out and Marcus' eyes followed him, but he decided to leave it with this. He could read enough in Alex' eyes. For him it wasn't hard to guess he and Stevie had a fight and that it also was the reason for Alex to cancel his flight. Marcus hadn't expected Alex would send him on his own. Maybe he would change his mind in the morning. He surely didn't look like himself now.

* * *

Moira walked up the stairs. Some time had passed since Stevie had gone to her bedroom, but Moira couldn't just let her stay there on her own. She was worried; knowing how her friend had felt while Alex was in Argentina, knowing how amazing her smile was now he had returned.

Softly she knocked on the door, but pushed it slightly opened a moment later. She saw Stevie's figure lying upon her bed. 'Stevie? You're okay?' It sounded involved.

Stevie stared ... she had heard Moira's footsteps on the stairs, the knock, and her voice. Biting her lip the red head decided she could use a friend. If there was someone she would confide in it was Moira. 'Yeah', she mumbled softly. Moira smiled gently, still sadness was showing in her eyes as she made her way into Stevie's room.

Curled up onto the sheets, Stevie was hugging a pillow of which Moira didn't know it was Alex'. Somehow it had calmed Stevie down a bit, just to hold something of him. 'Can I sit down?', Moira asked, seeing her friend nodding a second later. 'Well ...', she exclaimed, without a specific purpose. She took a seat and let the palm of her hand brush over the brown cover.

Touched, Moira looked down upon her friend. 'You wanna talk about it?'

Stevie sighed, her breath trembled out of her body, but she started to sit up and stared at Moira a moment later. She brushed the sleeve of her shirt along her cheeks and showed a forced smile trying to take away Moira's worried look. Her hands now rested upon the edge of her mattress and she gazed down, trying to find words, the courage to start talking.

Lifting her hand to her mouth blocking her voice, like it would protect her from breaking into tears Stevie felt her tongue form words. 'Am I asking too much?', she just said, making Moira frown, obviously asking for more information. 'I mean ... am I selfish for wanting him for myself, here ...' Her teary eyes finally looked straight into Moira's.

Moira gave her a supportive gaze, her hand pinching Stevie's knee softly. 'Of course not, you just got married. Of course you want him with you.' Stevie swallowed, staring in front of her. It wasn't exactly the subject she and Alex had been fighting about, but it was the underlying need to have him at her side. She turned her face to Moira again.

'He's leaving tomorrow. Just like that ... owww ...', her voice trembled as Stevie felt a sob coming through, '... why doesn't he see how that makes me feel, why doesn't he involve me?' Her eyes were fighting the upcoming tears, the hurt exposing, making Moira completely aware of her friend's feelings. Her concern was increasing.

'Hey ..', she nearly whispered, brushing Stevie's hair back, which made her press out a thankful smile. 'You two are just married. You still have to find your way ... and besides that; he is a man after all. Their talent surely isn't picking up our emotions. You have to spell them out'. Through the sobs Stevie let out a laugh. She smiled at Moira, but felt it fading away.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, letting her hands rest in her lap; her fingers playing as she watched them. 'But I know him so well and ...' Stevie gazed aside again. 'What if we aren't ready? What if it's just the same as with Jarred? What if we can't make it?'

'Shhhh ...', Moira said, her arm held Stevie's back gently, trying to stop her friend's rain of questions. She leaned closer to Stevie, pulling her against her side. Stevie easily let her body be supported by her friend. 'You guys have been through a lot. You will pull through; just try to talk to him. Tell him how you feel; spell it out.' Again she could feel Stevie smile softly, letting her hand brush away the tears on her right cheek.

'There is just so much ... I mean, he ... I don't know how our future will be.'

'No one knows', Moira replied quickly.

Stevie gazed at Moira. 'Well maybe you', she smiled weakly, thinking of Moira's psychic abilities. 'I mean, what has changed? We're married, but everything is still the same. Well it's not. Maybe we're just not made for marriage; look at me and Jarred, he and Fiona.'

'You know what?', Moira spoke, not really answering to her words. Stevie shook her head. 'Give yourself some time, give Alex some time. It's not that you have been in a relationship for years. You're still figuring each other out. Also when it comes to each other's expectations of marriage. That you have been mates for so long, doesn't automatically mean you know how the other works in a relation.'

Stevie lowered her shoulders and let her eyes wander for a moment. 'Just like the princess and the woodcutter', it softly sounded. Moira looked at her questioning, not really a clue what her friend was talking about. 'He will let me cut our wood. He just doesn't know when.' Stevie babbled a bit, increasing Moira's wondering frown.

'I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but I reckon you guys will be perfectly fine. Don't worry too much.' Stevie took these words in, as something that could ease her mind, giving her hope it wasn't as bad as she thought it was or could become. Stevie breathed more relaxed now, till she remembered something.

'What if he really goes to Melbourne tomorrow?'

'I guess he won't', Moira said comforting, patting Stevie slightly on her back. 'You just get some sleep, okay? It's getting late.' The red haired girl sighed, hoping Moira was using her visionary skills.

* * *

At Killarney Alex glared at the ceiling, laying flat on his back upon the white sheets, his hands on his lower stomach. Thinking for what seemed hours; he was making his mind up.

Lyrics: Missy Higgins – Forgive me


	14. 13 PRINCESS & WOODCUTTER

**13. PRINCESS & WOODCUTTER**

It was morning when Stevie played with her cornflakes. Picking it up with her spoon, letting it splash back into the bowl a second later; watching it bored. Tayler raised her eyebrows and stared at her, shifting her gaze towards Kate who just shrugged. 'I guess you didn't take the genie with you?', Kate said, knowing it would be a painful subject, but this was about business. Knowing Stevie she just wanted everyone to get on with daily life and surely not interfere into hers.

Stevie slowly gazed aside. She didn't say a thing or shook her head, but Kate knew the answer; clearly a 'no'.

'I can get it', Kate immediately replied to Stevie's look, hoping it would help her. Surely she wouldn't feel much for a visit to Killarney. Although the younger girls didn't know exactly what was going it. It wasn't that hard to do a close guess.

'Might be good', Stevie exclaimed, standing up, taking her still half filled bowl in her hands to the sink. 'Than I will get into town for the supplies.'

'You want me to come with you?', Tayler asked as her eyes followed Stevie's moves. Basically Kate and Tayler had agreed on going together, but with Kate going to Killarney Tayler wasn't sure if Stevie felt like having her around. Stevie saw the asking look in the young girl's eyes. Obviously she cared and the red head pressed out a gentle smile.

'Okay, let's go right away. The sooner we get back'. It felt good to get away, to not have the chance of seeing Alex, or to know he indeed had left to Melbourne. He hadn't called or visited; nothing. Maybe Alex thought she was overreacting, deciding business went first. She kicked her heel against the kitchen cabinet. None of the girls paid attention as Stevie cursed in silence. Why did it have to be like this?

A moment later she walked into her bedroom, deciding to put on a top as it was getting a hot day. There hadn't been one rain drop falling out of the blue clear sky yesterday and predictions told her the weather was going the opposite; drought was coming.

Pulling her clean black top down she let herself fall upon her bed, sighing deeply. Stevie doubted if she would call him. It felt stupid; stuff like this happened when you we're dating right? Not when you were married; feeling so insecure about what the other was feeling. At least that was what Stevie figured and she hated not to know what Alex was up to. But she wanted him to come to her.

Probably he was just on his way to Melbourne.

She stared to the ceiling, breathing in, knowing worrying like this wouldn't get her anywhere. Stevie sat up again and glared around. Her eyes narrowed when she stared at the row of boots in front of her. Locating a pair of boots she didn't know. Stevie shifted her feet, leaning forward to have a closer look. No, she had never seen them. Standing she bended low and picked them up.

Dark gray, a worn-out look, square tops, flexible leather and little flowery structures sow into it with a purple thread. She turned them around and glared at them. Nice heel, typically cowboy look. Her fingers brushed over its leather, smelling all new. They were gorgeous. Turning them around to spot its size, her size, she saw a small note falling out of them onto the floor.

Picking it up Stevie sat down. But before she could read the note, another detail caught her attention. Her fingers trailed over the purple thread.

Right; princess. Left; woodcutter.

Her hand shifted in front of her open mouth; Alex. When did he place them here? It must have been before their fight. Yesterday morning. He had all the time to do so, to surprise her when Stevie completely didn't expect it. Now, when she mostly needed it. 

Her fingers started to shiver, holding on to the white note, when the boots lie next to her upon the bed. Stevie unfolded it and felt her heart beating, silly, but she couldn't deny she was nervous now. About last night, about yesterday, about today.

_Hey princess,_

Seeing these beauties I knew they were made especially for you. The perfect pair as they tell. Come and show them to me.

Love, hugs and big kisses,  
Your woodcutter 

A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away. Stevie showed a soft smile and stared at the little piece of paper that told her so much. So much ... that Alex was trying, that he remembered her silly fairytale. A knock on the door made her look up, a bit startled.

'Stevie, are you ready yet?' It sounded from the hallway, obviously Tayler's voice.

'Yeah, I'm coming', Stevie answered, placing the boots next to the others again, staring at them for just one more second. The woodcutter wouldn't leave to Melbourne now, she told herself in a brief moment.

Kate arrived at Killarney, turning off the engine. She had parked next to Marcus' Ute. Stepping out the blonde neighbor just appeared out of the house. 'Oy what brings you here', he said with a pleased grin, holding a bag as he walked to his Ute.

'Well ...', Kate let out, her fingers pressed into the back pockets of her tight jeans. 'I came to get the genie.'

Marcus nodded and turned serious, placing the back onto the front passenger seat. He closed the door and looked at her, while she stood there a few meters away. His earnest gaze reflecting in her eyes and Marcus knew this wasn't the time to push her buttons. Both knew what was going on.

'I figure Stevie hasn't taken it with her yesterday', Marcus said. Kate shook her head, pressing her lips together.

'Right', he turned around and walked towards the barn. Patiently she waited, switching weight from one foot on the other. Should she ask about Alex? It was clear Marcus knew something. Maybe it wasn't her business and she should just leave it.

Marcus returned, carrying the genie with him. He easily walked to the Drovers' Ute, laying it down in the back. He swept his hands to get of the dust and stared at Kate who smiled a 'thank you'.

'I was thinking', Kate started, looking away from him, for once glad there was a fly bugging her so she could wave it away. 'About Stevie and Alex ...'

'How is she?', Marcus immediately asked.

Kate let out an unsure laugh. 'Well ... I'm not quite sure. I don't exactly know ... you know'. It left her mouth and she hoped Marcus would understand. Luckily he nodded comprehensive.

He walked towards his own Ute and Kate shifted upon her heel, following his moves. 'Uhm you're going somewhere?' she asked, pointing at his Ute, remembering he just had placed a bag on the front seat. Marcus looked back and decided to take a few steps towards her again. 

'Melbourne, but don't worry Alex canceled his flight.'

'He did what?', Kate asked quite surprised, widen her eyes.

'Oh you didn't know?' He rested his hand on his hip and breathed in easy, but serious seeing her expression; obviously not. 'Uhm ... I guess they had some words ... about that ... I'm not sure if she knew.'

'Ohhh ...', she replied, breathing in deeply, things started to make sense. Kane brushed her tidy hair behind her ear. 'You mean you two would go to Melbourne and Stevie didn't know?'

Marcus agreed on her conclusion. 'I'm not completely sure. Alex isn't too talkative today, but he wants me to sort things out with Bryce, you know, the business plan'.

'Oh yeah, that ... I guess it's not easy on her if he would leave just kinda ... right away after Argentina ...', she nodded to get more power into her words. Kate wasn't completely sure about talking to Marcus. In the end it was none of their business.

'I must say I haven't thought about that either. I just figured Alex had settled it all and Stevie wouldn't mind.'

Kate breathed in deeply. Typically men, thinking they could just go their own way, expecting women to just go along with it. She stayed quiet now, as her mind cast back to her time in Africa. Not that she blamed Dave, but still she wondered what if he wouldn't have given himself so much to his job and was there for her. Maybe after some months she would have settled.

'You're okay?', Marcus asked, and she looked up. Obviously getting out of her distracting thoughts. She showed him a funny smile, which made him grin.

'Yeah ... it's just ...', her face dropped again.

Marcus gazed at her, trying to look behind her attitude of being fine. Than he remembered a few facts, putting them together he lifted her chin for a moment. Widen his nostrils he place the palm of his hand on her shoulder. 'It reminds you of someone, doesn't it ...'

She stared shortly at his hand, which lay comfortable on her shoulder. For a moment Marcus wondered if it would be better to pull it back, but her eyes locked with his. Sad eyes. Her lips pressed tightly together, mumbling a 'yeah'.

Kate showed a small smile. 'Well ... I should be going ...' She twisted around, his hand slipping of her shoulder. 'Thanks ...', she exclaimed, when she turned around just as quick, opening the car door. 'For it all ...', she entered. 'And good luck'. She slid onto her seat and Marcus showed her a supportive smile, nodding.

She closed the door and drove off; leaving the entrance of Killarney Kate blew out. Not sure why the memory got so much to her, also having that strange understanding mote with Marcus was something new. He surely wasn't the same guy as when she had just gotten back and he had teased her with her typical ways. The last few weeks they had showed a certain silent respect towards each other.

Stevie watched the road, her fingers tightly around the steering wheel. Her mind casting away constantly, which had Tayler stay attentive in case she would slip off the road. But the girl didn't really dare to make a remark until now. 'If you want me to drive?', she pressed out a bit insecure. Stevie glared aside her.

'No ...'

'You're thinking about Alex, right?', Tayler tried, pulling her lips together, watching her friend through the corners of her eyes. The silence stayed and Tayler stared outside the car door window, her chin leaning upon her hand, elbow against the doorframe.

Stevie's eyes shifted slowly towards Tayler. She breathed in deeply. Of course she was right. There hadn't passed a second without thinking of him. Where was he, how did he feel? And those boots; the note that kept repeating in her mind. It gave a strange mix of feelings. Thinking of that last moment she hardly could suppress a smile, while thinking of last night ...

'Yes', she let out after a minute, giving in it wouldn't be too bad to tell Tayler.

Tayler was quite surprised and tried to hide her questioning look that showed she wanted to know more.

'Uhm, if you wanna talk about it?', Tayer asked with her little voice. Her fingers stroked through her long blonde locks.

Stevie's face finally really turned to catch Tayler's bright eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to say, when all of a sudden the words just stumbled out. 'He gave me boots, you know, just perfect boots...' She stared in front of her, while her words came out quickly, her voice high.

Tayler frowned and stared at Stevie for a moment. Of course it didn't make sense. 'That's good I reckon', she just said, more because she felt like she had to say at least something. 

Stevie nodded. 'But well, we had a fight and I ... he already gave those boots, and I dunno if I should go to him ...' 

_Come and show them to me_

Creasing her forehead Tayler wondered if this conversation would get anywhere near the point that she completely understood what distracted Stevie that much. Stevie quickly glared aside when Tayler didn't say a thing. 'It's complicated you know ...', she said, trying to at least make sense towards herself. It was clear that Tayler didn't quite understand.

'Yeah, I guess it is ...', Tayler breathed out and joined Stevie's gaze. The blonde girl smiled a smile that showed she was trying to make sense of it, but she couldn't do much better than this. Stevie grinned back in silence, aware of her odd ways.


	15. 14 ABOUT SANDWICHES

**14. ABOUT SANDWICHES**

A black Ute turned upon the Drovers' entrance. Alex felt his heart beating down his throat. The whole morning he hardly had done a thing; only thinking of her. He had seen Marcus taking off and assured his brother he would make it right and trusted him he would do the same. But basically he could only care about the first part. The only thing Alex wanted was to hold Stevie, to feel she had forgiven him and that everything was okay. He could have smacked himself across his head for so many times, mostly when he had been turning and tossing in his bed. Hardly a minute of sleep had passed him. It made him feel like crap and tired. But finally he had found enough courage to face her; words he would say had been repeating over and over in his head. Would they be the right ones?

Moira was making sandwiches and Alex had walked into the kitchen, seeing the supportive silent look of his neighbor. She knew more, he could just tell, but instead of giving him a speech the only thing Moira had said was; 'Stevie is up in her room; make her smile'. She had showed him a small smile, which made Alex nod thankfully. Her eyes had followed him with concern, but Moira knew it was up to them. They had to make it right again and she wasn't much for advice now. Hér marriage had failed and her relationship with Phil wasn't the most stable one out of them all either.

He brushed his hand over his hair, blowing out before he knocked on her door. Stevie didn't expect it to be him, just one of the girls calling her for the lunch or just check upon her. She was staring her boots, now among her feet. Frankly she couldn't really get enough of the comforting sight. 'Yeah', she had just answered.

Stevie didn't look up as Alex slowly opened the door, feeling his heart skip a beat when he saw her sitting upon the bed, staring at her boots. It didn't take long before he realized they were his. He felt the odd mix of being nervous and feeling at home, knowing it would be all right.

His mouth hesitated to say something and eventually Stevie glared aside. Her body backing away surprised when she saw him standing there, quite pointless. 'Alex', she let out, his name accompanied with a deep sigh. Deep inside she had waited for him. If he really knew her Alex would know he had to come to her, instead of the other way around. And here he was, standing there in his stonewashed denims, his black t-shirt, which made him look sort of different.

'Hey ...', he swallowed. 'I see you have found them', Alex added, lifting his hand to point half at her boots. He was thankful for that fact, as it made it possible to break the ice.

'Yeah ...', Stevie watched her boots again and he could see she lifted the corners of her mouth. 'They are beautiful', she told him with a soft sensitive voice, watching him again. She felt vulnerable, her body no longer as strong as it felt, weak when he was near.

Alex tried to show a smile, but he felt it would be silly. 'About yesterday ... I ...'

She saw him struggle with words, obvious looking for the right ones. Whatever they would be, Stevie wasn't even sure what she wanted him to say. Her shoulders hung down and she gentle patted upon her bed to let him sit down. Coming closer Alex saw those beautiful big brown eyes, a slight wet layer upon them. God, they felt like asking so much of him, expecting as they looked up at him. He settled on the bed.

'I ...', he nearly drowned in them and figured words wouldn't come easy if she kept staring so straight into his eyes. Alex glared away to her boots; restless she wiggled a bit with them, her hands resting between her upper legs, stretching them a bit. 'I guess I've been far from being the woodcutter ... I didn't really have a clue, did I?'

He looked up again and saw her pull one lip over the other, the wet layer in her eyes increasing. Please don't let her cry; it break my heart every time she does, Alex thought. Stevie now nodded softly. 'I'm sorry Stevie. I've been so obsessed with this whole plan. I thought it would be what you wanted. You know ... Killarney being mine again, us ... just the perfect place to ...', he swallowed in his last words as he felt her hand on his.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled, maybe I should have asked about your exact plans earlier.'

Alex immediately shook his head, pinching her hand. 'No no, it's not your fault at all. I didn't give us the time to talk. I ... I'm not good at this ...' He looked down, shifting his face, his eyes wandering. He felt hopeless now, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to make it perfect for her.

'Hey', she whispered, letting her other hand reach for his face. 'I love you and maybe it's kinda sweet you're all doing this for me, but it's not exactly what I want.' Stevie stared at him, lifting his face to catch his eyes. Those gorgeous blue gazers that showed her so much emotion that it immediately made her fight against her tears.

'What ...', his voice trembled, his lips shivered, '... what do you want?'

Tears started to leave her eyes, but she tried to let them break, showing a careful smile. 'You ... just you with me. It's all I need for now Alex. And you're here ...'. She stared away, her hand leaving his to brush away the tears. Alex gently caught her wrist, making her watch him.

'I want to give you so much more, you know that don't you?', he whispered, feeling the need to take her in his arms. Alex led her closer and Stevie leaned against him. He folded his arms around her while Stevie lay her head against his shoulder. Alex tenderly kissed her temple.

'You know ...', she finally mumbled, her fingers picking at the edge of his short sleeve, tears still falling down her face but Stevie didn't care. 'I wanna share it all with you. We need to talk ... about our expectations ... about anything ... I shouldn't have walked out. I should have ... shouldn't have yelled at you.'

Alex lifted her head; both hands cupping her face, making his wife look at him. 'No, just be the way you are. I love you for that Stevie, for yelling at me, for telling me I'm an idiot'. Stevie let out a small laugh through the sobs that still made her body tremble. She remembered his vows and never expected it to take it that literally. 'No really', Alex spoke serious. 'I love your honesty. It's what I need. I've lived too many lies.'

She nodded understanding, feeling how he brushed the salt moisture of her skin, how her hair got stroked away, oh so tenderly. Stevie could gaze into his eyes for hours now, noticing how sensitive his lips rested on each other, how he swallowed the emotion away. 'I'm not used to it', he added softly.

'I'm not used to someone that has so many big plans with me either', Stevie let out with an unsure grin. 'I've never really ...'

'I know', Alex just said, pulling her closer again, feeling how her body just completely matched his, in a tight but loving embrace. He was so thankful for this moment; to hold her, letting his fingers softly caress her. 'We'll get used to it ...', he mumbled into her hair and she moved slightly back.

Watching his blue eyes again, her fingers starting to trail down his temple. 'I never expected us to have our first fight that soon', she said with half a smile, but still showing the sedate meaning of her words.

'Me neither', Alex answered softly; he leaned his head into the palm of her hand and slowly closed his eyes. Stevie lifted the corners of her mouth seeing him like this. How Alex could show his vulnerability to her, how he let himself be hers completely. He opened his eyelids again and kissed the inner side of her lower arm, her white skin so soft.

'I love you', Alex whispered, 'so much ... I couldn't sleep for one sec last night.'

Stevie nearly giggled. 'Poor you', she said, her fingers caressing his face and hair. 'What if I tell you you can stay here tonight?'

Alex widened his nostrils, and grinned softly. 'I think that sounds like a great plan.'

Stevie smile grew bigger. 'Yeah, you think so?' He nodded pleased, feeling her hand slid lower over his jaw, her thumb holding on to his chin, gently guiding him closer. Alex felt himself swallow again, seeing her eyes, feeling her touch. Like he was under her spell, automatically he wet his lips, knowing what would come next.

For a moment Stevie watched his loving lips, shifting towards him, closing her eyes, letting herself breath against his skin nearly touching. His nose brushed softly against hers and Alex felt the need of his lips on hers, finally touching. His stomach turned for a moment, still impressed with the effect she had on him.

Stevie could taste him now, her hand slipping to the back of his neck to make this kiss stronger. But mostly it was reassuring, tender and full with love. Slowly they parted, and still close Stevie opened her eyes to look into his. Her lips tasted each other and content she showed him a smile. 'Yes you are allowed to stay the night ... but first there is still a load of work to do ... and Moira ...'

'She was making some good looking sandwiches', Alex finished her line and he smirked. Stevie had to laugh, cause she already knew what his next sentence would be. 'You reckon I can have some too?'

'If you ask her sweetly, maybe yeah.'

'Good, they looked tasty', Alex remarked, already looking forward. Beside a lack of sleep, he also lacked an amount of food.

'They never can be as tasty as you', Stevie grinned, placing a quick kiss upon his lips.

* * *

A moment later they hurried down the stairs. 'Oh by the way', Alex said, 'nice boots.' Stevie walked before him and turned her face quickly, throwing him a smile.

'I got them from someone special ...'

'Oh ...', he grabbed his arms around her waist when they had left the last step, and pulled Stevie close. 'And that someone is ...', Alex teasingly let out, feeling how easy her body leaned into his.

'Uhmz, I haven't figured that out yet. He calls himself the woodcutter', Stevie grinned and turned around in his arms, her hands shifting over his, releasing herself from his grip. One hand kept holding his and she dragged him to the kitchen.

Moira looked up seeing a glimpse of the playful couple. 'I see some have made up', she let out to Kate who stood right next to her at the kitchen table. The girl joined her view and smirked, shaking her head as she placed the sandwiches upon a plate.

Giggling Stevie nearly stumbled into the kitchen; Alex grabbed her waist again, following behind her. 'Do the puppy eyes', she let out with another laugh. Alex groaned something, which probably no one would understand except his wife.

'You two are in a good mood', Moira remarked cheery.

'Yes we are', Stevie said, while she and Alex stood at the other side of the table, grinning widely. She caught Moira's eyes quickly, while she spelled in silence 'thank you'. Alex placed a kiss upon her temple, holding her so close like he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. 'Now ask ...', Stevie said, shifted her face aside to look at him.

'Uhmmm ...', Alex let out content, 'well Moira those sandwiches look amazing. I bet they are the best in the world', he started. Moira started to laugh amused, Kate joining her.

'They sure are', Kate added, sharing a smile with Stevie, looking from under her eyelashes.

'I was wondering ...', Alex continued.

Moira let out laughter. 'Yeah yeah you can have some too.'

Alex looked impressed at Stevie. 'See, I didn't even have to use the puppy eyes. The Ryan charm works perfectly well on its own.' Stevie poked him and freed herself again, grabbing a sandwich of the plate.


	16. 15 LEAVING NEXT TIME

_Thanks svh20 for the support! Well I will post two chaps at once. Have fun and if there are anymore that would like to comment; go ahead ;)_

* * *

**15. LEAVING NEXT TIME**

'Right, sounds good Marcus', Alex spoke through his SAT phone. He stared a bit to Killarney's backyard. 'By the way, Riley told me Ashleigh left to Melbourne too. I reckon Bryce already has called her so ... yeah ... 'I'm thinking of it yeah. Just let me talk with Stevie ... yes, I will call you in the morning ... no worries I'm staying at Drovers tonight', he let out with a grin.

A moment later he lay his SAT phone back in his Ute, walking inside to get a shower. But before he did Alex took his mobile off the kitchen table and texted Stevie's cell phone with a big smile upon his face; _'be there in half an hour. can't wait x'_

'So', Kate let out. 'When will your 'husband' arrive?' She grinned, seeing Stevie glare at her for a moment. Her legs stretched out, her foot resting on the other while wearing her house boots. Sitting straight up wasn't exactly Stevie's way; surely after a tough day of work the red head mostly lay in her chair. Sometimes fighting for some space under the veranda table.

'You know, I still can't get used to that 'husband' thing', Stevie now said, a bit staring in front of her, picking up her glass with orange juice. The evening was slowly setting in and the girls had a nice drink on the veranda. 'It makes me feel old', she now stated, taking a swig. Stevie sounded like she really just concluded it.

Tayler smirked amused. 'Nah you're not old, as long as you guys act like love sick puppies', she pressed her lips tightly together, her eyes flickering towards Stevie and Kate, who nearly choked in her salt snack.

'We don't', Stevie answered, a bit agitated, looking quickly at the Drovers youngster.

'Of course not, not with the least bit', Kate stated, trying to sound serious, but her suppressed smile that mostly Grace and Tayler could spot, showed the opposite. Stevie nodded pleased, which made Tayler crease her forehead in an amused wrinkle. Grace dipped her drinking straw into her glass, pushing it deeper till it snapped.

'Why do we need guys anyway? They only confuse us', Grace let out, like she hardly had heard the exact previous conversation. The three other girls stared at her; in this case it was Grace confusing them. They quickly shared some glances, while Grace was still focused on the fascinating sight of her straw bending into her glass.

'Are you referring to a certain neighbor?', Stevie asked, biting her lip, lowering her face to catch Grace's eyes. Grace mumbled something in return, while the girls shared some more gazes. None had an idea of what the McLeod was talking about, but a loud happy ring tone interrupted the confusing silence.

Stevie immediately grabbed to the front pocket of her jeans, of course not able to get her mobile out of it. The girls stared at her, while she stood up and pushed her fingers into her pocket. 'Come on, bloody thing ...' The ring tone went on ...

_I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, love's gonna get you down  
I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, love's gonna get you down_

She breathed out when she finally held it in her hand, pushing the first button in her reach. God, just a text message. Tayler grinned and sang further ... 'sucking too hard on your lollipop ... sing it ...' Stevie threw her a stare, but looking back on the screen her lips formed a pleased smile, weakly she sighed and sat down. She read Alex' message and smiled content, laying her phone upon the table, finally looking at the girls who just gazed at her. Completely unaware they've been watching her full of interest when she had been grinning silly at her phone.

'What? ... he's coming ...'

Tayler tried to hold in her laughter. 'Uhmm ...', Kate started, 'you mean the lollipop?' She couldn't hold in her laugh when she saw Stevie glaring at her.

'Nooo ... Alex ...', she spelled out.

'Oh', Kate replied, pulling her lips tightly together, while Grace and Tayler were grinning.

'That was obvious', Grace let out now, earning herself a slap on her arm as she sat closest to the red head. 'Hey, ouch!', she responded watching the spot on her skin that just got smacked, slowly looking up; her eyes widely glaring at Stevie. Why did you do that for?

'Hey don't blame Grace, maybe you are sucking too hard on your lollipop Steves', Kate just burst out, knowing she was seated on a safe distance, the others joining in a loud laughter. Stevie just watched them annoyed, picking her phone from the table and stood up.

'You know, I was just trying to change my ring tone the other night and now I can't seem to get it rid off it', she mumbled while she walked into the house, clarifying and defending herself.

On her way to the kitchen she bumped into Alex, making it clear it took the text message nearly half an hour to get from Killarney to Drovers. She hardly could switch her grumpy mood into something happy. Alex grinned at her, his hand automatically sliding over her body. 'Oy cowgirl, what's with the face?'

She turned away, her hand brushing his of her body. 'Nothing', Stevie answered as a little kid, failing to not tell him what just happened. 'They were teasing me with my ring tone.' She surely sounded like a little kid; feeling sympathy for herself.

Alex licked his lips and gave her a slight amused look. He just could watch her like this for minutes till she would tell him to stop it, as it wasn't funny, in the end giving in she was acting completely foolish. 'Awww poor girl, it can't be that bad', he let out, his hand reaching for her left hand that still held her phone, but she immediately pulled back. He frowned, seeing her lay her phone on the kitchen sink.

'You wanna join us outside', she now let out, deciding to leave that annoying phone aside. Alex now couldn't quite make out her exact mood. He gave her another look.

'We're okay, right?' Maybe he had missed something.

'Of course we are. I just let myself carry away a bit. Must be the sleep kicking in.' Stevie let her finger rub her temple gently, a bit absent-minded at Alex moved closer. Somehow it sounded like a lame excuse and he surely wanted to change her mood.

'In that case I don't think it's a good idea to join the girls. Besides that I already have enough trouble handling one woman', he grinned softly and Stevie gave him a soft smiling stare. 'We can make it an early night', he added, gladly she seemed to lighten up a bit. His hands claiming her body now to draw her close. Alex looked down on her and saw her watching him.

'Not like that Alex', she just remarked.

'I wasn't exactly pointing at that. Didn't I tell you I didn't sleep for one minute last night?', he cocked his eyebrow at her and a bit lazy she nodded. There wasn't much energy in her body left he could tell. It felt strange she just figured Alex was after some sex, surely when she was in such a frame of mind.

Alex frowned a bit, and wet his lip, not sure how to exactly start. Stevie followed his exact ways and now pinched his arm gently. He shifted his eyes back to her and saw a questioning look. Alex pulled her with him, letting one hand go off her, pulling a chair backwards. His hand guided her to sit down and wondering she took her position. What was he up to now? All of a sudden he seemed so serious.

He sat down opposite of her, close and caught both her hands, holding them tightly. 'Alex?', she asked, her eyes staring at their hands for a moment. She started to get nervous now.

'I ...', he breathed out deeply, 'I kinda wanted to ask you something and just tell me what you think. If you don't like the idea just say so, I will stay ... uhm ... I just wanna talk this through and', Alex mumbled till Stevie interrupted.

'Alex, please just tell me okay?' Stevie already felt her heart beat speeding up. She couldn't read in his eyes if it was something bad or not, just his typical caring sweet eyes that showed he was just as insecure as the way his words left his mouth. Stevie wondered if she had made him more insecure with the way she just acted.

'Okay ... well', he swallowed, looking down for a moment, catching her gaze again. 'I still wanna go to Melbourne ...'

'Alex!', she immediately protested, but a second later his index finger rested upon her lips. It was just a quick reaction, maybe she was touchy tonight. But Stevie could tell by the look in his eyes he was serious, and seriously concerned about her response.

'Just relax, cause I won't just go, okay?' He spoke assuring, telling himself that for the last few hours Alex had tried to make himself feel sure; as far as was possible.

She nodded quickly, trying to remain calm.

'I talked things through with Marcus and I still wanna go', Alex could see her eyes shifting restlessly. 'But only on one condition ...' Her lips wanted to part, but his finger still prevented her from speaking. Speaking out her worry. '... Do you wanna come with me?' Her eyes immediately widened. 'You know, just for two days, just enough for me to talk with Bryce and for us to spend some time together, alone, away from Killarney or Drovers. Just us'.

Alex could see her big brown eyes show a small moist layer, obviously affected with his words and slowly he let his finger roll down her lower lip. 'I can't just ... I mean when?' She spoke, a bit puzzled.

'As soon as possible. If we can get last minute flights for tomorrow ... but only if you want to. I won't go without you okay? Alex told her warrant and caring. He touched her face gently, his fingertips caressing down her cheek. Stevie started to smile softly, but thinking of the possibility of going with him, made her aware of some other things.

'We kinda planned the shearing for this Thursday. I don't think I can go ... I can't just leave the girls.'

'That's okay', Alex swallowed and looked away. She could tell he was disappointed and felt guilty now for even asking.

'It's not. If you need to go, you should.' Stevie didn't want to claim him and besides that it would be good if he would see Bryce; after all they only had spoken on the phone after his stroke. She would feel bad if he would be around these days, only thinking he should have been with Marcus in Melbourne.

He looked at her, slowly turning his face right to her. Alex sighed. 'Can't you reschedule the shearing. I can help you know. I just hoped for some time with you.' Alex tried; he wanted it more than anything. Stevie was clearly thinking, doubting and let different scenario's cross her mind.

Ring tone: Mika – Lollipop  
Lyrics: Stevie Ann – Leaving next time


	17. 16 OUR WAYS

**16. OUR WAYS**

Stevie lay the palms of her hands quickly on his shoulder, leaning forwards. 'Just give me a sec ...'. She gave him a kiss upon his cheek and turned around, up from her seat. Alex followed her every move to the hallway. Frowning, he blew out. At least he had asked and she hadn't yelled at him. Alex figured he must have done something right, with her even considering it. Patiently he didn't move, his hands folded while his elbows rested on his upper legs.

Stevie placed her foot quickly next to the other; a bit nervous she stood before the girls, while they seemed to leave her unnoticed. They were in a deep conversation about which ice cream taste suited which mood the best. Stevie frowned, trying to follow the conversation, which seemed to constantly change its speaker.

'Girls?', she said. No reply.

Stevie cleared her throat and let her hands drop on the table, leaning down, taking in her position of being in charge. 'I declare chocolate ice cream to be right for every kind of mood!'

The girls looked up, a bit startled, frowning, looking at Stevie if she might be close to losing it. 'Okay', Kate let out.

'Well ..', Stevie's hands left the table and without feeling the need to sit down she looked at the three women. 'Alex asked me to go to Melbourne with him, tomorrow, for two days.' She just dropped the information and waited for a response.

'You do know ...', Grace spoke.

'Yes I know', she immediately replied, '... we can postpone it a day. Alex can help when we get back.'

'You can't just ...', Grace protested, moving her gaze to Kate, who sat opposite of her, asking for assistance with Stevie clearly not at her side.

'I think it's a great idea', Kate let out, watching Stevie. Her eyes now wandered down to Grace who gave her an obvious 'are you crazy' look. But cheerfully Kate carried on; 'You should go with him'. She gave the McLeod another assuring look that this was for the best. Tayler pulled her lower lip in with her teeth, staring at the girls like it was a tennis match. Starting to grin when she saw the obvious looks, which seem to indeed went unnoticed by Stevie.

'Good', Stevie let out pleased. She quickly watched Grace, who gave in to another stare of Kate to follow her.

'Okay', she let out a bit cold. 'If that is what you want.'

Stevie nodded fast, crossing her arms. 'Thanks', she turned quickly on her heels, marching back into the house. Grace's eyes widened, glaring at Kate. Enviously asking why. Tayler, tried to suppress an amused smile.

'What did you do that for?'

Kate leaned forward. 'It's the right decision.' She caught the other two girls' attention, making them lean towards her. 'Go figure ... what if Alex goes to Melbourne and Stevie stays here because we didn't approve, hey?!' Gazing around, lifting her eyebrows the two slowly nod. 'She would be a walking disaster. Try to shear with that!'

'Ooh, smart one', Tayler stated, impressed.

Grace pressed her lips. She was still a bit frowning ... 'Uhmz, I guess you are right.'

'Be sure about that', Kate spoke certain and content, nodding slowly, leaning back in her chair.

Back inside the house Stevie walked with big steps into the kitchen. She tried to keep a straight face and not to catch Alex' questioning gaze. 'And?', he asked, hopeful, although he couldn't make much out of her facial expression.

She said down, slowly, leaving him in more torturing seconds. 'Stevie?', Alex asked. Why couldn't she just answer? Did this mean she wouldn't go with him? He shifted his bum on his chair, his hands catching her. 'Please tell me you do ...'

Stevie looked up, finally meeting his eyes, her tongue moving over her lip. 'Count me in cowboy!' She let out cheerful, an amazing smile breaking through. Alex felt a load fall of his shoulders, feeling her move up, throwing her arms around him. He quickly reacted, pulling her closer and before he knew it she had claimed his lap.

'I think I like this plan of yours', she whispered teasingly near his ear.

'Oh thank God', Alex said while Stevie moved back and he could look in her impressive brown watchers. He gently brushed her hair back; so glad it was all right. 'I guess I was a bit scared you wouldn't ...' His words got stuck.

'You don't', she quickly replied, leaning in to let her lips softly rest upon his cheek. For a moment they just smiled, as Stevie held her arms around his neck, sitting sideways against the kitchen table on his lap. Alex slowly let his hands slid away from her back.

He licked his lips and stared teasingly away. 'So any chance I get a drink this night?'

Stevie slipped her arms of his neck and let her fist push against his left upper arm. 'You know where the fridge is Alex ...', she told him showing a smirk. Alex grinned at her, coming closer, trying to give her a full kiss upon her cheek. She backed away to bait him, but Alex didn't give up that easily and managed eventually to do so, causing Stevie to giggle.

She pushed herself of him, shoving him of his chair in the direction of the fridge. It only took Alex a few steps to be able to open the fridge and get himself a beer. Satisfied Alex closed the fridge door and uncapping his bottle of beer with a quick movement of his hand. Stevie watched him in astonishment, seeing how he lifted the bottle, took out his first swig, letting it run through his mouth content, swallowing, ending with a deep sigh; gratified.

Her mouth fell open, glaring at him.

'What?', Alex finally remarked.

'Hey Stevie, would you like one too? Well thank you Alex, you are such a thoughtful husband', Stevie let out while she moved passed him, opening the fridge to get her own bottle of beer.

Alex frowned; his mouth still anticipated on the taste the yellow liquid left is his mouth. He looked down at her, while Stevie tried to undo the cap. He watched her for another second, seeing her struggle, reaching out his bottle to her. She looked up at the object, than shifting her gaze to Alex.

'Take mine, cause I'm such a thoughtful husband', he grinned softly. She rolled her eyes amused, taking his bottle, letting a swig quickly run through her mouth, pleased, while Alex fought with the top of his new bottle. 'What on earth did you do with it?' He asked when he hardly was able to open it.

'Nothing', she grinned, sitting down.

'Yessah!', Alex let out glad, joining her at the table, 'bloody little thing. Can't beat Alex Ryan'. Laying the cap upon the table next to him.  
Half an hour later Alex and Stevie had decided to indeed make it an early night and found themselves in the Drovers' bathroom. Alex closed his zipper, breathing out relieved, flushing the toilet a second later. Stevie spit out her toothpaste, glaring aside. 'Alex', she let out, taking a few steps to the loo, pushing the seat down. 'You are just as bad as your brother!' Reminding herself how many times Nick had left the seat up when he moved in. She lost count of the times she had told Alex.

'Well, I reckon he doesn't do that anymore', Alex grinned, watching her quite amused. Stevie shook her head when she saw the smirk upon his face.

'I should ask Tess ... maybe she wrote a handbook; How to re-educate a Ryan', Stevie just remarked.

'Haha, funny', Alex let out dry, catching Stevie around her waist. He pulled her close to him and she looked up. Stevie couldn't hold in a smile. She kinda loved this small bickering with him. His fingers massaged her lower back, touching her skin showing above her jeans. He let his blue gazers captivate her.

After some time of grinning sheepishly at each other, their eyes flickering, Alex pressed his lips gently upon her forehead. 'Mmmm ... we should get to bed', he mumbled, while he lifted his chin to rest on the top of her head.

'Yes', she said agreeing, her hand touching his side for just a sec, urging him to come with her.

In the bedroom Alex got distracted when he tried to unbutton his shirt. At the other side of the bed Stevie held a whole utterance about the girls agreeing on their trip and how she had to be sure the shearing would have to happen as efficient as possible when they would get back. Her back was facing him, while she lay her shirt over the chair in front of her. Releasing her bra with a quick touch, shifting slightly sideways to undo her jeans.

She was too occupied with the thoughts running through her mind about all the things they still had to do to spot Alex just staring at her. He could nearly mumble to himself that she didn't have a clue how beautiful she could be, especially on such a moment. Just when she was undressing herself in front of him. God he had missed that, missed her. How she bended a bit to drag her jeans off her legs. A moment later she pushed a white tight top down her belly, still talking, not even noticing Alex kept silent the whole time.

'... Don't you think?', she finally finished, turning her face towards Alex, an asking look showing in her eyes, changing into a frown when Alex stood there a bit bewildered with her sudden question.

'Uhm ... well', he mumbled. Just when he figured it was best to just agree her eyes widened.

'Have you even listened to a word I said?', she asked, quite taken with it. Also finding it stupid Alex was still at the third button of his shirt.

'Well geesh, you make it hard Steves ...'

'I what?'

He let his hand point at her, lowering to show her body. 'Look at you. You are undressing yourself right in front of me, looking damn gorgeous, while I kinda didn't see you for weeks and I don't count these last days, and you expect me to undress ánd to listen to you?', Alex just asked calmly.

Stevie stared at him, her lips starting to form a silly smile and she laughed for a moment. Amused, than starting to feel sorry for him. 'Awwww, sorry Alex. I promise I won't do it again', she said, walking to him. Alex let his shoulders hung down. 'And besides that I'm not that beautiful', Stevie stated, but Alex immediately protested.

'Yes you are. You áre gorgeous!', Alex told her while she stood in front of him. She was quite touched with the way he told her this. A serious look in his eyes, which changed in something naughty when Alex reached out his fingers to play with her necklace, carrying her two rings. He let his finger tip press into the ring, touching her soft skin. 'And I wouldn't mind if you would take this top off', his finger now trailing lower, touching its white fabric.

She felt her body get drawn towards his, his other hand guiding her slowly closer when he leaned in. His face bending low to brush softly against her skin and hair. 'It's hiding some of your most beautiful parts', he whispered, letting his tongue roll over his lip. Stevie let out a soft giggle, feeling his fingers reach down her cleavage.

'You do remember we kinda agreed on having an early night ... to sleep', she answered a bit teasing.

Alex nodded against her. 'I know, but again you're making it very hard.'

She let out another sweet giggle, pushing him gently away. 'We need to safe our energy for Melbourne and beside that I was serious talking ...' Alex looked at her, thinking, trying to recall any words.

'You were talking about Drovers', he guessed, seeing Stevie nod, while her eyes where focused upon her fingers that helped him loosen up his buttons. 'You're worried about Drovers?'

'Well you know things are far from going great. And with the prospect of the drought kicking in I'm scared a meeting with the bank won't be far away.' She slowly looked up while her fingers took care of his last button. 'We need a good sale, the shearing can wait a day, but not longer ... and even though it's just for two days ... I mean Grace tries her best, but she ...'

'Shhhh ...', Alex said, 'don't worry too much'. He lowered her face towards her again. 'We'll make it back on time. You can always use our water supply when things get too tough and don't forget Kate is also around. You know the girl that once made our crap Rodeo school look at least a bit professional.' Stevie showed a grin. She loved how he could just say things, which could lighten her mood and put things in a different perspective. Her fingers held on to his shirt, pulling him closer to whisper a 'thank you', before she kissed his lips softly.

'Mmm', Alex remarked pleased, when her lips left his. 'Are you really sure about that early night?', he asked, smirking. Stevie nodded. She started to feel tired now.

'And seeing how slow you are tonight with undressing yourself I think it's the best solution for sure'. She winked at him, pressing her tongue against her teeth, grinning. She quickly turned around, walking to her bedside and settled under the sheets, leaving Alex staring at his clothes in annoyance.


	18. 17 CITY OF LOVE & BUSINESS

_Thanks again! And don't forget I posted two chapter at once last time, so some might have forgot to read Chapter 15_

* * *

**17. CITY OF LOVE & BUSINESS**

Excited Stevie stared at the door handle of their hotel room, while Alex plugged in the card and let his fingers slid among the metal colored handle. Since the moment Stevie had left Drovers, she had felt the excitement run through her veins, making her all bouncy and acting like a kid that would go on a school trip. Alex had grinned at her, amused to see her so cheery. He hadn't expected her to love his idea that much. But Stevie was sure they would have two great days.

He opened it and let Stevie walk in first. Her mouth fell open from amazement when she saw how impressive the room was. It looked like an apartment to her. Immediately she dropped her bag on the floor and stared around. Huge perfect bed, chairs, table, comfy couch with probably a load of audio stuff and a big flat screen TV. After she took a deep breath Stevie made her way to the bathroom to only fall in another 'aww' of astonishment to see how big it was. 'Alex, we have a huge bath!', she screamed out, her head quickly showing around the door opening.

Stevie pulled back to give the bathroom another look, but returned when it stayed silent. 'Bath ... Alex', she mumbled, pointing her hand backwards when she walked into the main room. It was a useless hand gesture as Alex sat on the bed, watching the view through the massive window, a balcony showing behind it. His back was facing her and Stevie slowly came closer. She quickly took her boots off and kneeled upon the other side of the bed, shifting across it to take her place behind Alex.

'Penny for your thoughts', she softly asked, her voice still with a cheery edge, but her intuition told her there was more to Alex. He felt her arms slip among his neck and let himself lean slightly into her embrace, his face shifting shortly towards her.

'What are you thinking of?', Stevie finally asked, again, while she managed to sit behind him. Her chin rested upon his left shoulder, joining his view.

'Nothing', Alex replied, his face shifting sideways again to give her more than just a word. He smiled gently.

Restlessly Stevie had lowered her arms to embrace his waist and she could feel Alex holding on to her hands. Quickly Stevie placed a kiss in his neck. 'You're worrying about tomorrow's talk with Bryce?', Stevie tried again. Whatever had made him so silent, she wanted to know.

'No it's not that', Alex spoke. She could feel him breath in deeply. It's not that ... it's being in the city that changed my life more than once. He didn't feel like telling her now, but Melbourne contained so many memories and he hadn't even given it a thought till he entered this room, till he saw the city sight. It just took him by surprise and made him quiet. Alex' face showed a small smile when he felt her hug tighten around him. Somehow hotel rooms in Melbourne had a huge impact on his life. And now he was here with her Alex realized Stevie was the first that didn't really need this to change it. She already had done it and she kept doing it.

'I'm glad you came along'.

'Me too', she whispered sweetly near his ear. Stevie doubted for a moment ... 'if there is anything ...'

'I know', Alex replied before she could finish her sentence. He pinched her hand gently, turning around while her grip loosened, glad she could look him in his eyes. He pushed her softly down on the bed, which made her giggle sweetly. His lower arms rested on the mattress just right next to her smiling face. Alex could see how her red curls had fallen down, spreading around her head.

Her eyes looked weakly at him now and Alex lowered his head, pressing his soft lips upon Stevie's forehead, shifting his forehead over hers right after. His nose brushed along hers. 'I love you', he told her with a deep soft voice. His lips nearly trembled saying it. Although Alex had said it so many times to her, there were still moments he couldn't get used to it and which caused his heart to race. Like now.

Stevie could hardly breath, she tried to swallow, but felt herself falling deeper; seeing the blue gleam of his eyes. Alex let his lips rest on her mouth now; slowly he started to massage her lips and Stevie closed her eyes and let herself allow to fly. Her hands moving to the back of his head. Her fingers, playing sweetly with his soft dark curls, while the kiss gently deepened.

Butterflies where now making her stomach feel like being part of a roller coaster ride, surprising her how he could still blow her completely away, her mind going blank, just enjoying his sweet and perfect kiss. There was no denying about his great kissing skills.

Her hand palms shifting down his face, in need for some air and Alex pulled back, watching her with a pleased soft grin. Obviously trying to find that needed amount of air, Stevie looked a bit silly, catching his eyes. 'For what did I deserve that?', she asked, when her lips and tongue finally had found speaking mote again.

His thumb softly caressed her hair. 'Because you've always stuck around when I needed it.'

She frowned a bit, smiling, not sure where his words all of a sudden came from. 'You're sure you're okay?'

Alex nodded heavy, smirking at her. 'Because of you, yeah'. Memories couldn't haunt him anymore. Memories could be embraced, enjoyed and all because of her. A quick memory had crossed his mind. He had proposed Fiona not far from here, in a hotel room far from being as fancy as this one though. This room looked more like the one he and Claire shared; on the night she had told him she loved him. Catching that view of the city minutes ago Alex had realized he never said it back.

It only made his eyes look more loving into those beautiful brown eyes of Stevie. He loved her and she knew it. Alex made a promise to himself there would never come a moment she would doubt it. Her eyes shifted a bit unsure, cause Alex just stared at her, keeping his silence. Although she loved the way he looked at her, and that content smile on his lips, it made her even wonder more what was going through his mind.

But he leaned in again before she could even consider asking, feeling another kiss on her lips; soft and quick. Alex sighed a bit, looking at her. 'Pity that we have to meet Marcus at the pub across the street'. He moved up quite fast, and it seemed he had lost the thoughts that had crossed his mind. Stevie blinked at him for a moment, trying to get up from the bed, slowly. She blew out, hoping her stomach would let her deal with diner. Stevie felt far from hungry when it came to food.

* * *

They shifted through the crowd of the pub, Alex holding Stevie's hand as she quickly followed him. A smile showed on his face when he saw his brother near the bar. He patted Marcus' shoulder, making him look up and show a grimace. 'Hey bro, I see you finally made it.' Marcus quickly gave Stevie a greeting look. She mostly stared around, watching people, while the two brothers caught up.

'Sorry, we're a bit late', Alex said, while Marcus displayed another grin. 'Got a bit distracted', the older one quickly remarked near Marcus' ear, who let out a laugh.

'No worries, mate', Marcus smirked towards Alex, giving him a pat on the shoulder. He was glad to see Stevie and Alex had made up and everything was set for their plan. 'Let's get us some diner'.

He had spoken his father earlier today; offering him the plan, add a few words to it. Marcus seriously had felt nervous, even though he had told Bryce about the plan the other day to set some meetings. The blonde bloke had spent some time catching up with an old mate going way back to his footy days.

Stevie and Alex followed Marcus to a more quiet part of the pub where there were some tables set. Sitting down all took a look at the menu. 'I can recommend the steak. Well, it was good when I left this place so', Marcus let out. The newlyweds seemed to agree easily like they had more things on their list for the night.

The waitress took their orders and Stevie shifted a bit on her chair. It had been quite a long time since she really had been in the city. Alex quickly glanced at her and Stevie showed a sweet smile, sighing a bit till Marcus' voice interrupted her small focus on her husband. 'So you managed Grace to let you go to Melbourne?'

She nodded. 'With a bit help of Kate', Stevie added, her fingertips playing with the napkin she had just lay down on her lap. Alex stared a bit at her, frowning with a small grin on his face. All of a sudden she seemed so shy and girly.

'Ah Kate, she isn't as bad as she looks hey', Marcus quickly joked, while Alex shook his head slightly amused.

'Don't underestimate Kate', Alex told his brother. Somehow Kate felt a bit like a little sister to him. Making him feel a bit protective over her and even though she had her awkward ways, she was a great friend.

'I wouldn't dare.'

'So tell me, how did your talk with the old man go?', Alex asked, quite curious. He leaned a bit forwards, wetting his lips, giving Marcus full attention to speak.

'Good ... I think he likes the fact we take the business serious. And I kinda just gave it to him, not adding too much to it. He can figure out on his own why we don't want Ashleigh to stick around.'

'You what?', Stevie let out, her eyes wide. Glaring at Marcus wondering if she really had heard his words right.

Marcus frowned a bit, swallowing and quickly shared a gaze with his brother who shifted his head a bit to just tell her. But he let the work up to Marcus; easy, which made him want to give Alex a stare. But he managed to look at Stevie again and calmly reported the plan mostly contained two conditions; Ashleigh back where she belonged and Bryce as silent partner; out as soon they made enough profit to buy his share.

'Why do you want Ashleigh out? I mean I know she isn't easy but ...' She glanced from one brother to the other.

'Marcus told me she has been undermining his authority since the moment she set foot on Killarney and Riley isn't too pleased with her either. Basically only Pat is, and that has its obvious reasons. We need to have the best circumstances at Killarney to make this plan work and make as much profit as possible ...', Alex told her.

'... Which is impossible with her around', Marcus added backing a bit away when the waitress placed his plate on the table. He gave her a quick thankful nod. Stevie was still a bit dazzled, but didn't want to say much till the waitress had left.

Alex stared at his steak, which smelt great and tasty and nearly forgot what the whole previous conversation was about. 'Looks great Marcus'. He took his fork in his hand, his eyes still focused upon his food, just completely prepared to start eating when Stevie's hand pressed his down.

He looked up, showing a questioning gaze. 'Just a sec', Stevie stated, not even looking at him; but staring at Marcus again. 'You haven't said a thing about this to Ashleigh?'

'Well no ...', Marcus said, while Alex was still a bit in disbelieve she had just put a halt to his diner. He felt his stomach rummage around.

A bit stunned Stevie looked at Marcus, already knowing Alex wouldn't be that useful. 'You know there is always an option to talk and work things out instead of going to Bryce behind her back'. Geesh, typical males; didn't think further. She saw Marcus considering that fact, realizing he hadn't thought of that option at all. But he defended himself.

'I think I hardly had a normal conversation with her since she arrived.'

'Well I hope you guys are sure about what you're doing', Stevie mumbled out, figuring it wasn't of much use to try to change their minds.

'Stevie, let us do our thing. We can always talk later', Alex now let out, hoping she really would drop this subject so his steak wouldn't get cold.

Stevie rolled her eyes. Like talking would help if the damage was already done. But she figured if the boys wanted to do it their way, they also needed to make their own mistakes and deal with the consequences. Ashleigh would be far from pleased to hear what her brothers had been up to.

Alex chewed and gently poked Stevie. 'It's good, try it.'

For a moment she had to grin. Sometimes he could be so typical; of course forgetting what they had just said. Hopeless.


	19. 18 AWAY FROM HERE

**18. AWAY FROM HERE**

When they had finished diner and went towards the other side of the pub to get a drink at the bar Stevie felt Alex' hand slip down her lower back, holding her at the spot where her buttocks started. She pressed her lips together, knowing Alex just stared to the crowd in front of him. He started to lean a bit towards her. Even though she wasn't that much in the mood, she couldn't deny the effect it had on her, especially when his fingertips started to stroke her softly. They kept their silence, not looking at each other when in secrecy they enjoyed it.

It made the three, whose back faced the bar; stand in silence for a moment. But suddenly a loud scream next to Marcus caught their attention. A blonde girl nearly jumped on him. 'Geesh Marcus Turner, since when did you find your way back?' She asked, still with a loud voice, a bit jumpy as Marcus turned towards her.

'Angela, you here? You're looking great'. Pleased with his words, a bit twirling around to show her short black skirt, or whatever she wanted to show off, the girl smiled at Marcus.

'You look great too. God where have you been? I guess it's something near a year ago since we last met.' She giggled a bit along with his next words and Stevie and Alex quickly gave each other a look. Old mate, something more ... She was obviously keen on him and the two saw Marcus act completely different than they were used to.

All of a sudden the girl's eyes glances over Marcus' back, spotting two blue eyes staring at her. 'You gonna introduce me to your hot mate?', Angela whispered, pushing Marcus' shoulder backwards. Marcus switch his back towards the bar again, basically he had forgotten completely that Stevie and Alex were still around. He mumbled something in return.

'Uhm well ...', Marcus seemed a bit nervous for introducing, 'Angela this is my brother Alex'.

Angela doubted between showing a shocked look, as Marcus never told her about a brother, or if she could show the most angelic smile to impress the tall dark guy, while shaking Alex' hand. She immediately forgot his name, overcome with too many impressions at once. 'Brother hey ...', she recovered quickly while glancing at Marcus. 'You never told me you had a brother.'

'Well that's kinda new to us too; long story. And that's Stevie, Alex' wife', Marcus spoke out, emphasizing the word 'wife'.

Stevie showed her a smile, more genuinely than it was meant, but she knew the man next to her wouldn't give Angela a thought. She even had to suppress a pleased grin when she felt Alex slide his hand back after greeting Angela. The girl showing a disappointed and jealous look on her face. She didn't' seem to care to try and keep up the politeness.

Quickly Angela moved back to Marcus, hearing him whisper 'newlyweds'.

'He's not thát hot anyway', she muttered out and Alex was even able to hear it; licking his lip amused, shaking his head when he looked down. Some girls ... he had spent quite some time with that type. Thank god those days were over, pity it seemed Marcus wasn't there yet.

Stevie brushed her hand over Alex' arm, smirking she rose upon her toes and whispered near his ear; 'don't mind honey, I think you're extremely hót'. Her tongue still pressed against her teeth pronouncing her last word, she just stared away, and her eyes spotting Angela's green ones for a moment. It turned out she probably had the greatest hearing as her eyes glared straight through Stevie's; annoyed. But she obvious had claimed Marcus and he didn't seem to mind.

'Oh Marcus, we so have to dance. I missed our dances'; she pushed him with her to a sort of dance floor right in front of them. 'Do you remember when ...' Her voice trailed off into the noise of the crowd and Alex frowned a bit.

'Okay ... that was interesting ...'

'She looks like a bimbo', Stevie let out, glad she couldn't catch Alex on some 'check out' looks.

'She acts like one too', he added, making them both laugh.

Alex let his lips massage each other, his face reaching low to come near her. Softly he whispered; 'let's get out of here'. Stevie turned her face, her eyes gazed up to meet his. She knew that look damn well. Stevie's eyes started to shine and her hand brushed teasingly down his brown plaid shirt. 'I take that as a yes', Alex grinned softly. Cheery she lifted her head showing that sparkle in her brown eyes, supported by a slight nod.

She turned upon her heels, holding his hand to guide him through the crowd. Alex had to hold his wife back, as it seemed she completely forgot her brother-in-law was still somewhere around. He quickly let his tall body take a few steps towards his brother, tipping upon his shoulder. 'We're going mate.' Marcus quickly stared at Alex, while a slow song had set in and Angela was clinging onto his body.

Marcus nodded; 'don't forget ...' For a moment he let his hand go of the small blonde, raising his index finger up. 'One o'clock'.

'Deal', Alex let out, while he felt Stevie pulling impatiently at his hand. 'Have fun', he grinned at his younger brother, his eyes shifting for a moment to the blonde, and basically he could only spot her long locks, her face buried into Marcus' chest.

'You too', Marcus winked.

Alex got pulled away, quite surprised with how easily Stevie found her way out of the pub.

* * *

Struggling in a tight embrace Stevie and Alex had just made their way into their hotel room. His lips claimed hers, kissing her in a sweet slow motion which made her float. 'Bath', she mumbled out between kisses. In bit of a protest before she would forget to think and she could figure out the rest.

Alex murmured something near her lips, his mouth pressed upon her skin trailing down towards her neck, while he brushed her hair back. Sometimes Stevie wondered what on earth it was in his lips or tongue that made her skin tinkle when he touched it; making her resistance drop like a bomb.

'Bath', she mumbled out, joined by an amount of air that came close to a desperate sigh.

'I know that', Alex spoke back, his voice honeysweet. 'You screaming out 'Alex we have a huge bath' is still echoing in my mind.'

Stevie's eyes glared at him like a young irritated girl. 'I didn't scream'.

'Yes you did', Alex remarked, lifting his finger to push the top of her nose gently. His grin showed how funny and adoring he thought she was looking when she stared at him like this. He could wait for her to stamp her feet if he would make another stupid remark.

Her expression changed slowly when Alex pushed her into the bathroom. 'So you did hear me earlier?', she nearly stated.

'Of course I did. You made pretty clear you wanna try out this bath'. He bended low and turned on the water. His fingers felt its temperature when the water rushed into the white shiny bathtub. Her hand held on to his lower back. Stevie was thinking a bit. Why didn't he just react like it, earlier? Alex moved back, immediately embracing her again.

'So you need help to undress?', he grinned pleased.

'I'm pretty capable of doing that myself', Stevie answered, making him frown for a sec. Oh please don't tell me I spoiled your mood, he nearly said to himself. 'But you surely can', she added, with a soft run of her tongue over her lips. She started to smile and Alex let his shoulders relax, relieved.

She let her fingers easily take care of each button of his shirt, while Alex pressed her lower body against his, his hands folded on her back. Stevie softly started to talk; 'about earlier. You were so quiet when we got into our room.' She paused for a moment, feeling Alex' head nod closely above hers. He breathed in her scent and let his eyes close for a moment, feeling how her fingers fiddled over his chest. It stayed silent and Stevie looked up, in need to see his eyes. 'What was that about?', she softly asked.

He raised one corner of his mouth and looked sweetly at her, when his one hand had let go of her back, his fingertips playing with her hair; in safety. 'Just some memories. I didn't realize this city kept so many memories ...', he just let out.

Stevie looked thoughtful. A few thoughts were crossing her mind, wondering if it was a good idea to let them out. 'Like what?', she took the safe road for now. Their eyes met and the silence struck for seconds; only hearing the water filling the bath.

'You know I met Fiona here, and me and Claire got together ...'

'In Melbourne?', Stevie frowned softly. Basically she didn't know much about how her two friends had come together. Claire had never mentioned it and Alex was never the kind of man that dug into the past; talking about her. He didn't talk much about the past anyway. She probably could count the amount of times he had started to mention things out of their past. Mostly it had been Stevie mentioning a specific memory.

'I was here to meet Bryce. She didn't know at first; suggesting it was a business trip.'

'But it was more than that?' Stevie let out with care, her thumb stroking down his jaw line. She saw a smile creep on his face.

'Yeah it was. It just happened. Quite funny when you think of it', he said, more to himself now.

Stevie gave him a questioning look, which he answered. 'We just floated towards the other.' She was a bit unsure of what to say now, but glad he reacted like this. There was no pain to spot in his eyes. If he wanted to say more it was okay, but like said Alex wasn't really a guy treasuring the past. It had been a burden on his shoulder for years. 'Let's say I'm glad wé didn't get together here. I like it to be different', he finally told her.

'Well a canola field is surely different', she grinned teasingly, feeling him pinch her upper arm softly.

'It was meant to be romantic Stevie'.

'It was. You turn out to be much more romantic than I ever figured you to be', Stevie told him with a pleased smile, stroking the back of her fingers down over his shirt again to release its final buttons. Alex grinned content. He could say a lot of things to that, but he let his mouth get into a kissing mood again, leaning in low to press a kiss on her cheek; his head brushing along her, which cause a smile to show on her face.

A moment later she shifted his shirt of his shoulders. Watching how his bare chest exposed, how her fingers felt the muscles of his shoulders and upper arms Stevie couldn't hold back a final question about it, but she decided to wait when her eyes spotted the bath behind him. 'I think we need to hurry', she let out, making Alex to turn his head. He checked the water temperature and set the water supply on a lower flow.

'Yeah', he mumbled, his fingers quickly shifting to his jeans to pull it off. Alex managed to step into the water, while Stevie seemed to be the slow undresser now, but he didn't mind at all; settling in a hot bath, watching a hot woman undress to join him. The only thing missing was a nice cold beer.


	20. 19 BREATHE THE PRESENT

**19. BREATHE THE PRESENT**

'Do you think a lot about it. About the past?' She didn't really dare to look back, settled between his legs she leaned the back of her head against his left broad shoulder. Stevie's hands played with the foam on the surface of the water. It surrounded her, just like Alex' strong body.

Alex realized how much it meant for her to even ask this, picking up the earlier conversation. Not just considering asking it, she probably had done that many times, but really asking it. He could feel her shifting a bit unsteady as her hands now waved slowly through the water.

'Sometimes ... I try to stay in the moment. I really don't think much about the past or the future', Alex replied, lowering his face to kiss her softly down her neck. The hot water made him relax; his wife in his arms was all he could wish for. The present was great.

Stevie's face shifted to the right, seeing his sweet gentle eyes. She showed a weak smile, letting her right hand rest on his knee, which showed above the surface. She let her fingers play over his kneecap; her eyes focusing on it.

His hands kinda traveled among the moment; an embrace, holding onto her thighs, or on his own, or just on the edge of the tub. Now his fingers played with a curl of her hair, just right next to his face. He took in a deep breath. 'How do you see the nearby future?', Alex now asked, while he let his lips linger closely up and down her temple.

She closed her eyes for a moment. 'With you ... of course ...', Stevie quickly looked up at him, smiling. 'You, but I don't know exactly...' Somehow she already knew what he was gonna talk about. Many times she had thought about how it would be. They basically had agreed to see what would happen with their 'style of living' when they would return from their honeymoon.

'You know I would love you to move in with me', Alex just said. Not that he wanted to pressure her. Drovers meant a lot to her and Killarney had never really had been her favorite place in the world; but it was his home. And if it was up to Alex it would also become her home. But she had been a bit hesitating last time he mentioned it and so they agreed on seeing how it would go when they would get back. Maybe they would just settle between Drovers and Killarney for their first months together. 'I know we ...'

'I know ...', she caught his other hand, resting on her abdomen. 'I don't just wanna leave Drovers and you know'. Quickly she glanced at him again. 'But I wanna be with you, I want privacy, I want space for Rose, for well ... you know.' Her lips formed a sweet happy smile; her teeth clinging to it near the corner. Alex caressed her gently in response, while he felt the palm of her hand rest on his. He brushed the side of his face along hers.

She could feel him nod, letting out a soft murmur. 'Drovers can't really offer that ... but I'm not sure if I can let go yet.'

'You will still spend your days there, and maybe evenings. As long as you sleep in our bed of course.' He grinned softly. It wasn't really that different, he figured. She had slept on Killarney quite often, mostly because of that privacy and space.

Stevie sighed out. 'Just give me some time to move in. I don't wanna rush it, surely not with the fact Drovers needs my time.'

'That's okay. Just move one pair of boots a day', Alex laughed. He felt his heart fill with love just thinking of her really moving in. To live with her like a real married couple. To have that privilege.

She poked her elbow in his side. 'That will mean I won't be completely moving in for weeks'.

'I know ...' Alex smirked, letting his lips brush over her skin again. His fingers traveled over her shoulder, sliding over he collarbone. 'Just take as much time as you need.'

All of a sudden Stevie felt the excitement rush through her body. 'Does that mean we now really will be living under one roof? I'm really moving in.' It sounded like saying it out loud really made her believe it. It was still hard to believe she would live on Killarney.

'Yes, Mrs. Ryan, you gonna live with your handsome husband', he spoke teasingly, continuing the journey of his fingertips and lips. Pleased, seeing all kinds of dreamy images of living with him pass before her eyes, Stevie leaned back, letting herself float in his arms, lowering a bit to use his shoulder and upper arm as a fine pillow for her head.

Drifting off Stevie let out soft content noises and Alex could feel her body sigh in anticipating once in a while. 'I could fall asleep like this ...', Stevie mumbled, feeling like she was in heaven. Alex didn't reply in words.

His let his right hand linger over her thigh, up and down, till he moved up over her stomach, shifting lower. Stevie stirred a bit and closed her eyes. Alex could feel her move up to his touch, her legs separating more when his fingers slowly caressed her below. 'I wasn't planning on letting you fall asleep', he teasingly whispered.

Stevie breathed in deeply, letting out a huge amount of air, feeling her body getting weaker with every gentle stroke. She felt him play a bit, pulling in her stomach. 'Maybe we should get out'.

'Is the water getting too hot?', Alex asked with an obvious grin.

She smiled, leaning her head completely back on his shoulder, staring at him. 'You make it promising ...', Stevie let out. She tried to gather the energy to move up, turning around to him to sit up on her knees. The water splashed against the tub.

Alex' eyes stared a bit dazed to the new sight she was offering. The water drops falling down her breasts and Stevie smirked at the look on his face. She reached for a nearby towel, feeling Alex' hands support her waist. Leaning her hand on the bath she stood up, making Alex' blue eyes wander like crazy. She stepped out, drying herself, knowing he was watching.

Tying the towel around her chest she just walked out of the bathroom, leaving Alex staring with his mouth fallen open. She hadn't even looked at him for one moment. He hurried himself out of the bath, cursing for the fact he nearly slipped. Than he mumbled cause he didn't feel like drying himself, so it was a quick run along his body.

Alex walked into the bedroom. His eyes wandered around to catch the light of his life, but Stevie was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and looked a bit dumb, when all of a sudden he felt his towel drop on the floor. Stevie had sneaked quietly up from behind, able to let her fingers slip over his towel, loosen it. Her hands stayed along his waist, her lips pressed upon his shoulder blade. Alex could feel how she squeezed her body around him. Her cheek brushed over his skin, crushing the water drops that still covered his body.

Alex licked his lips content, grinning pleased while his hands led to hers. He could feel how her lips traveled up and down his shoulder blade, finishing eventually in his neck. Stevie let her teeth stroll a bit along. 'Did I say you are extremely hót?' she remarked behind his ear, causing Alex to laugh.

'Depends on how hot you make me', he grinned back, his face trying to look over his shoulder, seeing how her read curls mixed with his own, dark brown. She slid her arms off him, turning to the front, letting go and teasingly she gave him a sexy smile, walking backwards to their bed. Her hands slipped to her chest, loosen her towel, letting it fall on the floor.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way _

Alex smirked widely, shaking his head a bit. Nothing she really did surprised him. He always figured she would be a wild one; playful. She let out a loud giggle when he rushed to her, pressing her down onto the bed. 'Alex!', Stevie howled, feeling him land on top of her. Her body relaxed spotting his amazing eyes, hungry and sweet at the same time. Her knees lifted up high, her legs nearly crossed over him, landing her feet on him.

_I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms _

Her fingers ran down his back, playfully and Alex just stared at her for another moment. The palm of his right hand moved down the side of her body, following the curve of her buttock, caressing it up and down her leg. 'You're gorgeous ...', he stared, leaning in to kiss her neck, his warm whispers lingering onto her soft skin. Stevie closed her eyes. '... And sexy ... amazing ... amazingly hot ... and mine.' Her hand had shifted up over his back to land in his neck.

_The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

She smiled, her body feeling fragile. Stevie mumbled something about sheets, not really able to find the right words. All of a sudden she felt her body losing touch with the bed, keeping her eyes closed she felt him lifting her up and she clung to his body. Alex was so strong, he nearly picked her up like a feather, and before she knew it she felt the soft fabric of the sheets descend on top of them.

Her eyes opened, her hands holding on to his face, when he slowly pulled her with him, resting on their sides. Stevie pulled him close, letting a sweet kiss take over his mouth. Their bodies tightly together, when their kiss deepened into a long passionate journey of lips and tongues. Sometimes they rolled a bit along the mattress, letting the sheets caress their bodies.

_All we need is just to be   
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush_

Stevie gasped when she felt how tenderly Alex' fingers slither down her spine, playing over the dips of the transit to her small bottom. 'Mmmm, you like that ...', he muttered near her ear. She mumbled something back, her hand shifting down to his buttock in response, pinching it softly.

Alex pushed her slightly on the side of her back, holding one upper leg closely over his. He shifted up, shifting slowly against her. Stevie moaned softly, her eyes firmly closed, like she constantly let herself float on his touch.

_I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you_

'Shhhh', Alex breathed out, kissing her gently. He was in for some sweet lovemaking and let his hand slip off her hip for a moment, shifting down between their bodies, letting his fingers opening her labia up in clear expectation of his entrance.

_Just breathe_

Faith Hill - Breathe


	21. 20 RUNNING WATER

**20. RUNNING WATER**

She lay surrounded by his strong arms that seem to hold her so gentle, so loving. Stevie moaned softly as she turned around, feeling how his hands unfolded, his palms protecting nearly her whole back. She could feel them shift down her naked body. A kiss upon her hair made Stevie smile. Letting out a deep sigh the red head showed her contentment. 'I've missed this', she mumbled, her head resting on the left side of his chest, her body settled over him.

Her small index finger explored his left nipple and she stared at it fascinated in the dimmed light. Playing with it she caused Alex to grin. 'You missed my nipple?', he said teasingly. Stevie immediately pinched him and he pressed his teeth on each other as it hurt.

Clearly she didn't appreciate such comment, but she rubbed it gently a second later to soften the momentary pain she caused. 'I mean this ... just being with you.' She lifted his head, resting her chin upon his chest and staring up at him. 'Just us spending time together', Stevie added.

A delicate smile showed on Alex' face; his hands seem to claim her now as his property. 'Me too. Just to have you in my arms feels like heaven.' Stevie blinked for a moment, catching his blue gazers.

'Where did you learn to talk like that?', she asked softly, a bit taken by his words.

Alex smile grew again, to the same intensity as before his words. 'I haven't learn it; I guess it's your influence. You just make me feel like that.' Stevie let her eyes wander away, pleased and touched she rested her cheek upon his chest again, softly letting her fingers cares his body exposing closely next to her face. He felt her breath constantly blow like a feather over his skin, playing with his chest hair.

'You do ...', Stevie mumbled softly, searching for words. 'I never could have wished for this feeling. To feel like this with someone. So at peace, so loved ... so ...', she felt her body starting to glow, her cheeks turning red.

'I know ...', Alex said, leaning his chin down, his big hand brushing her soft hair back. He now just wanted to look in her eyes, just know that they would be teary and gleam. She could be so vulnerable like this. Alex softly let his fingers run down her shoulder along her arm to her hand that rested on his chest. Gently he lifted it and folded her fingers into his. 'We're like this ... and we fit great, don't you think?'

Stevie had to grin, watching their hands up in the air in front of her. 'Yeah, we're like that'.

She shifted up, still letting her hand be held by his, and she leaned closely to his face. Her eyes playfully looked into his, deep, drowning, while she was nearly inches away from him. 'Promise we'll keep doing this ...', Stevie whispered, brushing her nose alongside his. She nearly breathed into his mouth, the intimacy, and the nearness. A bit overwhelmed Alex nodded, feeling how her lips land on his, her hand guiding along his face, her eyes closed firmly, her body crawling over his; consuming him in a long deep kiss, which felt like her whole system joined. Making the arousal and love spread completely over him.

It was early; very early Stevie could tell when she had made her way to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror to see her pale sleepy face, she turned around, making her way back to the large bedroom. There was hardly any light that settled into the room yet. The darkness was still overshadowing the upcoming morning in Melbourne.

Stevie stepped back into the bed. She could feel Alex stir when she lifted the sheets, letting them surround her a moment later. Alex made the attempt to turn towards her, but Stevie held him slightly back. 'Shhh, just go to sleep. It's still early'.

And it was, but she doubted if she could get another minute of sleep after this long, satisfying night. She pressed out a small smile, lying closely near Alex, while she let some memories cross her mind. Life couldn't be much better. 

But indeed minutes past. Stevie was so used to wake up early that sleeping in wasn't exactly her cup of tea. It was quite rare; the times she could sleep in. Last was on their honeymoon, but everything was such a bliss and her system had completely lost track of time. Now things seem to be different. Alex on the other hand didn't have much trouble. If the opportunity was there he was obviously a sleepy head and his content odd snoring gave her a peaceful feeling. Stevie didn't even want to stop it; it was comforting in a way, although she hadn't got a clue why. Maybe it was her female intuition telling her there was something in the air.

Strangely enough when it was hours later Stevie had found some sleep again, while Alex had been arousing slowly. She had looked too peacefully to disturb and so he had made his way to the bathroom on his own after pulling the curtains open; letting a refreshing amount of sunlight in. He had wiggled doing it; stretching out his immense body, not caring that it was shown to the world.

_You're a falling star  
You're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand  
When I go to far_

Alex had turned around, a content smile showing when he again saw her laying wrapped into the sheets. Her bare back partly showing, her cute little feet exposing underneath the fabric. He thought she was adorable like this.

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute  
Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
Cause you can see it when I look at you_

A melody was settling in his mind and his body got into a little rhythm of the murmur he let out. Sweet thoughts entered his mind as he walked through the bathroom, spotting the bath of yesterday's memories. Turning on the water of the shower he stepped in quietly, before the melody captured him again, finally bringing him words.

The first water drops conquered his body, rushing fast over his skin, around the curves of his strong arms, his board chest, down over his abs onto his manhood, his hips, and his bum. Nothing left untouched as the water managed to take over. He brushed his fingers through his wet hair, closing his eyes to prevent the water and soap reaching his vulnerable blue watchers.

_And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you  
It's you _

As the water was running down his body he nearly whistled, changing it into lyrics. The palm of his hands caressed his body, rubbing along his chest.

_You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

Stevie pulled her shoulder closely to the front, her eyes fighting to make its first blink, her hands grabbing the sheets to make her body feel protected and warm. She could hear a mix of running water and a clear voice that tried to sing. Although it lacked the talent it sounded very cute and Stevie started to grin, rolling a bit into the bed. 

_And I can't believe that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

She had been able to drag herself out of her bed and peeked across the bathroom door to see how Alex had made himself comfy under the shower; his hands rushing along the water over his body, his voice singing further like there was no one that could hear it, or that he simply didn't care if anyone could hear him sing off key.

_Whatever comes our way  
We'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do_

Amused Stevie pressed her lips together to let them go, rolling her teeth over. Enjoying the sight of her gorgeous man she took a few steps further and knew exactly what his next lines would be. She managed to sing along ...

_And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you_

Startled Alex turned around when his own voice got company, but he relaxed quickly when he caught her joyful eyes.

_It's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

'Didn't know you were such a singer', Stevie let out when Alex had turned off the water a moment later.

'There's a lot you don't know about me', grinning teasingly. 'Anyway, care to give me that towel?', he asked, as the water drops dripped off his body. Stevie's eyes shifted from her husband to the nearby towel hanging near the sink, to her husband again. She crossed her arms to make an amused statement. It wouldn't hurt him to do it himself; it wouldn't hurt her eyes to see him doing it either.

Alex shook his head, moving before her to get the towel, throwing one end to her, which hit her side. 'You little ...' She defended herself, quickly moving back, her hands pressed down to the side the towel caught her.

'Alex!'

He grinned teasingly and the sparkle in his eyes let her knew it wasn't his last action. In a quick move he bended low, grabbed his arms around her legs and lifted her over his shoulder. She squealed, hit his shoulder blade, but nothing kept him from carrying her into the bedroom. His feet letting wet marks across the floor, his body water drops near. 

Stevie felt the water drip into her tight short and her small top. 'Alex you make me wwww ...', but she couldn't finish as he threw her on the bed, glad it was so soft to break her fall like a jump pillow. She protested, her mouth preparing to shout his name again, but Alex quickly moved his wet body over her, pressing his lips onto her with a force that made her unable to even let out a sound. Her body fought for a few seconds, while her mouth gave in easy, feeling how he gave her a heavenly passionate deep longing kiss.

Her body eased and he slowly made the kiss shallower, softly parting, watching how she lay there. Silent, her eyes clothes, only her lips that seem to scream for more; completely breathless. He spotted how her white top stuck to her stomach, moist, emphasizing her deep heavy breathing. Slowly she shifted her face aside, opening her eyes to see how he watched her, sitting kneeled next to her. 

'Any chance you will continue?', Stevie let out, with a sweet voice, a small dirty smile upon her face.

Alex let his tongue rest upon his lip, his teeth pressing it on, showing a cheeky grin. He lifted his body, supporting his hand upon the mattress, his feet stepping backwards of the bed.

'I believe I asked for a towel', he let out, walking back to the bathroom.

Stevie stared at him with big brown eyes, her back flat on the bed, her arms bended near her head, her feet hitting the floor; completely tongue-tied.

Lyrics: Michael Buble- Everything


	22. 21 BROTHERLY PACT

**21. BROTHERLY PACT**

Both boys stood quite nervous in front of the door of Bryce's office. They didn't know exactly why, cause they had a good plan and it was just Bryce. But everything would be so much easier when they felt completely being in charge. They could set things up, arrange meetings, invest and plan. Alex breathed in deeply and looked for a small moment aside to see his brother who just raised his eyebrows for a sec. 'Let's go mate', Marcus let out, pushing Alex on his shoulder.

Inside their old man looked quickly at them, greeting them friendly while he lifted his glasses of his nose. 'Well well, here are my sons. Impressive guys.' Somehow Alex doubted if he already was talking about the plan or just the fact his two sons were here to see him, or more to get their way. 'Take a seat', he showed his hand to the chairs in front of his desk.

'So ... how are you doing?', Alex asked, feeling the politeness to check on his father.

'Good, very good I must say', Bryce let out, laying his glasses aside, while taking in his seat. The man showed a grimace and seemed to be delighted by the view in front of them. It made both guys feel uncomfortable, sharing a quick glance. 'And good to see you two being so busy to make Killarney a success. Besides that Alex; I assume you had a great honeymoon?'

'Sure have', Alex answered quickly.

'Is the misses around too?'

He nodded, feeling a bit proud now. 'Yes, Stevie is trying to find her way in the city. Not exactly sure what she is up to.' Alex stopped. More information wasn't necessary and he was eager to hear what Bryce thought of their plan.

'Well', Bryce let out, picking up the document, which lay in front of him. He immediately put his glasses on and let his fingers go through the pages, staring intensively at it. 'I must say I'm impressed. You have great ideas to invest and make it more profitable.'

Marcus quickly looked at Alex. He wasn't sure if he could already let himself to do an imaginary dance.

'You guys have underpinned your motives well and the acts that come along with it. Especially the Red Angus breeding program looks promising.' He looked over his glasses to watch the men in front of them. Slowly he could see a certain relief showing on their faces.

'I wouldn't mind to become a silent partner ... completely ...', he quickly looked at Alex to emphasize it. '... to support you in your plans. I have full trust you can make this work and I'm glad to see you get along this well to make this investment.' And he was, he was truly glad his two sons managed to get along and work together. In his eyes they were a great combination of brains and working spirit.

'Does that mean you will agree on all conditions?', Marcus asked, not really wanting to mention Ashleigh's name. Bryce watched him and Alex felt his heart beat quicker, waiting for his answer.

'I guess Ashleigh wouldn't mind to get her old job back. Besides that she isn't exactly a country girl. She'll be glad to be closer to her friends and family again', Bryce let out, quite confident of his conclusion. 'I will pull her of the case'. No one knew the exact reason why he brought her with him in the first place. To get to know her brothers? Well she surely didn't make the impression she wanted to invest in that.

'So we have a deal?', Alex asked. 

'Let me check a few more things. Get it black on white tomorrow morning and we can make a deal. I would say; see you around at nine.' Marcus and Alex were quite overtaken with this quick way of doing business. A bit overwhelmed they shook their father's hand.

A moment later they stood outside in front of the huge building that vested Bryce's office. They looked a bit unsure at each other. 'Did it really go that easy?', Marcus said, finally clearing his throat.

'I guess so ...', Alex frowned a bit, and his eyes wandered away to the city people walking across the pavement. 'I think he just fancies the fact we work together like this. If it brings us freedom, why would we even doubt it?'. He raised her eyebrow to his brother showing a soft grin

'So that asks for a few drinks.'

Alex nodded pleased. 'Now tell me ..', he started, when they walked away. 'Why did we take hours of preparation today for a talk that hardly lasted five minutes?'

Marcus, nearly laughed, shaking his head. 'Ah well, better be prepared. Who cares after all?'

'Not me for sure', Alex said, letting his fingers rest in the pockets of his light denim jeans, his thumbs placed upon it. The two brothers waited to pass the street to get to a nearby pub.

Minutes later the Redstaff sons sat pleased at a high table at the pub. Marcus just returned with two beers. Placing one down in front of his brother he sighed relieved. 'I guess we deserved this'. He looked into the yellow liquid as he sat down before he clicked it against Alex' glass. 'Let's drink to Killarney!'

'Let me text Stevie', Alex let out, after taking a first big swig, licking the beer of his lips. He took his mobile phone out of his jeans. His thumb was pressing in the buttons of his phone. 'By the way ...', Alex started. 'What's up with that blonde?'

Marcus looked over, holding his glass in front of him. 'Nothing ...', it sounded plain.

Alex glanced up for a moment, still texting. 'Yeah right. Hey I'm your bro, you don't fool me. Know her for long?'

'Four, five years', Marcus just stated, watching how the yellow liquid shifted around while he wiggled his glass. Alex watched him closely now, frowning. He ran his tongue along his teeth to erase the last bit of some nuts he just had eaten. He gave a quick encouraging nod when Marcus looked at him. 'Just say we always got along... well you know she is just one of those girls that ...'

Alex had lay down his phone. 'Those girls that are easy ... I know that kinda type. Not ready for a real woman yet mate?' Marcus widened his nostril for a moment, taking another zip.

'I don't say that. Just haven't found one yet ... but mentioning it ...', he looked up, showing a small grin. 'I thought I found someone in the country, but ah she turned out to be my sister-in-law.' Marcus laughed seeing Alex' reaction. He narrowed his eyes.

'Oh please don't remind me of that one. But hey you didn't stand a chance bro', Alex now smirked, patting him on his shoulder. 'But be sure she is a real woman.' Marcus shook his head, deciding to take another swig, seeing how Alex' mobile started to vibrate on the table.

Alex immediately showed a huge grin, picking it up. 'Talking about the little devil ... hi sexy, where are yah?' Marcus rolled his eyes noticing Alex immediately was completely captured by the call.

It was hours later, and many beers later. Stevie had joined the boys to celebrate their upcoming business deal. Alex was too occupied with pressing his lips onto her earlobe whispering silly things in her ear, holding her closely with one arm, as the other held a beer. A certain blonde had found her way to Marcus again.

'You know we could just go to our hotel room and have our own private party', Alex grinned near Stevie's left ear. She had to laugh; obviously he already had quite some drinks. It could be called a wonder he wasn't stumbling over his own words yet. But she had drunk a few herself and didn't mind.

'A private party hey, and what were you planning to do?', she teasingly let out, her gleam brown eyes staring into his. Alex smiled at her.

'I have plenty ideas. But hey I have great ideas anyway, even my old man thinks so.'

'I reckon he doesn't wanna know about what you have in mind for the night', Stevie laughed back, holding him closely around his waist. She looked up, meeting his eyes again and he shook his head.

'Don't say that, remember he is a pervert. He never thought much with the upper brains'. He let out a laugh as Stevie pinched his upper arm when she felt a vibration against her lower stomach.

She stared up at him. 'Uhm Alex, did you manage some new skill? Not that I mind ...'. She couldn't hold in her chuckle, seeing his confused look before he realized his phone was going.

'Shit', he mumbled, shifting back while Stevie laughed, seeing how he tried to get it out of his front pocket. Alex asked her to calm down, trying to regain a sober mind. 'Alex Ryan'.

'... Bryce?'


	23. 22 TOO EASY

**22. TOO EASY**

_Earlier..._

The door of his office swung open and calmly Bryce looked up while making a phone call. Seeing his daughter standing there he told the receiver he would call back later. Ashleigh stood there wearing blue dress with a scarf, holding the business plan in her hand, waving it at him. 'You agreed on it, didn't you?' She let out irritated, throwing the document upon his desk, causing a pile of papers to shove off. 

'Relax Ashleigh.' Bryce stood up, seeing how Ashleidh lay her hands on her hips to make a statement about the mood she was in. Her face though said enough. He leaned against his desk and looked at her.

'And yes I agreed.'

'How could you?', Ashleigh spoke loud, feeling the need to pace around.

'Well, I haven't really send you to stay at Killarney that long. And surely not to be in charge and you know that perfectly well Ash. You took advantage of my health condition.' Bryce slightly sounded acusing. He wasn't surprised that she had acted like that, making the boys feel like she had the right to make decisions.

Ashleigh's eyes glared at him, her lips parted as she looked at him in frustration and disbelieve. 'I only took what's mine. I have the right to be in charge. I worked my butt off all those years, playing along with your silly games. Telling mum you were on a business trip or at a client while we both now clearly where you were.'

He narrowed his eyes and tried to keep his inner calm. Her confronting words had caused him a stroke at the wedding, surely Bryce didn't want to let this get to him that much again. 'What's going on between your mother and me is none of your business.'

'What!', she said slowly and loud, flustered. 'You're fooling her for years, not just her; what about Caroline and Kaitlin? You think you can play them like any other woman. Well let me tell you this; I won't be like them. I want my share, I want what I deserve. You can't give it all to your bastard sons!'

He shook his head and blew out as he felt the anger inside risen. 'Than start acting like you deserve it. You're fooling them instead of getting to know them. Act like a sister for goodness' sake!'

She stared away and pressed her lips tightly together, blinking for a moment. 'Don't defend them, they're hardly any better. They clearly have your genes. But they're male so they're better hey. Isn't it like that? Aren't we only allowed to cook and get screwed?'

Bryce nearly stood up, but hold back. 'Don't dare to start again Ashleigh. We always gave you everything.'

'What about dignity? What about the fact you pulled me in your lies? I can't even tell mum I'm at my brother's place ... well that has to end ... I'm staying on Killarney!' Confidant en resolute she spoke, pointing her finger at her old man.

He pushed it away. 'You're off ... you can get anything back here, but you're not gonna manipulate Alex' and Marcus' work.'

Ashleigh let out a cynical laughter, before she stared straight into her father's eyes again. 'You don't have a choice dad. If you pull me off the case, you should pull Marcus off too. He's just an accountant, with not even a decent diploma as he fooled around for years. Surely one to be proud of; begging for his daddy's help.'

'Ashleigh, stop it!', Bryce spoke warningly.

'No', she said quite calm now. 'It's me on Killarney or your lies will be out in the open. Mum would be devastated and your lovely daughters won't ever give you another worthy look.'

'You're kidding ...'

She shook her head and showed a small grin. 'No dad, it's not that bad to keep me on Killarney. You know perfectly well they need jurdic assistance.'

Bryce breathed in deeply; it didn't was of much use to explore the possibilities of an outbreak as he knew perfectly well Ashleigh was serious and basically she was right. He slowly looked up. 'Than act like a good assistant for once.'

'Don't doubt that', she spoke. 'Besides that; your share in Killarney. If we manage to pay you out, give your family trust another look.' Ashleigh grinned and turned around. 

'We have a deal daddy, don't break it.'

She walked out of his office and Bryce breathed deeply, finally letting the anger inside find its way out. He turned to his desk cabinet and took out a few pills to calm him down.

'Bryce?'

Stevie all of a sudden got a plain face, staring at her husband as he looked at her seriously. Marcus had heard how Alex said his father's name and quickly shove next to him, leaving Angela standing behind them. He lifted his chin for a sec to ask what was going on, but Alex' face told him enough, followed with his next words;

'You can't do that. We had a deal!' He twisted aside out of annoyance, and lifting his finger up to his ear to get a cleare sound, feeling his heart beat down his throat. He noticed how Marcus moved along to be able to hear his words and to see his expression. 'Yeah ... yeah ..', he mumbled annoyed, for a moment shifting his eyes to lock with Marcus. 'Whatever ...', he clicked it off and took a deep breath.

'What?', Marcus stared impatiently at him while Stevie tried to focus on both their faces.

'It's off ... the bastard just called the deal off.' He shook his head. 'I can't believe it.' Stevie slipped her arm across his waist and in an automatic reflex he pulled her close to his side, not looking at her but just feeling her support through her physical way. He watched Marcus, who widened his nostrils and let his eyes wander for a sec till he locked with Alex' again.

'I knew it was going too easy ... did he say why?'

'No, just that we still can come in the morning to hear his offer. Seems he still wants to agree and invest, but doesn't want to go along with all conditions.' 

Marcus frowned a bit, his stare not capturing any specific sight. All of a sudden he turned his face towards Stevie and Alex. 'Ashleigh.' Alex shrugged his shoulders, not exactly sure what his brother was pointing at.

'Ashleigh, she must have talked to him. Changing his mind. He doesn't want to pull her off now if you ask me. It must be her.' He said it quite angry, annoyed that his little little sister was pulling his leg, again. Stevie pulled his lower arm down.

'You don't know that for sure, besides that she does have all reason to ...', she stopped seeing Marcus glaring at her, his mouth falling open.

'Rubbish, she is the one undermining our authority, no co-working at all. It's no wonder we want her out of Killarney ...'

'Wow, shhh ...', Alex let out, laying the palm of his hand on Marcus' left shoulder. 'No need to take this out on Stevie.'

Marcus looked down and tried to get his calm breathing back. 'Yeah you're right ... it's just so bloody annoying.'

'I know', Alex said, 'I bloody know'. He grated his teeth, feeling the urge to sweep a glass of yellow victory of the table next to him, but Stevie's tight grip prevented him and told him it wasn't worth it. Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Are we on tomorrow?'

'I don't know mate, what's in it?' Marcus let out defeated, taken the beer of the table to take a deep swig, rinsing it through his mouth.

'Are you okay?', Angela asked, laying her arm across his shoulders, as he leaned upon the high table edge. Marcus slowly looked up and his eyes told her she better could back off for the moment. His hand grabbed the glass again to fill his sorrow.

Alex patted him on the back; 'let me order a few more'. Stevie felt how her hand slipped of her waist when he walked away and for a moment she followed his moves and sighed. She wasn't sure what to think; dissapointed as this was ruining their trip, his plans, or feeling somehow right; as she was with telling them earlier they also could have talked to Ashleigh. 

He returned with a filled plate, placing it on the table, offering Stevie a glass a second later, but she refused it. 'Thanks but I think I'll head back to the hotel'.

Alex frowned, staring at her. 'What's wrong?' He lowered him voice, pulling her closer at her arm. 'Is it Marcus' comment?'

She shook her head not looking at him. 'It's okay. If you guys wanna get wasted it's fine by me, but we're having a long day tomorrow ...', Stevie just remarked, while she moved away. He creased his forehead as his hand slipped of her, a nudge from Marcus turned his attention of her towards his brother. He handed him a beer.

'That old bastard doesn't know a good thing when it smacks him in the face', Marcus mumbled as he took another swig, still leaning lazy upon the table. A bit dazed Alex stared at the beer in his hand.


	24. 23 SHE'S GOT A WAY

**23. SHE'S GOT A WAY WITH ME**

Stevie had found her way to their hotel room. After her visit to the bathroom she stepped to their bed, pulling the sheets tightly around her. She wasn't sure what to think; only that she didn't want to stay to see two brothers drink away their disappointment. Besides that she was aware of the fact they had to fly back late in the morning and she had promised to get on with the shearing right after their arrival. She sighed softly, wanting to turn around to turn off the light above her night table when some noise on the corridor distracted her.

A second later the door opened and Alex stepped in. Closing it he stood there for a moment; watching her, steps away from the left bed end. 'Hey', Stevie softly mumbled, her eyes quite big, surprised with the fact he came home not even more than five minutes after her. Alex pressed out a week supportive smile.

'I guessed you could use some company', he spoke, searching into her eyes from this distance. Stevie leaned a bit on her elbows, lying on her back.

'What about Marcus?"

'He is a big boy. Besides that Angela promised she will carry him to his hotel room within half an hour.' His smile grew for a sec, walking towards her. Alex sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, turning his upper body towards her to see her looking at him; her curls wildly framing her face. 'He'll be okay I reckon.'

'You?', she just asked simple, leaning up more to get closer to him. Alex looked away shortly.

'There is no use in getting wasted.'

She let her hand brush over his back. 'Sorry for just leaving. It just didn't feel right staying. But I'm glad you're here.' Stevie now nearly sat up, settled against his back, placing a soft gentle kiss upon his left cheek. Alex looked backwards, throwing her a small smile as he caught her hand resting on his shoulder. A deep breath left his body.

'You think this was all for nothing?', he asked. She shook her head, resting her chin half on the back of his left shoulder. Alex took it as an answer. 'You also think it's Ashleigh?'

'It wouldn't surprise me', she said calmly, glad he was so open about it.

'Maybe you were right and we should have talked to her', Alex let out with a deep sigh, wandering if it would have made things different. He felt how his wife placed a few more kisses in his neck. 

'It's not worth worrying about that now. And maybe it's not that bad after all. Bryce might come with a good offer. Are you going tomorrow morning?' She asked curious, slipping her arms around his strong body.

'Yeah', he looked a bit over his shoulder, spotting half of her face. Big brown eyes met his for a moment, before she pressed her lips on his skin again. Stevie let her hands guide towards the buttons of her shirt and loosened them one by one. 'What if we don't get an agreement? All that invested time for nothing', he mumbled.

'Not just for nothing Alex. You still have good plans, ways to set things up and I'm sure Bryce wants to make profit too.' He nodded a bit, agreeing on her words, feeling how her hands had reached the last few buttons of his blue plaid shirt, which started to fall of his shoulders. Pleased that more of his skin got exposed she let her lips wander a bit around, her lower lip brushing up his neck. 'And it's not like Killarney is doing bad', she mumbled against his skin. 'And don't forget you have me reinforcing your team', Stevie grinned softly.

Alex smiled; 'yeah, but I doubt that will bring extra profit'.

'Why not?', she asked a bit surprised, lifting her chin of his shoulder, her hands pulling both sides of his shirt down his arms.

'Cause you are good in distracting me.' He lifted his head aside, joined her in releasing his body of his shirt and kissed her quickly. 'Thanks', he told her. Somehow she managed to make him feel calmer, more relaxed. He had felt so different minutes earlier, half an hour earlier. He had been quite tipsy, but Bryce's call had the effect of making him sober with just telling him those few words; the deal is off.

'Your welcome', Stevie whispered back, glad she could feel his tensed muscles ease. 'Well what about you joining me in bed?' She placed a long and soft kiss between his shoulder blades, which made Alex smirk, pulling up his nose a bit. It surely sounded tempting.

_It's a gentle touch, but more than enough  
She can stop this whole world from spinning too much  
It's a natural thing and I do believe  
I found my reason to be_

She's got a way with me 

'Just give me a sec Missy', he said, lifting his body of the bed, watching her in the meantime. She showed a peaceful and sweet smile, crawling back under the sheets when Alex walked to the bathroom. Pulling up the sheets Stevie waited patiently, not able to let go of the smile upon her face. Maybe they were starting to get quite good at being a married couple. She hadn't expected him to ease this easily, but it seemed he was able to put the whole Bryce thing aside for now.

'Stevie, where did you put the toothpaste?', he shouted from the bathroom, catching her attention while Stevie smirked.

'Try the cabinet Alex, I just used it. It can't be far away.' She knew him; Alex always looked half when it came to searching stuff. His eyes wandered to the cabinet, but instead of spotting the toothpaste he lay eyes on a silver strip. He didn't even have to touch it to see the days show up near the opened and closed little pillboxes. Alex frowned slightly; realizing it was completely matching today. 'Did you find it?', he heard Stevie say loud, distracting his thoughts.

'Yeah', he mumbled back, taking the tube with toothpaste next to it. Alex brushed his teeth absently while his eyes kept wandering to the small object. So far he had never spotted it. He could only remember seeing it on one of his first nights with her on Drovers. So she was still taking the pill, he thought. Spitting out the water and drying his mouth, Alex got ready to leave the bathroom.

Stevie smiled at him, patting her hand on the right side of the bed. Keen to see him join her. Alex pulled up the sheets and settled under it, not sure if he should mention anything about it. She wanted kids, didn't she? For a moment he started to doubt. Stevie already had Rose, but than he remembered her talking to him more than once about starting a family, or at least giving the impression she wasn't planning to just let it be the two of them.

She noticed the pondering expression upon his face, turning away from him for a moment to turn off the light next to her. When Stevie lie closely next to him, both lying on their sides, his expression hadn't changed one bit, making her shift closer. Softly she let the back of her fingers brush along his cheek. Inches away from his face his blue watchers finally looked straight into hers. 'You know worrying doesn't help', she uttered quietly, still able to see the traces of his face.

He smiled softly, like he told her not to worry about it herself. 

Leaning up close to him Stevie kissed his cheek softly. 'It will be okay.' She lay back and saw the intense look in his eyes. Alex didn't seem to plan for any sleep soon, neither to get in an active mood. 'What is it?', Stevie asked softly, while her hand slid along his upper arm.

For a moment she saw him doubt. Alex blinked. To get some attention of him he let his fingers brush gently through her hair, stroking it out of her face and neck. His eyes watched it now when he wetted his lips. 'I just ...', he hesitated, trying to find the right words. How to bring this subject up. It wasn't like he ever had such talk. His marriage with Fiona was different and when it came to this point he completely didn't know what she exactly had been up to. Only that they wanted kids and they would try after their wedding. Alex figured it wouldn't be any different with Stevie. But this was surely a different relationship, nothing compared to his marriage with Fiona, which lacked honesty, communication and trust.

_I'm not the same man since she's been around  
There's more to this life, I've suddenly found  
I look at myself now so differently  
It's her love that brings me peace_

She's got a way with me 

Stevie nearly wanted to interrupt his silence to encourage him to continue to tell what was on his mind. He squeezed his eyes gentle, giving her hair another gentle stroke. He swallowed and decided straight to the point was fair enough. 'I see you're still taking the pill.' Okay that was said; he stared deeply into her eyes to see what his words did to her.

'Yeah', she whispered softly, not saying more although Alex hoped for it. But she left the initiative to him. 

'I mean ...', he finally mumbled, breathing out a bit frustrated as he simply didn't know where to start. Alex turned away, on his back. Stevie stared at him, hearing his next words. 'Okay, I'm not good at these things ...', he mumbled, keeping his lips tightly together after his last word. Alex felt a bit hopeless.

Stevie lay her arm across his chest and leaned up over him, watching him closely. His blue gazers slowly turned towards her, seeing how her lips formed a comforting smile. 'I guess you wanna ask why I'm still taking the pill?'

He nodded, lifting his chest to fill his lungs.

'Well let me tell you this ..', she said, resting both her lower arms upon his breast. '... I'm not that used to these things either.' Although she already had a daughter and this wasn't her first marriage; never had she been this far in a relationship. This close to someone she loved so much and every day seemed like a complete new experience. She shifted her right hand towards his ear, brushing his quite long hair behind it.

'Maybe that's why I haven't mentioned it before, but I think we just needed a bit more time together. It's not that I don't want any children. You know I want us to have our own little family.' She noticed how her words affected him, how he breathed out and how his vulnerable watchers stared intense at her. She couldn't make out if they held a thicker wet layer than normally. 'It's just that we got engaged so quick and married. Well thank God for that, cause it took us ages to get together ...', she nearly told the last line to herself, but her eyes focused attentively on him again.

'We haven't really talked about it and I haven't even moved in with you, and Drovers asks for a lot of attention now. I kinda ...', she breathed in, '... was kinda hoping for a bit more time with just the two of us ... which doesn't mean I don't want to have your baby, I would love it. But I'm not sure we're ready yet.'

And so those words were out and Alex was a bit overwhelmed but glad she had taken the time to tell what exactly was on her mind regarding this subject. A bit unsure she looked at him. 'I hope you don't mind ...', she mumbled, leaning in to kiss his temple tender. His left arm slipped along her body, pressing the palm of his hand softly upon her back.

'I don't ... but I really ... I mean I don't wanna pressure you in any kind of way. But I would love us to have a baby, but maybe you're right. It's not exactly the right time to start trying.' His hand shifted up over her shoulder blades up till her neck, pushing her head softly down, letting his lips cares her forehead.

Stevie smiled when she opened her eyes again, feeling how he moved away. 'Well, with the way we are going right now ...', she softly started, her fingers slowly fondling his chest. '... I don't think that moment will have to wait for long.'

_Whatever it is, I'll always be under her spell  
She'll always be all I'll ever need  
I could search the whole world  
And I know I'd never find  
Someone perfect as her for me_

She's got a way with me

She slipped her left leg over his, lapsing along. Stevie leaned in and brushed her nose softly against his, loving to just have this kind of intimacy. Looking into his eyes again, seriously now, her lips mumbled again; 'and if I think I am expecting I want you to be there when I take a test.' She had sensed this was a sensitive subject for him with Fiona's lies and she could read the love and gratitude in his eyes.

_Suddenly it's something  
You just can't live without  
Oh, you know you found love  
Beyond any doubt  
With a simple man's words  
I can never convey all that I feel when I say_

She's got a way with me 

'I love you, you know that, don't you?', he uttered with a trembling voice, holding her in a tight embrace. Kissing her cheek, before guiding her head alongside his; his hand wrapped in her hair. He closed his eyes, pressing his eyelids together and feeling how a tear escaped his eye. Alex swallowed and kissed her hair again. Would she ever know how much she meant to him?

Lyrics: Billy Currington – She's got a way with me


	25. 24 MORNING TROUBLE

**24. MORNING TROUBLE**

When Stevie softly aroused early in the morning she noticed they had hardly changed last night's position. Alex was lying so closely against her and it surprised her that he had been able to sleep with his nose nearly up into her red curls. She softly caressed his hand on her stomach, keeping her close. No wonder she hadn't been able to move, but Stevie had slept so tight. Good, but it made it feel so short. Not really feeling like giving in to the new morning yet she blinked a bit, moving her body against him.

She finally managed to turn around and face her husband; still fast asleep. Smiling, pleased she stroked along his hair. Why did they have to leave today? Stevie wished she could stay in this bed with him for another few hours, cause it made her feel so perfect and their love so strong remembering yesterday's events.

Suddenly Alex lifted his hand of her and brushed a finger under his eyebrow, opening his mouth to let out a yawn, feeling how it stretched his immense body. She grinned to the sight; how could such a big man look so cute?

'Hey cutie', she let out with a gentle whisper. He lifted his eyelids slowly, very slow, causing a grimace appearing on his lips, staring at her a bit dreamy and dazed.

'Hey you ...'

Stevie pressed her smiling lower lip in, feeling the need to stretch, yawn, turn around in their warm bed and just feel his closeness. Alex blinked slowly again, before he let his arms wrap around her small body, easily lifting her along on top of him. 'So, now I know for sure you can't go anywhere', he grinned, seeing her surprised face, which changed into some endearing sweetness a second later.

'I wasn't planning to go anywhere anyway', Stevie remarked, when she lay her cheek upon his left shoulder. She brushed her hair against him like a little cat. Restlessly she shifted on him, taking in his scent, his warmth, closing her eyes and letting her lips rest near his collarbone for a moment. Alex creased his forehead with an obvious smirk across his face; his eyes joyful and amused.

'Are yah planning to keep still?'

'Nah', she mumbled out, turning her body to lay her belly further up on him, burying her face into his neck to let her lips plant a long kiss on his skin. Alex kept the same look on his face, still crossing his hands on her back. Stevie slowly lifted her face; let her lower lip roll up over his skin onto his jaw. In response Alex shifted one hand up her back, over her small shoulder blades pushing her wild curls up to the back of her head.

Stevie finally leaned up and let her brown watchers stare deeply at him, her hair nearly falling down around them as a curtain. She showed a small teasy smile, wetting her lips before she leaned in and placed a soft sweet kiss upon his lips, but before Alex could reply or look her in the eyes after, she started to lower her body; her mouth claiming his neck again, traveling down to let the tip of her tongue dance in the dip between his collarbones.

Her body started to dance along, her legs aware of being placed next to his, one in between, the other outside, rubbing them gently. Alex blew out; realizing she was in an obvious mood and for a second he needed to adjust this early in the morning, but her treatment helped well. 'Geesh Steves', he let out, staring at the ceiling for a sec, trying to keep his breathing under control as she lowered further and let her mouth touch his nipple, finally letting her tongue playing around it, pressing her lips tightly on his skin, sucking on his nipple a second later.

Her hands brushed along his muscular sides, while Stevie lowered herself further over his body. Her hair tickled his chest as Alex looked down upon her. A moment later he let his head fall completely back into the pillow, closing his eyes to just enjoy her touch. He let another breath out, easily running the air over his lips.

... Hey, what's the big idea?  
Yo Mika.  
I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop or love's gonna get you down ...

Alex raised his body up on his elbows, staring around, hearing the music playing. Frowning deeply, starting to turn into an amused grin on his face. Chaotically and startled Stevie had moved up trying to reach for her phone on the night table, mumbling 'shit', hoping she would be able to stretch her hand and answer it before the ring tone could continue. But she failed and Alex was smirking like crazy, easily stretching his hand to lift her mobile before she could; seeing on its screen it was Marcus calling. Demonstrative he held it a bit longer before answering it, staring at her in amusement.

Sucking too hard on your lollipop or love's gonna get you down

Alex licked his lips, before he said; 'nice ring tone Steves.' She narrowed her eyelids and gave him a deadly glare, reaching her hand towards his holding her mobile, but he held it further backwards, making him chuckle.

'Oy Marcus, good morning mate.'

Stevie rolled her eyes at Alex, who still watched her still half chuckling. She rolled of his body, stepping out of the bed.

'Yeah well sorry, it's still in the pocket of my jeans. Luckily you always can call my dear wife with her not to miss ring tone ... buttuh you're up early for someone that was getting pissed last night ... I see ... well Angela is more useful than she looks ... uhuh ... yeah see you in half an hour ... oh and one more thing; don't ever call at this time again ...'

Stevie had made her way to the bathroom, a bit agitated about the complete mood spoil that had just taken place. She easily had undressed herself and stepped into the shower when Alex appeared around the corner, shaking his head and still not able to really let go of his chuckle. She saw him and turned around to ignore him as the water was rushing down her body.

'Steves ... it's okay', Alex let out as he took a few steps closer. So she was annoyed now and it wasn't even about something he did. Well he couldn't help the situation or her ring tone. 'Do you mind if I join you?', Alex now asked, not sure if it was the right question. She had her typical ways and sometimes it was better to stay away from her and leave her alone. But this was far too stupid to be mad about.

After pulling his boxers off he opened the transparent door of the shower. 'Hey', Alex said gently, feeling the first water drops hitting his body. He reached out his hand quietly to her waist, touching it softly, feeling the little startle it caused shivering through her body. But she let him and he was glad enough.

Standing behind her Alex moved closer, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck. 'It was just Marcus calling to tell I have to be at the front in half an hour.' He wrapped both his hands around her waist and he could feel her lean against his body; the water treating them now as one object.

'So you're not mad?', he asked quietly, leaning his chin on her head.

She looked a bit up and than turned around in his arms. 'No ...', Stevie just exclaimed. 'I just wished we could have a bit more time together here ... and surely not being interrupting by my bloody annoying ring tone.' Her hand touched his face, caressing it, than shifting it down his body, feeling the muscles at the side of his chest. Watching it she breathed out softly. Slowly Stevie looked up again; her eyes locked with his.

He smiled gently. 'I wish that too ... but what if I promise I will try to change your lovely ring tone and we'll continue this shower and check if we can get some nice breakfast downstairs?' He lifted his eyebrows, looking questioning at her. Like a little kid she nodded pleased, pulling him in a tight embrace.

It was an hour later when the two brothers were seated in Bryce's office. Stevie sat outside in the waiting room, hoping this talk wouldn't be that bad after all. The boys immediately turned their faces when Bryce walked in and greeted them with a 'morning'. 'Obviously not a good morning', Marcus remarked softly, mumbling. Alex gave him a quick stare, but a small grin gave his true feelings away. Though he wanted this to go well.

'Sorry that I had to change plans yesterday, but I ...', Bryce started as he sat down in his chair.

'Was it Ashleigh?', Marcus immediately interrupted, not wanting to make a nice chat out of it all while all knew what was going on.'

Bryce stared at him and blinked slowly. 'Well ... I must indeed say I had a little visit from your sister. But that doesn't mean I changed my mind about your plan.'

Alex shifted a bit closer, trying to focus on every little detail his old man would say.

'Why don't you just sign it?', Marcus added, widening his nostrils. His father was already getting on his nerves. Mostly his calm way of acting.

Alex glared aside, trying to hold his little brother a bit back. This way they wouldn't get anywhere. 'What Marcus wants to know is what this exactly means. What are you offering us? Which conditions won't be part of the deal?' He wasn't that used to play the wiser one. Nick had always been in their brotherly relationship, although Alex was the most laid back and relaxed one. Marcus mostly reminded him of himself when he was younger. Not only in this way.

Bryce nodded comprehensive. 'I have a contract here.', he showed the piece of paper, pushing it further towards them on his desk. Taking a deep breath he continued; 'I'm willing to be a silent partner, completely, leaving you up to make any decision. I'm sure you will do what's right to turn Killarney in a success. Besides that I will pull out without any further consequences when you are able to buy me out.'

Not that impressed Marcus shared a small moment with Alex, glancing to him. 'And what about ...'

'Ashleigh ...', Alex said, continuing his brother's line before he could turn it into something bad. He was sure Marcus was a fair businessman, but this was too close to his heart. For Redstaff's sons it meant they were unpredictable in their ways and words. 'What is her role in this all?'

Bryce took his moment, watching both of his sons, slowly they saw his lips part. 'She wants Killarney to be just as much as a success as you and me.' Marcus rolled his eyes, but Bryce ignored it by focusing on Alex. 'She has good reasons; you need juridical advice and she is perfect for that. But I leave the decisions up to Alex, which will mean you also have to take a step back Marcus.'

'Wah?', Marcus glared at him.

'If I want Marcus to make a decision; he will!', Alex protested and Marcus felt pleased to see his brother react like that. It felt like the first time Alex was standing up for him and Marcus wasn't the only one being glad about that. Bryce tried to hold in his small grin.

'Well that's up to you, also when it comes to Ashleigh. But you three have to work that out for yourself. She will be part of it till I'm out. And when it comes to that Marcus' position is the same.' Bryce calmly told.

'What?', Marcus eyes grew big again.

'That you will be pulled of the case when Killarney is completely Alex' again. Just like Ashleigh you are just stationed there. You know that.'

'Well yeah ...', Marcus mumbled, realizing indeed that had been the case, but Killarney started to be way more than just a working spot for him. His confused look was obvious and Alex watched him for a moment, not sure what to do about that. He shifted his face to look at Bryce again.

'If that's all; than I would say we have a deal', Alex spoke clear.

'God', Bryce replied, moving his gaze towards Marcus. 'And you Marcus?' Not that he was the one to make a decision in this all, but he seemed a bit absent-minded now.

'Uhm yeah', he answered short.

Bryce lay his index finger on the contract, shoving it further towards Alex, taking a pen in his other hand to lay it next to it. 'Take a look. I will head out for a moment to tell Monica she can send a few documents towards you, including a copy of the contract; when you sign it.' He stood up and walked past Alex who took the contract in his hands and started to read. He felt Bryce giving him a small squeeze in his shoulder.


	26. 25 BACK ON LOST TRACK

**25. BACK ON LOST TRACK**

Arriving back on Killarney hours later Stevie kissed Alex quickly on his lips. 'I'll see you soon okay and don't forget to take along the Supershear Maxi Cover 9 tooth. That will at least go quicker than our combs, okay?' Alex grinned at her, nodding, shifting his hand from her waist. She turned around throwing a sweet smile at him and walked to her red Holden to get on the road to Drovers. The girls where probably a few hours on their way with the shearing, and the attendance of Stevie and Alex should make it possible to finish today's shearing for midnight so the cattle could be picked up early in the morning.

Alex still stood there for another moment, one hand rested in the pocket of his jeans, a smile crossing his face when he still enjoyed the view. But he turned his face around when Riley came walking up from behind and greeted him with an 'oy'.

'Hey mate', Alex said pleased, shaking his hand for a sec. 'I guess everything has been great here in the last two days?'

Riley nodded, raising one corner of his mouth with a grin. His dark eyes showed a little sparkle, which reflected the fact he was glad his boss was back in town. But it showed more. Marcus had told the true conditions behind the plan and Riley would be more than pleased to see Ashleigh pack her bags for good. 'Went great. I guess we even managed to do a bit more than was planned. The fences near Kinsella's border or completely checked; partly renewed.'

'Great!', Alex let out, patting Riley on the back, pushing him along. 'I need to get that special comb for the shearing at Drovers ...'. They took a few steps in the direction of the shed, but the sound of an engine and wheels spinning over the grit made them turn back. A sports car drove upon the homestead, easily parked with Ashleigh stepping out of the car with her big and dark Dolce & Gabana sunglasses on.

The boys watched the scene. 'I guess she's here to pick up her last belongings?', Riley mumbled near Alex. The tall man stared down for a second.

'No she isn't. She's here to stay.'

Riley glared at Alex in disbelieve. 'What? I thought you would make a deal with her out of the picture?!'

'Sorry mate', Alex let out, deciding to walk towards his sister who took an Olily bag from the passenger seat.

'Ashleigh ...', Alex started, standing a few safe meters from her. She looked up, but he couldn't read anything in her eyes with those shades on. 'I see you made it back', he just stated, trying not to sound annoyed. In that case he was glad Marcus stayed away a few days longer. He would probably had felt his blood boiling, but Alex tried to go for the smoother way as he hadn't seen her act in the weeks he was away.

Riley shook his head.

'I guess you rather see me leaving', Ashleigh let out with an icy voice when she walked away towards the entrance of the main house. It did hurt. Wearing shades wasn't always cost by the fact the sun was shining clearly. It was easy to play tough, to walk away and not see how her brother frowned at her. But Alex followed her.

'Listen Ashleigh. When Marcus gets back we need to talk things through; work out how we gonna make Killarney successful.'

She shifted her head sideways and although he couldn't completely spot her eyes he knew she gave him a deadly stare. 'I thought you two already had figured that out in detail.' Her voice was nearly close to shivering, causing Alex to notice a small piece of emotion in her calm uninterested way of behavior. 

'I'm sorry. I guess we should have talked to you, but it's too late for that. We just need to sort things out and I hope you are up for it.'

'Whatever', Ashleigh now let out like a teenager. Indeed for a sec Alex would swear she was just as old as Rose, but he let her go for now, while she made her way inside Killarney's main house. He sighed, realizing how much effort it would cause to get anywhere near understanding Ashleigh. And Marcus wasn't even around.

He turned around and spotted Riley still standing a bit irritated, but turning around to get to the shed. Alex hurried himself after the overseer.

'Riley, wait a sec', Alex exclaimed when he caught up with the young fellow.

'It's okay, doesn't matter anyway. Let's just hope she won't tear Killarney down. She's in for some nasty games', Riley spoke shortly, not letting his words distract his pace.

Alex shook his head as he walked along. He didn't have time to invest his energy into Ashleigh or Riley; he was to be expected at Drovers as quick as possible. But leaving Riley and Ashleigh together here wasn't the best option for now. 'We should all try to get along', Alex said, while they got closer to the shed.

'Don't expect me to go all friendly on her', Riley let out, his lips nearly kept closed. He stared around the shed, thinking where the comb would be. He walked away, bending and staring, letting his hands go through some boxes.

'Damn, where is that bloody thing.'

Alex pushed the back of his arm against Riley's chest to move him away. 'Relax, let me have a look.' While looking around Alex continued talking. 'You know Riley; I know you aren't friends and well I heard some stuff from Marcus, but she can't be that bad.'

Riley let out a cynical laugh, recalling the moments she had played her game on him. 'I know we're talking about your sister Alex ... and I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but I wouldn't lie to you mate ... you know that hey?'

Alex looked up, seeing Riley's serious expression next to him. Riley shifted a bit towards the wooden table plate, leaning against it. He stared in front of him while Alex was hardly a meter away from him. He looked down and Alex straightened his back, studying his mate's look.

'That bad?'

For a moment Riley looked at him, quickly before he shifted his eyes again, his lips tightly on each other. Finally he overcame his barrier to tell. Alex was not just his boss, but also a mate. 'She's after me, really, like getting on to me and pulling my leg constantly cause I'm not interested.' So that was out and he hardly felt the courage to look at Alex.

Hearing it Alex felt the inner urge to grin a bit at his words, but he didn't show. 'You know some women are like that. Can't stand the fact they're let down and come for revenge.' He could remember a few moments himself; strangely enough the name Fiona seemed popular when it came to that subject. 'We'll try to work something out', he said serious. 'But now I really have to find that comb otherwise I know a little red head that surely won't be pleased.'

Stevie had arrived on Drovers, catching up with Grace and Kate who were busy shearing. Tayler was sorting the wool. Sharing a few words Stevie quickly settled herself at the third shearing spot. 'We really can use your help', Grace spoke hastily.

Kate filled her in. 'We're behind schedule; so good you and Alex have arrived. We'll catch up on your days in Melbourne soon.' The little woman gave Stevie a quick wink.

'Alex must arrive soon. He promised to get the comb as quick as possible.'

But an hour past and there was no sign of Alex. Stevie stretched, knowing the girls were holding their tongue when it came to Alex. Besides that every minute of talking or calling cost time they needed for the shearing.   
Cursing in silence Stevie wondered what Alex was up to, till Tayler opened her mouth and broke the silence. 'Shouldn't Alex be hear by now?'

Before Stevie could reply Grace threw in her few cents. 'It will be night work with him not around and this comb needs replacement anytime soon.' Seeing the slight annoyed glance upon her friend's face Stevie pushed the sheep through the wooden opening and stretched, tired of waiting she stepped of the platform, passing Tayler who stared surprised at her.

Picking her mobile phone out of her back pocket she tried to call but it was out of range. 'Shit', she mumbled. 'Alex where the hell are you?', she uttered softly. She glared around, but of course no sign. 'You better have a good excuse, mister', she added under her breath. 

Walking back inside the girls looked up. 'I can't reach him', Stevie just stated. Fed up with the fact he wasn't here, mixed with a feeling of worry. What if something happened to him? But she couldn't leave now to check or didn't have the time to think, as it would distract her from shearing. She continued, feeling every second without him pass, making her more worried than annoyed, hearing the sighs of Grace who told her she wasn't the only one who was thinking of his absence.

Alex hurried into the shed, followed by Riley. The problems on Killarney had taken him longer than he had thought and finding the comb and taking another spare one along wasn't that easy either. So he figured taking Riley with him would help and he wouldn't have to stick around Ashleigh for now so that problem was solved for now.

The girls looked up. 'Sorry for being late', Alex let out, looking around, than spotting Stevie's eyes, a mix of emotions. She bended down again continuing her shearing, while she heard Kate being the most positive one of them all; greeting the two boys and telling Alex to changing the comb on Grace's shearing machine. It got crowded and Stevie tried to block every thought, every look of Alex even though he was busy and occupied he felt perfectly fine she wasn't pleased with him being late.

When not much later Moira showed up with some sandwiches for dinner time wasn't on their hands. Riley offered to take Stevie's place and Alex Grace's; while the two owners tried to catch some dinner. Standing outside Stevie stayed silent, not willing to hear anything about it. Luckily Moira was there to give a bit of an easy talk.

Later on when the darkness had settled in for some hours and there still where a few sheep to be sheared the girls had called it a day and the boys offered to finish up. So far Stevie and Alex hadn't spoken a word and the tiredness had clearly settled in, with Stevie just dying to take a shower and to sleep ... at Drovers.

_Welcome to the real life  
I've come to realize it's no game  
No one is the same  
There's so much more to life  
Than meets the eye_

What are we coming to?  
Why are the reasons so few?   
What are we coming to?  
What does it mean to you?  
After all we've been through  
It all comes down to you

Welcome to the real life

Evermore – Real life


	27. 26 IN THIS TOGETHER

**26. IN THIS TOGETHER**

When the boys were finished Alex and Riley tried to clean up the biggest mess and check the fencing of the sheep. When that was done they took the Ute back to Killarney, but being back, after a second Alex already realized something wasn't the way he expected it to be. While Riley headed to the cottage Alex stood next to his black Ute and stared around. No sign of Stevie's Holden.

'Come on Steves', he mumbled, realizing she must have stayed on Drovers. Of Course he hadn't count on that as they had agreed just two nights ago that she would move in. Although her stuff was still on Drovers he had figured Stevie would at least start with spending the night full stop on Killarney. To be sure he went inside to check, but in his heart he already knew she was at Drovers; not sure why. Was she mad at him, tired?

Alex took some clothes along with him and turned his Ute in full speed to go back to Drovers. One thing he knew for sure; he wouldn't spend the night alone. Also knowing that would only cause him hunting thoughts about the fact she hadn't said a word so far.

Drovers was fast asleep when Alex arrived. It was in the middle of the night by now. He felt his heart skipping a beat when he walked up the stairs. Stevie was probably sleeping, but still he didn't know exactly in what kind of state she was. Sometimes she could be so unpredictable. It was a trait he liked, but it could also make him quite nervous.

Opening the door he indeed saw her fast asleep; his expression immediately softened when Alex spotted her small figure wrapped under the sheets.

Minutes later he joined her, kissing her shoulder gently. 'Sorry for being late', he whispered even though Alex knew she couldn't hear it. He didn't want to wake her now cause she surely could use this sleep, so did he. He lie back on his back, stared to the ceiling for some minutes when he finally felt his eyes getting tired and sleepy; minutes later he drifted off.

It was hours later when he woke up again. Alex felt her closeness, her touch and he smiled gently before he opened his eyes. It took a moment before he realized Stevie was still asleep, but she had rolled towards him, her body closely against him and her arm was over his body. She snuggled even closer when Alex caressed his fingers over her upper arm. He kissed the top of her head; knowing that whatever the morning would bring; deep inside she wanted this.

The morning after he awoke from Stevie's loud alarm clock; that surely wouldn't move with her to Killarney. He turned around, sleepy, grumpy, finally hitting the object, nearly pushing it of the night table when it kept ringing. Turning back Alex noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Though he still could smell her typical scent and her body warmth still lingering on the sheets; Stevie wasn't around.

Even though her alarm clock had probably woken the whole house if there was anyone left asleep, Stevie was kinda surprised when she stepped into her bedroom and saw him awake. 'Oh hey, you're awake', she just mumbled.

'Yeah', Alex replied, seeing her already completely dressed. He shoved the blanket on the side of her bed back. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?', he asked, hoping she would join him in bed, but Stevie shifted unsure upon her feet en showed a smile that wasn't that much convincing.

'I really have to go downstairs. The truck will arrive soon. So see you later'. Stevie had hardly stepped across the door opening, and now she quickly turned around to go downstairs.

'Stevie?', Alex sighed, sitting up and getting the sheets of his body. Quickly he pulled his jeans and shirt on.

He hurried into the kitchen, but it was empty. Getting outside he saw Stevie rubbing her temple. 'Yeah I know Grace', Alex could hear and for a moment he held in. 'But we managed right?'

Grace nodded, her hands upon her hips. They stood near the fence with the cattle of sheep. 'I know ...', she sighed out. 'We only need to clean the whole shearing shed. That will cost us a whole morning.' Stevie glanced away, not willing to spend many words on it. She had done her best; had done what she had promised. And Grace had agreed on her going to Melbourne.

Alex doubted if it was the right time to go the girls, but he wasn't really into a whole day wondering about it so he walked to them. Grace spotted him as first but turned her face away, knowing he was mostly coming for Stevie anyway. 'Morning', he mumbled, his eyes noticing too many details that only sent his mind spinning.

Stevie glanced up, meeting his eyes for a moment. Again she showed a similar smile as earlier, not one that was truly meant he figured. 'I'm sorry about yesterday. Really ...' the truck driving upon the driveway interrupted his voice. Stevie took it as an escape, at least Alex felt it like that and saw how she walked towards it. He frowned.

There was still a lot to do at Killarney and the girls probably didn't need him around now. He sighed, looking a bit difficult. Alex wasn't sure what to do now, just staring at the girls, seeing how Stevie shook hands with the truck driver, over ten meters away. Suddenly Alex saw her gazing quickly at him, turning her face away when she noticed he was watching her.

Finally when they started to load the truck Alex gave it a final attempt. 'Oy Steves. Can I just talk to you for a minute?' His eyes nearly begged, while she looked up quickly at him, pushing another sheep along the fence pipe.

'Alex ...', she breathed out, knowing he was trying all he could. 'I don't have time now.'

Disappointed his face dropped.

For a sec her hand stroke along the sleeve of his shirt, across his arm. 'We'll talk later okay?' She mostly said it as a comment, not a question and Alex didn't have much choice than just to nod.

'Anyway, I'm having a lot of work to do at Killarney, so ...'.

Grace stared up at the other side of the fence, rolling her eyes for a sec that Stevie wasn't paying any more attention to the sheep. Any marital problems were to be solved in her own time, she thought. 'Ok', Stevie let out, while she heard Grace interrupt their moment with an 'oy watch that sheep'.

Alex mumbled something and walked away to get to Killarney. Stevie watched him leave, turning her attention to the sheep again. She did feel a bit guilty now for not having time for him. He was trying hard and she knew it wasn't always easy for him to ask a bit of her time.

Later on when the girls had finished cleaning the shearing shed Stevie had only one thing on her mind. Although knowing there was still a lot of work to do and the cleaning had also made them get behind schedule for today she wanted to go to Killarney. To not get on Grace's nerves she had made up the excuse that Alex had forgotten the combs and she should bring them over. Arriving at Killarney she tried to find her husband.

The main house seemed to be empty still she found Ashleigh sitting in the backyard at the wooden table, papers and a laptop spread over it. A bit unsure Stevie walked to her, her hat in her hands, twirling it around restlessly. 'Oy ...', she started, causing Ashleigh to look up for one sec, before she turned her eyes back on her laptop screen. Stevie took it as a sign of disinterest. 'Do you know where Alex is?'

She shrugged her shoulders, but finally caught Stevie gaze when her sister-in-law didn't say or do anything. 'He must be somewhere in the yards. I believe there was some cow trouble', Ashleigh let out. Stevie bit her lip to prevent herself from grinning; 'cow problem, obviously a city girl.'

'Uhm okay, I guess I will have a look', Stevie mumbled. She was about to turn around, but changed her mind. Still playing with her hat she gave the concentrated girl another look. 'Ashleigh about the boys ...'. Surprised Ashleigh even looked up Stevie continued; 'I'm sure they didn't really meant it that way. They're men, they forgot talking would be an option too.' Not that she always was aware of that option too and Ashleigh didn't seem much like it either; it worked for now.

Ashleigh nodded and glanced back to focus on her typing.

Stevie spun around and walked away, not sure what to think of the girl. But what she didn't witness was Ashleigh immediately watching how Stevie was making her way to the main house again. Showing a thoughtful look.

When she walked along the main house Stevie noticed someone was inside and walking in she found Alex washing his hands in the kitchen sink. He obviously had been outside as dirt was all over his face and arms, mixed with sweat caused by the hot sun. She breathed out just standing near the door opening, making him aware of her presence.

He looked up, still letting the water run over his hands, throwing her a quick small smile. Glad to see her, pleased she had come his way. This morning there were some troubles with an expecting cow. It had made his mind not be able to think much of Stevie and what happened earlier.

'Hey', she let out, her fingers pressed into the pockets on the back of her jeans. Stevie slightly felt nervous now. Looking up at him she saw how he splashed some water in his face, grabbing a towel to rub it all over his head. Patiently she waited, till she saw a broad smile flash to her.

'Sorry, I really need to get myself a bit cleaned. It's so hot outside. No wonder the cattle has trouble.' He turned and leaned towards the sink as Stevie took a few steps towards him.

'Cow trouble hey ...', Stevie remarked. He nodded, showing another smile. It was kinda odd to her that he kept showing his gorgeous smile while they we're in a sort of silence after last night. Alex noticed that thoughtful expression on her face and felt his smile fading slowly, deciding to change the subject.

'I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I was late. I tried to call, but the range is crap so I decided just to try to get there as quick as possible. Really, we couldn't find those bloody combs and Ashleigh arrived and Riley ...'. He slowly looked up as she stood a meter in front of him and he rested his palms on the edge of the sink. 'But I know you were counting on me', Alex now said, when his eyes locked with hers.

Stevie breathed out, trying to show him a smile. She didn't feel like arguing over this, as there was way too much on their hands already. Too much energy needed for other stuff so she took a step closer and lay her hand on the side of his ribs. Her eyes wandered from low up to his dirty white singlet, up to meet his gaze.

'Yeah I was ... I was worried Alex', she now let out. 'I knew you wouldn't just let the girls and me down. It's just ...' Her eyes closed, but Alex slid his finger along her temple and stared at her, waiting for her eyelids to open again.

'I'm sorry, I really am. It's far from an easy situation now.'

She rubbed her hand slowly over his shirt, staying at one spot. Stevie still felt some annoyance inside, but she doubted to speak them out. Just wanting him here at her side was good enough for now. Alex placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it. 'You're okay?'

Stevie swallowed, seeing his asking blue eyes. So he did want to know. 'I just ...', another deep breath left her body, '... you don't make it easy on me. You know Drovers is having a hard time. I'm even making up excuses to be here. I feel bad about it.'

Alex had frowned for a moment; excuses. He folded his hands on her back and pulled her closer. 'Don't do that. I will understand if you are mad. You have all reason to, but I just hope you can forgive me and we don't have a stupid argument over it. I know we're better than that.'

She leaned her face against his chest, not willing to say words. She felt drained, seeking for energy to make the day feel easier, but he wasn't the one to give it to her in this state even though he started to gently caress her hair.


	28. 27 WHERE THE HEART IS

**27. WHERE THE HEART IS**

Stevie's mind cast back to earlier that day, while Kate was checking the mob of goats. Alex had hold her, asked if she was okay and the red head had nodded quickly while letting her brown moist eyes gaze deeply into his. It had been obvious she wasn't, but she couldn't even put her finger on the exact spot herself. Let alone that Alex was capable of it.

She stared over the wide fields of Drovers and somehow she wasn't able to get her mind straight. Kate walked to her, brushing her hands off along her jeans. She saw the absent-minded look in her friend's eyes, who had placed one foot upon the trough. 'I guess we are done for today.'

Stevie shifted her head, like a balloon was bursting suddenly, watching Kate; not sure if the girl had said more than that one line. 'We still have to clean the troughs at Little Regret', Stevie let out, now stepping off and spinning around to make her way to the Drovers' Ute.

'No way', Kate let out, quite surprised with her own quick reaction to Stevie's words. 'I mean ...', she started explaining when Stevie glanced back at her, 'we won't make it till dark. It has to wait till tomorrow.' It already was getting late. Drenching the troughs at Little Regret would take a few more hours.

Nodding now easily, Stevie walked further to open the door of the Ute. Kate frowned and took a few big steps to join her. Stepping inside Kate noticed Stevie wasn't keen to drive off right away and she watched the left side of her friend's face. 'Everything okay?', she now asked, wondering why Stevie seemed so distracted today.

Quickly Stevie glanced back at her. 'Yeah', she mumbled, 'just some stress I reckon. My back ain't helping either.'

Kate fought a small smile, thinking of the fact she had had just two days off to spend with Alex, but she managed to keep a straight serious face and now looked through the front mirror. 'Everything okay between you and Alex? I mean I hardly heard you about your trip to Melbourne.'

Stevie leaned back into her seat, her shoulders down. She wasn't going anywhere, feeling confused. 'Maybe that's it', she uttered quietly, staring straight ahead.

Kate creased her forehead. 'Uhm ... sometimes things don't turn out the way you think it would be.' She just placed the remark like in a general matter, but when Stevie caught the look in her eyes she could still spot the memories of Kate's broken relationship with Dave.

She suddenly shook her head, turned her body more towards Kate and felt the urge to explain. Maybe it would make it clearer when she just spoke out loud Stevie figured. 'It's not that. It was great. He's great, but I don't know what it is. Since I'm back, also the days after Alex came back from Argentina this all feels ... I can't even put it into words.' She turned back and let out a deep sigh of disappointment. Frustrated with the fact she was so confused with her own feelings.

'Maybe you two just need to settle', Kate let out, while her mind was working overtime to make sense of the words Stevie just said.

'Maybe ... I'm moving into Killarney', she now just threw out. Her bum shifted upon the seat, like she couldn't give herself the right posture. Her eyes were wandering around restlessly, just like the way she felt inside. 

'You do?' Curious Kate watched her. Not that it was a surprise, but Stevie's act about it was.

'Yeah, that's good. Isn't it?', Stevie asked insecure.

Kate nodded.

'Maybe it's just the fact I feel like I'm leaving Drovers behind', Stevie said, while again her shoulders were moving unsure, and she decided to avoid any eye contact with Kate. 'It's the only home I've ever had and now ...'

'You feel homeless?', Kate tried, seeing the inner struggle it was causing.

Stevie now faced Kate and the little Italian could see the teary layer settling in her friend's eyes. 'I mean, home is where the heart is. That's what they say hey.' Kate kept nodding understanding while Stevie started to babble. 'I can't stay at Drovers; it's not there anymore. I mean I want Drovers to do well. Maybe I'm scared I will lose control. I need to take care of Drovers. But my heart is with Alex and I want nothing more than being with him and settling down, starting a family, you know.'

Kate nodded sweetly. 'You will, and don't be worried about Drovers. You're still the boss around and I know things are going far from great, but we'll manage.'

Another breath left Stevie's small body, when she leant back into her seat again. 'When I see Killarney, when I see Alex and Marcus' plans ... it makes me realize Drovers is only there to try surviving, not to built anything up. We don't even have a business plan, we just do what we have to; to survive.'

She had Kate's full business attention now. 'Maybe we should change some things. With Jodi leaving and Grace joining things changed.'

Stevie glanced at her and her eyes were shining; 'that's it!'

'It is?', Kate said quite surprised.

'Yes ... what if you became overseer?'

Kate blinked and swallowed. 'Me?'

'Of course, well you basically are. You know Drovers by hard. It would help me a lot. I mean you're way more structured than Grace or me. I won't be able to lead Drovers the way I did. I just have to be sure everything is okay.' Expectantly Stevie watched Kate who was adjusting to the fact Stevie was asking her to take over a part of her tasks.

'Well yeah, I mean ... I would love to', Kate mumbled out, her voice starting to get cheery and her face starting to shine. Stevie grinned, pleased with what she had come up with. She reached out her hand and Kate shook it enthusiastically, pulling them into a tight hug.

When Stevie moved back she showed a more serious face again. 'And don't worry about men. I'm sure there will come someone your way.'

Kate smirked. Maybe she was right; after all her five year plan was making progress too; big time.

It was quite late in the evening when Stevie arrived at Killarney, placing her bag upon the bedroom floor en putting down her newest pair of boots next under the window. She stared at it pleased, while she crossed her arms. Alex' entrance had gone unnoticed and Stevie was quite startled to feel his arms surrounding her waist gently, placing a soft kiss down her neck.

'Hey beautiful, I didn't know you already were back.' He could feel how she leaned back into his embrace against his warm body. Stevie closed her eyes for a moment and felt a flow of love spreading over her, while she heard Alex saying another line; 'I see you have brought your first pair of boots along with you.' He grinned pleased seeing them standing there.

Feeling how her body weakened in his arms Alex noticed how everything seemed okay again. Stevie slowly turned to face him. She showed him a sweet smile as a greeting and for a second Alex felt lost. 'So you're here to stay?', he nearly stumbled over his own words.

'Yes ... if you still want me here', she said while shifting her gaze lower and her fingers moved up over his chest to fiddle at his shirt.

Alex smirked. 'There's nothing I would love more, you know that.' His words made her look up and stare straight in his eyes. Stevie sighed; feeling loved, but tired.  
'I'm gonna take a long hot shower', she spoke to excuse herself. 'In the hope it will ease my back a bit.'

He brushed a few locks of her hair away. 'So shearing hasn't been easy on you?' She shook her head. Alex pressed his lips on her forehead and she took the gesture of comfort in willingly. He let the tips of his fingers twirl around her lower back and Stevie closed her eyes in anticipation. She pulled him close; just in love with his loving embrace.

When Alex returned after hearing some noise upstairs his heart skipped a beat when he had opened their bedroom door to see how Stevie pulled her night top over her body. Her curls flew around, still half wet from the shower and she glanced quickly at him. Alex grinned weakly, having trouble to hold himself back from jumping her. He felt the need to pinch himself, still not used to the fact she was his wife and how beautiful she could be at the most unexpected moment. Alex now swallowed as Stevie threw him a smile.

'What?', she let out, frowning slightly. 

'Nothing .. how is your back?', Alex asked when he walked closer.

'Bad, I don't even wanna know how it feels in the morning'.

'Well', Alex said, standing right in front of her. 'Why don't you let Dr. Ryan have a look at it and let his magic fingers do their work?' She gave him a silly look, but let herself be pushed towards the bed. 'Just lay down and relax.'

'On your stomach', Alex exclaimed with an odd amused deep frown, causing Stevie to giggle when she just laid down on her back, giving him a teasing stare. She rolled over and Alex settled his knees upon the bed, eventually shifting over her. Stevie rested her head upon her hands and waited patiently on whatever he was exactly up to. 

Sitting over her upper legs Alex slowly shifted her top up her back and watched her face, seeing how her left eye closed and her lips formed a gentle pleased smile. He bended his upper body and leaned in to kiss her lower back onto the curve of her spine. The palm of his hands rested upon her skin, crawling up further, accompanied with his lips moving up.

Stevie wetted her lips for a second and felt how her body eased and tensed up at the same time; telling herself she found a perfect husband. He reached her shoulder blades. 'Now work along a bit missy', he chuckled, seeing how lazy she had become. Making it look like it caused her a lot of strength, causing Alex to roll his eyes, she lifted her head and stretched her arms to let her top slide of her body.

Alex again felt the urge to turn this massage session into a love making one as he touched her soft skin and saw her naked body expose to the gentle lightning the room owned. He swallowed now to keep that thought out of his mind. She seemed tired, her back sore. All he needed to do was give her the right treatment that would loosen up her muscles, but she was so attractive to him that Alex wasn't sure he could restrain himself.

He settled his thumbs on to her lower back, softly rubbing on her skin, again seeing how she closed her eyes. 'Just tell me where the tension is.'

'I think my whole body', she let out with a laugh.

'I'm trying to focus here Stevie and you are not helping me', he remarked teasingly, pressing his thumbs harder to cause a light stain. She bit her teeth and Alex smirked. 'I guess we've found the little aching spot hey?' She nodded, feeling how his fingers started to softly massage her skin.

Stevie let out a sound of pleasure mixed with pain. 'God you're good at this.'

'I know', he grinned gently, leaning in again to place a sweet kiss upon her cheek which made her smile grow. 'And I reckon this is just what you need.'


	29. 28 TO TRUST AND HOLD

**28. TO TRUST AND HOLD**

The little moans that left her body and attended the touches of his fingers lingered into the air. Her eyes were closed firmly, drifting off in sweet little indecent dreams. His finger tips pressed from the middle of her back to the outside and stayed there for a moment when Alex shifted his body slightly to get of the constant pressure on his bended legs. He now shoved his hands forwards along the sides of her body, causing her skin to tinkle when he reached the sides of her breasts. Alex tried to reach as far as possible and Stevie noticed how he bended over her; how his body warmth settled closer to her and how his breath teased her skin, causing little goose bumps. She let out another sound of pleasure, feeling how she twirled around on her back; her eyes still closed.

Alex grinned delighted and leaned in to kiss her neck; his hands crept over her body up to her breasts to cup them and to continue his gentle massage. Her breath became heavier and Stevie noticed the deep sense of love settle in her stomach, making that crazy feeling take over her weak body.

When she felt his lips on hers Stevie noticed the feeling increasing and she let her hands crawl over the back of his neck, up into his hair. Her eyelids felt too sleepy to open, but she enjoyed his ways too much to not anticipate and join. Her hands shifted to the front to take off his shirt. Though her fingertips seemed to lost focus and strength to undress him on their own. So she let their lips part and gazed down, finally opening her eyes.

Alex pulled up the corner of his mouth and reached his body up when he spotted her look. A second later he had removed his shirt. They both settled under the sheets and Alex easily continued what he had started. Lying next to her he had pulled her close to his body, his hands caressing her front. Once again she felt how his fingers fondled her breasts. His lips joined for a moment to take full care of her erected nipple. A moment later he stroked down her waist like a feather, releasing another inner shiver and Stevie started to feel dazed in a dream of a constant touching sensation.

She moaned, but her hands lost track on his body, feeling how her energy completely was soaked up in enjoying his feel. Alex noticed, but he couldn't stop now. She felt too good to let it rest and so he started to kiss her face, placing soft and sweet smooches, which caused her to let out a little giggle.

But he started to feel the inner struggle that she had already lost when he lowered again; his hands kneading her breasts. 'God', Alex let out when his lips felt her round flesh. 'You have the best boobs', he mumbled against them, causing Stevie to grin, her hand whipping along the side of his head. His lips started to sulk over her skin without direction or purpose.

He felt the desire to have her; he felt his body aching for her, but also the need to relax and to gain strength. The few hours of sleep from the night before started to get a hold on him. 'I hate this', he now exclaimed when his face reached up again and looked in her eyes. He tried to catch his breath, taking in her sweet face, her eyelids that nearly closed again. 'I wish I could make love to you all night.'

A weak sigh left her mouth and her hand weakly stroked down his temple. 'Me too', a smile broke through when she studied his face. 'But your eyes are getting small.' Alex nodded, holding her close and giving her another sweet kiss.

'You're tired too', he whispered, 'and you had a long day of work'. Alex could feel her nod as his face was hardly inches away from her, but he still went on kissing her down her jaw line.

'I did make Kate overseer', she mumbled near his ear and Alex moved gently back, catching her eyes while his hands kept on caressing her.

'You did?', he said, raising his eyebrows.

Stevie nodded with a small smile. 'I just want someone there to look after Drovers when I can't.'

Alex stroked her hair, lifting his head to glance deeply in her eyes and to lean his forehead against hers. 'Don't worry, Drovers is in good hands and you're still there. That you spend your nights with me doesn't have to change much about your position on Drovers ... what about Grace?' He now asked, somehow glad that she was talking. It took his mind of her body and it felt like this was another thing she needed.

'I don't know. I haven't talked to her ...', she didn't know what to say more about it and Alex pulled her close.

After a moment she felt how Alex placed another kiss down her neck. 'It will be okay and sorry that I'm too tired to finish what I started. At least to finish it good enough'. He grinned a bit unsure at her when he pulled back.

Stevie looked lovingly at him, her eyes wandered, changing the attention between his. 'I guess that's my own fault. You drove to Killarney last night, didn't you?'

'Yeah', he uttered.

She smiled, also feeling a bit guilty. 'You're sweet.' Stevie moved closer and kissed him softly. 'What about you undressing and we'll have some good night of sleep so this won't happen again?' She smirked, seeing him join her, and she pushed him gently. Stevie saw how he lifted himself out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Telling herself it was a true pity they both were too tired to have some good sex. 'We're getting old', she mumbled out with a grin, stretching her body, before she settled cozy in her pillow.

When Alex returned and took off his jeans he already wandered if she was asleep. Snuggling up to her he kissed her lightly and felt how her body crawled against his. 'Good night, angel', he whispered with a soft voice.

In the morning Stevie and Alex stood outside near the drive way as Stevie soon would take off to Drovers. With his arms around her he started to kiss her, her lips mending along his and she let her fingers gently cares his soft hair. His tongue slid over her lower lip, colliding with hers, doing a sweet morning dance. Stevie stroke her hand down his upper arm when they softly parted, giving another buss to finish for now.

Dreamily she stared into his blue eyes. 'You know, I did wish I just worked in town for a boss and I could call in sick and sneak back into bed with you to finish what you started yesterday.' She smiled widely and Alex grinned, pulling up his nose.

'A whole day without you. Uhm, I might need to find an excuse to visit. You need some extra fences?'

Stevie laughed. 'We first need cattle to be able to use it'.

'I will bring some cattle along', he grinned, holding her closely. 

'Anyway, I can't have you around. There's so much work to do and I really have to talk to Grace, and I have to start packing ... what about you and Ashleigh? Any progress?', Stevie asked curious.

He shook his head. 'Nah, but she must have some sort of manual. At least I hope so, otherwise we will have lots of fun when Marcus gets back.'

At Drovers Kate had been cheery all morning and it was hard to keep her mouth about her promotion. She knew that Stevie still had to talk about it to Grace, so she tried to stay as patient as possible. Grace had rolled her eyes a few times at Kate's energetic way of cleaning the troughs this morning.

When Tayler and Kate were spreading some straw for the cattle with cows Kate started to get impatient and kept staring at the two who were drenching the trough, which mostly was bone-dry. The pump was probably clogged, so there was some work to do.

'What are you constantly staring at?', Tayler finally asked when she saw Kate turn her head around to see the two owners.

'Are they talking seriously?', Kate asked, trying to continue her work like nothing was going on.

'Uhm, no', Tayler let out, staring past Kate. 'They're looking at the pump. Why do you wanna know?' The blonde girl asked curious.

'Nothing', Kate exclaimed waving away some flies.

'Spill it!'

Kate looked up again and sighed. For a second she doubted but she was keen to tell. It could be called a wonder that she hadn't immediately called Nonna to tell the news. 'Ok, but don't tell yet.' Tayler nodded with full attention, while the two moved closer. 'Stevie wants to make me overseer.'

'What?', Tayler gasped out of excitement. 'That's ...'. Kate let her hands down, trying to quiet Tayler down a bit. 'That's great', Tayler now whispered.

'It's leaking. I guess the pipe is either leaking or clogged', Stevie spoke, looking at the pipeline that lead to the pump.

Grace shook her head, her fingers pressed on her forehead for a moment. 'Great, just great. We will need a new pipe fitting anyway.' She kicked into the dry sand. 

'Alex must have a few, no problem.'

Grace glanced up. She shifted her head a bit unsure, thinking about that comment. 'I guess that's a solution. We have to check the cattle if they are dehydrated. Maybe there wasn't any water supply for three days.'

'You didn't check Little Regret for more than two days?', Stevie let out, quite surprised and surely not pleased.

'Well you were suppose to do that yesterday. It's not because of me that we are running behind schedule.'

Stevie shook her head and glared away, her tongue wetting her lips out of frustration. 'You know what', Stevie spoke, when she turned to look at Grace, her wrists pressed against her waist. 'There's no use in making a fuss about it. Let's check the mob and than repair this pipe. Tayler can get them water if it's needed that badly.'

Some time later Kate and Stevie had taken the Ute back to Drovers. Grace was quite pissed, especially cause the cattle didn't look that well and they needed extra attention so they would have even more delay with today's chores. Stevie wasn't in any better mood.

Kate kept her lips tightly together and glanced aside to see Stevie focused upon her steering wheel. Her eyes wandered around, doubting to ask anything about it. 'Have you talked to Grace yet?'

'No', Stevie just let out. 'I reckon it's better to wait until we're a bit more on schedule again ... smart to not check all the paddocks'. She mumbled the last part, still flabbergasted with the fact she only had been gone for two days and apparently during that time no one had really checked Little Regret. 'You know if the fences have been checked?'

'Uhm, well I checked them the day you left. Quick, cause there wasn't much time. I suggested asking Riley if Patrick could check the border paddock completely, including the water supply, but Grace said to leave it for now. We would check them straight after you would get back. Well you know, Grace, not much to discuss there.'

Stevie shook her head. 'She could have let Moira check it. She's getting better on horseback.'

'But she can't go alone yet.'

'Yeah I know ... well whatever happens. You'll be our overseer. I can't trust Grace this way.'


	30. 29 GOOD DIRECTIONS

**29. GOOD DIRECTIONS**

Alex lay down some pipe material into the back of the Drovers' Ute. Stevie was sitting on the open edge at the back; the palms of her hands leaning on the brink. She stared a bit absent-mindedly around, swinging her legs along when Alex sat down next to her right. Taking her head in his hand he shifted her gently to place a kiss just above her temple. Stevie let out a sigh; she had calmed slightly down while following Alex to the shed, rambling about nearly anything.

'You know, I know this girl who once took care of a farm while her friends were away and she was quite frightened to fail. She managed with some help and along the way she learned it's okay to make a mistake sometimes', Alex just said, while Stevie didn't look up but just took in his words.

'Just give Grace the time to fix it', he now let out, watching her. His fingers now reached out to the side of her face. Seeing the small locks of hair waving around in the small breeze that had captured this hot day. Gladly, cause it was getting over the 40 degrees. Alex let his fingers play, finally brushing them behind her ear.

She nodded. 'I know ...', letting out a small sigh she leant in against his shoulder. Alex anticipated and let his arm hold her closely. A small smile crept up her face; just feeling his nearness, his peaceful words. Alex wasn't known to be the wisest, but somehow he was quite good in balancing her out. Surely when she had too many things on her mind and he gave her his laid back vibe.

Stevie slowly looked up at him and smiled, but it faded away and Alex could clearly see it. A silent stroke over her upper arm gave her support. 'But I have to tell her about Kate.'

'Well ...', Alex started, 'tell her about your feelings. How you think you won't be able to give Drovers your fullest now you move out and tell her you want to give Kate the responsibility she deserves by giving her some of your tasks. That will do for now.'

Breathing out again her brown eyes showed a thankful look. 'I will try something, maybe not today ... but thanks.' She pressed her lips together in a sweet smile. Turning her body towards him she felt his hand slide down to support her hip and Stevie lay her left hand over his stomach. Her head shifting further against his chin.

Lifting her face she threw him another smile. 'Do you really have to play poker tonight?', Stevie asked.

'Yeah', Alex grinned gently.

She let her fingers caress him further to his side. 'I would love it if you'd canceled. Jack Waters can wait.'

Alex shook his head amused, seeing how she tried to get her way. Knowing perfectly well how to show her begging eyes, her unsure smile, her touch. He looked away for a sec, turning back to see how she nearly was cuddling against his body like a little cat. 'We won't have enough players and he surely will call me a chicken for the rest of the year, telling everyone how you wear the pants in our marriage and I'm not allowed to spent some time with my friends.'

'Right', she now lifted her hand to tickle the dip between his collarbones, showing perfectly well in his blue singlet. 'That's why he secretively goes to play poker and never tells his wife what he really is up to, hey'.

'Well at least I'm honest', Alex grinned.

The evening was already close to falling over Drovers when Stevie was carrying some empty boxes in her room. Today and tomorrow she would be packing to move Killarney. Slowly sighing she sat down upon her bed, staring across her room when she heard a knock upon her open door. She turned around and saw Grace standing half in the opening.

'So ..', Grace said a bit unsure, taking a step in. 'You really gonna make the big move hey?'

Stevie nodded, looking down for a sec. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

Grace frowned and walked in further, while Stevie suggested her to take a seat. Taking her time she saw how Grace lifted a picture of Stevie and Tess of her bed table. 'When is this taken?', she asked.

'Oh just before Tess and Nick moved to Argentina', Stevie told, not sure what to say next, but she remembered Alex' words. 'I know it's not easy to suddenly run a farm on your own', she uttered, seeing how it caught Grace's attention and the McLeod placed the picture down. 'I mean, I kinda got into the same situation when Tess and Nick left and it takes a lot of responsibility. I surely wasn't the one to ask for help.'

Grace stared at her and Stevie showed a weak smile. 'What I wanna say is ... well I basically wanna say something else', Stevie now shifted a bit restless. 'Okay', she now said more powerful, her hands resting expressive on Grace's leg, while Stevie turned further towards her friend. 'I wanna make Kate overseer.'

'What?', Grace frowned, backing away for a sec, but Stevie hushed her before she could start a protest of words.

'I think I won't have the time to do the books and to work late when I'm moving to Killarney. And surely with Alex and me wanting a family. I mean, I want the best for Drovers and Kate would be perfect to take over some of my tasks. She's structured ...' She saw the look in Grace's eyes and knew she had to stop.

'We can't afford it', Grace just exclaimed.

'I know, but it will pay off. I'm sure and if it has to I will give in. We can just give it a try. See how it works out.'

Grace stared down, her hands twiddling. 'Maybe yeah ...'

'Kate will be pleased', Stevie let out, not exactly sure what to do, so she petted Grace on her leg and stood up.  
'So what you think, you wanna give me a hand? Otherwise you will never get rid off me.'

Grace showed a small silly grin and took the hand Stevie offered. 'You sure got a lot of junk', she let out with a laugh when she stood up.

Glad so far everything was settled with Grace Stevie had gone home, taking a few boxes with her, but the real move had to wait for tomorrow. Spotting the empty house she sat down on the veranda at the back and placed a six-pack next to her. Basically she hoped Alex would return soon, although she knew better.

Staring into the garden Stevie tried to picture her future. It was hard, cause Killarney had never felt like a place she would call home. But she started to grin softly when she took a swig and pretended there were kids running through the yard, family and friends at a barbie. It could feel like home, but a lot had to change. It was a sort of stuck-up place; not something Stevie herself would pick to live, but it held Alex. It held everything.

She was sitting there for quite some minutes when a figure showed up from the side of the house. It took Stevie a moment to notice her. 

'Ashleigh'.

The Redstaff pressed out a smile and walked towards the redhead. 'Hey', she softly let out.

'Alex has his poker night, so ..', Stevie stated with an inviting grin, like Ashleigh's eyes asked where Alex was. It was indeed a rising question. 'You want a beer?', Stevie now asked, looking up at Ashleigh.

The girl nodded, but didn't sit down and took the bottle Stevie offered. 'It's quite a beautiful sight, isn't it?', Stevie said, to start some kind of conversation, not sure if she had anything in common with her sister-in-law.

'It surely is', Ashleigh mumbled and after another moment of silence, doubting and giving it a second thought she sat down.

'Must be quite some change; this or the city', Stevie said, before she took another swig. The two of them just stared to the sight in front of them.  
For a sec Ashleigh looked aside. 'Yeah, but it's a beautiful place.'

They didn't share that many words, but it was some sort of odd agreement of spending some time together and it had caught Ashleigh by surprise to see how open and easy Alex' wife was.

'So ... Marcus is coming back tomorrow', Stevie said, trying to spot Ashleigh's reaction.

'Yeah I know ... you and Alex, you know him for long?', Ashleigh asked, changing the subject quickly which didn't go unnoticed by Stevie. But Stevie let her. So far she was glad she had a normal conversation. After all this was also the place Ashleigh lived and getting along would be a good idea.

'Since I was a teenager. We always hanged out at the rodeo ... as mates if you wonder about that', Stevie said with a smirk, seeing how Ashleigh pressed her lips together and gave her another look. She stared away now, holding her bottle tightly.

'Quite a surprise to hear Alex was getting married again so soon', Ashleigh now let out and Stevie shifted her face, glaring at her. How much did she know anyway? Stevie didn't really know what to say to it and for now she left it at that stage.

Stevie shifted a bit unsure and than asked the question she wanted to be answered. 'Do you know about Alex and Marcus for long? That they are your half brothers I mean?'

Ashleigh pulled in her lip, staring to the grass in the distance. 'Maybe for a year or so. I met Alex a long time ago. Got my suspicion ever since, but dad told me some time ago when he pulled Marcus into the business and stationed him over here. Well and with arranging the finances when Alex got divorced dad finally spilled the beans.'

'Must not have been easy', Stevie said, studying Ashleigh's behavior. So far the words came out but her face showed some coldness. Maybe only her eyes once in a while told something more, but Ashleigh was smart enough to keep her gaze away.

'I always knew dad fooled around, but I never expected him to be so stupid to ...', she stopped and stayed silent for a moment. Ashleigh now stood up. 'It's getting late, I better get some sleep.' It was all she said without looking at Stevie. The redhead raised her eyebrows, seeing how Ashleigh walked away. A moment later she picked up the bottles and decided to follow Ashleigh's words; getting some sleep.

She was already fast asleep when Alex got home. Stumbling nearly over the bed he muttered and let out a small scream when his knee managed to hit the edge of the bed. Stevie instantly turned around, cuddling up into the sheets and pillow. Alex held his breath, staring at her concluding it hadn't waked her. 

He took off his clothes, trying to keep his balance while stepping out of his jeans. But the amount of beer that had made its way down his throat that night made him tumble back against the white closet. Glad he had finally managed to strip down till his boxers Alex stepped into the bed, carefully.

His eyes captured her face. Alex smiled seeing how sweet and peaceful she was sleeping next to him. He couldn't resist sneaking up closed and kissed her gently on her upper arm, noticing how she moaned slightly. 'I'm home', he whispered.

She nearly mumbled something, sensing his body warmth, snuggling closer to him; burying her face against his chest. Alex grinned pleased, letting his hand slip down her body, follow the curve of her bum. He pushed her body against him and breathed out content. Who cares about losing at poker when you have this to come home to, he thought to himself.


	31. 30 UNTOUCHED MEMORIES

**30. UNTOUCHED MEMORIES**

Her room at Drovers was filled with boxes and Stevie closed one, which was mostly holding her boots. She started to feel excited about moving out, knowing in the end they would make this room still a bit hers. Though she had offered Kate to take it. The Manfredi had hesitated and finally blurted out she would give it some time and maybe would move into the mainhouse when she was used to her new position.

Stevie opened her drawer and watched how it held her belongings; she lifted Rose's plaster cast out and wrapped it in a cloth, to be sure it would arrive at Killarney save and well. Pleased she watched the package on the bottom of another box before she started to rummage around her drawer, on touch.

Her body froze when she felt small pellets between her fingers. Carefully and slowly she pulled her hand out of the drawer, still holding the small objects and her eyelids blinked when she glanced at the white shiny pearls. Stevie swallowed, realizing that she had completely forgotten she had them. No wonder as it was put far away, including the memories it held. Turning the necklace between her fingers she was quite captured with the sight. Slowly she felt the memories settle in, the feelings, the hurt, but before she could really adapt to them Kate jumped into the room.

'I just called Nonna, she is just so thrilled!', Kate let out cheery. Startled Stevie quickly placed the pearls back in the drawer like she felt caught. Turning to Kate and trying to show a fake smile. The Italian girl frowned for a sec, picking up the strange vibe in the room.

'That's great', Stevie said, her lips now tightly together in another strange smile. Kate decided to not pay much attention to it and her cheerful mood was taking over again. Her old checked shirt and a grey turtleneck shirt gave back her familiar slight dull look, her arms down along her body.

Another bright smile broke through; 'Thanks so much Stevie.'A bit unnatural Kate took another step towards Stevie and hugged her. The red head smiled touched when pulling away.

'Well don't worry I'm very pleased someone is doing the books for me now', she laughed.

'I won't dissapoint you', Kate spoke. Stevie showed a pleased smile; typically Kate to even think she would doubt it for one sec. Kate's eyes now wandered through the half empty room. 'You need help?'

'Well ... there are a few boxes that already can go downstairs ...'

At Killarney Marcus drove upon the entrance. His days in Melbourne had been quite rewarding. A few business contacts and deals were on his hand now, but returning also made him face his sister, his brother. The fact he was just here for business, at least that's what he felt after the visit to Bryce.

Alex was smirking seeing how his brother got out of his car. He walked to him and embraced him with one arm. 'Good to have you back mate', he spoke.

'Yeah yeah, missed your ugly mug too', Marcus mumbled, showing a small grin after Alex let go and he took his suitcase out of his car. 'And tell me, how is our sister doing?'

'Well ... she's working on some strandard contracts for the breeding program so that's good I guess. Haven't talked to her much. She's not really a talker, although Stevie said this morning they had quite some chat last night.' He was pleased to talk to Marcus again, to have him around.

Marcus nodded slowly, 'righto. Well I guess I will unpack and see whatever the day brings me'. He walked to the house and left Alex standing, who just was about to open his mouth to ask how his extra days at Melbourne had been. He frowned, seeing his brother get inside the house. Alex shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the stables. Not sure if Marcus was just exhausted from the trip or it held more.

Dinner was quiet with the siblings having Rhonda's prepared meal. Hardly after minutes of silence Ashleigh pushed her plate away and stood up. The boys frowned at each other, but none said something to call her back.

'I guess it's already a wonder that she even joined', Marcus let out, taking another bite of his potatoes.

'Well ...', Alex said, also fixated on his food, 'maybe she thought Stevie would also be joining?'

'Where is she anyway?', Marcus asked, looking up for a sec, watching his tall brother.

'Packing, haven't you seen the boxes in the hallway? She's trying to move in completely tonight.' A touch of pride was showing on his face. Pleased he took another mouthful.

Restlessly she was unpacking the boxes that stood partly in the spare room. Picking out trophees, rodeo attributes and boots Alex leaned against the doorpost just watching her ways; unsettled for sure. She didn't know he was there as she walked from one box to another obviously looking for something. After another moment she cursed and brushed the palm of her hand up over her forehead, licking her lips frustrated she watched it and tried to remember how she had arranged the boxes.

Alex walked in and grinned softly. He thought it was quite an amusing sight. In silence he was about to wrap his arms from behind around her waist, but jolted by his touch she made a little jump. 'Wow, relax mate. It's just me.' She glared at him, making him frown for a moment.

'You seem a bit uptight ...', he mumbled, sure that wasn't the right thing to say. 

Stevie let her fingers rub her eyebrow and she sighed. 'I just want this all to be done.' Alex smiled sweetly at her, trying to get close and this time she let him. He pulled her against him, folding his hands on her back as she still was glancing to the boxes, making it obvious that her mind didn't join her physical status. But when Alex kissed her cheek gently she finally seemed to be able to let go.

'Why don't you just get some sleep. It's getting late. This doesn't have to be unpacked today', he spoked. She looked at him sweetly, sighed out in weakness, leaning into his embrace. She flashed her hands down his shoulders.

'Just give me some time to get at least something finished', she let out, watching his broad chest.

Alex grinned; 'righto, I guess I can't change your mind. Just don't make it too late, okay?'

Stevie nodding, looking up pleased as she pulled his head down to give him a soft, sweet kiss. Enjoying the gentle touch of his lips she slowly let go and breathed against his lips. 'I will.'

It was in the middle of the night when Stevie was still toshing and turning restlessly in bed. She hadn't made it that late, to Alex' joy who snuggled easily up against her when he noticed his wife had found her way to their bed. Not much later he had fallen asleep, but Stevie's eyes were still wide open. And it wasn't just because of Alex' snoring, which kinda started to annoy her at the moment, but it was mostly to get her mind of the one thing that was haunting her.

One box was still closed, tightly and she surely didn't want to open it untill she went nuts from not being able to fall asleep and quietly Stevie sneaked out of the bed.

Minutes later she was seated in her robe at the kitchen table; a glass of milk was standing untouched in front of her. Just like the chain of white pearls next to it. Glancing at it she finally let her fingers play with it. A fingertip pressed upon the table to shift it from one side to the other. Her head leaned upon her other arm, elbowed upon the table. She let out a massive sigh, feeling how the memory returned.

Watching those pearls she could see the images doom up in front of her.

_Congratulations Stevie. Looks like you won.  
I was given these when I was getting Mrs. Ryan. So I guess it means they belong to you now.  
They didn't bring much joy to me or the other Mrs. Ryans.  
Maybe you have better luck ...  
Or maybe you won't._

She picked up the necklace from the table, the way she had lifted it from the ground when Fiona had thrown it at her. Stevie could feel the humilation, the hate in Fiona's eyes, while only hours before Alex had thrown her off his property. Only an hour after she had broken down in tears, in pure pain of her heart tearing to pieces, screaming and crying out she;

_Why can't I get it right?  
Why?  
I love him soo much_

Stevie blinked, feeling the teary layer covering her eyes. She bit her lip to fight the emotions. At the same time Fiona's words sounded through her mind. What if she was one of those Mrs. Ryans, what if she couldn't break that line of failure? In this house. A place that never wanted her. A place that breathed Harry Ryan; the man that dispiced her. Who wanted her out of his son's life and now she was here. Married to him, living with him ...

_There was one minor condition ... your share of Drovers  
I want you out and I don't want you being around my son either_

Stevie let the bottom of her palm brush away the tears. How could she live here, how could she break that curse if she never was wanted? Lifting the pearls in her hand, against her mouth she breathed in.

Alex was turning around in his bed, expecting to find Stevie on his way. But his eyes flashed open when his hands only felt air, sheets and the mattress. His eyes wandered to the her side of the bed, than through the room. Maybe she was just peeing, so he just lie there waiting. But something didn't felt right and after a few more minutes there was still no sign of Stevie.

He sat up, leaned his hands on the edge of the bed and thought for a sec before he got out of bed. Alex checked the spareroom, but she was nowhere to be found when he realized there was a small glow of light reaching up the stairs. When he reached the last step of the stairs he saw it was coming from the kitchen.

His heart skipt a beat when he saw Stevie sitting at the table. Lost in thoughts, looking closer; lost in tears and a rush of worry was going through his body. Why was she crying? Why wasn't she crying in his arms? Why was she hiding here in the middle of the night from him?


	32. 31 TOGETHER IN DARKNESS

**31. TOGETHER IN DARKNESS**

Alex slightly felt nervous now, walking closer to her as she seemed to live in her own world which looked like it was tearing apart. And it hurt to see her cry in the shade of the night, the dimmed light of the small light under the kitchen cabinets. Alex swallowed. 'Stevie', he spoke out, making it suddenly all so vivid, so true but at the same time the setting was close to a dream. He had reached the table when she looked up and the red puffy eyes felt like a knife cutting in his heart. He wanted to ask the obvious; what's wrong? But somehow Alex couldn't.

For now his presence had to be good enough, at least Alex hoped as he walked behind her, seeing how her eyes followed his every move. Stevie wasn't willing to hide her tears, her vulnerable state for her husband. Not at all. She was used to being alone, to cope with the tears on her own, but it didn't feel like he was intruding her privacy either. So she let him pull a chair close to her right and he sat down.

Like words of comfort wouldn't work, Alex blinked touched and unsure, pulling her head close to place a gentle kiss upon the top. Stevie closed her eyes, feeling how a few more tears left her tired eyes. Stevie let his arm pull her against his side and she leaned in like it would share her feelings.

His eyes caught the sight of the pearls, lying now untouched upon the table in front of them. He frowned questioning. Alex reached out his hand and took the necklace between his fingers, lifting it. Stevie just let him, in silence somehow hoping it would at least give him an idea. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet to tell Alex.

'Where did you get this?', Alex just asked, not looking at her, only seeing the small light reflect on the surface of the pearls. 'I thought ..., he stopped. I thought Fiona had taken it with her, like she has half of this place. Alex half looked at her, knowing she was aware of his thoughts.

Stevie licked her lips and composed herself as much as possible, brushing away the salt liquid on her skin. 'I got it ... well Fiona, she ...'

'What?', he asked gently, feeling the hesitation in her voice. His hand rubbed softly along her side.

Her big brown eyes now looked straight into his. 'When you two broke up she ... she threw it at me.' His creasing forehead showed his surprise, or more his way of thinking how, why, when.

'She said it didn't bring her much luck and it belonged to me ... hoping it wouldn't bring me much luck either, like all Mrs. Ryans'.

His lips were parting unsure, to press against the other again. She was drop dead serious he could tell and somehow Alex could see in her eyes a part of her was glad she finally could show this. That he was here at her side even though it first had felt like she was hiding from him. 'I never knew she ...', Alex didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry.'

Stevie brushed her lower arm across the side of her face, up to the palm of her hand and looked at the pearls that were still held in his hand. 'You couldn't know', she sighed out. 'I don't know why it still affects me soo much, I even forgot I had it till ...'

'You picked your stuff', he finished, and glad to feel this was getting somewhere. Alex felt her nod and instantly he had the urge to place another kiss upon her hair, pulling her closer once more, dropping the necklace. His hand reached up to carres her wide curls that fell upon her shoulder.

'Oooh', she let out slowly, like an ache releasing inside. 'What if she's right? What if I can't break that curse.'

Alex lifted his head, moved slightly back to look at her face that had leaned upon his shoulder. 'You aren't Fiona, Stevie.'

She looked down. What was she going to tell more? Again she swallowed to take her tears away, to prevent them from falling. 'I don't know Alex', she let out, her eyes unable to hold the tears in, her tongue running over her lip and a small second of a meeting gaze broke Alex' heart. He shifted forward and tried to tae her in his arms as much as possible. Feeling he was capable of lifting her from her chair to place her on his lap Alex was relieved he could give her full physical comfort.

Doubting if he could give her the mental comfort she was seeking for. What more didn't he know, what more had Fiona done to her? Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that there was so much more, when he felt her sink into his tight embrace. Her tears were falling on the bare skin of his shoulder blade and the sobs were releasing and transfered to his body. Like Alex joined in her state and so he felt the emotions and questions run through his mind, giving him a feeling of pure emotional weakness. Alex closed his eyes and tried to let his hand slightly carres her back.

After what felt like minutes of silence he softly pulled her back, his hands holding her face to look at the hurt that shone through her eyes. He wanted to give her a supporting smile but felt how his face stayed plane. His blue watchers asked her for more.

'I don't know Alex. What if I can't live here? What if I can't be happy with you here?'

He let his thumbs carres the sides of her face, and he looked caring, trying to keep his calm as much as possible. To stay strong for her. Cause Stevie needed him more than ever to prove her that wouldn't be the case.

'I'm here, I love you. God, Stevie we've gone through so much. Don't you see we're so much more than ...', he swallowed now. Difficulty to talk about his ex, to be confronted with the past, with his mistakes. 'If I can make it with anyone it's you.'

'But you didn't want me here, Harry didn't want me here. I don't ...'

He placed his thumb on her lips to gain her silence, as tears were now falling down his face. He wasn't sure where to start, but he couldn't hear her say this. 'Please don't, please don't tell me you don't want this and that you doubt my love.'

Stevie could just say she didn't, but for now what was there to be saved? Why would she hide again; why would she always deal with the hurt on her own?

'What if you feel like that again, what if you throw me off Alex. I didn't do anything wrong'.

He couldn't see those eyes to discovering just one slide of accusation. So Alex pulled her close again. 'You didn't, I know. I was wrong, I was hurt, I was a mess.'

Brushing over her hair he prayed she would believe his words. Please don't let this come between us again.

'I know', he could hear Stevie mumble softly; while her head was buried between his neck and shoulder. 'But it hurt so much. I don't want us to end up like that again.'

Those words released a certain power inside, Alex pulled her back; his eyes stared deeply into hers. With a believe that was right touching her soul. 'We won't.'

She swallowed, impressed with the determined look in his eyes. Forcefully Alex pressed his lips on hers, pulling her in another tight hug. 'Don't you know how much I love you Stevie?', he uttered. 'Don't you know how empty I felt without you? How much I longed to be able to just sit on the veranda drinking a beer, just talking like we always had? Just to have you near ...'. Alex hardly was aware of the float of words leaving his mouth. Hardly really touching the silence that treasured the room.

Slowly her head shifted along his neck, so close to meet his eyes again, to be face to face. Her eyes blinked slowly, looking down, looking up to meet his. 'I felt it all Alex. I still feel it; it's like it all came back to me tonight. I don't want those pearls. I want you, just you, I don't wanna be Mrs. Ryan, I don't wanna live up to any expectations.'

'You don't have to', his eyes wandered restlessly, watching hers, and now soft and gentle, hoping he could see her change of mind.

'But this ...', for a sec she looked across the room. 'Killarney asks it ... it never wanted me Alex. Harry never wanted me here, knowing I wouldn't be capable to live up to those expectations.'

'Stop it!', he said soft, but clear that it nearly startled her. 'I never lived up to his expectations either, but still I'm here and I wanna be happy with you. Not trying to be something I'm not, it broke everyone here, in this house. Just be you.'

'But Harry', she protested, feeling another sob making her body feeling out of control for a sec.

'Harry was a bloody bastard. It's not what he saw in you. It's about what I see in you. He might never have wanted you as my wife, but I never thought you as my wife was a strange thought.'

She frowned, still so close, still his hands so tight to not let her go. To make her see this all was a mistake. Stevie gazed away, but Alex pushed her chin gently back. 'I did, I might never admitted it, but I did.'

Her eyes stared into his again, and feeling like she had lost all the energy left inside of her Stevie let out a deep sigh, glancing down.

'You're not telling me all ...', Alex spoke.

'There's too much to tell, I'm not sure ...' Stevie let out softly, her eyes meeting his for a moment.

'Do please, at least give it a try. Some start ...', his blue watchers were begging her and saw how restless it made her, how she doubted to tell him. Was there so much he didn't know, so much he wasn't aware of?

But she tried; her whole heart was trying to gain the courage to tell him as he wanted to. Was she allowed to break another piece of the already crushed image he had of his father? 'When ...', she licked her lips and could see how his eyes lightened up a bit to hear her first word. 'When Drovers had troubles after the whole incident with Leo Harry offered to help Tess.'

Alex nodded, so far he could remember.

'He wanted to buy a share of Drovers on one condition ...'

His eyes asked again, expectful, hoping for more clearness. 'He told me that ... that the one condition was my share. It had to be my share so I would be out of Drovers. I would be out of your life.'

'What? He really did that ...'

She nodded. 'I m sorry, I never wanted you to know. It's just me living here, being married to you. It all feels so ... Do you understand know why this isn't easy for me.'

'Yeah', he replied overwhelmed with her words, not really able to completely let it sink in. 'But why ...?', Alex let out, hoping it didn't sound like he didn't believe her. He knew Harry wasn't keen on her, but her being his friend wasn't that bad.

Stevie swallowed and pulled him in her embrace, carresing her hand over the back of his head. Feeling like now she was the one that needed to comfort him. Kissing him down his neck she whispered; 'I guess they all knew, they could all see what I felt for you. I wish you ...'


	33. 32 STAY AWAKE

**32. STAY AWAKE**

Stevie moved back and looked at him. Shaking her head she stopped. It was of no use. No use to turn back the past, to end the hurt it once cause. It all had happened and Alex hadn't been aware of it. He breathed through his opened mouth, seeing how she shook her head and looked down. 'I'm sorry, sorry for being so scared to love you, to be truly loved.'

She slowly glanced up and he carresed her hair as they stared into each other eyes for what seemed to last minutes. 'Here, you and me, we can make it. I will do everything that's in my power to make you feel wanted', Alex told her with a soft delicate voice, a slight shiver coming true.

Stevie smiled softly. 'I love you Alex, I love you so much.' She kissed his lips quickly and holding him tightly in her arms. Whatever would happen; his arms would always comfort her.

A small smile crept upon his face like he realised that after all this time, after all these tough things she just told him, this was another step for them. Something that brought them closer. 'I guess you must be tired?', Alex asked and she moved back to look at him. Silently Stevie nodded. 'Let's go upstairs.'

They stood up and for a sec Alex glanced down to the necklace upon the table. 'What you wanna do with that?', he asked, holding Stevie around her waist. She turned her face and watched it.

'We could send it to Tess', Stevie grinned now, suprised with herself that such comment was now entering her mind, showing some sort of relief had settled in. Alex looked at her, seeing how she watched it, seeing how red and swollen her face and eyes were. He leaned in gently and kissed her cheek. She slowly turned to him after feeling his lips, a soft smile showing. 'I don't want it. You can do whatever you want with it.'

'Maybe I should just give it to Rhonda, she's still around', Alex winked, causing Stevie to let out a small silly laughter, which made him feel so good. He could make her smile. Alex decided to leave it here, no need to worry about it now. For know all he wanted was to end up in bed with her, to comfort her, to hold her in his loving arms.

Stevie rubbed his left upper arm. 'You must be cold', she let out, as he was only wearing his boxers.

He shook his head; 'it's summer, I'll live. It's a wonder you still wear that robe.'

'Well I don't have much underneath it', she replied with a sweet smirk.

'Uhmz must check that upstairs.'

Their moods were changing so quickly and they pushed each other slightly while making their way to the stairs. Back in their bedroom Alex settled himself, seeing how Stevie's robe hit the floor. 'I see you were right', he concluded, just seeing her wear some tide black undies.

'Well I got rid off my top; way to warm at night with you at my side; you are like a heater'.

'I know I'm hot', he grinned, opening the sheet to let her step into the bed. 

She snuggled up into his big strong arms. Holding her along her stomach, Alex place a sweet kiss upon her shoulder blade, brushing his cheek along her red curls on the side of her head. 'You know Killarney won't feel like a home anytime soon, but if it helps; this place kinda needs a female touch. So ... I know you are quite a decorative talent, so you might wanna consider revamping the place a bit. So it feels more like you, maybe Rose likes to help', he suggested and with a touched smile she took in his words.

Stevie turned around in his arms, touching his face with two fingers. 'You're great', she uttered, while she leaned in, reaching her lips to just place them next to the spot her fingers rested; half skin, half lips. Resting the side of her head back upon the pillow the two lovers kept staring at each other. The gentle and wondering sparkle reflecting in their eyes. This is you and I, this is us. 

Alex watched the land for a moment, resting his hands on a nearby fence. He breathed in. It was hard to concentrate, feeling the small pressure to be the one in lead. Not just in lead of a farm, but also of the people that worked on it. Which basically wasn't exactly the problem; he was quite handy to tell what had to be done, to devide chores, but now it was about relatives, friends and that wasn't always his best.

Without noticing it at first the small dark-haired bloke settled next to him; joining his wide gaze across the land, before he turned his body towards Alex, and only his right elbow was still holding touch with the fence. 'Sorry to interrupt your moment of meditation', Riley grinned softly, 'but is it okay of we turn on the pump in the Eastern paddock?'

Slowly Alex faced his young mate; 'you came all the way up here to ask that?'. He frowned, watching how Riley started to move his lips, while thinking what to say. He pointed his thumbs backwards.

'Marcus considered I should be asking you. I dunno what you two have been agreeing on, but he said you're the one in charge.'

Alex' frown got deeper, a bit annoyed, while he turned his body and rested his back against the fencing. 'You know what Riley; just do whatever Marcus tells you. He is perfectly capable of making those decisions. So are you.'

Riley now rested his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans. 'I don't wanna cause any troubles mate, but I guess a good talk would surely be needed now Ashleigh and Marcus are both back. And I guess you should keep an eye on Patrick too.'

'Right', lazy Alex creased his eyebrows. It was probably the inevitable thing, but he had no clue why Marcus was acting like this, how he even should start a proper conversation with Ashleigh and how Riley and Patrick were involved in it all. Without saying another word Alex leaned up and walked away, leaving Riley behind, showing a thoughtful expression on his face.

Stevie was yawning big time, not the first for today and Moira and Kate watched her. The redhead noticed the looks and brushed her hair back, blinking her sleepy eyes. 'Don't mind me, I hardly slept last night.'

'Do I even wanna know why?', Kate let out with a funny smirk, causing Moira to look at her with an amused grin. The girls were cleaning the kitchen garden, as most plants weren't of much use dehydrated by the drought; the soil was mainly dust. Stevie didn't pay much notice to Kate's comment and leaned upon her rake, slowly feeling how her chin sunk on to her resting arms; another demand for sleep made her eyes close again.

The girls shook their heads with a smirk and continued their work, while Stevie brushed the palm of her hand along her eyes. 'Uhmz ...', she mumbled, 'I should try to call Rose and get ready for Fisher'. She lay the rake against the nearby fencing, while Kate shared another quick glance with Moira.

Taking a step towards her friend, Kate spoke; 'You know Stevie, it might be better if you take some time off and I drive to Fisher; before you know it you fall asleep behind the steering wheel'. Kate could count on Moira's agreeing look towards Stevie.

'But I can't just leave you guys do all the work'.

'Wait', Kate said with a pleased thought in the back of her mind; 'I'm overseer now and I tell you to; it's an order.'

Stevie showed a silly grin; quite amused to see how the Manfredi spoke. 'Well in that case, I guess I don't have a choice.' Kate nodded delighted, enjoying her new role.

Alex had found his way to the shed to pick up his boxing gloves and to have a nice boxing session. It was quite some time ago that he had been boxing. Probabaly when Marcus had told him he was his brother. He did have a few hits after that, also cause of that. It was a good thing to let the stress get out, to unload.

There was more than one thing on his mind, making him needing this. Besides the fact Marcus was not completely himself after he returned from Melbourne and of course Alex didn't feel like just asking what was the matter; blokes don't do that that easily, the situation with Ashleigh was far from great. He felt himself standing in the middle; Marcus, Ashleigh, Stevie, Riley and Patrick. They all had their thoughts about her staying. Stevie had dropped a few lines on it earlier, but Alex wasn't keen on replying; scared she would push it and it would end up in a fight. Or a fight with Marcus.

But surely he wouldn't be pushing it with Stevie; she was vulnerable now and he mostly wanted peace for her. She really needed to adjust to the fact she was part of Killarney now; even though Harry had never wanted it and Fiona believed any Mrs. Ryan was cursed, surely living on this property. But Alex was glad Stevie had opened up last night and told him things that he completely wasn't aware of. Things from the past that made his aggression float out of him everytime he hit the boxing bag.

And she was busy, he was busy and it felt like they hardly had time for each other after they had left Melbourne. For a moment he figured he was acting silly; they were back for what? Five days? But he felt a bit drained by the whole situation; he wished for now just to forget what was on his mind. In this way; boxing, cause Stevie wasn't anywhere around and probably she would be home late as she would drive all the way to Fisher this afternoon. He could also chop wood, but it was simply too hot for that.

In his heart Alex knew he just wished Stevie was here; that he could see her. Be sure that she was okay after their midnight talk and if she would let him he would love her. Alex would make love to her and let himself forget the whole world; just them. He hit the boxing bag hard, powerful and it swung back. Alex blew out, positioning his hands closely together before his chest. His feet jumped a bit to stay in the rhythm as drops of sweat where settling on his skin, on his blue singlet.

Stevie was wandering around on Killarney; looking for Alex, but no one had seen him. She was nearly glowing from excitement to tell him Rose would come to visit Killarney next week so they could start redecorating the mainhouse. It had given her the energy kick she so needed. She walked towards the shed; not really expecting him there as Nat told her there was a good chance he was out in the Eastern paddock.

But she heard the beating and quietly cross her head around the shed opening to see her husband fully concentrating; boxing. Stevie showed a silly grin, as she wasn't used to it. Never really had she seen him boxing, but she liked the sight and stood still. Stevie bit her lip, seeing how he took a break from hitting the bag, breathing out exhausted.

'Hey', she finally said softly walking up to him. Startled Alex turned around to see her, which made him ease up quickly showing her a pleased smile. 'I see you are quite busy ...'

Alex grinned; 'yeah well I needed to get some stress out. It works fine you know. Wanna give it a try?'

She gave him a silly look as he released himself from his gloves, offering them to her. 'What?', she watched him, 'you're serious?' Stevie saw how he took her hand and shove one glove over it. She started to giggle seeing the huge gloves on her small hands.

'There you go', Alex said content, watching her stand there with her hands closely together, staring at it. She looked up at him.

'Aren't they a bit too big for me?', Stevie asked, chuckling when she tried to turn her arm around.

'They're perfect. Just give it a try.'

A bit unsure she took a step closer to the bag, giving Alex a few glances to make sure she wasn't doing anything weird considering the boxing way. She stood and stretched her arm half way. 'Just hit it. When you get used to it you will find out it's quite relieving.'


	34. 33 ABUSIVE BRA

**33. ABUSIVE BRA**

'Ah', she let out, hitting the bag for the first time, while the object hardly respond. Alex stood next to her, watching the scene amused, his arms crossed. He nearly started to chuckle as he saw the weak hits she gave it. She finally glared aside, hearing Alex grin. He tried to compose himself and faked a serious face.

'Okay, I'm not quite of a boxing talent', Stevie exclaimed, trying do get the boxing gloves off her hands, which obviously didn't work.

'Nah', Alex said, stepping towards her and holding her gloves. 'You just have to get into the spirit. Just hit it like it's something you hate; like I dunno ... like it's Phil who has raised the full prices again.' Stevie frowned, looking at him. 'I don't know; just talking here', Alex smirked back sweetly. 'Just try, okay?', he asked, raising his eyebrows. Stevie nodded and Alex stepped behind the bag, holding it. 'Okay, just hit it as hard as you can.'

BAF

'Better, but I know you can do way better than that. Come on Steves make me proud', Alex said encouraged with a smile. She looked at him and showed a concentrated, nearly anger face. Stevie hit it a few times, getting her punches to be powerful; one for Fiona, one for Harry, one for all the hurt, one? At least three. Alex got troubles keeping the bag still, witnessing the energy that she let out.

Stevie sighed out, breathing heavy.

'Wow', Alex blinked. 'That was quite impressive Steves.'

'That was kinda fun', she now said with a giggle, trying to recatch her breath.

Alex patted her on the shoulder. 'That's my wife', he stated proudly. He started to take of her gloves and Stevie settled herself against the wall to recover.

'Gosh, it surely works and keeps you fit.'

Alex nodded. 'So tell me, what brought you here. I thought you would be on your way to Fisher now.'

'Yeah well', she bended for a moment, her hands resting on her knees. 'Kate offered to go and well I called Rose. I wanted to tell you she is coming.' Stevie leaned up again, watching him standing closely next to her.

'Really?'

'Yes, next week', it sounded cheery, through another deep breaths. 'She said she would love to help redecorating so I'm up to that!' She smiled widely at him and Alex replied it.

'Great. I hope she doesn't have as much trouble staying at Killarney as her mum though .. you're okay?' His face turned serious while saying this sentence and he lay his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Stevie looked up sweetly.

'Yeah, I'm glad you just know about it all. It's a time I rather forget. I wanna focus on you and me.' All of a sudden she looked away shyly and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, breathing out deeply. Alex stroked the back of his hand across her warm cheek, obviously heated by the exercise. It made her look up at him.

He positioned himself in front of her, continuing his soft touching and staring deeply into her big brown eyes. 'You know you look kinda sexy when you're boxing ...', he said with his deep soft voice. Stevie sighed weakly, feeling how her body respond to his voice, his look, and his touch. She knew it all, but it still made her go weak in the knees. She bit her lip.

'I've been watching you too', she uttered, now wetting her lips.

Alex could feel his heart skip a beat, a sigh that blocked down his throat when his fingers trailed over her face; his index finger and thumb finally holding her chin softly. She looked great like this; hot, sweaty, sweet but seductive and that gleam in her eyes.

'You know what's on my mind', he whispered, leaning in slowly, coming closer; his eyes doubting to watch her gorgeous lips or her beautiful eyes. Alex felt a tension like he was kissing her for the first time; strange to feel when you are married.

His lips touched hers, shifting over hers to be able to kiss her with more power while Stevie rose upon her toes and let her hands slip to the back of his neck. Alex held her now around her waist, pushing her up against his body, feeling how they swopped sides and how their kiss deepened, feeling how Stevie played with his lower lip, how she opened up again, inviting him in and how she was hungry for more.

His mind was blocking now; only aware of their bodies and their consuming kiss. Naturally he lifted her in his arms, supported slightly by the wall and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Her fingers ruffled through his hair; out of control, like the way their kissing got.

They parted to take in some air; catching their breaths and sighing so closely together that is was nothing near releasing their longing. It had the opposite effect.

They kissed passionately again till they couldn't really let their bodies participate in the way they wanted and Stevie's feet landed upon the floor again. For a moment they looked at each other and the hungry sparkle reflected in their eyes. Alex lifted his singlet easily up to expose his upperbody. Stevie stared at him and felt his hands on her a second later; reaching under her brown shirt; crawling up to her breasts. He watched her with a hungry grin, seeing her breath out again. Stevie closed her eyes in anticpation, feeling how his hands shifted over her bra and how finally his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned gently to his touch.

The buttons of her shirt popped open and his big hands shifted the fabric down her shoulders till it fell upon the dustry ground; pulling her close to share another deep kiss while their hands roamed up their bodies. Alex loosened her bra and for a moment Stevie released her lips from his, staring up into his eyes. 'Here?', she mumbled.

'No one is here', Alex breathed heavily. 'Just you and me, like you wanted.' Stevie nodded quickly, letting her hands move down to his jeans; impatiently her small fingers fiddled with the button and zipper. Alex let his fingertips send shivers through her body in the mean time, with touching her breasts soft and gentle, knowing it would make her crazy and the way she was nearly freaking out over his jeans said enough. He grinned and licked his lips.

He lifted her chin, which made her hands stop. Stevie was drowning in his blue eyes now and Alex easily slipped down his jeans. Doing the same with hers a moment later, shifting her undies along, while she kicked off her boots; her clothes wrapped up behind her on the floor.

He kissed her again, letting his hand cup her bottom, rubbing her gently down her thigh. Alex lifted her up again. Stevie still claimed his lips, holding his face closely with her hands, completely depending on him that he was strong enough to hold her up in his arms. His boxers were pushed down with the grip of her legs who got lifted again by Alex.

In the distance only the soft moans of Stevie and the deep groans of Alex that followed were the witness of the needed love making in the shed.

She lowered against the wall to fall down upon her clothes; her senses hardly aware of anything any longer. Only the sastifying feeling that lingered across her entire body. His feet weren't standing far before her and it wasn't even visible to her that Alex lifted his jeans, his stomach completely taken by the need of his body to take in a massive amount of oxygen. Just seconds later he took the same road as Stevie, sinking down to the dusty ground next to her. His naked back got imprinted with the rough bricks of the wall.

Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, feeling his hot body trying to cool down. He felt how her hair tickled his upperarm, how it was pressed against it and immediately he felt his arm lifting around her naked back. Stevie leaned in, feeling exhausted, tired.

Just their breathing was heard until Alex pulled her closer, lifted her over his leg, taking along her clothes and settled Stevie's back in front of him. She snuggled against his board sweaty chest, her eyelids closing to catch sleep. It was all she wanted now; to fall a sleep in his arms. No talking, no carressing or kissing; just this.

He had wrapped his arms and legs closely around her to protect her naked body from anything that could harm her; to warm it without being neccesary at all. A small grin crept upon his face as his chin brushed against her hair knowing she was falling asleep in his arms and he realised what they had just done. That she was sitting here sunk into his body completely naked in the shed. A shed that surely would never be the same again and his smile grew. He kissed the top of her head gently, although knowing they couldn't stay here for long.

After minutes fading away Alex wished he could lift her in his arms, carry her home to lay her in bed for a well-deserved sleep. But of course it wasn't that easy; he couldn't carry her naked around the property. Alex hated to break this moment. 'Stevie?', he whispered softly.

Stevie moaned and he could feel and hear how she breathed deeply through her nose, like she wanted to take in his safe scent. Her hands accompanied her in her little snuggling up and turning in his arms. 'We can't stay here, at least not like this. I have been away for too long', he continued, brushing along her hair.

She let out a protesting moan; 'I don't want to go'. Her eyes stayed closed to ignore the inevitable as long as possible. Alex showed a weak smile; he thought it was kinda cute how she just wished to be here with him for the rest of the afternoon. His hand brushed down her hair onto her naked back that had exposed after her turning.

'Can I at least try to dress you?'

She mumbled something unknown, nodding just as unconvincing, not at all letting her body go along with Alex' ways. He decided the bra would be too hard, so he took her shirt; took her arm. Muttered to her; 'to at least get along', while she slowly seemed to arouse, when one hand stuck through the sleeve of her brown shirt. Her eyes still looked sleepy and the corners of her lips hung down out of protest, her lips nearly pouting. Just like a little kid that didn't want to get dressed.

Alex pressed his lips tightly together to prevent himself from laughing, seeing how her hands slowly started to help, buttoning up her shirt. Alex stood up and lifted her along, bending down a moment later to pick up her undies. She completely leaned against him to keep her balance while putting them on, her jeans a moment later.

His singlet was pulled over his head, making Alex ruffle his hand through his hair. He watched how she lazy stepped into her boots, trying to let them fit. His arms pulled her against him; while she wasn't to keen, as her boots didn't work the way she wanted them to. But than she felt his heavenly lips down her neck and she sighed out weakly. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest, closing her eyes again and Alex could feel how her body lost strength to keep standing, starting to hang along his body. He chuckled slightly.

'Let's go inside, get you something to eat and drink, and some sleep.'

Her eyes opened weakly, gazing up at him. 'You're sweet.'

Stevie let him drag her along her side to the mainhouse, her bra fumbled in her hand across his back.

'Oy', Riley tipped the front of his hat when he walked to the pair. 'The pump is working, enough water supply too, will be a great piece of paddock for the cattle', he let out, his grin getting bigger when he came closer.

'Good mate', Alex just spoke, while Stevie still seemed to be lost in her own world, which didn't go unnotice by Riley.

'Oy Steves, does Killarney work hold different chores than at Drovers?', he chuckled, passing the couple now, while Alex held in his own chuckle. Stevie's eyes widened suddenly, turning her head to follow the young bloke who looked back at her with his obvious grin. She slowly turned her head back, now looking up at Alex who tried to hide his amused look.

'How can he know?!', Stevie let out quite powerful. Alex laughed when she looked down on herself, letting go off him when she noticed how her shirt was buttoned up with a forgotten button popping out. Her mouth opened, turning her face back to Alex; glaring at him. She hit his upper arm with her bra and he immediately showed a move out of self-protection while his laughter grew. 'Why didn't you say anything!', letting out another swung of her arm to hit him.

'Stop it', Alex chuckled, 'otherwise I have to call the police to tell my wife is abusing me with her bra'.


	35. 34 WAIT UP FOR ME

**34. WAIT UP FOR ME**

Alex put on a new singlet after splashing some water in his face in the bathroom. Stevie was all crawled up under the sheets; trying to not fall asleep, hoping Alex would return soon. Hearing him step inside the bedroom Stevie closed her eyes, trying to look fast asleep and she could feel him move closer. He kneeled down next to the side of her bed, watching her peaceful face with a small grin upon his face. He gently leaned over her and brushed away a few locks of her hair, kissing her gently on her soft cheek. When he moved away Alex could see how her lips were fighting to not show a smile, making him starting to grin.

'Thanks for all the bruises on my arm baby', Alex let out seriously. 'Now I have to wear sleeves to cover them up'.

'No way you can have bruis...', Stevie spoke out fast and sudden, her eyes wide glaring at him, seeing how his face showed an annoying smirk. He let out laughter.

'Gotcha!'

Stevie hit his arm out of protest. 'There we go ...', Alex let out again, feeling how her eyes showed a sparkle and her hands claimed him and pulled him down. It always suprised him how much power she could have in that small body, but mostly the moment it self as a second later he was pushed on his back.

'Can you stay?', she now asked, hanging above him, her curls falling down, showing an endearing smile. 'I just wanna sleep here in your arms'.

Alex reached his hand up and brushed a lock behind her ear. 'You know Neil Thompson is having a look at the cattle. I rather sell it to him than having to go to the sales with this weather.' Stevie let out a dissapointed sound, being able to see in his eyes he wouldn't change his mind, rolling on her back next to him.

With one foot resting upon the second step of the fence Alex watched over his cattle of sheep. 'So what do you think?', Alex asked, turning his face slightly to get a glimpse of Neill's expression. The older man stood next to him, hands in his pockets and obviously doubted.

'I don't know Alex, at the sales I can get such a cattle for a lower price.'

Alex widened his nostrils for a small moment, shaking his head slightly. Looking at his boot upon the step, his arms resting upon the top fence, he made his remark; 'a cattle that's probably exhausted and nearly hydrated. Of course that's cheaper.'

Neill watched Alex, than shifted his view over the cattle. 'Good bunch', he heard Marcus remark behind them, while the blonde bloke walked to them. Neill turned his head to spot the guy, seeing how Marcus gave him a small nod to greet. Alex didn't move; his sight was getting endless.

Neill took a deep breath, staring in front him again. A second later he patted Alex on his back. 'It's deal mate'. A bit surpised Alex stepped off the fence and let Neill shake his hand.

'Well, great', Alex let out with a pleased grin. He looked over Neill's shoulder to catch Marcus' eyes. 'I reckon you can arrange it all with Marcus.' For a moment Alex could see a glance of doubt in his brother's behavior. He couldn't place it, but gave Marcus another stare, which made him turn to Neill and guide him along to the main house. Alex quietly looked over his shoulder to see how they walked away; shaking his head he wondered what exactly was going on.

Stevie hardly slept for half an hour. Arousing in this empty bed she was wishing for his warmth and so the girl had wrapped Alex' pillow tightly together in her arms. For a sec she found it stupid that could enjoy smelling his scent, but it relaxed her and she dozed a bit. A smile crept upon her face as she remembered how she had woke up this morning; so protected in his arms after an exhausting night of thinking, wandering and mind-fucking. 

He had taken that feeling of not belonging away and this afternoon made her aware of the fact that they could start making memories of them; here in this big property, in this house and that every memory would make her feel more and more at home. Memories of them, of Rose, of ... she breathed deeply in, inhaling his soothing scent.

Closing her eyes she wondered how it would be to lay here in the future, to hear footsteps upon the strairs and the hallway; strong ones, soft small ones. To see that door open and to spot Alex with a young girl in his arms, a boy too keen to see her that Alex couldn't hold him back from climbing upon the bed to let her hold him; a family. The vision was so sharp, so clear that she wondered what hold her back? Turning in her bed, snuggled up in this comfort her smile only grew wider.

It wasn't a surprise to Alex that after diner he once again found his wife in the spare room with all the boxes. 'Geesh Steves, how long will it take you for moving them to the attic?', Alex grinned softly.

Stevie turned around and gave him a small glare, turning back to close one box and to pick it up to place it two meters to the right. 'I'm just checking the contents so it will be easy to find everything when Rose and I will give this place a female touch', she now smiled and let her teeth push in her lower lip. She started to twirl a bit around from excitement, just thinking of her daughter's coming. Alex had to grin, walking up to her and throwing his arms around her waist.

Showing her sparkly eyes Stevie could feel herself drift away in his arms. Breathing in she had wrapped her hands around his shoulders. 'I was thinking ...', she let out, causing Alex to nod with a pleased grin, her hand trailed to the colar of his shirt, '... what if we make your old room Rose's new room? Would you mind?'. She looked upto him, away from the sight her fingers caused playing with the blue fabric of his checked shirt.

Alex shook his hand; 'if she wants it, it would be great. It has started to become a rumble-room.'

'I guess it always was', Stevie chuckled slightly, earning herself a glare from Alex.

'It was quite neat when I was younger', Alex protested.

'Must have been the yearly challenge of the Ryan's charwoman', Stevie chuckled, pressing her lips tightly together; not looking in his eyes to supress her smile. Her fingers now played with his first closed button.

'Hey, besides that how are you supposed to know, missy'? He tipped the top of her nose, letting out a small laugh.

She rose upon the tips of her toes and let her fingers hold on tightly to his shirt, pulling herself up close to him. With a smile she reached his face till a few centimeters distance. 'For you information Alex. I've been in your room once.'

'What?', Alex frowned. Not able to remember anything.

She nodded playfully. 'I believe we would hit the road to go to the rodeo and you were so damn lazy and no one was home so you walked upstairs in a hurry and I followed and you pulled out some bag from under your bed and threw in some clothes, which mostly lay upon the ground or your chair. So I wasn't quite sure if there was anything clean among them. It was quite a mess, but I remember no one was at home and you were muttering that nor Rhonda or your mum had packed something for you.'

Slowly Alex could remember something of the happening. 'Than you were one of the rare girls that ever been there, uhm like that, probably the only one.' He now started to grin stupidly to himself, remembering all kinds of moments, feeling how Stevie smacked the back of her hand onto his chest. 'Hey you know how I was like', Alex protested, watching her.

'Luckily you've changed and I made it to the master bedroom', Stevie grinned and let her tongue rest against the back of her teeth, lifting herself up again, to slip her hand to the back of his neck and to pull him close for a soft long kissed.

Outside Marcus sat upon the veranda floor and held a beer in his hand. Taking a small sip he looked up when he heard a car driving upon the homestead. Not much later he heard footsteps coming his way and was quite surprised to see Kate standing there.

It startled her a bit, not expecting anyone to sit here. 'Oh Marcus', she let out, her fingertips pressed into the back pockets of her tight jeans. One hand got out and aimed to the direction she just came from. 'I just came back from Fisher, thought I should pay a quick visit to see if Stevie is okay.'

'Stevie?', Marcus asked wondering. Looking up at the girl. 'Is she sick?'

'Oh no', Kate let out with a smile. 'Just very tired, she nearly felt asleep so I basically send her home.' She had to grin saying that last fact. It was fun to feel the power to give people orders.

'Right', Marcus lifted his head. 'You're overseer now, aren't you?' Proudly Kate nodded. 'Congrats. That asks for a drink', he said, standing up to make his way to the kitchen. She wasn't even able to say something to it. It was clear he had made up his mind to share a beer with her. She shifted a bit from heel to toe, staring around, when she saw him return. With a smile he offered her a bottle of beer. 'I guess you wanted one.'

'Uhm yeah', Kate muttered and a bit unsure she sat down when Marcus reached low. Her knees closely together, holding the bottle she watched in front of her. 'So what were you doing here all alone?', she now asked without looking at him.

'Just thinking a bit', it sounded short.

'Ah', Kate let out, shifted her gaze to him for a sec. 'So you're settled again after your trip to Melbourne?' Suddenly she noticed how his hands twisted his bottle nervously. 'Everything okay?' she asked gently. Slowly Marcus turned his face to her. His eyes moved away when he met her gently watchers. Unsure what to do she shifted her head closer, in the hope she would encourage him to tell her what was on his mind. Obviously there was something.

'I dunno', he finally let out. Gazing to the darkness, of the falling night Marcus let some thoughts cross his mind. _What?' 'That you will be pulled of the case when Killarney is completely Alex' again. Just like Ashleigh you are just stationed there. You know that.' 'Well yeah ...' 'If that's all; than I would say we have a deal'._ Marcus now looked at Kate for a moment, deciding she would probably understand. He wasn't sure with whom else he could talk so he grabbed the opportunity to get it of his chest. 'It's just ... before I left to Melbourne I knew perfectly well what I wanted to do. To stick around here for the long term. Make something out of it all. Taking care of Killarney when Alex was on honeymoon. It all just made sense.'

Kate slowly nodded, understanding. He stopped for a moment and she took the change to encourage him even more. 'But that changed?', she asked.

He widened his nostrils, his face rigid. Marcus shifted his eyes to her again. 'It's just ... this will be just for the time being. When Killarney is succesfull I will be off the case. It's Alex. This is his home, his and his family. As simply as that ... So what's in it for me?'

Kate frowned a bit, silently and instinctively she lay her hand upon his upperarm. It made him look at her and suddenly she realized her gesture, but her fingers didn't seem to want to leave him. 'It's okay to be searching', she uttered. 'I know I was after I returned from Africa. Just didn't know my place. Maybe you should give it some time. Alex won't kick you off when he has Bryce's share back.'

Marcus shook his head and took a swug of his beer, glancing down. 'Maybe you're right', he mumbled. 'Thanks anyway', he added, giving her a small smirk. A moment of silence followed till he broke it. 'So tell me, what's it like to be overseer next to Grace?', he asked with a grin.


	36. 35 LOVE IN THE MILKYWAY

_Sorry for not updating for a while. I hope you still want to read this one._

* * *

**WARNING M-RATED:  
This chapter is rated adults only and is recommended for a mature audience. It contains sexual material that may offend some people**

**35. LOVE IN THE MILKYWAY**

Alex turned off the lights and settled under the covers of the bed, quickly glancing at Stevie who showed a little sparkle in her eyes in the darkness of their bedroom. 'Good night', he whispered. Alex let his lips rest on her forehead for a moment and moved back. Stevie didn't say a thing; she kept her silence and had closed her eyes when she felt his lips. His delicious full lips that she wanted to feel everywhere. Today's boxing session hadn't truly fulfilled her needs. It only had made her long for more, but she didn't move, only seeing Alex turn his back towards her, pulling the covers closer, nearly leaving a part of Stevie's side uncovered.

She grinned softly, just staring at his shoulders, which still were showing above the fabric that surrounded his body like she wanted to surround him. So they hadn't had much sleep last night and today hadn't left them gaining energy either, but she had made up her mind. In more than one way. Last night had made her decision clear, knowing that all she wanted was settling down on Killarney. Not just with Alex ... with Rose, with their children.

Stevie was waiting for a perfect moment to tell him she wanted to start trying. She knew what it meant to him; he would be delighted. But first she wanted him for herself, delight him in another way. She shifted closer against his back. Her eyes focusing on his broad shoulder covered with his birthmarks. Slowly she placed her mouth on the upper part of his shoulder blade and blew. It made a funny noise that nearly made her giggle.

_She's a girl with many quirky ways_

Very bad way to seduce him, Stevie figured. Alex grinned, but let her. She now rolled her tongue along, slid the tip of her finger down his spine, hardly touching, but causing a shiver making its way down, dipping in his boxershorts.

Her lips sulked up again, her cheek brushing over his skin. She lifted herself up to his neck and let her fingers brush back the long locks of his brown hair, away from his ear. Stevie let her nose stroke along his auricle and Alex could feel her breath cause a small quiver of coldness along the back of his neck.

_She can take you to another place_

'In for a boxing lesson?', she whispered with the finest voice, sticking out her tongue to tip his earlobe. Even in this darkness she knew perfectly well how it looked. The little cuts covering his lobe and she could sense them when she took the small piece of flesh between her lips, letting her tongue glide over it once more.

_Where she'll explore you and adore you in her way_

Alex pressed his eyelids together. He couldn't deny she had managed to settle in the start of an aching feeling. To get active, to let the sleep for what it was. 'Maybe', he mumbled back.

_She won't give you time to hesitate_

She let go of his ear, holding another moment of silence when Stevie shifted her hand down the side of his body; sensual, a touch of tickle and teasing. Leaving his skin she quickly reached the front, pressing the palm of her hand on his boxers, grabbing his equipment. 'Maybe hey', she let out full of desire and tease into his ear. Stevie let her tongue play along her mouth, hearing Alex letting out an undefined sound.

_What she looks for is to fascinate_

He blew out, bit his lip and blew out once more when he felt how her hand claimed him. His eyes closed in anticipation; crazy thoughts entering his mind of surprise and excitement. Hardly able to part his teeth now Alex uttered; 'I guess yeah ...'

_To unveil you and derail you,_

Immediately he felt her loose, making him breath out, relaxing the muscles that had felt the need to contract. For a moment Alex thought his words would satisfy her, but he was proven wrong when a naughty grimace spread over her face; her hand sliding into his boxers with a quick move and now touched his naked manhood, stroking it between her fingers along its length. For now she didn't have to reach far, but Stevie felt his complete body tense up instantly.

_Come what may, come what may_

'You guess, I know ...', she remarked, starting to work gently; her fingers ... her lips claiming his shoulder again with soft touches, her tongue caressing it with naughty licks. His body was curving along her touch, not knowing how to ease up to her treatment. His mouth opened wide, his eyes closed firm. 'Oh God ...', he mumbled out, covered in a huge amount of air.

_She'll give you love, love, love... in the milkyway_

She felt him grow and it made her smile deviously. Stevie had him right where she wanted him, the arousal blowing like fire through his veins. It turned her on, feeling how her own body felt the unbearable attraction towards his, hating the fact it was still covered with the white matter of her top, her blue shorts. Feeling how her breasts pressed against his back and how her nipples turned hard she knew she couldn't play being under control for much longer.

Pulling his boxers down; her thumb still inside, her fingers crossing over the edge to get the damn thing of him and to give him all the space he needed Alex finally pushed his back against the mattress. It caused her to move, it made him guide his boxers down his legs and his eyes wandered to hers.

He shook his head at her, a small smirk upon his lips. 'Little devil', he let out as his tongue rolled over his lips. His blue eyes released another fire inside of her and Stevie moved up, nearly throwing the covers up, as she couldn't stand the hotness surrounding her any longer. Naked ... Alex stared surprised at her uncontrollable way of lifting her leg over him, kneeling up; all within a few seconds. Her hands pulling her top aggressively over her wild curls; exposing her full round breasts.

Alex swallowed at her obvious mood and excitement. She now looked down on him; her big brown eyes gleaming at him, holding their gaze when she lowered her bum backwards, feeling how his tip stroke against the matter of her shorts between her legs. She bit her lower lip, pressing her bum up again when she leaned in her upper body. Her breasts fell on his chest, but a certain distance was hold and she let her nipples wave along his. Alex was a bit bewildered now; her energy, her sensuality was quite overtaking him.

He felt how her hands lifted his, letting them cup her bottom. Alex now showed a sexy grin when he felt her curves in the palm of his hands and he was keen to give her buttocks his full attention, but she reached low and let her mouth claim his lips. Gentle for a moment, than kissing him firmly holding back a second later. Their eyes met again, while Alex massaged her small bum. He let his tongue out and let its tip run over her lower lip. In response she parted her lips and took his tongue in between; sucking it gently.

Her hands guided his again to shift down her shorts, she pushed herself up his body, leaving his mouth while he shove down the blue matter. Alex felt her public hairs brush on his stomach and saw her chest lean closely to his face as she let her hands lean next to him upon the mattress.

Reaching up his head Alex licked along her cleavage than moving sideways to stretch towards her left breast; his tongue running along her tattoo. Her body shifting in response to let him be able to let his mouth play with her erected nipple. She lowered it into his mouth, where he gave it its own special treatment. Stevie felt a laviscious shot firing through her. Her body aching, making wild moves, her lower part rubbing over his belly. His hands pressed her down, supporting her moves, caressing her bottom once more before he let his fingers run down her hips.

Up over her buttock to slide over her inner thighs. Her upper body lifted in expectance of his fine touch between her legs, running up letting his index finger dip her. Stevie let out a moan, and gasped for air. She had wished for more foreplay, but her body was in desperate need when his fingers played along her spot and she started to feel the unbearable need to feel Alex inside her.

Alex had reached his full enlargement with her working ways, making the moist settle over his stomach. Stevie couldn't hold back any longer and lowered. Alex finally spotted her hungry eyes again. Her gazers that showed the immense weakness she cherished for him, which even seem to distract him from his entrance.

He filled her perfectly and Stevie settled lower, pressing her thighs against his, feeling how he joined and shifted deeper. She moaned fidgety, reaching for his lips wanting their mouths to reach the same unison. His big hands were claiming her body just above her hips and Alex felt how he was completely connected with her as Stevie lay on top of him. It felt so good, so right and so meant to be how they now seemed to fit perfectly.

She reached a bit up, looking down her body; setting in a slow fine rhythm, which Alex joined, giving her gentle thrusts. Stevie looked up again with a satisfying smile, catching his gaze; starting to kiss him just as fine and gentle. The lovers kept it up for quite some time, not willing to speed up yet cause it would end it all too soon. This was too good to let go off, too intimate.

_What you want she'll give you_

Stevie let out a soft giggle, massaging her lips over each other as she lie closely next to him. Alex watched the ceiling, but his eyelids hardly were able to stay parted. His stomach was breathed intensely, feeling how the palm of her left hand stroke gently over it. His arms lay wide and Alex could feel her curls tickle his shoulder and arm where her head rested upon. Her right hand stretched towards his fingers tangled in hers and played along each other.

Stevie shifted her head to kiss his neck softly, while her stomach halfly lies upon the mattress and against the side of his warm body. Gently she lifted her left leg over his, rubbing sweetly against his. Alex shifted his face slightly side ways to catch her brown satisfied gazers; he smiled lovingly and lifted her hand in his. 'I'm bloody lucky with you'.

'Yeah', Stevie let out, reaching up for another kiss against his jawline. Her hand brushed up his body, rubbing gently over his right nipple. 'You're tired', she concluded when she reached up her body over his, looking right down on him, seeing his sleepy small eyes. Alex nodded, watching her lower and brush her nose against his. A second later he felt his lips melting with hers. His hands automatically guided to her body, caressing the side of her waist, while she settled herself in a long deep kiss.

He breathed out, his mouth opened, while his eyes struggled to open up again. She grinned at him, seeing how adorable he could be when she noticed the effect of her consuming kiss. For a few seconds she kissed him down his neckline. Alex felt another amount of air trying to calm himself. 'Stevie', he uttered softly. Within a move she bounced back above him, her smile wide, her curls falling down. 'I can't ... again', Alex mumbled.

She glanced into his deep blue eyes; her fingers sliding down his left temple. 'I'm not asking for a second round Alex.' He breathed out relieved and Stevie let out a small chuckle, before she turned serious. 'I do wanna tell you something so you have to stay awake just a wee bit longer. Can you?', she asked, biting her lip.

Alex nodded slowly, wondering what she up to. 'You know what we were talking about last week in Melbourne?', Stevie asked, seeing his confused expression for a moment before he figured he had caught the right memory. A little sparkle showed in his small eyes. Stevie smiled gently; 'I've been thinking about it. I don't wanna use a contraceptive any longer ...'. She paused for a moment seeing how his eyes were asking. His brain was slowly taking in her words.

'You mean you want me to use a condom from now on', he muttered confused.

Stevie rolled her eyes, of all the made up ways he could react, this surely wasn't one of them. 'No silly', she let out, pushing him slightly against his chest. His confused expression stayed and Stevie leaned in, her upcoming words would fall upon his lips as she stared straightly into his eyes. 'I wanna have your baby.'

Lyrics: The Corrs – Love in the milkyway


	37. 36 MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL

**36. MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL**

'Oh', he mumbled slowly, 'oh you mean, you wanna try'. Suddenly Alex became energetic and leaned up upon his hands, surprising her.

'Yeah', she let out expressively, happily he finally got the message. Her fingers traveled down his chest. 'I can't think of a reason to wait any longer, so ...', Stevie said slowly looking up to catch a wide grin upon his face.

'So what? I know what we are going to do a lot beautiful'. Before she knew he had lifted her up in his tight embrace, pushing her over on her back, pressing his lips down her collarbone. Stevie chuckled, suprised with by his energy.

A black cardoor closed quite loudly as Alex let his hand ruffle through his hair. Watching the Drovers homestead an idiotic grin showed upon his face. Nearly the same grin that had made Marcus tell him to cut it or to just go to see her, cause he was far from useful when he got in this dreamingly mood. Last night had him grinning even more and he couldn't supress the constant need to be around her, but he had failed in dragging her back into bed this morning.

He walked to the back, jumped over the fencing when he spotted her; obviously into some sort of business deal, but that wouldn't hold him back. 'Oy', he let out loud, seeing how she turned her face and how it lit up by the sweet smile he was sending her. At this moment Alex only had eyes for her. Holding her gaze he made big steps towards her to finally catch up, his eyes lingered down her body, while his hand did the same, claiming her bum. But within a sec Stevie had thrown him a smile and her hand had brushed his easily of her body, giving him a pointing look right after.

Alex slowly turned his head to spot a tall dark man. Stevie licked her lips and let herself rise upon her toes for a slight sec. 'Alex, meet Heath Barratt. You know him, he owns Kinsella's and he's Grace's boyfriend.' 

Hearing his name Alex now looked him up and down, before shaking his hand. 'Oy, Alex Ryan, owner of Killarney, but most of all Stevie's husband'. Heath nodded with a grin that already annoyed Alex, so he easily slipped his arm around Stevie's waist and pulled her close, which made Stevie to press out a fake smile to Heath, who obviously took in the sight of the couple with pleasure. 

'So Grace hey, talking about her, where is she?', Alex let out, not that glad to find out she wasn't near her boyfriend. He watched the surrounding, till his eyes fell upon a small blonde wearing a pinkish shirt, nearly dissapearing in the middle of a mob of cows. At the same time he felt how Stevie tried to push Alex a bit back. Within a quick move he looked at her and she gave him a meaningful stare, which he didn't quite pick up as his eyes trailed back to the mob.

'Or she must have gone blonde', he remarked.

'Grace is in the Eastern paddock', Stevie let out. 'This is Ingrid, the new local vet'. The blonde girl had immediately picked up the conversation, trying to make her way out, and brushing her hands along her jeans. With sparkly eyes she had moved quickly through the fencing to come up again and to reach out her hand. 'Ingrid Marr, the new vet. Nice to meet you.'

Alex gave her an examining look, while shaking her hand. 'Alex Ryan, owner of Killarney. First job in the district ey?'

She now brushed her fingers behind her ear for a moment, before she let them rest in the back pockets of her jeans. 'Yeah, but I'm sticking around for sure. Good mob, they're in excellent shape, surely refering to the current drought'.

'Well they are in good hands with my wife', Alex let out pleased, drawing Stevie closer again, who rolled her eyes, knowing that Alex gave Heath a quick glare.

'They sure are', Heath let out, 'a good buy ... again.'

'You're buying them. How much?', Alex asked interested, remembering he was paying quite a lot last time. If he would do the same now it was obviously what his intentions were, surely without Grace around. Maybe he just played her boyfriend to get close to Stevie.

Stevie poked him in his side. 'That's none of your business', she hissed.

'I don't mind Stevie. They're worth a 100 for me.' Alex glared at him impressive, while Ingrid watched the two men and was impressed with Heath's bid too.

'Wow, you got yourself a good buyer. I mean, it's a great bunch, but there aren't many that give that', Ingrid whispered to Stevie, who smiled pleased.

'I know.'

'100?', Alex threw out; 'you're crazy mate. I reckon I wouldn't go much further than 90.' Heath grinned at Stevie and Alex felt her push him away again. Heath said something back, while Alex had his blue watchers still aimed at him. Stevie took his hand and pulled him along.

'He's crazy', Alex let out, still glaring back to Heath when Stevie guided him away.

A couple of meters further Stevie glared at him, her eyes nearly spitting out fire. 'Are you insane Alex?'

'What?', he mumbled; trying to back away a bit now he finally realized his wife was pretty pissed off.

With gestures of her hand Stevie tried to explain; 'you're trying to kill our deal? He's paying for it, just shut up okay. Go and make yourself useful. Maybe Moira has some work for you in the kitchen.' It was a clear statement and Alex was quite flabbergasted, not able to reply now, although his heart was screaming out a zillion of things. But Stevie let go of his hand and walked past him to meet Heath again.

'Don't mind my husband, he might have been out in the sun for too long this morning', she threw him a gorgeous apologizing smile and than walked closer to the fencing to watch the cattle. 'So we have a deal?' She asked hopefully.

Alex looked a bit dazed back to see her standing way too close to that knob. Ingrid showed a wide grin, telling herself if this was anything to go with this district would surely be an interesting one. 'I reckon she wants you out of this place', she said to him, finally catching his attention.

'Yeah, well', he mumbled, 'you know I'm right hey. It's way too much for that mob.'

Ingrid gave him a slight nod as he walked along with her to the front of Drovers. 'Well maybe with the current drought he just wants a close deal.'

Alex let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Yeah right, a close deal with Stevie. Okay you're a woman, tell me I'm not just seeing things.' He watched her, noticing how quick she was walking with those short legs.

'Let me say he's quite a charmer for sure. But that's all, cause when it's up to me I'll be doing quite some work for Kinsella's, and for Killarney too.' She gave him a quick wink as she turned for a second, walking the last steps backwards to her car, to say goodbye. Alex nodded quickly, shaking his head when he walked further to the kitchen entree.

His face had dropped big time, no sign of the victorious grin that had made him show up here. How could she be so blind? It was obvious that Heath had a thing for her and the bastard didn't even care if her husband was around or not. He cursed something from under his breath, bumping into Kate while he walked into the kitchen.

'Geesh Alex, watch your step', she breathed out, and startled, glad his tall body hadn't made her fall backwards. Wearing a neet-checked shirt, her hat in her hands Alex gave her a quick apologizing look. For a second he wondered if he would say something to her about what had just happened. But his thoughtful look made her glance up to him wondering and Alex figured talking about it to Ingrid was already enough; the more he talked the more trouble it probably caused him to not let this thing explode.

'You're somewhere near this planet?', Kate asked now.

Alex looked down upon her and faked a smiled. 'Yeah well just a bit thinking. Anything useful I can do around here?', he asked and Kate gave him another studying look. Alex mostly was far from useful when he was on Drovers.

'Well ...', she thought for a second, than guiding him, pushing him at his arm to the kitchen table. 'Just one little thing. Have you talked to Marcus yet?'

He frowned deeply, wondering why she mentioned his brother so suddenly. 'He's the one sending me to Drovers this morning, so I reckon yes. Why?' Holding his gaze upon the girl, he sat down sideways on the chair behind him.

'Well', Kate started again, now tossing her hat between her fingers. 'Maybe you should. I mean, really talk to him. About Killarney, about him as a brother. I dunno, drink a beer together, talk about chicks. That's what guys do right?'

Alex creased his forehead further, his mouth dropping open while he stared up. He blinked for a second. 'Okay, did I miss something?', he asked, opening his hands. 

'Take it as an order and make yourself useful', Kate grinned seeing how Alex shook his head, mumbling something when he looked down. She could make out some words like 'what's wrong with you Drovers women today?' At that exact moment Moira walked in with a bunch of carrots.

'Oy Alex, if you feel like dinner tonight, you might make yourself useful and prepare these carrots', she told him with a smile, while Kate started to chuckle, seeing the look upon Alex' face while he glanced up to the curly woman who placed the carrots upon the table. Kate patted him on the shoulder.

'Do what the ladies tell you Alex', she smirked amused, giving Moira a quick wink before she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Alex glaring at the dirty carrots next to him.


	38. 37 COME AWAY

**37. COME AWAY**

Stevie walked in, opened the fridge to get a bottle of juice out of it and stepped easily to Alex to kiss him on his cheek. 'I see you're making yourself useful', she said with a grin, sitting down next to him after she got herself a glass. Pouring the juice into the glass Alex stared at her, dropping the carrot out of his hands, suprised she seemed to be quite relaxed.

'So you made a good sell hey'.

She slowly looked next to her, lifting her eyebrows. Stevie took a slow sip of her juice, self-pleased with the bucks she just earned. 'Yes, if you don't mind', she stated expressively.

'Well no, I just think it's weird this is already the second time Heath is paying way too much. That has an underlaying reason Stevie. Really. Why doesn't Grace sell it?' He asked, now letting go of the small kitchen knife. His hands starting to hold on to the edge of the table.

'She doesn't like doing business with her boyfriend. Which is quite fair and maybe he just likes to pay a bit more because of Grace. Have you thought about that?', Stevie suggested, placing her glass back upon the table.

'Grace doesn't want charity. He would only get into trouble. Really Stevie I know how he looks at you. He likes what he sees.'

'And ...', Stevie answered, sitting up more sideways to Alex. 'You might just forget the fact I married you cause you're the only man I want Alex. So don't worry about that fact. So it gives us a few more bucks, who cares?'

Alex sighed out; still he couldn't really understand it. Did Grace know Heath had a thing for her friend? And what if Heath would really make a move? Some guys don't know where to draw the line, and in that case he was slightly worried about his wife. 'Really Alex, it's okay. Just next time don't act so jealous and surely don't say to a buyer he's crazy. You know Drovers' current state, I'm glad with any extra money we make.'

Alex shook his head and let out another sigh and lay his hand upon hers, which lie upon her left leg. 'I just don't want you to get into any trouble, okay? I'm sorry that I might overreact, but damn Steves you are my girl.' Stevie showed him a sweet smile and lifted her other hand to softly caress the side of his face.

'Don't worry okay, and somewhere it's kinda sweet, but very annoying when you act like that. So shall we just forget it?', she said softly and Alex breathed out once more, seeing her pleading sweet brown eyes. He lifted her hand from his face and gave its palm a gentle kiss.

'Good, I didn't come here to start a fight', he answered with a delicate voice. 

Stevie bit her lip and pressed them tightly together in a pleased and touched smile. 'Well fighting does have a good side; making up after.'

Grinning Alex nodded. 'I like that idea'. His hand softly caressed the back of her, his fingers starting to slide along hers, touching the fabric of her denims. He gazed deeply in her eyes now and showed that wide smile, licking his lips. Stevie stared back at him, showing that pleased smile that constantly playing with her lips, along with her teeth that pulled them in teasingly once in a while, while her eyes started to show that sparkle.

'Geesh, it's really too hot. I cleaned the trough at Skinny Jim's and the sun is burning like crazy', Tayler spoke loudly, barching into the kitchen, placing a bucket upon the table. 'Oy', she remarked a second late as the blonde girl turned to the sink to wash her hands. Stevie and Alex shared a look, annoyed with this sudden interruption.

'Well that's what you get in the summer Tayler', Stevie spoke, turning her face towards the girl for a moment. Than she quickly stood up, which earned her a confused look from Alex. 'I guess I still have to check upstairs ... boxes and stuff', Stevie remarked, while Tayler looked at her shortly and shrugged her shoulders before she looked down upon her hands again, as the water was running over it. 'Oh and Tayler, don't use too much water.'

'Yeah yeah I know'.

Alex watched his wife walk away, turning around when she passed the door opening. Stevie already figured Alex wouldn't get her hint and indeed she saw that dumb look upon his face. He could be adorable like that, so she lifted her hand, threw him a sexy smile and let her index finger give him a 'come' sign. Suddenly he pushed his chair back with force and stood up. Glancing to Tayler for a sec he tried to find himself an excuse to leave. 'Uhmmm, well I guess she can use some help. You know how she gets ...', he grinned oddly, while Tayler looked at him, no idea what he was babbling about so she just let him.

Quickly he sneaked away, his eyes searching the hallway to see Stevie standing there with a grin upon her face. 'So you need help?', he mostly stated. It wasn't exactly a question as he walked closer to her.

'Might be', she let out, trying to suppres an upcoming giggle when she saw how he slowly walked to her, an obvious smirk upon his face.

He let his tongue run over his lips, when his hands caught her hips. 'So shall we go upstairs and do some stuff?'.

Stevie teasingly looked away, a bit shy, a bit sexy. 'Not upstairs', she replied. 'My room is empty now, but I know quite a comfy place.'

'Right', Alex nodded, while he breathed in through his nostrils, pleased. Stevie walked backwards drawing him along with her, while their playful eyes kept gazing at each other.

Alex felt how his fingers slipt off the door handle, as the door just closed. He took a deep breath, licking his lips content before he turned around and saw Stevie standing there in the middle of the guestroom, just a few steps before the small bed, which was positioned as being the centre of this room. 'Right, the guestroom, not a bad idea at all Steves', he grinned pleased.

'I know', she said with an endearing smile, eyes that seemed to flicker expectantly. Stevie saw how Alex took closer steps, that obvious look upon his face, that little play with his lips. Finally his hand reached out to her face.

'So ...', he just said. Alex leaned in and kissed her left temple, his hand sliding to the back of her neck, his fingers finding their way in her red curls, pushing them up, messing up her braided hair. 'Making up hey ...', he whispered along her ear. The warm touches of his breath made her shiver softly, closing her eyes.

'You had anything in mind?', Stevie asked, while she enjoyed a touch of his lips just under her jawline, which made her head lean slightly back.

'You'll see', he mumbled against her skin, his left hand sliding down her back and Stevie could only just hold on to him. To try to keep her balance as she exposed her neck to give his kisses the full justice they deserved, Stevie felt her legs hit the bedside, but Alex participated easily by holding her in a tight grip against his body and she could sense his warmth perfectly. Stevie let out a deep soft moan of pleasure as she felt his lips sulking on her collarbone, his tongue gliding along.

Her breathing speed up as Alex leaned up for a moment and she could see the look in his eyes; full of lust and the feel of his fingers on her back, the palm of his hand that nearly burnt into her aching skin as he pulled up her black tight top. Alex kissed her lips, a bit teasing and playful as he didn't want to turn it into a make out session and before she could really enjoy it he pulled back, watched her again and she saw how he lowered, bending through his knees.

Finally he landed upon his knees while his hands roamed over her back, the black fabric pushed up till her breasts that seemed to be a barrier he for now didn't want to take. His lips brushed over the skin of her abdomen, from the left side to the middle where he licked down her belly button and she breathed out heavily, trying to lean her hands upon his broad shoulders as she felt how he lowered bit by bit. How his hands fiddled with the button of her denims, its zipper that easily got pushed low.

The arousal had set in her and with her eyes were firmly closed. Stevie's mind was going crazy of sensual thoughts, feelings and a desperately longing which soon would be taken by him. If this was his way of making up; Stevie would make sure to fight a lot.  
Inch by inch Alex lowered the denims on her hips, his fingertips touching her skin, touching the black matter of her undies. Pushing it down dreadfully slow, guided by his teeth, causing his upper lip to playfully confront her skin.

Stevie blew out through her mouth, feeling how her clothes lowered further, how his mouth lowered and how it was settling a sizzling feeling inside of her. She nearly wondered if this was for real. Was he really doing this with her or was it one of her dreams?

'Stevie! Where are you?', it had the same effect as waking up out of a heavenly dream which you didn't want to end. Her body, which was completely hypnotized by his treatment, shook up, making her fall flat on the her back upon the bed as she heard Kate repeat her words.

'Shit', Stevie mumbled from under her breath, wetting her lips.

'Just stay silent', she now head Alex tell her, which made her lift her head to see his face. A short gaze was shared. Stevie leaned her face back, swallowed as she stared to the ceiling. She could hear Kate being upstairs now, calling her and slowly she raised her body.

'I can't Alex, she might just check this room.' Stevie pulled her jeans and knickers over her hips and buttoned it up. Sitting upon the side of the bed she pulled her black top down her belly and gave Alex a quick kiss upon his cheek, while her hand held his face close. 'Don't forget where you ended', she grinned softly.

Annoyed she stood up, sliding her hands along his shoulders and chest. Not really willing to lose contact. Alex leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He could have guessed there wouldn't be much space for some privacy together just before dinner at Drovers. He heard the door close behind him, knowing Stevie was trying to compose herself.

And that she was, breathing out, trying to fix her hair, still sensing that lingering aching feeling below when she shook up once again, leaving every part of the vibe that had captured her when Kate barched down the stairs, surprised to find Stevie hardly steps away. 'Oh there you are!'

Yeah I am, unfortunately, Stevie thought as she quickly glanced back to the door of the guestroom. No sign of Alex.

'Dinner needs to get prepared and your husband left half of the carrots untouched so ...', Kate breathed out like she had run along the house to find Stevie. Catching her breath a second later she just looked slightly suspicious at Stevie, or was it just the fact that that feeling crept up inside the red head. A bit uncomfortable she brushed her hand through her hair, the other pulling nervously at her shirt.

'I guess he's somewhere around, anyway, let's prepare dinner', Stevie suggested, her hand now pointing to the kitchendoor at the end of the hallway. She quickly took her big steps, which made Kate shake her head a bit trying to follow her friend's steps.


	39. 38 BENEATH

**38. BENEATH**

Stevie was sitting half sideways upon her chair, her foot rested upon the chair next to her and annoyed she breathed out; wathing the cumcumber lying in front of her, the knife in her right hand, while her left elbow leaned upon the kitchen table to keep her head up. Kate didn't pay much attention when another sigh left Stevie's mouth and she wasn't getting into much action cutting the cumcumber in parts. She didn't even look up when Alex' tall figure showed up in the door opening. He looked around, watched her for a moment, saw how Kate gave him a quick smiling glance, but without saying a word she focused upon preparing the food at the sink.

A loud cut upon the cutting plate instantly drew their attention. Stevie had just managed to divide the cumcumber in two; and slightly frustrated she glared up to Alex. He gave her an understanding grinning look, of suffering along with her, when he sat down opposite to her. Silently he worked upon the carrots, seeing how Stevie finally felt the energy to cut the cumbumber in decent parts. She stole some glances from him, and it made her turn into a better mood; teasingly smiling at him; her eyelashes falling down and Alex let his tongue roll over his lips, amused with this silent focus. 

'Shit!', she let out loudly, seeing how blood started to drip out of her finger.

'You're okay?', Alex asked quite shocked and worried. He immediately stood up and made his way to her, lifting her hand to see a small cut in her indexfinger. He pulled her up and suddenly Stevie felt her body quivering to his touch. She leaned into him and he had trouble to move her to the sink. For a slight moment her finger was the last thing she cared about as he held her. But Alex managed to let the water run over her finger, while she stared at him in awe. She hardly could hold herself back from kissing him as Alex tried hard to ignore her stare and to focus upon her finger. He pulled out the first aid box from the cabinet and with all care he plastered the small wound. 'You should pay a bit more attention', he grinned.

'I got distracted', Stevie mumbled a bit annoyed.

He brushed his lips upon her cheek and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Moving her face towards his Stevie wasn't willing to open her eyes. His warmth was in lead. 'I just wanna go home, with you', she muttered.

Alex lifted his eyebrows. 'Did I just hear you say home?'

'Don't change the subject', Stevie started to grin, pushing her side against his. She let her lips guide to his and kissed him lightly. 'I just ...', she let out, before kissing him again, 'want some privacy ... with you.'

'I figured that yeah ...', Alex grinned content, letting his hand caress her down her spine and he immediately felt his wife tense up. 'That bad?', he asked, still showing that amused smirk.

She nodded, brushing her nose along his jaw, throwing her arms around his neck. Just holding him ... not just really. Just feeling his body along hers, the constant touch made her feel dizzy inside. 'No worries, dinner will be ready soon. We'll head home right after', Alex reassured her.

Glances were shared across the dinner table; not just by Stevie and Alex. Stevie doubted if she should eat as quickly as possible or that she simply lacked any appetite so she would leave her plate for what it was. Getting a look from Moira she figured eating was probably the best way before they would start asking questions. She wondered why Alex could stay so calm and just eat like always. Content he leaned back in his chair and lay his hand upon his full stomach. 'That was mighty fine', he said, smiling sweetly to Kate.

'Good, well we have some nice desert waiting for you, so ...', Kate half asked, a pleased look upon her face as she sat up straight. Her hands already reaching out to the empty plates to get them to the kitchen.

'Oh that would be ...'

cough

Alex looked in the direction to the one coughing, seeing Stevie giving him a straight demanding stare to not even dare to say he was in for desert. 'That would be great, Kate, but thanks. It's getting late. Stevie and I should be going.'

'Yeah, I think you're right Alex', Stevie immediately added as support, pressing out an angelic smile, while Alex rolled his eyes amused. Before the girls knew it Stevie had stood up, picked up some plates, glanced at Alex to do the same and left to the kitchen. 'Bye we're going', Stevie said quickly when Tayler and Kate managed to get to the kitchen, seeing the two already sneaking away.

'I figured that', Tayler let out, watching how the two walked out. Quickly she glanced to Kate. 'They could at least stay for the dishes...'

Kate showed a funny look, finally getting what the couple was up to. 'I reckon they have some other plans. Alex hasn't been sticking around half of the day for nothing.'

'Finally', Stevie let out, as she swung her arms along her body, taking big steps towards Alex' Ute. She breathed in the fresh air of this evening and content she showed that smile upon her face. Turning her face to watch Alex appearing behind her over her shoulder her smile only grew wider. A second later she felt his arms wrap around her waist, making her giggle as he turned her around in his arms, gently pressing her against the side of his Ute.

'Not that fast missy, it might be smart to practice on your subtile hints', he smirked pleased, feeling his fingers tips stroking her lower back. He licked his lips and waited for her reply, only to see the love burning in her eyes. 

'Maybe I'm not the most subtile person in the world, but do you care?', she asked grinning, and her hands now wrapped around his neck, one thumb stroke his hair along the other.

'You make it quite clear what you want ...', Alex replied, leaning in to tease her without really kissing her.

Feeling his face so close, his nose touching hers, Stevie could only smile and go on with the small tease, 'and that is?'

'Well', he started, his lips letting it out expressively, his eyes looking away for a small moment as Alex tilted back his head with one inch. 'Just an early night with your husband spoiling you.' She nodded against him, letting her lips part, feeling how her tongue rested against her lower teeth. Stevie now twisted around, surprising him, and opened the passenger door. Alex had to grin when he saw how quickly she took her seat and glanced at him to join her as fast as possible.

During the drive towards Killarney Stevie had tried to distract her mind and came with the bright solution to have a night out tomorrow. A brilliant chance to take Marcus and Ashleigh to the pub for a nice game of pool, hoping it would bring the siblings closer together. Alex wasn't too enthousiastic, but with bringing along Kate and Riley it wouldn't be too much of a pressure night he figured. Even more pleased with herself Stevie had made her way out of the Ute, allowing her mind to enter the dirty path again.

Waiting for Alex to appear from the other side of the Ute, she greeted him with a teasy grin and lay her hand around his lower back while they made their way inside. A bit giggling they stopped in the hallway where Alex found his brother sitting in the living room. Stevie gave a quick nod before he even could ask. 'I'll be upstairs waiting', she let out, kissing her quickly while her other hand rested upon his stomach for a moment.

'Oy', Alex nodded, seeing how Marcus has made himself comfy upon the couch. 'I guess everything went well today. I'm sorry for being at Drovers half of the time., but I reckon you will understand when you found that special one'. He gave Marcus a wink and Alex remembered Kate's earlier words. Not that he would have a talk now or whatever she exactly had in mind; tomorrow's night out would be perfect and otherwise he was sure Kate would remind him.

'That's okay ... not much to do with this lame drought anyway. I'm pleased I can have a nice beer. Want one too?', Marcus offered, making Alex feel slightly guilty for a moment.

'Ay, mate', he expressed himself, looking down upon his brother. 'I sort of have a very impatient wife, but if you like we can get out tomorrow, drink some at the pub, play a bit of pool.' He nodded along to his own words and could discover a pleased expression upon Marcus' face. 

'Great, would like that', Marcus let out, even sitting up straighter.

'Good, probably Kate and Riley with come along and Stevie will ask Ashleigh, so might let's hope it will be a good night'. Marcus' face dropped slightly hearing his brother say these words, his intention of showing that smirk, lifting his nose as jokingly, wasn't shared by Marcus. It was probably not even Alex' idea to ask him along. Sitting up completely, Marcus leaned his elbows upon his legs, looking down, while he cupped his beer in his hands.

'We'll see'. He rose up off the couch and walked out, leaving Alex standing slightly bewildered. 'Will catch the boys in the cottage', he could hear Marcus mumble. A dumb expression showed upon the tall man's face, not sure what to make of it, or any of Marcus' behavior lately, Alex let it pass. 

Stevie stared into the mirror, letting her hair loose. Not pleased with what she saw she shook her head, letting the curls swing around in the hope they would fall back properly; her hands kneeding it up from the back a second later. Well it just had to work she decided, walking quickly to the closet to catch something fancy, but it hardly took her a minute to find out she simply didn't own anything sexy, nothing near some sexy underwear or some nightgown. Simply nothing than some boyish shorts, tops and old undies. At least she could do some well-needed shopping this upcoming week with Rose. Not that anything in mind was something to buy with your daughter at your side.

Sighing, she kicked off her boots, pulled at her black top and let herself fall down upon their bed. Glaring at the ceiling she at least wished she could suprise him with something, but she simply failed. Stevie shook up when she heard a knock upon the door, crawling further upon the bed and giving it an attempt to lie upon the bed in a sexy position.

As he slowly opened the door Alex saw her expression change in something sweet and thankful. 'Well I reckon we could use something to drink during our early night', Alex spoke, showing a pleased grin. He held two glasses and a bottle of red wine in his hands.

Stevie pressed her lips together in a smile, seeing how he came closer and knowing her eyes told him enough, being so attentive. He kneeled gently on the bed, moved further and closer to her eventually leaning over her to place the bottle and glasses upon the night table behind her. A second later Stevie's fingers grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss his lips. Slightly surprised Alex manufactured to go along with her way, teasingly he managed to not get into a making out session and to let his lips superficially brush over hers, while she made quite clear she wanted more.

'No reason to rush', he finally breathed against her greedy lips.


	40. 39 DANCE ON A WIRE

**39. DANCE ON A WIRE**

_Just enjoy this day's embrace  
Innocence and proves all taste  
In the window's serenade_

Alex lifted himself up on his hands and Stevie watched how he just moved away from over her and dragged himself to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge to take off his boots. He knew this behaviour would annoy her big time, but for now he simply wanted to stick to taking things easy. If she really wanted him to seduce her and to please her she should let him do it his way. 

A dull look showed upon her face and within a sec she had made her mind up; not willing to wait for his next move she had gone to his side and let her arms pull him down. Rolling his eyes, he watched her grinning above him, when the back of his head hit the mattress. Stevie was seated above his head and her head was leaning over his to face him with a victorious smirk.

'You're hopeless mate', Alex let out, trying to let his foot kick off his other boot.

'Maybe you are ...', she let out, her tongue gliding to her teeth. She leaned in and placed her lips on his, trying to find a nice position to kiss him well enough. It made her giggle along the way to kiss him upside down. Smirking when she let go Alex watched her, as he rolled his tongue along his lips.

'I reckon you're not in for some nice moment of drinking wine, talking about the day, or the weather ...', he grinned, nearly shuddering his body. Stevie gave him a stare.

'You're sure you're a man?' She spoke out.

'Geesh, I finally thought I knew how women worked; you know, wanting to take time for things and all turns out I married one that goes along as the exception on that rule ...'

'Not always ... you were quite fast this afternoon so I figured ...', Stevie let out quite serious now, lifting her head and shoulders back to sit up straightly. Alex tried to roll his eyes all up to be able to spot her face. Which seemed to be quite tough to do. He rolled up a moment later as he saw a small dissapointed and annoyed expression. Typically Stevie when she wasn't completely agreeing.

He kneeled up in front of her, letting his bum sink to his heels. 'We now have the time, so ...' He leaned closer and kissed her softly down her neck. 'Just let me'. She smiled gently at him when he moved back, seeing him he started to loosen up the buttons of his shirt. Stevie now watched; most of the time it was something she rather do herself, but this time she let him and absorbed the view; the view of his skin showing making her aware of how much she loved his body; his broad shoulders and chest. She swallowed when he lay his shirt wrapped up behind him.

Alex came closer again and let his lips let out a low voice down her ear; 'just lay down and enjoy'.

She pressed her lips together and did what he asked; laying her head upon the pillow she just position herself upon the bed upon her back. Stevie looked aside her seeing how he smiled at her. 'You wanna keep the lights on? Or dim them?', he asked gently.

She bit her lip, having a small idea of what he would be doing she decided it would relax her more with the lights dimmed. 'Turn them low please'. He leaned over her, reaching for the dimmer, seeing how the room settled in some half darkness.

'Sure you don't want any wine first?', he asked. Quickly she shook her head, not really able to say much to it, she just wanted to feel him. A moment later Stevie felt him, so closely above her, from the side, lifting her chin between his thumb and index finger and kissing her soft and tender, moving back to catch her gleamy brown eyes. 'You're beautiful', he whispered and Stevie immediately felt her body getting all fuzzy inside.

She let out a long soft sigh. Stevie felt how he moved and lowered to kiss her neck; soft butterfly kisses and his hands guiding gently down her body. His fingers reaching under her top to tickle her, to melt her with his touch and Stevie could only close her eyes, lifting her lower back in respons. 'Pleasing?', he grinned softly against her skin. Stevie let out some sound matching her weak nodding; her hands not even touching him.

He kept sulking down her neck, his lips cleaming her collarbone, half her chest as far as he could reach the naked skin that her tight top exposed. Finally his hands reached up further under her top, pulling the fabric along and she almost shivered to his touch. Stevie opened her eyes, watched him for a moment when she felt her top lifting up, raising her arms along he shove it off. He could now see how her stomach breathed deeply and he lowered himself next to her to place down some butterfly kisses upon her belly, his hand sliding gently along, reaching his finger tip under her jeans and Stevie crawled slightly up, firmly closing her eyes as his lips moved along. But Alex was playful, opened the button of her denims, kissed her right underneath and lifted himself upon her again.

He spotted her asking confused eyes, but he wasn't willing to get there yet and so he let the palm of his hands brush up and down her arms; kissing her lips lightly, than moving down her neck again. His hands finally slid down to her back, lifting her slightly to open the closure of her bra. For the first time she wrapped her arms around his back and let her chin rest upon his shoulder. Feeling how his big hands roamed over her back, up her hair she enjoyed the closeness and sensed the constant tension.

One hand kept her close, resting upon her back, while the other moved to the front and shove down her bra, in need for her arms to let go off him. Finally getting rid off it Stevie was pleased, watched his deep blue eyes and felt how he still lifted her up in his arms, managing again that her hands played with his shoulders while he leaned in to intensify the deep sulky kisses on her shoulder. She closed her eyes again and let out gentle moans, wrapping her body fully around him, feeling his naked hot skin on hers, her breasts pressed against his chest.

Slowly he laid her down again. The tip from his index finger travelled from her temple down her neck to make circles around her breast. It was tickly, and it caused a cold shiver making its way down. His mouth joined his finger tips, making the small circle around the outside of her breast, moving to the other, constantly repeating it while his hands, brushed up and down her sides. A sensation she never felt before was starting to take over her body; the need for him to touch her breasts, to lick them and to play with her nipples. Stevie was never that focused upon her breasts; they came along as a perfect playmate for her lover. It was nice and she knew how much he enjoyed this asset of her body, but now she felt like squirming.

But Alex kept continuing his treatment, taking still another amount of minutes before he settled his lips to reach further up her breast and to finally, play with her nipple, first teasing, than finally taking it completely in his mouth, sucking as much as he could and he felt her body respond, not sure how to lift to give it to him, not sure how to respond to this fine feeling. Not used to this much attention. He brushed his face gently along her skin before he moved to her other nipple and the same happened there. Stevie knew only one thing; that he was making her hotter than ever before. The slow pace he was in to satisfy needs she wasn't even completely aware of turned her crazy.

Stevie breathed out, trying to compose herself; trying to block the rush inside as his mouth lowered down her cleavage. In a few quick touches Alex circled his tongue along her belly button. Expecting him to lower again Stevie retracted her abdomen. A frisky grin showed upon his face, while he left track of her skin, holding in, making her eyes fall down to see what he was up to. She could feel some cold breath tease her stomach; by making her muscles shudder lightly. It felt like he was just torturing her now, and her eyes demanded him to look at her, even when he couldn't see. Alex knew it perfectly well. Slowly he tilted his head and gazed up to only make his expression less subtle.

He lifted his body up on his arms, bending back before he reached over her body again. Not to touch it, not to tease and make it jolt. Just to reach for the glasses and the bottle. Stevie's brown watchers followed his move and it slowly made her mouth fall open. Silently she gasped at him, before her mind completely comprehended, seeing how Alex lifted his back against the head of their bed, sitting next to her far from agitated.

Within one quick move he felt her lower arm hit his chest. Half bitting her lower lip Stevie gave him a nettled glare. He immediately let out a 'hey', protective moving his arm across his body to safe partly himself, partly his wine. 'I just felt like consuming some lovely red wine', Alex spoke. 'Want some too?', he now asked with a daring smirk. Her eyes narrowed, her lips tightened and crossing her arms before her chest Stevie decided to not give him another worthy look. 'I reckon that's a no', he let out near her ear, soft and low. And although she fought the inner shiver his deep voice could cause, it was hard to let it just pass. Amused Alex licked his lips; 'like I said, no need to rush'. Expressively he let his tongue touch his front teeth, seeing how an unspecified sigh left her body; her facial expression staying exactly the same.

Alex poured himself some wine, rose it to his mouth and slowly took a big swig; rinching it through his mouth he let out a satisfied sound as he had swallowed the liquid down his throat. 'You're sure you don't want some. It's a good year ...' He couldn't suppress that contant grin upon his lips, completely filled with a victorious joy that he was in the lead. Alex caught her quick glance aside, but felt another annoyed sigh leave her body, when Stevie knew perfectly well she was even more than predictive.

He took another swig, placing his glass upon his side table, coming closer to her again. 'It tastes beautifully', his voice let out soft as he leaned closer to her face and watched her lips. His fingers trailed to the other side of her head, playing with her curls as Stevie slowly moved her eyes to study. He gave her a small dirty smile, moving closer to kiss her lips. And slowly she gave in again. 'Just like you ...', Alex breathed against them a moment later. She closed her eyes, out of weakness as it was settling all inside of her again. He didn't even have to touch her to get it started again.

He shifted his head along her chin, kissing down her neck, as his fingers lingered lower. Tilting his face up again Alex looked at her, finally without that annoying smirk. 'Just lay back and enjoy ...', he exclaimed repeating, his tongue expressively rolling over his lip as a second later he moved below and Stevie let her back slide onto the mattress again. She instantly closed her eyes when she felt his first touch. His hands sliding over her hips, his lips brushing from her side, which faced him, to the center of her stomach.

Gently his fingers brushed and traced along the edges of her denims and he looked up quietly to see his wife with her eyes closed firm, trying to take her breathing as easy as possible. For a second his head was nearly lowered on the same level as her body, looking at it from her right side. He blew his warm breath across her belly, causing her to shiver, running his warm flat tongue over it just a moment later and it caused her to bit her lip. It was only one little sign of what was about to come, and his fingers started to fiddle along the loose button of her jeans.

Easily his middle and index finger slid lower taking along the zipper, and her body pressed itself up in response. Seconds later Alex had taken off his own jeans and settled her legs between his, now fully being able to give her to perfect attention she deserved. This was more than just making up. He let the palm of his hands carres her hips and thighs as he shifted along the burning blue fabric of her denims. From hip to toe, he let his hands cover her skin. Slowly Alex looked up, seeing her naked body, only her undies left her partly covered. His hands shifted up unto her hips again, his lips attacking her skin, slowly his thumbs rolled down the matter of her knickers. His mouth lowering too, untill her body was fully exposed in the dimmed lights.

Teasingly he kissed her outer labia, strolling his tongue along as feeling how her heated body tensed up. Seperating her thighs more and more, as he stroked his fingers gently across her inside, his lips explored it complete area. Making Stevie move a bit restlessly, impatiently, panting for more ...

Lyrics: John Hughes ft. Tara Blaise – Dance in the wind


	41. 40 THIS IS THE OUTBACK

**WARNING M-RATED:** _this chapter is rated adults only and is recommended for a mature audience. It contains explicit sexual material that may offend some people._

**40. THIS IS THE OUTBACK: BEATING HEART**

She tried to let her eyes cast low, not willing to lift herself up on her hands. Making the mental note that Stevie was probably not even capable of it right now; her body was flimsy. Turning more delicate with every touch of his fingers on the soft skin of her thighs, every breathe fall on her making her more ticklish, his lips closed brushing easily up and down her inner thighs. Stevie threw her head back, feeling that every second that past the impatience was getting more agonizing. Her fingers fumbled its way into the sheets, preventing her to let her mouth make a begging sound, as her eyes firmly closed.

Alex quickly looked up, seeing her constant inner fight, knowing that he couldn't torture her any longer; hoping he could give her what she deserved. His hands shifted up over her thighs to her hip joint, to the inside to let his thumbs disengage the way for his tongue. Swallowing silently he realized he had never seen her like this; the true centre of her sexual needs. It made him slightly smirk, an oddly mix with nervosity rose inside of him as Alex wetted his lips and prepared himself.

Feeling how his touch slid all the way up made her even more restless. His flat tongue seemed to be capable to stroke all over her, a slight doubt in its fortitude, waiting for her to join. Alex repeated his simple moves of sliding his tongue and mouth up and down her vulva, feeling how its tip lost track every time it crossed her clit.

Stevie felt a certain ease settle inside of her, like a barrier of a small sense of shame was leaving her body every time she sensed another smooth feel over her. It was soft and sensitive, sensual for sure and slowly she managed to let her hips gently rock along to his touch, obeying him to follow her. And Alex was pleased to feel her guidance, to feel her body slightly tensing up and to hear her soft moans escape her mouth.

It wasn't much later when he felt her fingers slide to his head, burying her tips into his soft hair. To feel a sort of completeness and extra lead to give her needs the full attention and satisfaction. Stevie started to sense a certain feeling setting over her, making her hips rocking in small circles, feeling how Alex' tongue started the make the same movement along her spot. She released a deep groan feeling the pleasure increase instantly. 'Owww, Alex ...', Stevie managed to let out.

It felt excited to him to feel her body rocking against his flesh, to taste her and feel her tensing up more and more; hearing her constant moans of delight. The urge grew massively inside him to give his fullest, to finish it and to feel her come to his treatment. Speeding up, he could sense her perfectly, how his wife was getting to the edge as her muscles started to contract and intuitional he slipped his tongue over, his lips centering around, forcing a sulky motion, not letting his tongue loose contact with her sensitive flesh.

Her body nearly flashed back from his treatment, shuddering under him as Stevie forcefully gasped for air. His hands felt her inner quiver run up through her stomach; her body loosen up with the tension releasing. Her hand slid off his head and Alex gave her a small securing after feel; his tongue slipping inside of her, licking her gently up.

Tilting his head, raising his body up, Alex placed some gentle, sweet kisses upon her lower stomach, cause her to smile freely and content. Her numb body was slowly recovering and with his slow mark up over her body, her body sighed heavily.

Finally getting face-to-face again, his hands tenderly caressed her hair back, feeling the small drops of sweat upon her forehead as their eyes locked. They both smiled instantly, a little proud and Alex could see how Stevie almost seem to apologize by strolling her lower lip inside with her front teeth. She seemed to be incredibly sweet now. Her hand reached for his face now, stroking his cheek softly, her eyes and expression reflecting her never-ending love for him. 

Slowly Alex leaned in and let his lips touch hers, shifting up again to see her eyes and to repeat his way before he managed to fully kiss her, sliding his tongue along hers giving her a taste of herself. Stevie pulled him close, replying his kiss completely, before they slowly parted. Almost giggling she held his face close along the right side of her face, feeling his nose gently rub her skin. 'And ...', he let out softly, '... have I succeeded to make up for my silly act earlier?'

She smiled widely, turning her face more towards his, reaching her lips to his in a small touch. Her big brown eyes gazing at him with a huge spark resting in them. 'You're heavenly', she let out, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders. 'I didn't know ...'

'Me neither', Alex immediately replied with a grin; his eyes softened, his expression and he kissed her lightly, as he settled his body along side hers. Stevie snuggled up comfortably into his arms; her fingers gently stroking his chest; feeling themselves slowly drift away in a well-deserved sleep ...

'So you're planning to come with us?', Stevie asked, as Kate already nodded, dragging along another hay bale to force it upon the truck. 

'It sounds like fun. We haven't been out in quite some time, so a nice evening at the pub will work perfectly', she exclaimed, dropping the bale, releasing her hands which were covered in small working gloves. The back of her lower arm brushed over her sweaty forehead.

'Well you can go and check the fencing', Stevie told her friend, her hands resting upon her hips to give her body a small time to recover from this demanding work in the heat of the day.

Kate watched her, slightly studying; 'you're sure you can handle it all by yourself?' Seeing how her friend started to grin at her concerning look.

'I reckon I can move mountains today, so you'll go ahead.'

It was almost ten minutes later when Stevie tossed another hale bay upon the truck. Feeling how it was sucking the energy out of her, but watching the landscape showing behind the truck made her smirk pleased to consider the fact she had a great life at this very moment and a few hay bales were surely not going to decrease that. Giving it another thought the red head let out another content smile, uttering to herself; 'it's quite a privilegde to carry around hay bales.'

'It's quite a privilegde to see you carry around hale bales', Alex let out jokingly as he had been standing behind her, watching his wife for quite some seconds. Stevie spun around quickly, suprised, feeling that silly smile showing upon her face. Just seeing him made her heart beat a little faster.

'Hey you', she let out with a high voice, seeing how he walked to her with small slow steps.

'So you're busy I reckon', Alex let out, seeing her nod grinningly. Her body waiting patiently to be held by his. 'I just had to see you', he spoke as he threw his arms around her waist, seeing how her shiny eyes looked up at him. A sheepish grin showed upon his face, feeling her body pressed against his. 'So tell me ... why is it always me showing up here to catch you? Hardly ever the other way around ...'

Her lips pressed tightly together, smiling a little flirtatious at him as her fingers gently rubbed his neck. 'Cause I know it will keep me from my work and that in the end it will only mean I have less time to spend with you in the evening, and ...', Stevie now glanced towards his chest and let her fingers pull at one of the upper buttons of his shirt, '... I might be convinced we are at our best in the evening, and night.'

Alex chuckled; 'right why didn't I ever think of that ... although I'm doubting that last part ...'.

'Really?', she replied, watching his blue gazers, her fingers still fumbling on his chest. 'How do you wanna stop that doubt?' Stevie playfully raised her eyebrows, gazing teasingly at him.

He pressed his lips together, giving it another thought. Watching their surrounding now Alex started to grin. 'We might give it a try and find out ...', he rolled his tongue over his lips and leaned in to kiss her gently. A small giggle left her and Stevie pushed the palm of her hand against his chest, making him walk backwards till he hit the stacked bales. He shook his head amused. 'Are you trying to tell me you feel like a quick roll in the hay?', he cocked his eyebrow and Stevie burst out into a laughter.

A little confused Alex watched her as he sat down upon two pilled up bales. Drawing her body close between his legs he looked up. 'I guess that's not exactly a 'yes I would love to Alex'', he mumbled. Another small laugh left her mouth. The back of her hands brushing down his sweet face. 

'What makes you think that?', Stevie let out, her tongue resting seductive against her teeth.

Alex let out a 'mwa', amused his mouth tightened together for a moment. Easy Stevie climbed upon the bale, her knees resting on it as Alex' body was centered under her. He watched her coming closing, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. 'Mmm', he let out content, as he tasted his own lip along the other. 'So a quick roll hey ...', Alex murmured, seeing her eyes lit up, smiling broadly.

Quickly he grabbed her waist and pushed her over, making her roll to the right, ending right under him; Stevie giggled along, her fist playfully hitting his chest. 'What you say to that?', he asked cheerfully. 

Cough

'Sorry to interrupt', Tayler exclaimed uncomfortable, seeing how two heads slowly turned aside to see her standing there, Alex on top of Stevie, leaning upon his hands into the hay. 'Phone', Tayler said, showing the black object in her hands.

'Oh', Stevie mumbled, pushing Alex off her, which made him sit up next to her. She moved forward to get to Tayler, but the young girl already figured the quickest to get out of this place was to take a few steps forward and to reach out the phone. 'It's Beth Martin.'

Alex tried to hold in his laughter, as he leaned back, and rested upon his lower arms to watch Stevie sitting half in front of him, taking the phone call. Tayler had turned around fast, making her way out, while Stevie hit Alex' leg, hearing his amused chuckle. Clearing her throat, breathing in she let out a serious voice. 'Beth, hi ...'

While he heard her mumble something out which sounded like a polite ask about Beth's state of mood, Alex instantly felt his eyes fall upon the small stroke of naked skin that showed between Stevie's top and jeans. Licking his lips content he watched it fascinated, as she shifted her bum further upon the bale. His hands were right there to sneak up to her, when he heard her talk ...

'No, Alex hasn't mentioned anything. But it's next month ... you know I'm not into organizing it ... really you don't want me prepare a fancy dinner ... yes I know ... well we'll see ... I guess we can be there ... okay I reckon we will be there ...'

Her body suddenly flinched when his fingertips touched her lower back, playing along. Her hand flashed backwards to catch his. She tried to turn her head, all distracted now, to see half of his face, utterly pleased. 'Oh yes Beth ... I'm still here ... yes, busy as always ...' She pressed her eyelids together, when she found herself far from succeeding to make Alex stop for a moment and his hands roamed up over her back.

'Very busy Beth, so I really have to go ... well you know cause ...'

Alex had leaned up, sneaking closer. 'Cause you're needed badly', he whispered into her free ear.

'No no, nothing, always crowded here at Drovers ... uhm yes Alex too ...' She felt his breath down her neck, his mouth open while brushing lightly over her skin. 'Yes, I know he should take his SAT phone with him ... Marcus is very capable to keep it all together Beth, don't worry about ...', her mouth failed to let out another word as she felt him kissing his way to the back of her neck, brushing her hair away gently. 'Stevie?', he could hear through the phone, slipping his other hand towards the phone which she hold dazed in her hand, her eyes closed to his touch. Quickly he lifted it out of her grip;

'Bye Beth', Alex let out, before he turned it off, and pushed her down upon the hay. Stevie finally found some resistance, pushing him slightly up.

'That was about the Counsellor's ball.'


	42. 41 SILENT WITNESS

41

**41. SILENT WITNESS**

Stevie knocked on the door of Killarney's office. Her head peeked around the corner of the door to see Ashleigh look up and watch over her shoulder. A slight 'hi' left her mouth. Stevie pressed her lips together; her hands couldn't be buried further in the back pockets of her denims. 'Uhmmmm ... I kinda wanna ask you something. I know it's short notice but it's fun. Yes, it will be fun', Stevie exclaimed as she took another step into the room. The dark haired girl gave her another look, showing she waited for more.

'Well, yeah ...', Stevie took her hands out of her pockets to rub her inner palms slightly against each other, a little wiggling from one foot on the other. 'We kinda planned a night at the pub, to have a drink, play some pool and I, I mean we, would love it if you would join us.' It wasn't written out as a question, but with a hopeful look Stevie stared at Ashleigh's face to see some sort of enthusiastic reply.

'Tonight?', she just remarked.

'Yes tonight ... I know it's quite late all ready, but we kinda planned it only yesterday so ...', but before Stevie could really finish the lines she was searching for and lacked finding Ashleigh sat up straight and opened her mouth.

'I'm not really into that sort of stuff.'

'Oh', Stevie let out, a little surprised and trying to find a way to convince her sister in law. 'But it will be fun, really. Don't mind the boys. Kate is coming along too, and it might not be as fancy as a night out in the city but I will promise you won't regret it.' Stevie nearly blew out when she was finished, not seeing much change in Ashleigh's facial expression.

'Sorry, but have fun', Ashleigh said quite emotionless, turning around in her chair to focus upon her laptop again.

Stevie stood there a bit hopeless and disappointed. 'Oh well, maybe next time, hey.' She turned upon the front of her foot, taking big steps to get away as she was feeling like being too much. Like Stevie had asked for a big favor. How on earth would Ashleigh ever be able to get along with her brothers when she simply didn't want to? At least that's how it felt.

On her way out she bumped into her husband, who instantly made her stop by holding her upper arm. 'What's that sad expression upon your face?', Alex asked gently. Stevie's big brown eyes slowly looked up, meeting his. She could feel a small urge to cry now; failing to make something work.

'Ashleigh, she's not coming along'. Stevie sighed deeply, looking down.

'Hey', Alex whispered with his deep voice, placing his index finger under her chin to tilt her face. 'You've asked, you can't do much more.' He sat down upon the arm of the couch, pulling her close with his hands on her hips. Still that small pouting look of disappointment covered her face and his mind remarked how cute she could be like this, and how badly he wanted her to cheer up.

'Steves ...', he said, as he folded his hands on her back. 'You've asked. I don't even dare to do that'. Alex chuckled silently. He knew he wasn't acting that smart when it came to his sister. But Alex simply didn't know how to handle the situation and he was glad enough to have a wife that at least tried to make it better. Besides that he had enough on his mind already, and surely when it means that most of it was way more fun to invest in than his sister, he lacked energy to work on the sibling bond.

Another sigh left her body. 'I know', she softly said.' Alex reached for her face, gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

'You know, I'm very lucky to have you. And don't mind about Ashleigh, maybe she has other plans or she needs more time or ...', he ran out of options. Not that it mattered much. He slid his hands along her waist, looked deeply in her eyes and could see a small smile show upon Stevie's face.

'But it would have been nice if she would have joined us.'

'It's her choice, okay ... and it means you can give me some more attention. Surely not something bad', Alex grinned, as he widen his nostrils. Stevie shook her head while her lips held an innocent smile. His mind was clearly focused on one thing lately.

...

Alex handed the guys their beer, smirking as it had been quite some time ago when he last spend a good night out in the pub. 'We should snag the pool table before anyone else does', he spoke as his eyes wandered to the green sheet. Alex returned to the bar to ask for the pool balls as he walked along Stevie who was into some deep conversation with Kate. Just hearing Ashleigh's name was enough to know what was going on.

He instantly pressed his lips against her temple, his arm sliding along her body and startled with his force Stevie even moved back. 'Don't worry about it, okay', Alex let out as he saw her surprised eyes looking at him. Immediately they shared the same smile, which made Kate grin at them, noting how people could start to have the exact same facial expression when they spend much time together.

'We do miss one player now. Maybe Kate and I can team up against you boys; and well ... you just circulate', Stevie replied now, her hand brushing along his waist. She smiled gently and glanced shortly to Kate who nodded pleased.

'You can just tell when you don't wanna be my partner mate', Alex moved closer to her ear and whispered; 'as long as you are later on, baby'.

She closed her eyes in anticipation of his sweet silky voice, opening her eyelids a second later to roll her brown gazers. 'You have thought it all out already, haven't you.' Stevie saw how her comment made the corner of his mouth lift.

'Yes, big plans lady', he let out, having a hard time to not kiss her down her neck. Deep inside he couldn't wait for this pool night to end, although it was fun. It was nothing compared to just being alone with his wife and make love to her. Hearing her gentle sweet moans escape her tasteful and perfect lips when he touched and kissed her.

'Oy', Riley patted Alex on his back, which instantly made him shake up out of his dreamy thoughts. 'In your speed me won't hit one ball tonight. Come on mate, let's get the balls and get started.' Riley's obvious grin was noticed by the three of them as Marcus already had taken his spot at the pool table, making sure no one else would get any thoughts.

Kate pressed her lips tightly together, feeling an inner chuckle. 'That is some very wise advice he is giving you there Alex. Don't you think Stevie?' She cocked her eyebrows as she stared at the red head.

'Oh yeah, or maybe we'll just play with the four of us ...', licking her lips teasingly at him, Alex narrowed his eyes.

'Yeah yeah funny. I won't bother you for the rest of the night. I'm teaming up with Riley', he exclaimed, laying his arm around his friend's shoulder. Riley immediated lead his hand towards Alex' to slip his arm off.

'I hope that didn't mean you gonna bother me for the rest of the night mate. I'm surely no chick material. Talking about that ...', he said as his gaze moved across the pub and stopped resting on a short blonde girl. A slightly annoyed Alex followed his mate's view. 'Who's that?'

'Ahhhh, our new vet; Ingrid', Alex answered. The girls shared some glances seeing how Riley's eyes lit up, a smile on his face. He obviously liked what he was seeing. 'Thinking of it', as his eyes were still very much focused on the girl; 'we should be nice and ask her to join us. Than we also don't have any trouble with equal teams.' Riley had hardly finished his line when he walked away. His friends seeing him going straight towards his target.

'And than he is nagging about me, geesh', Alex muttered.

'Well should I get the balls than, cause this surely won't speed things up', Kate said and Stevie nodded at her, as she noticed her man being caught up in the image in front of him. Riley's moves around the blonde, finally spotting his brother meters behind it, leaning his bum against the pool table, catching his gaze. Alex nodded quickly as he took Stevie's hand and guided her to the table.

...

Kate looked at all her five fellow participants; 'Okay', she stated; 'what will be the teams?'

Marcus grinned sheepishly towards Riley; 'I don't think the new one will be capable to even reach over the table.' Riley had crossed his arms in front his chest, his head slowly turning to the blonde who was standing to the right next to Stevie.

'I wouldn't mind helping her', he smirked, noticing Ingrid suddenly glare at him, Kate joined her easily as they didn't pay attention to her talk.

'I would say Alex and Marcus, Ingrid and Stevie and me and Riley', Kate let out, clearing her throat. They all looked at each other, individually realizing there was no use in wanting things differently when Kate had made up her mind. With a few beers they all settled for a nice game of pool.

...

'Ah take that!', Ingrid exclaimed as she managed to get another ball sinking in one of the holes. Her eyes glared victoriously at Marcus to get him back for one of his 'being a shorty' remarks. He shook his head; only meeting her tonight she surely was one to make an impression. Alex grinned pleased, fine with Ingrid's play, which made it possible for him to sneak to her pool partner.

Leaning against the bar next to Stevie, Alex pressed his upper arm against hers, which made her look up. 'How many minutes left till this game is finished?', he said through his teeth, still watching Ingrid bending over to focus upon another hit. Stevie grinned and pushed her elbow against him.

'You are hopeless Alex', she exclaimed.

'Hopelessly addicted', he said with a smile, licking his lips. Alex now turned his head and looked down upon his wife. 'To you, badly, can't help it and ...', he slipped his hand down her bum. 'I don't think there is any cure for it either.'A sudden hungry look possessed his blue gazers. Stevie bit her lip as she felt herself pleasantly drowning. Rolling his tongue over his bottom lip for a second time Alex was eager to lean in.

'Oy bro, no hitting on our opponent!', Marcus let out loudly, which made Alex look up annoyed. 'Your turn', he said as Alex walked to him to take his brother's cue. Marcus easily slapped his brother on his back. 'Hard to resist, isn't it?' Alex glanced up smirking widely as he met his brother's eyes. He pressed his teeth together.

'One day you'll know how hard it is, mate', he said as Marcus smiled broadly at him. It was in the distance that a young woman witnessed this whole scene. Ashleigh had hardly taken a few steps into the pub when she had seen Alex and Stevie so close and seconds later her brothers teaming up. She turned around quietly, unnoticed, leaving the pub.


	43. 42 A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

42

**42. A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

It was getting later and pleased Alex drank another beer, licking the white foam if his upper lip as he leaned one arm on the bar. He watched his wife bending low to give the ball another hit as it were the girls against Kate and Riley. Marcus turned around after paying for the beers and followed the gaze which his brother held, next to him. 'God, you áre hopeless', he stated with a grin.

He saw how the corner of his brother's mouth curled up, not loosing his favorite sight. Alex breathed in content. 'Being married is the best thing that can happen to you', he exclaimed, like it were words of wisdom.

Marcus' creased his eyebrows. 'As long as it's to the right woman, I bet it is.' Alex now glanced aside.

'You have to remind me of that?'

Marcus started to laugh. 'Sorry mate, it was just a thought. But I reckon you made the right choice this time.'

'I've never been more sure of anything bro. This is the real deal.' His words were clear, just like his voice. For a moment the brothers watched each other. Alex now patted Marcus on his shoulder. 'Thanks.'

'For what?', Marcus now let out, a bit surprised for the sudden sentiment sounding in his brother's voice.

'Well ..', Alex started as he now turned to his brother. Instantly the two completely turned to the bar, rested their elbows on it, both holding their beers. Only the fact Alex held it with his left hand, made the picture slightly less perfect. He glanced aside; 'I haven't always been around these last days. But you pick it up easily. I know I can trust you taking care of Killarney. Thanks for giving me that space. If it bugs you though, just tell me.'

'Oh', Marcus watched Alex closely as he took in his words, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this sudden compliment. 'Well no, I mean, I want you guys to work. Take your time, as long as I can manage I don't see why...'

'But we're in this together, making Killarney a success. I promise I'll spend more time on Killarney soon. It's just that Stevie and I need to settle a bit, but when we are used to it ...'

'Don't worry', Marcus said, taking another swig of his suddenly very tasteful beer. 'I'm not expecting it to get much better soon as you can't take your hands or eyes of off her.' He know started to grin, slowly glancing aside.

A small smile shone upon Alex' face. He decided to confide into his brother. 'I guess you are right. I have all reason though ... we ... Stevie and I are trying for a baby.'

'What?', Marcus let out, his bright eyes showing now as he watched his brother.

'We're trying to turn you into an uncle, mate', Alex started to chuckle.

'That's great!', it sounded pleased. Suddenly the two started to pat each other on the upper arms and shoulder blades, which caused Kate to smile when she leaned quite bored on her cue.

'Stevie!', she said quite loud, cause her friend to look up from her moment of concentrating to hit the ball and make to get closer to a win. Kate easily pointed her head to the bar and Stevie could see her husband hug his brother pleased, smiling she turned her face to Kate who replied in silence.

...

'You and Marcus seemed pretty close', Stevie let out, rubbing her lips over each other before they took part in a wide smile. Her hands were already making their way under his shirt to feel the soft fabric of his white single, tightly around the sides of his body. Kate walked past the couple, that stared intense at each other, and she knew they probably didn't even notice her saying goodbye and to tell them she and the boys would be on their way home.

'Well, I hope you don't mind, but I told him we are hoping to expand the family soon so ...', Alex said softly, staring her big brown shiny eyes, seeing how Stevie licked her lips again and he could feel the butterflies dance in his stomach.

'Ah ... well we should not disappoint him than', Stevie mumbled, now opening her mouth playfully, her tongue resting against the back of her front teeth. God, she was could flirt like crazy with him, surely now her felt her fingers pull at his singlet, trying to get hold of his naked skin.

Alex smiled widely; 'we should get out here, quickly ...'

...

Pulling her along, while they were holding each other's hand the two nearly ran to Alex' black Ute. Closing the doors of the Ute quickly Stevie and Alex stared at each other. Both breathing out deeply, Stevie started to giggle, but Alex instantly made her stop when he touched her face. His hand guiding her quickly towards to his face as he moved to her, planting a heavenly kiss on her lips.

Parting Stevie still grinned. Her fingers brushing over his stubbles on his jaw. She remarked how much she loved this look on his face, expecting, sweet, touched. She moved forwards, pressed her lips on his, finally pushing him back in his seat, lifting her own body along. Stevie ignored the collisions with all kinds of parts of the car. She managed to half push herself on him. Their mouths parted, hardly moving away, both sensing each other's warm and heated breath, their wet mouths eagerly to get more of the other.

Alex breathed out quite heavy. 'We could go back, rent a room.'

'Mm ...', Stevie considered it for a moment. 'It's better to get home ... to have our own privacy and bed, instantly of the filthy stuff there.'

He smirked slightly moving to kiss her down her neck. 'You wanna get loud?', Alex whispered down her ear. Amused she pressed her lips together, slightly rolling her eyes. This man had watched too many adult movies in his life.

'We should get going', Stevie told him, when she moved back. Slightly disappointed Alex decided to go along with his wife's opinion, so he started the engine and drove off.

Along the way Stevie watched him, small smile on her lips, biting the nail of her thumb, strolling her tongue along her lips and Alex kept glancing aside to catch that naughty flirtatious look upon her face. Luckily she was so smart to keep her hands off him, otherwise it would get too distracting he told himself . Just at that moment he caught the car getting at the edge of the road, hitting some rocky part.

He put the car to a stop, feeling it getting slippery, knowing there must be something wrong. 'Damn', Alex mumbled under his breath, feeling how Stevie stroked his lower arm for a moment to calm him down. 'Let's hope it's not a flat tire', he let out, as he opened the door.

Watching how her husband glanced at the front tire, kicking it a second later, Stevie knew that he was right. Walking to the back to take out the spare tire, Alex cursed when he found out the case was empty. 'Oh come one ...' He walked to the other side of the car, opening Stevie's door. 'Don't tell me you forgot to get a new spare tire?'

'Uhm could be, sorry', she softly answered. Alex sighed, looking to the clear sky for a moment, before he gazed down on her again. 'Phone?'

Stevie pressed her lips together with an apologetic small smile; 'sorry, left at home. I thought you would be taking the SAT phone with you.' She was how he breathed out once more, pretty pissed. Alex tried to ignore these facts as he didn't want to get angry at her, but it was the worst timing ever.

'We're stuck'.

Stevie stepped out, standing closely to him. Asking for his attention she slipped her hand around his waist. 'Let's make the best of it. So we're stuck, at least we are stuck together'. He glanced down, spotted the sweet sorrowful expression on her face and felt the anger fade away. How on earth could he ever neglect that? 'Don't you have a swag in the back', Stevie now exclaimed, walking past him, to lift the small canvas on the a bunch of stuff tight together in the back of his Ute. 'See ... a swag. We can just sleep in the back. It won't be getting much colder than this anyway.'

Alex shook his head amused when he saw her climbing up the loading platform of his Ute, rolling out the swag. She surely was making the best of it. Slowly Stevie looked up when she was pleased with her temporary set up bed room. 'So Ryan, what's it gonna be? You gonna join me for the night?', she grinned.

'I guess I have no other choice.'

...

A soft giggle filled the quiet air of a dark but bright night. Getting together in one swag was surely an adventure and Stevie couldn't hold in her giggle as Alex pushed himself inside, trying to zip it up to the top. 'You surely can call this cosy', he now grinned. 'It might not be too bad after all.'

Finally settle Stevie watched the small amount of bright stars. 'It is beautiful', she remarked.

Alex had lost the romantic impression of their setting and brushed away her hair that slightly tickled his jaw. Seeing how it now exposed her white pure skin of her neck he couldn't resist; 'beautiful is an understand', he murmured as Alex started to nibble his way down her neck. Stevie let out a soft giggle.

His hands easily slipped over her body, managing to press himself nearly on her, while his mouth claimed hers. Steamy kisses were shared and Stevie could feel his hands pushing her shirt out of her jeans. She tried to breath easily when she felt the excitement increase while she hardly was able to move. Their mouth moved restless, eager in search with every touch. No moment of a break, as their hands tried to find their way along their clothes.

It was now obviously that Alex was aroused, heated up as he freed himself by letting his fingers slip down his zipper, moaning gently into Stevie's mouth to the pleased releasement. She instantly felt his hand move to her belt, hardly able to loosen it Stevie gave him some assistance. Alex tried to slip her denims down her thighs.

He breathed down her neck, pressing his lips, the obvious eagerness show in his breathing and uncontrolled way of planting kisses down her jaw. Stevie let out soft moans, lifted her arm, glad to have the space and to plant it in his hair. He lifted himself further on her, the swag tightly around the two adults as Stevie tried to separated her legs. A struggle with the small space the swag provided and the denims still spun around her knees.

Alex was too much in a hurry. He had waited for this whole day, to have her and Stevie felt how he slid inside of her, making him groan. Alex kept on kissing her down her neck, his face buried in the hole between her head and shoulders, her hand holding him closely. Her other hand was capable to hold on to his back.

He thrusted deeply, greedy and Stevie opened her eyes, staring at the sky. Hardly able to move, she let him get his. Alex finally leaned up, watched her as he fastened. Nearly loosing grip of her body, seeing how she closed her eyes. He leaned in quickly, kissing her mouth, before he felt himself completely getting carried away.

A moment later satisfied he lay down on her, his face again buried down her neck. His heavy breathing disturbed her slightly. The weight of his body made her push him up. 'Please Alex, just ...' She managed with a little assistance to get him halfly beside her.

Trying to recover Alex watched her, seeing her nearly silent breathing, his fingers guiding to the side of her head, brushing a lock of hair away. 'You're quiet', he mumbled, not exactly the words he wanted to say. Stevie was hardly able to push her head to the left, but managed to catch his gaze. 'You ...', he breathed out, slightly worried when he saw her big brown eyes.


	44. 43 SO CLOSE SO FAR

43

**43. SO CLOSE SO FAR**

'You're okay?', his voice cracked as his fingers stroked her hair back. Stevie glanced at him sideways, slowly closing her eyes.

'I'm fine. We should get some sleep', it sounded quick and quite determent. Alex felt how her body tried to turn a little. Her hand moved down her hip, trying to find her knickers somewhere spun around her legs to pull it up and cover the slick feeling centered up her legs. She bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from cursing out loud when she failed.

Alex watched her, finally sensing her movement down in the swag. His hand guided along her thighs. 'Let me ...', he let out, but suddenly got a fierce look shot at him.

'I'll be fine, just make a bit more room, will you', Stevie's breath push out when her eyes looked down below like they could see right through the canvas fabric of the swag. She managed to pull her other arm from underneath her husband and sighing relieved Stevie found her knickers up around her bottom again. Within a sec she decided to not even try to get her jeans up. It was horrible as it was and she could feel Alex' eyes staring at her, like burning holes in her skin.

'Sleep', Stevie finally mumbled while she pushed herself on one side. Her cold back was now facing him and Alex wondered what on earth just happened. It wasn't like he had forced her, was it? No she wanted it just as much as he did.

It stayed silent although Alex had the urge to shout something, to get some reaction out of her. Feeling her body so close, alongside his, his nose nearly covered with her red curls. He now could smell her shampoo. Although she was so close, she felt far away. No idea what she was thinking about, what was going on in her mind.

Stevie blinked, fighting a silly inner feeling that was close to grab her around her throat. Failing when a tear ran down her cheek. Her breathing was trying badly to stay steady and to not join her mood that was close to breaking out into crying. She lifted her arm quietly, brushing her palm along the salt liquid that rested on her cheek. Breathing out deeply she closed her eyes, not willing to let them open up anytime soon.

It was after some quiet minutes that Alex had enough courage to let his arm slide along her, holding her. 'I love you', he uttered down her neck, pressing his lips again her hair. 'Sorry', he added, a word that nearly got stuck down his throat. Alex could feel how her body released a deep sigh, her shoulders moving along. The fact that she lowered her hand and settles it under his arm to finally rest on his wrist caused Alex to feel a little better; she did want him here.

...

The next morning she had crawled out of the swag, peeing behind a nearby bush as Alex still seemed in dreamland. Stevie watched at the sight that surrounded her, walking around their Ute, seeing the flat tire. It was still quite far away when she heard the sound of an engine coming closer.

'Stop, stop!', she yelled out loud, standing near the road with her arm stretched out.

'Ah Neil', it sounded when Thompson's Ute slowed down and stopped near Alex' Ute. Alex slowly opened his eyes, aroused by the noises around him. He lifted up on his arm, peeking over the edge of his Ute, seeing Neil and his wife talking.

'I can get you a new tire. I'm on my way to the truckstop.'

Stevie could feel her body fill with relief and a small amount of excitement to hear the old man's helping words. 'That would be great. Well, we ain't going anywhere so.' She could feel the urge to jump out of joy when Neil nodded and told her he probably would be back within half an hour. Stevie spun around towards the Ute when Thompson left.

'Did you hear that? We'll be home soon', she exclaimed, turning. Stevie instantly glanced into Alex' blue watchers. He was still seated in the back of the Ute.

'Joy', he answered, jumping over the edge of the Ute. Alex turned away, walking to one of trees behind the Ute to pee. Stevie pressed her lips together, seeing at his behavior he wasn't into playing happy. Maybe a light bad morning temper. She walked to the loading back and sat down.

'Thompson will be back within half an hour', she now said. Her eyes followed him when he returned. 'Alex?', Stevie added, when she saw how he leaned his bum against the side of his Ute. She crawled over the loading back towards him. Being seated behind him Stevie embraced his waist. 'I love you, don't you know that?', she whispered next to his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek right after.

'Next time we should be sure to take the SAT phone along', Alex just stated as he slightly turned and walked away around the front of the Ute, towards the flat tire. Stevie felt him slip out of her hands, which made her sigh. She moved further onto the loading back, to sit against the front of the Ute, simply waiting as Alex wouldn't talk to her anyway.

'Can you get off and hand me the jack', she heard him murmur when he was kneeled next to the wheel.

'What?!', Stevie let out. She glanced over the Ute to see him. He looked up.

'Jack', Alex just said as he reached out his hand to clearly be prepared to take the object. Her eyes widened and glared at him.

'I'm not your damn slave', Stevie protested, glaring at him for another second before she leaned herself back against the Ute, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she pulled up her knees. Her gaze shot wide into the distance. He could get the bloody jack all by himself.

Murmuring something Alex moved up, glancing towards her to see her so full of protest position. 'Right', he said, walking towards the case which held the jack. Typical Stevie, he reminded himself, to act like a kid when she felt offended and surely so stubborn to not speak to him for the rest of the day. Alex didn't know nearly the exact same thought went through Stevie's mind. Why did he have to act like a child when things didn't go his way, only cause last night was ...

She closed her eyes, feeling the now fierce sunlight hit her retina. Last night was ... just something she couldn't enjoy. It was her final thought about it and surely Alex didn't need to be all insulted by it, or whatever the case was.

Stevie felt how the Ute moved up and how Alex was all busy getting the tire of its holder. She decided not to say a single word and hoped badly Neil would be back soon so they could go home.

...

Alex moved a few more tree stumps away from the future fencing line. Marcus glanced at him, still seated on his motorbike that slowly started to cool off. 'It's Sunday and you are chopping trees and moving stumps like crazy', he just stated.

Alex only looked up shorty to meet his brother's gaze. 'Well it won't be done all by itself', he just said.

'You need help?', Marcus now asked, already figuring his brother wasn't going to be a happy bunny today. Seeing Alex just look at him again, told him enough and so he stepped off his bike. 'Okay, you want them all in the trailer?' Alex brushed the back of his hand over his face to get rid of the drops of sweat that had settled on his hot skin. The sun was burning heavy now it was afternoon. He nodded. 'Good', Marcus said, walking to the stumps Alex had just carried along to pick them up and walk them to the trailer which was just a few meters away.

'You had a flat tire last night?', Marcus asked, not surprised he hardly got an answer. 'You should have just called. I would have picked you guys up. Or maybe you just wanted to be alone', he said, wiggling his eyebrow at his brother, who now let a stump fall out of his hands, causing to make quite some noise on purpose. Marcus could see the killing look in Alex' eyes.

'I guess not. Anything you wanna talk about?' At least he could try.

'No', it sounded blunt. Alex hurried himself to get branches towards the trailer. Marcus rolled his eyes. So nicely stubborn he could be.

'You need to get a bit of rest at times. Some water ...', Marcus now said as he reached for the water jar. He walked to the Ute and leaned against it, taking a swig quite satisfied. 'You want some?', he said, now offering the jar. Alex looked at him and finally decided he was working overtime.

Leaning next to his brother he took the jar and let a huge swig swallow down his dry throat. Alex watched the yards in front of him. 'I guess I'll never understand women', he said shortly, after a minute of silence between the two. Marcus glanced aside, but decided to join Alex' view.

'I thought you two were going mighty fine', he just replied.

'Oh yeah, just a second and it can all change. Like a chameleon', Alex shook his hand, deciding to take another swig. Marcus glanced to him, breathing in. 'I've learned it's best to always agree with them, but hey that's just fooling yourself basically. Like they say men never talk about their feelings, well like women do so.'

'Ah that's when you go wrong', Marcus replied, instantly getting his brother's full attention. 'They only do so towards other women. And still they expect us to know what's going on.'

Alex nodded heavily. 'Yeah like the woodcutter and princess stuff.'

'Uh?', Marcus let out dumbly, watching Alex. 'The wha?'

Alex shook his head. 'Some fairytale Stevie believes in. How on earth am I about to figure out what bugs her. You can ask if she's okay, but nah, of course just a simple answer about what's wrong, or if there is something wrong. No way, no sign ... why can't they just take the simple road and answer. Of course they say everything is okay, and that in their world means; of course I'm not okay you jerk.'

It was slightly amusing to Marcus to see Alex babbling on. 'Right ... shall we just get that last bunch in the trailer, so we're done for today?'


	45. 44 FOOLS' LOVE

_Sorry for being such a lazy writer with this one. Some other fic is taking all of of my attention. But I do hope I can write more for this one. Anyway, reviews always help for motivation ;)_

**44. FOOLS' LOVE**

Stevie held the cuppa in het hand, now twirling it between her palms and fingers as she had lifted it a little up from the wooden kitchen table of Drovers. Kate and Moira were busy doing the dishes, but still the older one glanced over her shoulder to see Stevie lost in her own thoughts as her eyes stared straightly towards the brown colored cuppa. 'If you are bored you could always help and dry the plates', Moira let out, leaning her back against the counter to be able to watch her friend's reaction.

'Uh ... oh', Stevie looked up, a little lost with Moria's gentle voice pulling her out of her thoughts. Unsure Stevie's right hand left hold of the cup. 'I should be going anyway', she mumbled a little, looking at Moira for a sec, than she had her typical way of closing her eyes firmly for a moment as her mouth just spoke. She waved with her hand like it would give her words more sense and would tell them the obvious; that she would return to Killarney.

Moira smiled, also noticing how the small brunette next to her glanced over her shoulder towards the red head. 'You don't have to leave yet of course', Moira now said.

'No no, I should really be going. Thanks for the great dinner though', she presses out a smile. I should have stayed home anyway, her mind told her. Stevie moved up quickly, a little uncoordinated as she felt an inner hurry rising in her body. She remembered the blunt phone conversation that had told Alex his wife wouldn't be home for dinner.

Stevie felt herself slightly cursing as she marched down the Drovers' driveway. 'Stupid thing to do', she mumbled.

It was fifteen minutes later when her red Holden reappeared on the Killarney homestead. No sign of any life though, she concluded soon when Stevie was walking up to the house and even had to unlock the door. As far as she could remember that had never been the case. Even though Killarney held its wealthy treasures, or at least it looked that way, it was hardly ever all locked away during the day.

She had to confess it was getting pretty late; later than she expected herself to stay away. Sighing deeply Stevie nearly fell down on the couch when her throat had shouted his name a few times. No sign of Alex. His cellphone was laying untouched on the table in front of her. 'Arrggghh, Alex', she let out, annoyed as Stevie simply wanted to talk to him. Not sure where to start of whatever she was about to say. She simply hoped she wouldn't make things worse.

Waiting for half an hour Stevie figured her husband maybe had left to the pub or to play some poker at one of the guys, although he wasn't the man to just leave without saying where he would go. But she hadn't acted much better either today so Stevie decided not to make to a big deal out of it. Hopefully he would get the same feeling as she did an hour ago; wanting to see her.

She dragged her body up the stairs, glanced into the luxious bathroom as she walked by. A second later Stevie returned and watched the hot tub. Instantly she wondered why so far she or well basically the two of them hadn't used it. Maybe Alex was used to that kind of luxury and simply didn't care much anymore, she surely wasn't used to it.

Minutes later Stevie felt the warm water around her lower leg when she stepped in. Not much later she nearly completely sunk into the comfortable water, causing her body to relax. Breathing in deeply, Stevie let out a long soft sigh and closed her eyes. No need to close the door as it was simply still their 'wing' of the house. No one was around anyway and Ashleigh seemed to be invisible. She was good at that; sometimes spending her nights in hotelrooms instead of Killarney. It was just the fact she was Alex and Marcus' half sister that basically gave her the so called right to also stay in the main house.

But soon her thoughts traveled to last night and she wondered what exactly had happened. Was it the simple reason; it was rushed, far from comfortable and she hadn't found the strength to even try or to let him know? Was it more? Stevie couldn't get her head around it. Geesh, it wasn't the first time to not get completely satisfied. Mostly she didn't care much. In the past she would even have faked to get it over and done with. But with Alex ... for goodness' sake it wasn't like it was the first time with Alex. And she hadn't even minded much back then.

But now, now he had noticed. Now Stevie knew perfectly well Alex was hurt, or at least he didn't know what was going on ... or ... Another long sigh left her body. He shouldn't be worried, if that was the case. Not at all.

'So, testing the hot tub without me hey', it suddenly sounded and Stevie shook up. Her big brown eyes wide open as she stared at her husband. Alex just leaned against the tiled wall at the far end near the door. A little nonchalant, but Stevie could notice the small tension showing in his muscular arm. He was far from relaxed.

'Hey', Stevie uttered. 'I didn't know ... where have you been?'

'Had some drinks at the cottage with the boys', Alex replied simple. He had been standing there in silence for minutes, just watching her. His wife ... still it was slightly strange to know his best mate was his wife. The mate he had hung out for years. The mate that knew him damn well, who even had given him advice on women. Who told him a one night stand was perfectly okay, but to sleep with a woman twice meant there was some sort of sudden commitment. Some sort of expectation risen.

Sex was simply sex to him back then, basically all his life. Of course it meant more to share it with someone you really felt more for. But counting the women that belonged to that special list he realized it only held three names, apart from Stevie that is. With Tracey ... he was simply too young to completely understand, only knowing for once he really wanted a woman to really like it. Not caring after as he had learnt women could hurt you badly.

Claire ... well Claire was something different as a part of her was so well-known to him that it had felt a little awkward at first to love her in that way. It had only been a few times. It annoyed him that he didn't even could remember how many. So far he couldn't remember having doubts or whatsoever when it came to that department. Only that it took some time to really get across the awkwardness, but it had him not left doubting to know it would get better.

And Fiona ... she was surely one of a kind when it came to that. He had loved it at first and hated it later on. Basically she would have done anything to please him physically. Mentally she didn't know how to love him.

Stevie, well she, she was surely special. From the first moment he had met her till this very minute he knew she wasn't an easy one, not easy to please. The thought hadn't even entered his mind to even try as she simply was out of his league, but when she returned to the district later on and he really got to know her and got confronted with the fact she wasn't as tough as she looked that had changed. Essentially Stevie was just scared to mess up, to let her true feelings showed and to get hurt, expecting no one to care for her let alone to love her.

He had felt the tears burn in his eyes thinking of it. Thinking of the many lonely years she had known in her life, the men that had hurt her, let her down, teared that small strain of trust down. Than he had made his presence known to her and now Alex was just watching her.

'Sorry that I stayed at Drovers', Stevie now said with a soft voice, looking down.

'That's okay. If you feel like spending time there you know you don't need to give any explanation to me', Alex said. His soul had softened by his earlier thoughts and he surely didn't want to continu their silence or argument.

Stevie had looked up for a second, than glanced down as her fingers which got entangled in each other and were close to the water's surface. His words weren't exactly the ones she liked to hear. Oh yes, Stevie Hall wanted to have her freedom, be who she wanted to be. Not being Mrs. Ryan and do her duties as a wife, no, she was a free-spirited woman ... untamable. No ... not this time.

'I do ...', it suddenly sounded after seconds ticking away. 'I'm your wife.'

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. What on earth was he about to say to this? 'I ... well I trust you', his deep voice spoke. Alex' back shifted a little restless against the wall. He now tilted his head back to rest it against the light tiles.

Stevie watched him with big eyes. Closing her eyes a moment later she wondered why things didn't come easy. Before she really realized it herself, her hands pushed her body out of the tube. She wrapped a towel around her chest and stepped out. Alex slowly turned his face and watched her. Suddenly her lips formed an amazing tender smile and he felt his heart trip, stumble. His lips parted and he blow out.

She walked to him as his eyes focused on hers. Stevie's hand slipped to the side of his face. 'I love you Alex. I don't want anything to come between us', Stevie whispered, feeling how she nearly lost the ability to swallow. She rose upon her toes and kissed his other cheek tenderly. 'I see you in our bedroom', pressing her teeth in her bottom lip a little flirtatious.

He watched her leave. Her small feet walking out of the bathroom, noticing how the towel was short and reached over her bottom, but leaving the fine curves of her low buttocks uncovered. Alex leaned his head down to one side to follow the sight she was offering him. God, did she know that made a man go insane. Suddenly he wondered of she would drive him really insane one day.

Sometimes he felt lost; every day could be different with her. Not sure how to please her, to love her or what was expected from him. How to make a marriage work? Not that he had any good reference to go by. Of course he could always call Nick for advice. Not that it would help. Alex was clearly aware Nick was the opposite of him, and Tess, with all respect, was nothing near the woman he was married to. Unpredictable, fierce, tough, but so sweet, soft, feminine, sexy ...

Blowing out once more Alex made a promise to himself. Whatever it takes, whatever it would ask of him, he was determined to make this marriage work. Even if it meant to put out fires, nearly non-stop, at the start ... it was worth every second as long as he could just wake up next to her each morning of his life. That was a fine prospective. Alex now smirked, looked down and shook his head. He was a fool for her, wasn't he?

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

(Lyrics: All 4 One – I swear)


	46. 45 FAILING

45

**45. FAILING?**

Stevie was still rubbing a towel over the tips of her wet strains of reddish hair when Alex walked into their bedroom and saw her standing close to the window, watching out over the Killarney landscape as her head was tilted to the left and smoothly she let her hands dry her half wet hair. Her body was covered with a tight white top and playful small boyish boxers. It made him smirk lightly to the sight, seeing her mostly from the back.

He walked further to the side of his bed and unbuttoned his blue/white plaid shirt. Alex let it drop easily to the floor, now his hands moved to his belt to loosen it and claim his stone washed Levi's. He noticed through the corner of his eye that the bed bounced and that Stevie was the cause of it. She simply lay on her side, rested her head on her arm and watched him.

He glanced quickly to her, than half smiled and focused on his denims again. 'Come', she said, reaching her hand to him, when Alex stepped out of his jeans.

'I still ...', he mumbled, wanting to put a tanktop on, but Stevie had moved up towards his side and pulled at his hand.

'No need to ..', she just told him a little shyly when he looked down her. 'Please', Stevie added with a small begging nod. Alex watched her and his lips broke in a soft smile.

'All right', he said, giving in, pulling the sheets up to step in. Stevie quickly pulled her legs up to do the same and settle under she soft silken sheets. A small layer as the nights were still warm, or better to say hot. Alex just lay on his back, feeling how Stevie was keen to come close to his side of the bed.

Laying on her side Stevie reached for his hair and gently let the top of her fingers touch it, play with it. She loved his hair. The softness of it, the curl in it. Specially when he woke up it was completely messed up, which made him so adorable. 'You know, I'm sorry ... about today, this morning ... last night', she let out, hoping for some reply as her eyes were transfixed on him.

'Stevie', Alex' voice sounded clear, when his eyes slowly wandered to the left. 'I don't know what happened last night and if you don't tell what's going on ... sorry, but I'm clueless ... I don't understand how to be you woodcutter. I need ...' Suddenly he felt her finger resting on his full lips. His eyes turned completely to the left.

'I think you understand more than you think you do ...', she whispered like a feather falling on his bare shoulder.

'No I don't ...', Alex protested now turning a little on his shoulder towards her. 'Really Stevie and I hate it. It makes me feel like I'm failing.' His voice broke and he turned on his back again.

Stevie moved closer, feeling her heart breaking with the way he talked. It was her own fault. The way she had been acting last night. Her soft lips now rested on his shoulder, her nose brushed against his skin, soft and tender. 'You're not failing, Alex', she whispered, focused on his skin, his shoulder, like it would be less confronting. 'You are great'.

'You didn't think so last night. You turned away from me like I did something horrible', Alex swallowed. It cost him quite some strength to let his mind speak. He felt how she clasped to his body, how her lips forcefully pressed on his neck.

'No you didn't', Stevie stated against his warm skin.

Alex now tried to move his head a little, looking down, feeling her hair brush along his skin. He reached his arm up and brushed it away. His big hand moving back against her temple, her thumbs softly stroking the pale skin that was showing. Her eye now turned to look at him and Alex could clearly spot the vulnerabilities that came across it. He smiled softly. 'Than tell me, really Stevie, more than anything I wanna make you happy', he whispered softly. He pressed his lips near her ear, letting his arm hold her close as he let his index finger en thumb play with a string of hair.

'I just ...', she softly said, parting her lips. Stevie sighed, her eyes glancing up again, as her head leaned on his shoulder. 'I wanted it, I wanted you, but ...', swallowing she continued as her hand reached for his chest and played with the few chest hairs that covered it. 'You went so fast and ...', Stevie paused. 'I mean, I ... it didn't feel comfortable'. Her voice could hardly let the words fall out of her mouth. She didn't want him to worry, to think he had done something wrong.

His chest reached up massively, giving away the enormous amount of breath that his body took in. He closed his eyes. Voices got stuck in his head, hunting; idiot, she didn't like it and you just went on, she's your wife for goodness' sake, not just a quickly you did all your life. You didn't leave her any choice, did you. You nearly raped her.

He shot up and Stevie moved up, completely startled, surprised. Her eyes full with worry when her hands reached for his face. 'Alex', she let out, her brown eyes flashing from one side to the other. 'Hey ...', her voice softened, his expression so too when he felt her soft fingers stroke along his face.

His eyes now stared at her. Stevie could see him struggle to swallow. 'Did I ... did I hurt you?' His lips mumbled.

'Noooo ..', she said full with care, letting her thumb stroke softly over his temple. 'A little maybe, but it was more the situation. I could hardly move. It's already a wonder you could.' Stevie smiled a little, hoping it would ease his mind a bit. 'I guess I had expected something more ... I was just disappointed and ...'

Alex' hand reached her face; 'sorry, I ... I wasn't thinking and thought you wanted it. I forgot to think about you.' Stevie reached up further, getting on the exact same level as him and than pulled him close and embraced him.

'It's okay. It can happen. I just didn't think you would notice.'

At that comment Alex's pulled her slightly away and looked at her. 'That I wouldn't notice?' He was frowning now. A little unsure Stevie looked back at him, feeling how hard this conversation was.

'It's okay, all men have that I suppose. They get lost in the moment and are surely the last to be able to think and ...', but she stopped seeing the hurt it caused settling in his eyes. 'I mean, it's not you. It's not your fault.'

'You mean it's not my fault I'm a man and can't think clear. Thanks Steves', Alex mumbled. Stevie felt the rush through his body, the want to move, move away from her.

'I don't ... Alex please ... I'm trying to explain. Maybe I should stick to what I felt or thought.' Her begging eyes saw him soften again, and he nodded. 'I wanted you badly, your love badly and when ... I just didn't feel it. I knew I wouldn't feel it. It wouldn't stimulate me and I just left it with it. I didn't want you to try for it, I just ...'

'You just wanted to get it over and done with?', he now asked. Not that it got him angry, upset for sure. But mostly Alex wanted to understand, wanted to never let that happen again as in the end it both made them unhappy.

Stevie nodded quietly; 'I know you don't want that so maybe we better forget it.' Her voice softly suggested, her head slightly tilting. Her hand holding onto his broad shoulder.

'Stevie, no I don't wanna forget it. I hurt you in some kind of way. I can tell it by the way you turned away'. His voice was now quite clear and warlike. 'I know you don't want me to worry about it, or to feel bad about it. But I don't want you to feel like that ever again. I failed.'

'Maybe I failed, I dunno. Maybe I'm not living up to your expectations at times either', Stevie replied.

Alex showed a small smile; 'I have to disappoint you on that one Steves. You are everything a an wishes for, really. You are gorgeous, sexy and you know how to drive me crazy.'

'Well, you're a man', she let out, looking at him with a weird kind of accusing look. Like everything was so damn simple if you were a man.

'Oh so you think when you are a man you always feel like having sex, to have low standards to your partner, you can get it up whenever you feel like it and you get an orgasm that matched your timing perfectly? He raised her eyebrows at her. He started to find this conversation to get slightly amusing now.

Stevie could see that look in his eyes; 'well I'm sure that last part doesn't go up'. She let the back of her hand smash softly against his chest when a small teasing smile tugged at the corners of her lip.

'Thanks', Alex let out. 'I can tell you a lot Stevie and it's not always easy on men either.'

'Like with the part you don't think, well with the upstairs brain I mean', Stevie slightly chuckled and Alex rolled his eyes a little annoyed.

'Oh like women don't think with, well you know. There are many times you look at me Stevie when I'm sure you don't think with your brain.' He pushed his fist teasingly against her shoulder, making her look up and give in.

'Well okay, yes, but that's cause you're so sexy. I can't help it.'

'Okay, let's make a deal', Alex now said, chuckling still over her last comment. His finger tipping on her nose, as she still was seated next to him, facing him. 'When I'm thinking with the wrong part in the wrong way, which means I don't think, will you please pinch me.'

'Well, only if you don't feel guilty when I feel like I am satisfied anyway and I want you to be satisfied.' She straightened a little, tilting one eyebrow, glancing at him a wee bit funny. Stevie saw how Alex watched her a little dumb, making her to start to smile a little. 'Just to practice on you being my woodcutter', she added.

'Hm okay', Alex mumbled, not sure if he got it.


	47. 46 WHAT THE HECK

46

**46. WHAT THE HECK**

Alex breathed in, half seated against the light flowery designed head of their bed. He felt how Stevie lay her head on the big pillow against him, turning her face towards him as her nose pressed softly against his upper arm. Her mouth held a solid smile, closing her eyes for a moment while her fingers brushed softly over his left lower arm.

'We'll be fine', she softly mumbled, making Alex look down on her, feeling his chin brush over her curly hair. 'As long as we can talk like this we'll make it. Don't you think?' Her big brown eyes glanced up to him and he saw them clearly showing from under her eyelashes, holding a light questioning look.

Alex lifted his left arm and embraced his wife around her shoulder, pulling her a little more towards him. 'Yeah, we just have to get used to being married.'

A playful expression showed on Stevie's face as her fingers pinched his skin gentle. 'I don't wanna get used to it or to you.' She bit her lip, looking up again meeting his eyes. Alex smiled a little, stroking his hand over her bare shoulder. His thumb moved slow as his palm held her close. Stevie turned her head towards it for a moment. Rising her shoulder she was capable to place a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. His lips curved more as a response to the small sweet gesture.

'I guess we are doing pretty okay', he now let out and Stevie watched him again.

'Well we both know how it shouldn't be or feel like', she grinned a little. 'And I know you are a way better pick than Jarred.' Alex gave her a nearly deadly stare.

'I better be. You could already tell by just seeing that stupid grin on his face that he's a complete knob', Alex stated as his thumb still continued the soft stroking over her pale and soft skin.

'Pity I didn't see that', Stevie mumbled a little when she didn't look at him. 'But well I knew from the start Fiona was a cow too.' She now chuckled lightly, feeling how his thumb now pressed into her skin.

'Luckily it's way different to be married to you', Alex now said and Stevie glanced up again holding that sweet look in her eyes that told him how fond she was on him. She pushed herself up and turned her body more towards him to be able to get closer to his level. Alex' blue gazers followed her moves, now seeing how she stared straightly into his eyes.

'Yeah?', she said with a small voice. 'Tell me about it'.

Alex watched at her, a little affected by the way she could look at him, like watching right into his soul. Sweet, soft, gentle, vulnerable; a side she hardly showed towards the big world out there, but towards him Stevie showed that hidden side which made him go weak in the knees. Only that look told him she was an amazing caring woman, wife and mother. 'Well', he swallowed. To gain a bit more time to see her expecting gaze Alex reached his hand to her face and let his fingers softly caress her cheek.

'You are a challenge, but pure, honest. Some things do come so easy as we know each other so well, but there's a side that's quite new to us', he told her and Stevie took in every word. Turning it around in her mind and than nodding agreeing.

'That does make it very interesting', she smirked quietly, a little naughty when she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'And just for the record; you do are a very good lover and a very thoughtful husband. I think I will keep you', she let out teasingly, as her tongue slipped along the back of her teeth.

Alex chuckled lightly; 'Ah ... well I'm not quite sure. I guess I still need a good night of sleep on it'. Instantly he felt her fist on his broad chest, as her teeth pulled in her lower lip to hide a smile. He laughed; 'nah I guess I'll take you as my wife'. He leaned a little forward to place a soft kiss on her forehand. Holding it a little longer Alex started to whisper; 'I love you'. Pulling a little back he tried to catch a glimpse of her eyes, adding; 'more than anything'.

A little touched her eyes followed his moves, seeing him move closer again, tilting his head to the right to kiss her lightly on her lips. When he left her lips Stevie moved forwards to ask for another one as her lips moved smoothly over his. A few seconds later she let her lips brush over each other to still sense his nice taste. A little shy her eyes looked down, her face close to his, tending towards his left shoulder. Stevie's watchers glanced down, her gaze falling on his impressive chest. Lifting her right hand, she let her index finger linger over his collarbone.

Her soft and gentle breathe fell his shoulder and Alex let her, knowing at times Stevie could be in her own world of love for him. Her finger traveled towards the dip between his collarbones. Feeling the slight tease of the few small hairs it held. When her index finger got assistance of her other fingers she slowly lowered her hand down his chest. Stevie licked her lips and felt the skin of his neck demand a soft and suckling kiss.

Alex leaned his head slightly back, closing his eyes to enjoy her soft and smooth ways. At that very moment he knew it was also the way she wanted to be loved; with the same amount of care and love. The mental note got printed in the back of his mind to never just take her for granted or the privilege of being allowed to make love to her.

Her lips left his warm skin, her hand left touch with his muscular body and Stevie looked at him. A smile breaking through seeing his loving eyes. Closing her eyes for a moment in a shy way while her smile widened, she brushed her left hand through her hair as it fell down her cheek. Leaving it behind her ear it was an action that mesmerized him for a second. 'We should be getting some sleep. It's getting late', Stevie let out in the same shy manner.

Alex felt her body move away, his own sliding down to finally be completely covered with the white sheets. A second later he sensed Stevie's body coming closer again. She wrapped herself a little around him, laying next to him, but her limbs struggled with moving over him. Alex watched her, seeing her face closely against his shoulder, making him lift his arm to provide it to her as a pillow.

Stevie smiled, lifting her head and resting it on his upper arm. She turned more towards him and rested her hand on his bare stomach; hard, strong and breathing easy to the moment. But his skin was warm and soft and her fingers stroked it softly. His gaze was tender, kissing the top of her head. 'You feel good', Alex said, while his arm was supporting her back, his hand sensing her naked skin that showed under her white top.

Stevie lifted her head lightly and kissed the side of his chest. 'I know I will sleep perfectly tonight', she let out, pleased by his warm, comforting nearness that made her a little tired. Stevie yawned and Alex grinned softly, finding it cute how she slowly lost her focus and how her mind was traveling off. He once again let his fingers stroke her body and kissed her hair.

'Good night angel', Alex and she snuggled closer in response. 'Night', it sounded mumbling on to his skin.

...

The next morning Stevie felt herself awaking in a sort of bliss. After Alex had spent such a long time in Argentina she now still wasn't completely used to waking up next to him again. It was something she rather kept that way. Feeling the warmth of his body so close by she stretched her arms with a smile. Quite sure it wasn't that late yet she watched her husband still asleep, a small snoring sound left his body.

Grinning she leaned towards him and kissed his free cheek. Laying closely next to him Stevie watched him. Her thumb stroked down his jaw, while her other hand rested closely to her face. 'Sweetie, morning'. There escaped a sort of groan, but that was basically all there was. Leaning her body against his, Alex respond with moving towards her and wrapping his arm around her.

Stevie giggled. 'You should go back to sleep', Alex mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

'Aowwww', she let out, playing with his soft air above his ear. 'We do need to get out soon. I have to leave to Drovers.' Now his eyes slowly opened and looked at her. They were endearing for sure.

'I just wanna sleep in with you next to me', Alex mumbled, turning his face more into the pillow. He felt the sleep still possessing his body. Alex closed his eyes and Stevie had to smirk. He felt another kiss on his cheek and let his lips form a soft smile. Stevie felt how his arm embraced her closer.

'You know', she whispered close to him, 'I surely would rather stay here with you, but I have to pick up some stuff at Drovers and drive to Fisher. With a bit off luck I will be home early.' Stevie pressed her soft lips on his skin again; 'Than I'm all yours again'. Her smile came easy.

One eye opened, as the other still turned away into his pillow. "Well ...', he mumbled, as his lips pressed half into the fabric of his pillow; 'I probably work late. Marcus and I will be making a start to set up the irrigation system in the paddock near the creek.'

'Oh yeah, I nearly forgot ... pity', she let out with quite some energy for this early in the morning and her body moved up, quickly seated. Alex' arm was still trying to hold on to her waist to keep her close, but Stevie managed to shift to the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked across the room to get some clothing.

Leaning over Alex next to his bedside Stevie had to smile, as he half turned around towards her, his sleepy eyes opening half to look at her. 'Sleepy head, I'm gonna take a shower and had over to Drovers. See you tonight.' She kissed him lightly on his cheek, pulling back when Alex failed to reached out his arms to pull her close in an attempt to drag her back in bed. 'Love you', she said teasingly when defeated his hands moved back under the seats and try to get comfy.

...

There was something good to have to drive all the way to Fisher to get the latest supplies. Stevie wandered around in the store. It slightly made her giggly to see all the nightwear en lingerie. She glanced aside her to catch an accusing look of a woman that was obviously grumpy trying the find the right size for her undies. A quick look at the brunette's figure made Stevie aware thát indeed was probably a lost fight already.

Stevie walked to the more sexy section of the store, realizing she was so not used to this and it only made her feel out of place. But glancing over the racks and models she thought it was kinda funny and wondered what Alex would say when she would show up wearing anything close to this. So far only her bridal lingerie had been sexy, feminine. Not close to anything she wore on a daily basis. For a moment a funny memory crossed her mind, casting back to the time she had just arrived at Drovers and she simply had borrowed Jodi's panties; just cause she hardly had her own. Why did this stuff always have to be so damn expensive?

She wasn't that sure that Alex would even pay much attention to it, surely not when he was in a fast forward mood. After last night this could be sort of her way to show another way. Instantly Stevie decided to pick something red. Red was sexy, red was simply associated with her. She let her hands go through the racks. Pulling out one bra she glanced at it and sighed. Just the thought of having to try it on made her remind why she wasn't made for shopping.

A little unsure she looked around, her eyes falling on the section at the other entrance of the shop. Apart from all kinds of nightwear it also offered baby clothes. Instantly in awe Stevie walked to it, completely forgetting the reason to get in here anyway, seeing the small clothing. Her smile grew seeing it, picking out an onesie, amazed by how small it was, how cute. Her ovaries made a little jump. Than her eyes shifted to a black onesie, making her frown lightly. It stated; 'born to rock, when Stevie pulled it out of the rack and watched it. Making a funny face she thought it was cute, weird but cute.

She hung it back, but twisted around on her heels to pick it out. 'What the heck', Stevie mumbled.


	48. 47 THE WAIT

47

**47. THE WAIT**

The sun was burning on their backs when Alex and Marcus worked on the land, digging into the dry soil. Sweeping the sweat of his forehead Alex straightened his back; 'This, my friend, will become our best paddock.' He lightly grinned, brushing his hand over his white tanktop.

Marcus smirked for a moment, knowing all the effort would make them quite some extra money to not have to give the cattle extra feed. 'No doubt about that. Looking forward to stall the mob here, within no time they'll be perfect to sell.'

'In no time we'll be needing some clients and some good contracts. Soon we'll be famous cause of our perfect Angus breed ... talking about contracts, have you seen Ashleigh today?', Alex asked, looking at his brother who just shook his head.

'You know, she goes her own way. Who knows she might just be working in the main house at this very minute. By the way, where is Stevie?', Marcus questioned curious, leaning his hand on his hip. A moment of rest would be well deserved.

The look in his brother's eyes told Alex enough, knowing he was questioning about yesterday's mood. 'She went to Fisher, but don't worry. We are perfectly fine', Alex smiled bright.

'Ah that's how quick things can change hey. I already figured that with your current mood', Marcus replied as he winked, finally he decided to chop his spade into the ground again. 'Let's finish this, so we can lay the pipe system tomorrow.'

...

With a stupid grin on her face Stevie had found her way to Drovers and pulled the bags of food off the truck. Letting out a moan she dropped one back against the wall of the shed. 'Ah I see you made it back. Do you need any help?', Moira asked walking into the shed.

'I won't say 'no' to that', Stevie replied with a smile, walking back to the Ute as she passed her friend. She pulled a string of hair behind her ear and marched along till the next bag lifted off the loading platform. Moira followed her and repeated her friend's action.

'By the way; Regan called last night. She's planning to visit soon, or even stay for quite some time', the woman remarked and it cause Stevie to look up when she pushed another bag against the wall of the shed.

'Really? I know she was doubting to do so, but does she really wanna drop her work again to return?', Stevie now asked, her hands on her hips watching her friend.

'I think it didn't turn out what she hoped for and maybe she is just missing us', Moira grinned.

Stevie giggled; 'oh I'm sure that's it. She must be missing me badly'. She shook her head amused, and brushed the back of her arm across her forehead, sighing out. 'It will be fun though to have her around again. It's still such a pity she couldn't make it to the wedding. Really, if she hadn't been there I'm quite sure there never had been a wedding'. She could laugh about it easily. The past didn't really matter to her anymore.

Moira laughed; 'I don't think so. People who are meant for each other, will find their way eventually. So every thing going fine between you and Alex?' Stevie nodded quickly, than started to smile; a little naughty. 'What?', Moira asked, creasing her brow.

'Okay don't tell Alex', Stevie now waved her hand back, walking to the Ute. 'But I kinda did buy something. It was just too cute, just had to buy it', she giggled. Moira took a few steps to see Stevie pulling something out of a bag in the Ute; 'ain't it cute??', Stevie squealed as she showed the onesie.

Moira instantly cracked up; 'it's adorable, yes.' A moment later she tried to get more serious again; 'are you trying to tell me something Stevie?' She lifted one eyebrow a little cheeky.

'Noo!, but well there's nothing wrong with being prepared.'

It was already dinner time when Stevie headed back to Killarney to find Rhonda in the kitchen, preparing her a meal. 'Is that all?', Stevie asked when she was too curious to resist taking a quick glance into the pans. Rhonda smiled at her and told her the boys would be late and would heat some up, while Ashleigh hadn't been spotted.

'Uhm ...', Stevie let out, 'you didn't have to only cook for me. I, myself, do can cook'. She spun around the kitchen and waited patiently for dinner to be served.

After dinner she decided to get the shopping bags in the hall way and to get them upstairs. Including the onesie which made her smile. Stevie locked it away in the top drawer, hoping she could pull it out soon. Biting her lip she found herself grinning to the thought of becoming a mother again, to the thought of having Rose over. Just one day to go, leaving her doing some preparations tomorrow so her daughter would feel perfectly welcome; staying in her room; Alex' old room.

...

It was an hour later when she waited patiently in the bedroom. Calling Alex on his SAT phone earlier told her he would be home soon. Laying on the soft bed made her sleepy and Stevie slowly drifted off. When Alex walked in he found her asleep. Grinning he decided to wash away the sweat and dust with a nice shower.

Stevie aroused slowly by the sound of running water, realizing Alex was home. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. 'Alex ...' A murmur sounded as a reply. 'I missed you!', Stevie chuckled with a high voice, pushing the door slightly open to see her husband under the shower. He looked aside and saw her peeking face.

'You're spying on me?', he chuckled, as his hands moved over his body. The hot water running over his heated skin, washing the mix of soap, dust and sweat away.

Stevie pushed the door completely open and now leaned against it, her hands behind her back. Chewing her lip a little she knew perfectly well she wasn't just spying. The twinkle in her brown eyes made Alex grin, continuing his shower, but having the exact same thought as she. 'Not exactly', she just let out.

A second later she left the room, causing Alex to frown, thinking she was enjoying the view.

But Stevie had her own reason and stripped off her clothes in the bedroom. She picked out one of Alex' clean shirts of the closet; a brown plaid shirt. Putting it on her naked body, she only had her black knickers on. Brushing her fingers through her loose hair Stevie hold an inner smile.

'Hey, was the view that boring that you decided to go to bed?', Alex let out when he turned up into their bed room and brushed a towel through his hair as he was quickly dressed in his blue tanktop and denims. He hadn't really seen her now, until he felt a hand slip around his waist.

'No ...', Stevie let out with a sexy voice. Alex now looked down on her, dropping the towel on the floor. She saw how his eyes flashed over her body, onto her cleavage and had to grin. 'I kinda tried to shop for some sexy lingerie today, but I failed, do you mind?' Her eyes looked up flirtatious at him.

'Uhm no', it sounded slightly dumb. Stevie started to smile broadly, a little twirling on her feet.

'So you wanna join me in bed?', she asked, her eyebrows raising teasingly, her tongue strolling over her bottom lip.

'I guess I do yeah', Alex grinned amused, seeing how she turned around to walk to the bed, but he caught her hand and pulled her back. She looked a little questioning at him, but his smirk was obvious. He moved his hands to her shirt, releasing the one button that hold the piece together around her breasts. 'I do love you in my shirt, but ... I rather have you without it.' Stevie glanced straight into his eyes, feeling her heart beating. Still his ways could get to her so well, feeling the small touch of his fingers on the shirt. He waited, just looking at her. Than suddenly the matter opening and on feel Alex slipped his fingers down her cleavage, than up to her shoulders to push it off, as he still looked into her eyes.

Stevie could sense him breathing out deeply and looking down on her body. He would never get used to this sight. When Alex tilted his head up again, he let his right hand softly brush down the side of her body, sending a sensual shiver through it. Stevie's breathing was rather calm now, feeling how Alex' hand guided her along to their bed as the lights went off.

She crawled under sheets, seeing a glimpse of her husband pulling his jeans off. Smiling, Stevie waited.

'You know ...', she started when he crawled into bed and faced her. 'We still have our 'making a baby' duties to do'. His smile was clear and Alex moved his hand to her soft skin, her face that leaned back to be touched gently, as Stevie leaned on her elbow.

'I know', Alex softly replied, leaning in to kiss her neck. Stevie giggled, biting her lip as she felt his smooth lips down her throat. His lips slowly let go of her skin, and now Alex looked his wife deep in her eyes. 'But it's been a long day'. It annoyed him to say so, but he didn't felt like he could fulfill her needs right now.

The disappointment already showed in her eyes as Stevie glanced at him, in silence. She could still feel the soft stroke of his hand and now moved her face to be able she press a kiss onto the palm of his hand, while hers already held him, slowly pulling it away from her face. Holding it, Stevie let herself fall back on the mattress, her head hitting her pillow. 'You're tired?', she asked softly.

Stevie saw his nodding face as it was covered by a ray of moonlight. 'You know, it doesn't have to take long. I just feel like making love to you', she swallowed, feeling how vulnerable it made her. Hopeful eyes looked at him.

'I know, but I wanna take time for it', Alex replied softly, moving closer to her, leaning in to kiss her brow gently. 'After last time ...'

The heat of his body warmed her, his soft words, his gentle eyes. Of course he spoke with love, pure love and Stevie could understand. She gave him a soft smile. 'I love you', she exclaimed in a whisper, leading his face close with her hand to kiss him gently on his lips.

'I love you too', Alex whispered against her fine mouth. He lay closely next to her and felt how Stevie turned her body. Her back now closely against him. Feeling his suiting warmth along her body made her close her eyes for a moment. Alex wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on her shoulder. 'You understand?', he mumbled softly.

Stevie tilted her head and turned to watch his eyes. 'Yes, you are too sweet'.

'Don't tell anyone', he chuckled lightly, seeing her smile in response.

'Make sure you keep tomorrow night free', Stevie now giggled.

'Ay, if the irrigation system works along', Alex replied.

'It better be', she said, turning lightly in his arms, asking for a fine, sweet and long good night kiss.


	49. 48 WATER DROPS ON YOUR SKIN

48

**48. WATER DROPS ON YOUR SKIN**

'Bloody bastard', Alex breathed agitated, as he closed the feeler of his SAT-phone. He took a few steps to the Killarney Ute and avoided his brother's stare for a moment. Leaning again the side of the Ute he now glanced up to Marcus, who swept away the dirt from his forehead as he had been digging the soil over the irrigation system. 'That was Bryce', Alex just let out shortly.

'Do I even wanna know?', Marcus asked, as he leaned his hands upon his shovel. It had been a long and hot day and both brothers were covered in dirt and sweat.

'Nah, you don't, but ...', the oldest breathed in, and looked over the paddock down to the creek for a small moment. When his blue gazers caught Marcus' again he just said; 'you will be doing a bit more boring paper work, pen-pusher'. He showed a half grin, with a light cynical tone in his voice. Alex now walked to the other side of the Ute, to lay his SAT phone in the dashboard.

'Hey, wait ... what do you mean', Marcus spoke, a bit worried now, as he dropped the shovel and took a few steps. His hands showed an asking question. Alex looked at him from the other side of the Ute, as he slammed its door.

'Like I said, we've lost our juridical masterpiece.'

Marcus looked lightly dumb. 'Wha?', his lips already formed.

'Bryce has offered Ashleigh another job. Don't ask me, why or when, but he pulled her off our case', Alex just said. Marcus frowned still confused as he couldn't understand his father's sudden change, let alone Ashleigh's sudden change.

'She did her brilliant best to make us get stuck with her, and now all of a sudden he pulls her off. That easily? And she agrees on that? That doesn't make sense', Marcus let out, as he widened his nostrils. The odd part of the family, he considered.

Alex just shrugged his shoulder; 'Bro, did our old man ever made sense? And Ashleigh does take after him for sure.'

Marcus shook his head, annoyed; 'he can't play tricks like that. What if he pulls me off the case?' He said it softly as he leant his back against the Ute. Alex returned and offered him a water jar.

'It's yóu that does make the choice in the end', he said, as he stood close to his younger brother's left side. Marcus looked up at him.

'I wish it was that easy. Don'forget how I even ended up here, remember.'

Alex grinned softly; 'well that didn't turn out that bad. The man does have his moments'.

Marcus now pulled one of his cheeks into a grimace, pleased to hear this from his brother. Whatever happened, he surely would look up to Alex. 'Very rare though', he added with a chuckle.

Content Alex looked at him, and placed his hand on Marcus' left shoulder; 'so it's just you and me than. We're stuck with each other'. Marcus nearly looked proudly in response, but Alex'eyes already caught something else, which was clearly way more interesting.

His black Ute pulled up and stopped a few meters in front of them. Stevie opened the door and stepped out with a vague smile. 'Ah there is the Mrs.', Marcus let out with a smirk; 'does the Mrs. also keep in mind there has been placed an entirely new irrigation system just right in front of Mr.s Ute?'

Stevie smiled at him; 'I do trust on your brilliant ability to lay it on the perfect level down the soil, so it doesn't break that easily'.

'Of course, it's perfectly laid. No worries', Marcus replied. He looked quickly at his brother. 'I guess we're done here, mind if I take the Ute?'

Alex hardly replied, a small move of his lips showed he didn't care much. 'I guess that will leave me testing it than?'

'I'll just drive to the creek to switch on the pump, than you guys can check if everything is all right', he said taking the shovel and lay it in the back. Marcus than walked to the drivers seat and sat down in the Killarney Ute. He gave them a small nod.

'To Ru', Alex just said, now letting his eyes focus on the woman just standing meters in front of him, as Marcus drove off. 'So ... hi there', he grinned, licking his lips.

'Oy, dirty, sweaty, hot man', Stevie replied teasing as her tongue run over her teeth. 'It took you guys long enough.'

'Better do it right all at once, with a bit more time, instead of having to do it twice', Alex said, as he took a few steps towards her and let his hands guide to her waist, pulling her close. They both stared pleasantly at each other, while Alex folded his fingers on her back.

'Since when did you come to that bright conclusion?', Stevie asked with a seductive grin.

'There is nothing wrong with taking time for things Stevie, you should know that', Alex said, curling up his nose. He loved the sparkle in her big brown eyes as she gazed into his blue watchers. Her fingers traveled up his strong exposed upper arms.

The irrigation system's sprinklers suddenly switched on, as Marcus knew it was a hopeless case to get their attention to make them aware he was about to turn it on. The water drops were falling down and Stevie jumped a bit back, and instantly giggled. 'It works Alex', she screamed the obvious.

'It sure does', Alex murmured as he watched the fields and enjoyed the refreshing water drops falling onto his hot skin. He looked at Marcus who waved and shouted something as a goodbye, before he took his seat in the Ute, and drove off. Stevie had closed her eyes and held her arms wide to feel as much of the water that came falling down. There was something great being married to a Killarney man, she thought. They had expensive irrigation systems and didn't mind about a bit more or less water during the drought.

Happily she twirled around and Alex watched her amused. 'This is fine!', she giggled out as she nearly tumbled over her feet.

'It sure is, missy', he walked to her and brushed his hand palms over each other as it mixed the dirt, sweat and water. Alex brushed it over her cheeks and she quickly opened her eyes and jumped back.

'Gross Alex', she laughed.

He looked at her daring, into her shiny eyes which were obviously delighted with the water. 'Let's see what's gross!', Alex laughed, stepping closer again as he tried to catch her. But Stevie ran away quickly.

'Don't even dare', Stevie squealed as she tried to run along the irrigation system. Her eyes half closed to avoid the water drops hitting her eyes. She heard his loud laughter, his running after her and it only made her giggle loudly as she tried to run faster, but basically she just wanted him to catch her.

Alex threw his arms towards her waist and managed to catch her, which made her scream and fall down. He caught her, broke her fall as she landed on the soil, half wet, half dusty and dry. He landed next to her on his knees, but held his strong arm over her front waist and held her down as her legs kicked around. 'Alex!', she shouted with joy.

'You called me, my lady?', Alex spoke as he moved up over her, to make her surrender. Stevie tried to protest, cause it fun, but he was obviously stronger as he held her between his legs and his hands caught her wrists and pressed them against the ground.

With a dirty smirk he looked down on her as Stevie slowly turned calm. Her eyes just looked daring at him. 'We get all dirty like this', she let out with a flirtatious touch.

'You know I don't mind ... getting dirty with you. Do remember the lovely moments we've already had in the mud', he exclaimed pleased, as he remembered Stevie all covered up in mud as she tried to save Tess' veil. She surely looked hot there, changing her shirt. And of course his proposal. It was worth it all to get dirty.

'True', she said, feeling the need to let her thumb stroke some dirt on his cheek, but of course he still didn't let go.

'And besides that, you look really sexy like this', Alex said with a deep voice, as the water drops still fell on them and he shook his head, to let them fall down on her teasingly. He let go off her right wrist, and moved his index finger to her neck, where it followed the trace of drops on her soft skin, to her cleavage. Her bra started to shine through her white tight top, which was half covered with her green/blue checked sleeveless shirt. Her necklace with rings rested lazy under her throat. Stevie let him, watching how he tried to reach further. 'Did I mention sexy?'

'Yes you did', she chuckled a bit touched. She lead her free hand towards his jaw and stroked it, holding on as his eyes looked into her eyes again. Stevie guided him close and Alex felt his dry lips fell onto hers, moving away for a second to wet them with his tongue, as he claimed her again. Stevie moaned against his lips, feeling his urge of her to open her mouth. His tongue slid in a second later, on search for hers.

The way he most of the time forced his kisses, his tongue in, was not to be compared with his soft treatment as he finally had his way. Her tongue stroke along his, tasting the deep kiss as she breathed out hasty. Stevie's fingers now forced their way up into his wet hair, moving her palm up and down his neck.

Alex parted, moving closer, better, to give her another smooch; deep, and passionate. Suddenly he felt that urge inside, that urge to have her, to make love to her. It couldn't be left with just some snogging as his hand guided along the side of her body, moving up her shirt and top, crawling underneath over her hot skin.

A bit animalistic and out of breathe Alex moved up, finally looking in her eyes. 'God, I want you', he breathed out heavily. At this very moment there wasn't a thought of the last past days crossing his mind.

'That was my line', Stevie replied with a touched grin, as her fingers were softly crawling down his jaw again. Now they lowered and reached for the sweaty dip between his collarbones. The heat was settling inside.

He didn't give it another thought, or moment as he leaned in quickly, forced his lips onto the salty skin down her neck and suckled his way down, making her body arch underneath him, in need of whatever he had on his mind. Stevie's moans disappeared into the wide paddock, as the water drops failed in cooling their bodies.

She lowered her hands over his back and pulled at his dark blue tanktop, within a move her flat hands moved it up and let the warm, sweaty skin slide underneath her palms. Her need made him move up for a moment, taking off his tanktop and showing his heated upper body, which made her mind go crazy of the sight. Alex lowered again and just took off where he had left as Stevie's hands ran up and down his back and neck, feeling his muscular body, his shoulder blades.

Alex crawled up a bit, and looked down her body. Stevie breathed out, taking this as a short break, but felt her body instantly jolting lightly as his fingers loosened the buttons of her sleeveless shirt, spreading it wide open, lowering more and pushed her white top up till he met her breasts. His mouth claimed the soft spot underneath her belly button and sucked softly, with the finest touch of joy.

Stevie closed her eyes for a moment, before she stared at the bright sky above, feeling her body breathing heavy, his lips and tongue licking her skin. A silly smile crept upon her face, as she just enjoyed this lovely feeling, noting it was crazy to do this out in the middle of paddock, with a sprinkler on. Crazy, but oh so randy.


End file.
